Ventanas del Alma
by sakuratrc
Summary: La Unidad de Delitos Mayores de la policía de Tokio, tiene uno de los mejores records de arrestos de toda la ciudad. Sus excelentes resultados recibirán la ayuda de una chica con habilidades poco comunes y cuya enigmática personalidad parece atraer los problemas. Uniéndose al equipo, resolverá misteriosos casos, iniciando una excéntrica relación entre detective y colaboradora.
1. Testigo, Cómplice O ¿Perpetrador?

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas del alma" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

**Summary: **La Unidad de Homicidios de la policía de Tokio, tiene uno de los mejores records de arrestos de toda la ciudad. Sus excelentes resultados recibirán la ayuda de una chica con habilidades poco comunes y cuya enigmática personalidad parece atraer los problemas. Uniéndose al equipo, resolverá misteriosos casos, iniciando una excéntrica relación entre detective y colaboradora.

VENTANAS DEL ALMA  
*

**Capítulo 1 "TESTIGO, COMPLICE O ¿PERPETRADOR?"**

- ¿Qué tenemos? –preguntó un hombre de cabello negro con destellos azulados, lentes oscuros, con un saco, la camisa de fuera y jeans, de aspecto bastante desalineado.

- Hombre, de entre 35 a 40 años, fue encontrado por el camión de sanidad que pasaba a recoger la basura de éste callejón, tiene alrededor de 62 horas muerto, el arma fue una calibre 22 disparada dos veces –explicó un rubio vestido con jeans y una sudadera con capucha– Parece ser que fue un robo que salió mal, su cartera estaba vacía y tirada junto a él sin dinero, ni tarjetas de crédito, ni siquiera dejaron las identificaciones.

El moreno se agachó junto al cadáver y revisó sus bolsillos– Ese calibre de arma es muy popular en las calles. ¿Encontraron el casquillo?

- Si, uno está junto al cuerpo y el otro a unos pasos, fueron disparos a quemarropa.

- Entonces las balas… –el moreno tomó el cuerpo y lo giro un poco para ver la espalda– lo atravesaron.

- Los técnicos ya están buscando los casquillos.

- Tomen fotografías de los curiosos –pidió el pelinegro mirando recelosamente a través de sus gafas de sol– Tal vez entre ellos este nuestro sospechoso. Empaquen todo y etiquétenlo, esto es un caso como cualquier otro –murmuró harto.

- Ya lo oyeron muchachos a trabajar –les apresuró el rubio.

El moreno pasó por debajo de la cinta que delimitaba el paso de los curiosos a la escena del crimen; de camino a su auto chocó contra un transeúnte, pero no pidió disculpas y siguió su trayecto. Se subió al auto y se tiró contra el asiento, se veía cansado y fastidiado, cada semana era lo mismo. Los llamaban para robos que terminaban mal, y todo porque la gente ya estaba harta de que les quitaran el dinero por el cual habían trabajado tan duramente. Lamentablemente la economía del país no ayudaba en nada a la situación de los ciudadanos. Desempleo y altos precios en los productos de consumo diario afectaban a la población.

El hombre de ojos azules abordó el auto y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué quieres? –masculló el oficial en el lado del piloto.

- ¿Ya desayunaste?

- No.

- Vamos, yo te invito –dijo el rubio girando la llave del auto y encendiendo el motor, el piloto suspiró derrotado y comenzó a conducir a su, ya acostumbrado lugar de desayunos, comidas, cenas y aperitivos de media noche.

El silencio en el auto era tranquilo, eran de los pocos momentos en que ambos detectives podían estar sumidos en sus pensamientos y no se molestaban entre ellos.

- ¿No te parece raro? –dijo el moreno.

- ¿Qué?

- Si robas a una persona, ¿por qué matarlo a quemarropa? Un ladrón nunca se acerca tanto a su víctima.

El rubio gruñó pensativo– Tienes razón, los asaltos que terminan en muertes por lo regular son accidentales. Cuando son a quemarropa es porque forcejearon por el arma y se disparó por error –los ojos azules se entrecerraron recordando la escena– Este tipo de muerte fue más de tipo…

- Ejecución –terminó la frase el moreno.

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? –dijo el rubio golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

- Simple… usuratonkachi –le contestó sonriendo de lado, el pelinegro había visto en menos de cinco minutos lo que el rubio no había podido en una hora.

- Que chistoso eres teme.

Justo delante de su merendero favorito, el moreno dio vuelta y regresó por donde venían– Vayamos a la oficina y busquemos si alguien reportó como desaparecido a nuestra víctima.

- ¿Y el desayuno? –los ojitos azules se llenaron de agua al ver que se alejaban del "desayuno".

- Puedes pedirle a Hinata que te lleve algo a la oficina.

La idea iluminó los ojos azules y la vida volvió al joven hombre, sacó su móvil y marcó– Buenos días Hinata, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? … Gracias amor, por eso te amo tanto, ¿podrías llevarnos algo para desayunar? Si, el caso de esta mañana resultó ser algo más que solo un robo … –el rubio se alejo ligeramente el móvil de la cara para hablar al conductor– Dice que si quieres algo, ¿café, un emparedado?

- Café por favor, que el de la oficina sabe horrible –pidió con una mueca de asco al recordar el sabor de la bebida, que aunque era su favorita, la de la oficina resultaba extremadamente desagradable– Y lo que sea que te traiga que me traiga uno igual, menos rameen, es muy temprano para eso.

- ¿Oíste amor? Tráenos unos emparedados por favor y dos cafés extra grandes, gracias corazoncito, nos vemos en un rato. Adiós –se despidió y envió un beso vía telefónica.

Al llegar a la jefatura de policía el rubio vio que su compañero tenía algo en la camisa– Sasuke, espera.

- ¿Qué sucede Naruto?

- Tienes algo pegado –dijo el rubio y quitó un papelito de la ropa de su compañero– Es una de esas notitas auto-adheribles.

- A ver –Sasuke arrebató el papel de las manos de su amigo con poca, o nada, delicadeza.

CONFUSIÓN DE IDENTIDAD  
doble vida  
apuestas clandestinas  
bar "la roca"  
Av. 1 # 43

- ¿Qué dice? –Naruto miraba por encima del hombro de Sasuke, tratando de leer el contenido del papel.

- Lleva esto a evidencias, que busquen huellas.

El rubio sacó una bolsa de su pantalón para guardar el trozo de la posible evidencia y metió el papelito dentro– ¿Crees que esté relacionada con nuestro caso?

- No lo sé, pero quiero averiguar quien intenta jugar con nosotros.

- Sasuke, Naruto –llamó otro joven– El capitán los espera en su oficina.

- Gracias Kiba, podrías llevar esto a evidencias –pidió Naruto firmando la bolsa y entregándosela al castaño.

- Claro, no hay problema –al igual que Naruto, Kiba firmó la bolsa de evidencia para asegurar la cadena de custodia.

Naruto y Sasuke se dirigieron a una oficina al final del pasillo. Tenía grandes ventanas con persianas que el superior cerraba, de vez en cuando, para mantener algunos problemas en privacidad. Tocaron la puerta para anunciar su llegada y una masculina voz les concedió el paso.

- Buenos días capitán Kakashi –saludó el rubio.

- Buenos días Naruto, Sasuke –un hombre maduro les dio la bienvenida. Estaba ataviado con un pantalón de vestir, tirantes y una camisa blanca. El hombre tenía el cabello grisáceo, ojos del mismo color y un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

- Hn.

- ¿Qué tenemos? ¿Un robo que terminó mal como dijeron o es algo más?

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas– Aun no tenemos nada seguro –explicó Sasuke tomando la palabra– Pero hay sospechas de que trataron de encubrir el homicidio con un supuesto robo, las heridas de bala son a quemarropa, creemos que encajan más con una ejecución.

Kakashi buscó una afirmación en el rubio, encontrando una lamentable confirmación– ¿Alguna identificación?

- Vamos a correr la base de datos de personas desaparecidas, esperamos encontrar algo –expresó Naruto– Aunque tenemos otra cosa.

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando bajamos del auto encontré un trozo de papel en las ropas de Sasuke, no sabemos que sea exactamente pero Kiba lo llevó a evidencias para buscar huellas, o lo que sea que nos diga si tiene que ver con el caso o si solo es basura.

- ¿Qué decía el papel?

Sasuke miró al techo e hizo memoria, nada difícil para él– Es una especie de lista y una dirección, dice, confusión de identidad, doble vida, apuestas clandestinas, bar "la roca", Av. 1 # 43.

Kakashi se tornó pensativo– Identifiquen a su víctima, yo hare unas llamadas para averiguar de ese bar o descartar esa información y que no les quite tiempo.

- Gracias capitán –dijo Naruto saliendo de la oficina seguido de Sasuke– Voy a correr la base de datos de personas desaparecidas.

- Bajaré a evidencias para que me hablen de la nota.

- Pero Kakashi dijo que no perdiéramos tiempo con eso –contradijo sentándose a su escritorio y poniendo a trabajar su computadora.

Sasuke estaba muy intrigado con el insignificante papel– ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Además tengo un presentimiento con ese trozo de papel, creo que nos llevara a algo importante.

Sasuke bajo al lugar donde los expertos en evidencias buscaban rastros que los llevara a resolver los casos. Una joven rubia tenía el pedazo de papel que Naruto había encontrado.

- ¿Ino? ¿Dónde esta Hinata?

- Fue a entregarle su almuerzo a Naruto.

- Entiendo, hace unos momentos Kiba bajó algo, ¿ya lo tienen listo?

- Claro, la maquina esta buscando coincidencias –y en ese preciso momento un bip sonó– Mira, ya está.

- ¿Qué tienes para mí? –preguntó ansioso Sasuke.

- Mucho amor y un deseo incontenible de que salgamos a divertirnos –dijo de manera sensual y juguetona.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja– Sabes que te puedo denunciar por acoso sexual en el trabajo.

- ¿Qué quieres? No puedo resistirme a los hombres guapos.

- Pues aguanta… por lo menos hasta que salgamos de la oficina.

- Trato hecho –acordó la rubia extendiendo la mano para cerrar su acuerdo.

- Ahora que tenemos un arreglo, podrías decirme algo de la evidencia que trajo Kiba.

La rubia dio un giro sobre sus talones y señaló la pantalla del computador– El papel es el típico de las notas auto adheribles, pueden ser compradas en cualquier papelería, la tinta es de una pluma de gel, puedo determinar su fabricante pero no nos ayudaría a determinar en donde se compró.

- ¿Algo que si me puedas decir? –preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

- Si, fue escrita ayer, no tiene huellas –expuso la rubia mostrando un escaneo del papel– El autor tuvo mucho cuidado de no dejar rastros de su identidad.

- Eso quiere decir que no tenemos nada.

- Yo no diría eso –interrumpió un castaño de coleta– La nota fue escrita por un adolescente –Ino y Sasuke miraron la amplificación del papel buscando lo que su compañero veía– Parece ser una persona introvertida.

- Bien, ahora solo tengo que buscar en la mitad de la población joven de la ciudad –dijo exasperado Sasuke– ¿Algo más que me sea útil Shikamaru?

- No parece que estuvo de acuerdo con escribirla, sus trazos se ven forzados.

- Entonces es basura –interrumpió Ino molesta por haber perdido su valioso tiempo analizando la nota.

- No lo creo –negó Shikamaru.

El teléfono detuvo la charla, rápidamente la rubia respondió– Evidencias, habla Yamanaka … si Naruto, ahora mismo le digo, bye –la rubia colgó el aparato– Tu compañero dijo que ya sabe la identidad de la víctima, que subas si quieres acompañarlo a ver a la familia.

Sasuke no perdió tiempo y alcanzó a su amigo en la salida al estacionamiento, subió al auto y dejó que su compañero le pusiera al tanto– Nuestra víctima es un padre de familia, corredor de bolsa, no tiene ni una multa de tránsito, se extravió hace tres días –mientras Naruto conducía el moreno revisaba la información con más detalle– Por la dirección de su oficina, iba de camino al trabajo cuando lo sorprendieron, su esposa lo reportó como desaparecido por la noche cuando no regresó a casa.

- Aquí dice que tiene auto –dijo Sasuke al leer la información– ¿Por qué no lo usó esa mañana?

- Tal vez no lo encontramos y este por ahí perdido –conjeturó Naruto, se agacho un poco para mirar a la casa a la que llegaban, era un lindo lugar– Es aquí.

- En el garaje hay dos autos estacionados –el pelinegro revisó los papeles– Una de las matriculas corresponde al auto de la víctima.

Estacionaron frente a la casa mirando a sus alrededores, el vecindario se veía tranquilo; el lugar perfecto para formar una familia. Naruto tocó a la puerta, el momento que más odiaban y que cada vez se volvía más frecuente estaba por pasar. Una mujer entreabrió la puerta.

- ¿Si?

- Buenas tardes señora, soy el detective Uzumaki y este es mi compañero el detective Uchiha, ¿podemos pasar?

La mujer buscó un poco de esperanza en los oficiales, permitiéndoles el paso– ¿Es sobre mi marido? ¿lo encontraron?

Naruto siempre se llevaba la tarea más difícil, explicar a los familiares de las victimas sobre los desafortunados eventos– Señora por favor siéntese.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó la señora tomando asiento, imaginándose que algo malo le había pasado a su ser amado– ¿Mi esposo está bien?

- Lamento decirle que tiene que acompañarnos a la estación –pidió con pesar Naruto mientras Sasuke analizaba la casa buscando pistas adicionales que le ayudaran a comprender el caso– Aun no estamos seguros, esta mañana encontramos un cuerpo en la ciudad y necesitamos que vaya a reconocerlo.

La mujer estalló en llanto, creía imposible que su esposo estuviera muerto.

- Señora –Sasuke se agachó frente a ella tendiéndole un pañuelo– Esto es muy difícil para nosotros y entiendo que lo es más para usted; pero necesitamos identificar el cuerpo para acelerar la investigación y averiguar qué fue lo que le pasó a este hombre.

- Entiendo, solo permítanme pedirle a mi vecina que cuide de mi hijo y hablarle a mi cuñado para que me acompañe.

- Claro, nosotros la esperaremos afuera para llevarla a la estación –avisó fríamente Sasuke saliendo de la casa.

Al llegar a la estación, bajaron al sótano donde se encontraba la morgue, Naruto se aproximó a una ventanilla– ¿Está segura que no quiere esperar a su familiar? El cuerpo está un poco deteriorado por el tiempo que estuvo a la intemperie.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, como le había dicho Sasuke, era mejor apresurar las cosas para descartar la posibilidad de que la víctima fuera su marido.

- Hazlo Naruto –ordenó Sasuke.

El rubio dio unos ligeros golpes en el cristal y una cortina se corrió dejando ver el cuerpo con claros signos de descomposición. La mujer asintió derrumbándose de la impresión– Si, es mi esposo.

- ¿Cómo se atreven a someterla a esta barbarie? –preguntó el hombre que recién aparecía abrazando a la mujer.

Sasuke y Naruto se llevaron una enorme sorpresa, la víctima y el hombre frente a ellos, eran idénticos.

- Naruto, lleva a la señora a la enfermería –ordenó Sasuke– Usted, acompáñeme por favor –dijo señalándole el camino al hombre.

- ¿Me podría explicar que le pasó a mi hermano? –demandó el hombre sentándose en una silla que le ofreció Sasuke dentro de una pequeña salita.

Sasuke guardó paciencia y sirvió dos tazas de café, ofreciendo una al hombre– Creemos que fue víctima de un robo frustrado, pero no estamos tan seguros.

- Mi hermano es muy precavido, dudo mucho que se haya expuesto a esa clase de delincuencia.

- Señor, ¿Por qué su hermano no usó su coche esa mañana?

- El mío estaba descompuesto y debía hacer un viaje un poco lejos, él me ofreció prestarme el suyo –el hombre se consterno notoriamente– ¿No me diga que fue mi culpa?

- No señor, yo no digo eso…

- ¡No puede ser! Si no me hubiera prestado su auto, no estaría muerto –se recriminó ante la posibilidad de ser un culpable indirecto.

Sasuke seguía imperturbable ante la angustia del hombre– ¿Su hermano tenía problemas con alguien?

- No, él era un hombre de familia, siempre fue recto, ¿Por qué lo pregunta? ¿No dice que fue víctima de un asalto?

Kakashi interrumpió la conversación– Sasuke.

- Un momento por favor –pidió Sasuke saliendo de la sala, cerrando la puerta tras él– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes algo?

- La dirección de la nota está siendo vigilada por la División de Narcóticos.

- ¿Narcóticos? –repitió Sasuke extrañado.

- No solo ellos, hay varias agencias que están investigando el lugar.

- ¿Eso incluye al departamento del tesoro por apuestas ilegales? –preguntó Sasuke mirando por encima de su hombro al hombre dentro de la sala.

- Eso y por la División de Delitos Sexuales, al parecer es una cloaca ahí.

Sasuke se echó el cabello hacia atrás– Esa maldita nota y este hombre tienen que ver con el caso.

- Explícate –ordenó Kakashi.

- La nota dice confusión de identidad –expusó Sasuke– La víctima y este hombre son gemelos, ¿Qué si el objetivo no era él, sino al que tenemos aquí?

- Cualquiera fácilmente podría confundirlos –dedujo Kakashi pensándolo sin mucho problema.

- Exacto –Sasuke vio que Naruto llegaba con la esposa de la víctima– Señora disculpe.

La mujer se limpió la nariz y miró a Sasuke– Si dígame.

- ¿En que trabaja el hermano de su esposo?

- Es corredor de bolsa, trabaja en el mismo lugar en el que trabajaba mi marido, ¿Por qué?

- No es nada, solo queremos llenar algunos huecos en nuestra investigación –Sasuke buscó con la mirada hasta toparse con un oficial uniformado– El oficial la llevará a su casa.

- ¿Cuándo podré llevarme el cuerpo de mi esposo?

Kakashi la ayudó a caminar ofreciéndole su brazo– Le prometo que trabajaremos lo más rápido posible para que el servicio de su esposo sea pronto.

- Gracias –agradeció la mujer y el oficial la llevó con él para regresarla a casa.

- ¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke masajeo su cuello– No tenemos nada que vincule al hermano, ni siquiera sabemos cómo se relacionan el hermano, la casa de apuestas y el homicidio.

- ¿Qué pasa con mi cuñada? ¿Se encuentra bien? –cuestionó el hombre al ver que Sasuke no regresaba.

- Si señor, un oficial la llevó de regreso a casa.

- Yo pude haberla llevado.

- Preferimos que se quede un poco más, tenemos un par de preguntas para usted sobre su hermano –dijo Naruto tranquilamente regresando con él a la sala.

Sasuke y Kakashi fueron a la oficina de éste y observaron la conversación que desarrollaba Naruto con el posible involucrado.

- Entiendo que su hermano era corredor de bolsa –dijo Naruto revisando el informe– Y usted lo es.

- Sí.

- ¿Su hermano tenía problemas de dinero?

- No, no es rico, pero tampoco le hace falta nada a su familia.

- Ok, ¿tenía problemas en el trabajo o en su matrimonio? Tal vez la presión haya sido demasiada y haya buscado una forma equivocada de escapar de ellos.

El hombre se levantó ofendido por la acusación– ¿Esta insinuando que mi hermano era adicto?

- No señor, por supuesto que no, pero debo saber si su hermano solía rodearse de malas compañías, el tipo de personas que pudieron llevarlo a este trágico desenlace.

- Como ya le dije a su compañero, mi hermano era un hombre honesto, ni siquiera fumaba o tomaba. Lo único que le importaba era su familia.

Naruto respiro suavemente– ¿Qué me dice de… usted? Tal vez alguien los confundió en la calle.

El hombre arrojó la mesa al suelo encolerizado– No soportaré este trato de su parte detective, voy a la casa de mi hermano a ayudar a su esposa y esperaré a que atrapen al bastardo que dejó a mi sobrino sin padre –gritó señalando amenazadoramente al rubio y salió de la habitación.

Sasuke y Kakashi salieron al encuentro de Naruto– ¿Qué dices Sasuke?

- Estoy seguro que él sabe quién lo hizo.

- Síganlo, manténganlo bajo vigilancia, quiero saber dónde está a cada paso y quiero verlo tropezar para que podamos saber porque su hermano murió en su lugar –ordenó Kakashi molesto.

Naruto y Sasuke siguieron al hombre, no a la casa de la viuda, sino a su propio apartamento. Sasuke aprovechó y llamó de vuelta a la oficina, mientras Naruto revisaba que el edificio no tuviera salidas traseras.

- Ino, ¿Qué más me tienes de la nota? … ¡¿Es todo?! … Bien, ahora eso lo reduce a unas cuantas miles de personas … Gracias –masculló sarcástico el moreno.

- ¿Qué te dijeron?

- Dice que la nota no tiene huellas, ni rastros de ADN, solo dice que está impregnada con aceites aromáticos –Sasuke sacó unos binoculares y observó el departamento del sospechoso.

Naruto se tornó pensativo– ¿Qué clase de aceites?

- De los que usan en los baños públicos.

- No ayuda mucho –dijo Naruto restándole importancia, la nota los había conducido por un buen camino, pero se habían topado con un callejón sin salida al tratar de averiguar su procedencia– Revisé los alrededores, el edificio tiene tres salidas, la principal, el garaje y la puerta de servicio que está en la parte posterior.

- Espera, está saliendo –advirtió Sasuke encendiendo el auto y siguiendo al sospechoso de lejos pero sin perderlo de vista.

- ¿A dónde crees que vaya?

Sasuke miró los anuncios sobre la autopista– Al aeropuerto, el maldito quiere escapar.

- ¡Demonios!

Los detectives tomaron las cosas con calma y avisaron a su capitán, Kakashi les dio la orden de arrestarlo como sospechoso de asesinato. Aprovechando para informarles que los otros departamentos harían una redada esa misma noche para detener las operaciones ilegales que se llevaban a cabo ahí.

Naruto y Sasuke bajaron del auto y siguieron al hombre por los pasillos del aeropuerto, estaba frente al mostrador de una aerolínea extranjera cuando lo rodearon.

- ¿Va a alguna parte? –preguntó mordaz Sasuke.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Haga el favor de acompañarnos señor –pidió amablemente Naruto.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, usted dígame, ¿Por qué quería abandonar el país? –Sasuke lo tomó por el brazo alejándolo de la multitud que empezaba a formarse.

- Yo… tengo negocios que atender…

- ¿Y piensa dejar a su cuñada sola en estos momentos tan difíciles? –preguntó Naruto molesto.

El agarre de Sasuke era cada vez más fuerte– ¿O es que le resulta difícil enfrentar a la mujer que usted ayudo a dejar viuda?

- ¿Qué esta insinuando?

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas– No lo sé, tal vez que sea sospechoso de la muerte de su hermano.

- No, jamás le haría daño, déjenme ir –forcejeo tratando de zafarse del agarre y tras la desesperación de ser llevado por la policía intentó golpear a Sasuke en el rostro, pero él detective lo esquivo fácilmente.

- Ahora está detenido por atacar a un oficial de policía, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga será usado en una corte, tiene derecho a un abogado… –enumeró Naruto sometiéndolo en el suelo y esposándole las manos a la espalda.

…

- Antes de llevarlo a juicio y encerrarlo de por vida por matar a su hermano, quiero que sepa que estará en la misma cárcel que los detenidos anoche del bar… "La Roca" –advirtió una rubia de coletas, ojos verdes y un semblante reservado.

El hombre se horrorizó de lo que le decían, pero su abogado se notaba muy tranquilo– No tienen nada contra mi cliente, solo una ofensa contra un oficial.

- Las ofensas –continuó un castaño de coleta larga y ojos aperlados– hoy en día se consideran delito federal y eso amerita la cárcel abogado, así que si no quiere ir a la cárcel deberá cooperar. Además hemos investigado sus finanzas, al parecer está endeudado con todos los bancos y ha estafado a varios de sus clientes de inversiones.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi cliente?

- ¿Por qué mataron a su hermano? ¿Usted era el objetivo? –cuestionó la representante de la fiscalía.

El hombre consultó con su abogado antes de responder– ¿Qué ofrecen?

- Irá a una cárcel de mediana seguridad –ofreció el castaño.

- Quiero total inmunidad –demandó el detenido.

- Ni siquiera sabemos si cometió más delitos –expuso la rubia– No puedo asegurarle nada.

El abogado le dijo algo al oído y habló por su cliente– Cárcel de mínima seguridad y le aseguro que mi cliente puede darle información muy valiosa.

- Eso si se lo puedo prometer, siempre y cuando la información sea verdadera, tenga pruebas y no omita nada –condicionó el castaño.

El detenido y su abogado hablaron y aceptaron el trato.

- Uno de los clientes de la firma de inversiones me dijo que podía ganar en una noche lo que gano en un mes de sueldo –explicó el hermano de la víctima– Conforme avanzaban los días, yo apostaba más y más, pero jamás lograba ganar dinero. A cambio de los primeros préstamos, yo debía lavar el dinero del dueño del bar y regresárselo con buenas ganancias.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó después? –preguntó la rubia.

- Con la economía como está, era imposible obtener las ganancias que ese hombre esperaba, no me quedó alternativa que tomar el dinero de los demás inversionistas y entregárselo a él.

El castaño lo miró inquisitivamente– ¿Su hermano se dio cuenta?

- Si, me confrontó y me dijo que si no regresaba el dinero me acusaría ante los directivos y la policía –el hombre se puso más nervioso– Como ya no podía darle su dinero al dueño de la casa de apuestas, me amenazó con matarme si no pagaba las deudas que tenía con él. Vendí todo lo que pude para pagar, incluso mi auto.

- Entonces confundieron a su hermano con usted, porque él iba a pie y usted en el auto de su hermano –concluyó la rubia.

- Si pudiera cambiar las cosas lo haría, se los juro –gimoteó arrepentido y triste– Jamás creí que esto sucedería.

Los fiscales se miraron satisfechos– Necesitaremos su declaración firmada, pruebas del lavado de dinero y si tiene pruebas de las amenazas de muerte, también.

- No tengo de las amenazas, esas fueron totalmente verbales.

- Bien, mientras nos ayude a demostrar lo demás, los detendremos por lavado de dinero y con eso tendremos tiempo para encontrar las evidencias para los demás cargos.

…

Naruto daba vueltas en la silla de su escritorio– Esto fue maravilloso, resolvimos el caso en menos de tres días.

- No lo creo –contradijo Sasuke revisando los datos en su computadora.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Según las declaraciones del detenido, él no sabía nada de la muerte de su hermano, pero tengo registrada una llamada a su móvil esa mañana.

- Tal vez fue cuando le pidió prestado su auto –supuso Naruto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño– La esposa nos dijo que su cuñado lo había tomado desde la noche anterior.

- ¿Y?

- El lugar donde encontramos a la víctima no es el camino de su casa a la oficina.

Sasuke le mostró a Naruto un mapa de la ciudad donde estaba marcada la casa y la oficina de la víctima y, el camino más lógico a seguir. Pero apartado a ese camino, por unos 8 kilómetros, estaba una tercera marca, el lugar donde encontraron el cadáver.

- ¿Revisaste los registros telefónicos de los detenidos del bar?

- No, aun no.

Naruto levantó el teléfono– Si, necesito los registros telefónicos de los siguientes números –Sasuke tomó su chaqueta y sacó su arma del escritorio– ¿A dónde vas?

- Siento que me falta algo, voy a la escena del crimen a revisarla una vez más.

- Espérame, esto no tomará mucho tiempo.

- Te necesito aquí, en cuanto te envíen los registros revisa las llamadas que hicieron el día que fue el asesinato –Sasuke miró fríamente en dirección de la sala de interrogatorio– Creo que nuestro detenido no nos ha dicho toda la verdad.

- Solo lo hago porque dijiste desde lo profundo de tu corazón… "te necesito" –bromeó Naruto con un tono romántico.

- Cállate usuratonkachi, no sea que Hinata te oiga y se ponga celosa de lo nuestro.

- ¿De lo suyo? –dijo sorprendida y confundida una hermosa peliazulada de ojos aperlados.

- Lo siento Hinata, pero Naruto te lo explicará, nos vemos.

- ¿Qué tienes que explicarme? –la confusión de Hinata creció por las palabras de Sasuke.

Naruto le hizo una seña obscena a Sasuke, que ya no pudo ver, y luego se disculpó con Hinata por hacer esa clase de vulgaridades frente a ella.

…

Sasuke llegó a la escena del crimen, aun acordonada, era un lugar nada agradable. Había basura por todos lados, gente sin hogar tenía sus casas ahí, pero ahora no había nadie. Sabía que algo más hacía falta, tenía el presentimiento de que ahí lo encontraría, pero lo único que encontró fue un pequeño altar erigido para la paz eterna de la víctima. Algo llamó su atención, un pequeño jarrón con un par de lirios blancos frescos. Sentía que su intuición le había fallado y decidió regresar a la estación de policía. Estaba por irse cuando vio a una persona vestida con una sudadera con capucha, pantalones y tenis, todo color negro; se acercaba al lugar con un par de flores blancas iguales a las que estaban en el pequeño florero. Sasuke se bajó de su auto y se acercó lentamente, mientras el extraño encendía unos inciensos y hacia una plegaria por el descanso de la víctima. Antes de que estuviera a su alcance el sospechoso se levantó. Si no se apresuraba lo perdería, así que corrió alertando a su presa; sintiéndose acorralado el extraño corrió.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué siempre corren? –gruñó Sasuke– ¡Detente, policía! –ordenó sacando su arma.

El individuo ni siquiera lo miró, solo siguió corriendo buscando como escapar del detective. Su ventaja, era pequeño y muy escurridizo. Sasuke logró ver que se metió en un callejón, lo siguió pero el lugar no tenía salida. Buscó desesperadamente y lo encontró subiendo por unas escaleras de emergencia. Si quería atraparlo debía seguir sus pasos.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Un maldito gato? –Sasuke no encontró otra solución, al llegar al techo vio que el sujeto corría hacia la azotea de otro edificio, y sacó su arma apuntándole directo a la espalda– ¡Detente o disparo! –su sospechoso se detuvo en seco– Levanta las manos y gira lentamente –como se lo pidieron el individuo lo hizo– Pon las manos detrás de tu cabeza y camina hacia mí –pero la última orden no fue llevada a cabo, en lugar de eso, el sujeto dio un paso hacia atrás– No te muevas –gritó Sasuke y el sujeto dio otro paso hacia atrás subiendo a la orilla de la azotea– Dije que no te movieras.

Y antes de que Sasuke pudiera reaccionar, su sospechoso saltó hacia atrás. El detective corrió lo más rápido que pudo y al asomarse por la orilla no encontró a nadie, solo otra escalera de incendios vacía. La ira y la desesperación embargaron a Sasuke, lo había tenido tan cerca.

…

- Que bueno que llegas, tenías razón, el hermano de la víctima habló con el dueño del bar esa mañana, lo chequé contra la hora de la llamada al móvil de la víctima y fueron hechas con una diferencia de menos de 5 minutos –le informó Naruto acaparando la atención de Sasuke, o eso era lo que intentaba– ¿Me estas escuchando?

- Si, el hermano le tendió una trampa a nuestra víctima, acordó una reunión entre el hombre al que le debía y su hermano inocente.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, molesto– Si ya sabías esto, ¿porque me hiciste investigarlo?

- Necesitaba tener pruebas para enseñárselas a Temari y Neji, después del juicio contra los hombres del bar podrán acusarlo por conspirar para asesinar a su propio hermano.

- ¿Hay algo que me te molesta Sasuke?

- Hace un rato tuve un encuentro con el que creo es nuestro misterioso informante –avisó tirándose en su silla frustrado con su desempeño.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó sumamente curioso el rubio.

- Encontré a un sujeto que llevaba flores a la escena del crimen, intenté hablar con él pero escapó.

- No sé que es más raro, que un sospechoso se te escape o que un sospechoso lleve flores a una victima.

- Cállate usuratonkachi.

0o0o0

_Con que ojos puede mirarte una persona que prefirió llorar la muerte de su hermano, a enfrentar sus responsabilidades._

0o0o0


	2. El Amor de una Madre

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas del alma" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

VENTANAS DEL ALMA  
*

**Capítulo 2 "EL AMOR DE UNA MADRE"**

- Deberías animarte, todos están en la cárcel.

- Si pero si no lo hubiera dejado escapar ahora sabría de dónde sacó esa información –dijo Sasuke golpeando el escritorio– Soy un idiota.

- Sasuke, Naruto, tenemos un nuevo caso –les advirtió su capitán llamándolos a su oficina– Ésta mujer fue reportada como desaparecida, junto con su hija de 13 años…

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? –preguntó Sasuke malhumorado– Es trabajo del equipo de Suigetsu.

- Lo era hasta que la mujer fue hallada muerta ésta mañana –Kakashi les pasó dos carpetas con fotografías– Y creen que la hija fue la responsable.

- ¿Cómo podría una niña hacerle eso a su propia madre? –Naruto revisaba las fotografías de la escena del crimen.

Sasuke tiró la carpeta en el escritorio de mala gana– Te sorprendería saber cuántos adolescentes odian a sus padres.

- Bien, vayan a la escena y hagan su magia –dijo Kakashi tratando de olvidar el comentario de Sasuke.

…

Naruto y Sasuke no tardaron en llegar al lugar para revisar y analizar la escena del crimen. Naruto empezó a revisar meticulosamente el lugar, tratando de imaginar como alguien podría herir a la persona que le dio la vida. Sasuke mientras tanto, parecía cazador en busca de su presa.

- ¡Teme! ¿Estás prestando atención?

- Si, estas tratando de comprender porque lo hizo ¿o me equivoco?

Naruto entrecerró los ojos tratando de asesinar a Sasuke con la mirada– ¿Y tú qué piensas genio?

- No fue la niña –eso hizo que el rubio respirara tranquilo.

- ¿Entonces que tenemos?

Sasuke dio una mirada a los alrededores – Cuando un menor asesina a su progenitor lo hacer por odio, pero esto no es así –el moreno levantó una envoltura de comida chatarra– Esto más bien es un secuestro que salió mal.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Mira la mano de la mujer –señaló Sasuke con la cabeza– Ella no quería soltar lo que tenía o, mejor dicho, a quien estaba protegiendo.

Naruto, con los guantes puestos, abrió la mano de la mujer– Lleven esto al laboratorio –ordenó entregando la pieza de evidencia– ¿Vamos a descartar a la hija?

- Si y debemos alertar por secuestro de una menor.

- Volvamos al precinto e informemos al padre.

- Regresa tú, yo me quedaré otro rato –dijo Sasuke pensativo– Necesito revisar algo más.

- ¿Crees que venga?

- No lo sé, pero si lo hace lo atraparé.

- Suerte Sasuke –ironizó el rubio con una sonrisa divertida.

…

Dos horas después, Sasuke regresó a la oficina sin señal del informante anónimo. Lo que se encontró fue una triste conversación entre Naruto y el esposo de la víctima. Quien aún no sabía de lo acontecido esa mañana.

- ¿Cómo podría pagar un rescate? Mi esposa y yo apenas tenemos para pagar las cuentas.

Naruto lo miró conmovido– Aizawa-san, aun no estamos seguros.

Sasuke estaba por entrar en la pequeña salita, cuando un par de personas mayores llegaron. Preguntaban a cuanto oficial se les cruzaba en el camino, los dos haciéndolas al mismo tiempo. Nadie parecía entender de lo que hablaban, pero exigían respuestas que nadie sabía cómo dar.

Naruto salió de la salita extrañado– ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó a Sasuke.

- Ni idea.

- Por favor, pasen por aquí –pidió Kakashi a la pareja guiándolos a su oficina.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? –el esposo de la mujer desaparecida salió de la salita alterado.

Naruto y Sasuke miraron en dirección a la oficina de Kakashi– ¿Los conoce?

- Son los padres de mi esposa.

- Acaso ellos no podrían ser la causa del secuestro de su familia –preguntó Sasuke, aunque fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

El hombre desvió la mirada enojado– A diferencia de mi familia, ellos son adinerados. Son los dueños de la acerera más grande del país, heredada generación tras generación desde hace 100 años –aclaró amargamente– Tienen la vida asegurada hasta mucho después de la muerte.

- Lo mejor será que entremos –sugirió Naruto tratando de regresar al hombre a la salita.

Pero el intento de Naruto fue inútil, los padres de la mujer lo vieron– Nos la arrebataste y no pudiste protegerla –gritó el hombre.

- Si no la hubieras alejado de nosotros, ahora no estaría desaparecida –reclamó la mujer.

Entre gritos e insultos, se armó un gran alboroto en la comisaría. Fue hasta que Kakashi golpeó un escritorio con un bate de baseball que la gente se quedó callada.

- Bien, ahora que tengo su atención –dijo Kakashi dándose ligeros golpes en el hombro con el bate– Pasemos a mi oficina a hablar.

El viejo matrimonio siguió a Kakashi a su oficina y, Naruto y Sasuke llevaron al esposo de regreso a la salita.

- ¿Podría decirnos que fue todo eso? –preguntó malhumorado Sasuke.

El hombre se tiró en el sillón con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas– Como podrán darse cuenta, la familia de mi esposa es morbosamente acaudalada –comenzó el relato el hombre– Cuando ella y yo nos conocimos, yo solo era un oficinista en la empresa de su padre, un peón más en el impero que él seguía construyendo –con un suspiro cargado de añoranza del pasado continuo– Fue amor a primera vista. Claro, al principio yo no sabía quién era ella, pensaba que era una de las internas que hacían sus prácticas profesionales en la empresa.

- Los padres de ella se opusieron a su relación –trató de ser breve Sasuke, no tenía humor para los relatos amorosos.

- Si, primero me despidieron y luego amenazaron con vetarme con todos los contactos de mi suegro. Luego la amenazaron a ella con desheredarla si no me dejaba –tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos el hombre mostraba su frustración– Y cumplieron su amenaza.

- Señor, lamentamos decirle que encontramos el cuerpo de una mujer que ajusta a la descripción de su esposa –explicó lentamente Naruto.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Ustedes dijeron que era un secuestro! –demandó el hombre buscando indicios de equivocación en los rostros de Sasuke y Naruto.

- Creemos que el secuestro se complicó y que su esposa…

El hombre perdió toda cordura y tomó a Naruto por el cuello de su playera. Sacudiéndolo le gritó a la cara– ¡Mi hija! ¿Qué pasó con mi hija?

Sasuke le quitó de encima el hombre a Naruto– ¡Señor! Si no se tranquiliza tendremos que encerrarlo –le siseo amenazadoramente.

El hombre apenas pudo sostenerse en pie y cayó de regreso al sofá. Minutos después un grito desesperado se escuchó desde la oficina de Kakashi. Podían darse cuenta que el capitán había dado la mala noticia a los padres de la víctima.

- Quiero verla –balbuceó el hombre.

- ¿Disculpe? –extrañado, Naruto preguntó mientras se sobaba el cuello.

- Quiero ver el cuerpo.

- No será necesario, con la fotografía que nos proporcionó será suficiente…

- No, tal vez no sea ella –dijo esperanzado el hombre– Tal vez sea alguien que se le parece.

Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron miradas– Yo lo llevaré –Naruto se ofreció sabiendo que Sasuke jamás acompañaría al familiar de una víctima.

Kakashi salió de su oficina para darles un poco de espacio a los padres de la víctima. Con un suspiro de derrota se acercó a Sasuke, que descansaba recargado en su escritorio.

- ¿Sabes que es lo único que odio de este trabajo?

- Si, a los vivos que tienes que enfrentar con las malas noticias.

Kakashi miró a su detective sorprendido por su visión de la cruel realidad– Ni yo pude haberlo dicho mejor –ironizó el capitán.

- Creo que bajaré a hablar con Hinata de la evidencia que encontraron.

…

Un individuo vestido con unos jeans hasta las rodillas y una sudadera con capucha negra que le cubría la cabeza, caminaba en la orilla de la azotea de un edificio. Se balanceaba como si estuviera en la cuerda floja.

- No sé qué hago aquí –renegó sentándose en la orilla, con una pierna colgando y abrazando la otra contra su pecho– No, no lo haré –balanceaba la pierna colgante golpeando la pared del edificio– Si voy a allá el estúpido detective me podría atrapar –parecía estar hablando con alguien, pero no había nadie más ahí– Oh, no, no, no. No puedes ir –se levantó de golpe, agitando las manos en el aire– No quiero meterme en más de esos… líos –apretó las manos fuertemente– Eso fue una excepción –agitando las manos a los lados de su cabeza gruñó– Lo haré, lo haré, pero será la última vez –advirtió con un dedo levantado amenazadoramente– No me hables así jovencita y ahora ve como haces para encontrarla.

De un saltito bajó de la orilla del edificio y caminó hacia la puerta con las manos en bolsillos.

…

- Hola Hinata –saludó Sasuke entrando al laboratorio de criminalística.

- Hola Sasuke-kun –la chica sonrió nerviosamente– Has venido por los resultados de tu caso.

- Si, entiendo que nos dieron prioridad sobre los demás.

Hinata tomó unos papeles que salían de la impresora– Con una niña desaparecida, todo queda en segundo plano –la chica sonrió y se acercó a Sasuke para hablarle bajito– Aunque no me lo hubieran ordenado lo haría de todas formas.

- Gracias –contestó amistosamente Sasuke– ¿Y qué pudiste encontrar?

- Analizando la ropa de la víctima encontré dos muestras de sangre –Hinata mostró unos papeles con las muestras de ADN– Aunque todavía tengo que trabajar en ellas para separarlas.

- Bien, aunque no es mucho, pero tenemos donde empezar –Hinata se mordía el labio inferior mientras Sasuke leía los informes de ADN– ¿Qué sucede Hinata?

La chica dio un respingo por el susto. Creía que no la estaba viendo– Naruto-kun me dijo que te quedaste en la escena del crimen…

Sasuke rodó los ojos– Si, estaba buscando más evidencia.

- Eso no fue lo que me dijo.

- Usuratonkachi –murmuró Sasuke por lo bajo– Si, me quedé. ¿Qué tiene eso de extraño?

- Dijo que hace unas semanas seguiste a un sospechoso y que…

- ¡Se escapó! –dijo Sasuke con una mirada rabiosa.

Hinata se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo mencionado– Pero Naruto-kun dijo que no tenía nada que ver con el caso. ¿Por qué te enfadas tanto?

- No lo sabremos si no lo encontramos.

- ¿Y piensas que volverás a toparte con él? Pudo ser alguien de la organización que quiso ayudarles.

- Durante los interrogatorios preguntamos, y nadie admitió que fuera suya.

- Es obvio Sasuke-kun, si lo hicieran, la mafia los mataría en cuanto pisaran la cárcel.

Sasuke desvió la mirada al techo buscando una respuesta– Tal vez tengas razón y deba olvidarlo todo.

- ¡A veces odio este trabajo! –interrumpió Naruto pateando el bote de basura.

- Siempre puedes pedir tu transferencia a Narcóticos –dijo Sasuke burlón.

- ¿Y quién te mantendría fuera de los problemas?

Hinata sonrió divertida– No puedes llevarte todo el crédito Naruto-kun… porque yo soy la única que los mantiene a los dos fuera de problemas.

Naruto y Sasuke miraron a Hinata con los ojos entrecerrados– ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? –preguntó Naruto con una malévola sonrisa.

- Si estás pensando en ramen, no, no pesamos en lo mismo –con una sonrisa siniestra Sasuke se acercó más a Hinata– Aunque si estás pensando en una tortura, que no deje huellas, tal vez si pensamos en lo mismo.

Hinata sonrió nerviosamente mientras Naruto y Sasuke la acorralaban entre sus bien formados cuerpos. Ambos atraparon a la chica con las manos en los costados de su torso y comenzaron un ataque despiadado de cosquillas. Hinata se deshacía de la risa y Naruto y Sasuke disfrutaban verla llorar de la risa.

- ¡Qué envidia! ¡Eres muy afortunada Hinata!

- ¡Ino! –suplicó Hinata ahogada en risa– ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame!

- Con gusto tomo tu lugar. Mira que estar entre dos hermosos hombres, no se puede todos los días –Ino empujó con la cadera a Hinata para quedar en su lugar, pero inmediatamente Naruto y Sasuke se detuvieron– ¿Qué? ¿No van a continuar?

Naruto se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente– No es lo mismo.

- Pues claro que no, dobe. No creo que a tu novia le guste que pongas las manos en el cuerpo de otra chica –sonrió arrogante Sasuke pasando un brazo por los hombros de Ino.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, inquisitivo– ¿Y tú si puedes?

- Hinata es mi prima e Ino pues ella es… una amiga.

- Cuando quieres soy tu novia, pero cuando no te conviene soy tu amiga.

Sasuke rodó los ojos– ¿Encontraste algo interesante en el cuerpo de la mujer?

Ino le dio un codazo en las costillas– En realidad no mucho, sigo esperando el análisis de la sangre y de algunas de las partículas que hallé en su cabello.

- ¿Hay alguna otra pista?

Ante la pregunta de Sasuke, Naruto se tornó pensativo–Suigetsu me dijo que tenían un poco de información, que subiéramos a hablar con ellos en cuanto pudiéramos.

- ¿Por qué con él? –preguntó Hinata extrañada.

- Anteriormente era su caso –explicó Naruto cruzándose de brazos– Se creía que era una mujer extraviada al principio, pero cuando la hija no regresó de la escuela, sospecharon que la hija había tenido algo que ver. Según las declaraciones del esposo, la madre y la hija tenían una relación un poco difícil.

- Pero encontramos a la mujer muerta y ninguna señal de la niña –terminó la explicación Sasuke– Creemos que los secuestradores aun la tienen.

- Ojala esté bien –rogó Hinata recibiendo un abrazo alentador de Naruto.

- Subamos a hablar con Suigetsu –Sasuke se retiró dejando atrás a sus compañeros.

…

- Me dijo Naruto que tienes algo para nosotros –Sasuke llegaba al escritorio de un hombre joven, cabello blanco y ojos de un curioso color violeta.

- ¿Estas pidiendo mi ayuda Sasuke?

Sasuke le dio un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza– No juegues conmigo Suigetsu, no soy Naruto.

- ¡Auch! Bien, te lo diré –Suigetsu sacó unos papeles de su escritorio y se los pasó a Sasuke– Son correos electrónicos que la mujer intercambió con un hombre desconocido.

- ¿Por qué no nos notificaron nada de esto? –Sasuke revisaba rápidamente el contenido de los papeles.

- Acaban de mandármelos –explicó cansinamente Suigetsu estirándose en su asiento– La laptop de la mujer había sido borrada y los técnicos tuvieron que rescatar el contenido.

- ¿A quién se la diste? –Naruto se acercó escuchando parte de la conversación.

- A tu compañero, el chico que siempre trae de gafas oscuras –le respondió Suigetsu a Naruto, pero se dio cuenta que esa descripción no ayudaba mucho, ya que Sasuke también solía traer gafas de sol– El chico de la gabardina, el rarito –eso último lo dijo en voz baja.

- Shino –dijo Naruto como si fuera de lo más común saber su nombre– Él es el mejor que he conocido, puede revivir una computadora prácticamente de la nada.

- Espera –Sasuke encontró algo revelador en una de las hojas– La mayoría son de su trabajo como maestra de arte, pero estos –le dijo mostrando la hoja a Naruto– estos dicen que tienen que hablar sobre asuntos familiares. Asuntos que solo les incumben a los relacionados con la acerera.

Naruto hizo una mueca de desconcierto– Pero el esposo dijo que los padres la habían desconocido por casarse con él.

- Hay algo que no encaja aquí –Sasuke había sentido esa inquietud desde el alboroto de la tarde– Sé que el marido nos está ocultando algo, pero… los padres también deben estar involucrados.

- ¿Quieres ir a hablar con los padres?

- Si, con estos correos tenemos suficiente para confrontarlos.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Naruto-kun! –Hinata emergió de las escaleras con la respiración agitada. Se notaba que había subido corriendo desde el sótano– Encontré algo importante en la ropa de la víctima –Sasuke y Naruto se reunieron alrededor de ella– Son limaduras de acero.

- Kiba –Sasuke regresó a uno de los escritorios cercanos al suyo. Kiba, un chico de cabello castaño y afilada mirada, volteó a mirarlo– Necesito una orden de cateo.

- Bien, se la pediré a Neji, pero… ¿con qué bases? –preguntó mientras marcaba en el teléfono.

Sasuke sonrió soberbio– Diles que encontramos rastros en la victima de acero, y que tenemos que realizar un cateo en la fábrica del padre.

- ¿Por qué del padre? –preguntó Kiba desconcertado.

- Porque la evidencia apunta hacía él –otro hombre joven, de cabello castaño un poco más oscuro y gafas de sol se unió a la plática– Rastree la cuenta de correo de la que estuvo recibiendo mails la víctima y a pesar de usar un correo gratuito, pude rastrearlo hasta el servidor de la compañía de su padre.

- Bien, vámonos –invitó Naruto tomando su chaqueta y adelantándose al ascensor.

- Tomen sus cosas, equipo, vamos a necesitar apoyo en el cateo –dijo Sasuke invitando a Kiba, Shino y también a Hinata.

…

- Buenas tardes Nakamura-san –saludó Naruto después de que la secretaria los dejó pasar a él y a Sasuke.

- Buenas tardes detectives…

- Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke –el rubio presentó a ambos, ya que a Sasuke solo le gustaba hablar cuando le parecía importante.

- ¿Tienen información del caso de mi hija?

- Queremos pedirle autorización para que nuestros técnicos revisen los servidores de su compañía.

- ¿Por qué? –el hombre se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente– Mi hija está muerta y mi nieta desaparecida. No entiendo que hacen aquí.

Sasuke no dejaba de mirarlo, o eso pensaba el hombre, ya que tenía los lentes para sol puestos– Otro equipo especializado en personas desaparecidas está buscando a su nieta. Pero queremos reducir el tiempo averiguando quien contacto a su hija desde está compañía.

- Todos aquí sabían que mi hija estaba muerta para mí desde el momento que decidió casarse con ese… No pueden venir a acosarme –reclamó el padre de la víctima.

- Nakamura-san, empezaremos con la revisión con o sin su permiso, pero preferimos que acceda y no cause problemas –ofreció gentilmente Naruto tratando de evitar una confrontación– Aquí está la orden judicial, nos da acceso al equipo de cómputo y a la fábrica también.

…

El cateo duró todo el día, el equipo se dispersó por toda la fábrica y una pequeña parte de ellos se ocuparon de la oficina. Sasuke y Naruto se dividieron para coordinar los equipos.

- ¡Naruto! –llamó Shino al rubio– Desde ésta computadora se enviaron los correos electrónicos.

Naruto analizó el escritorio– ¿A quién pertenece este lugar?

Temerosa, una mujer levantó la mano apenas por encima de su hombro– Mía.

- Venga por favor –Naruto la llevó a una sala de juntas aislada de los curiosos– Señorita, podría decirme porque contacto a Aizawa-san.

- No, no sé de lo que está hablando –tartamudeó la joven mujer con los nervios a punto de colapsarle.

- Aizawa-san, la hija del dueño de la compañía, recibió correos enviados desde su computadora.

- Le juro que yo no fui.

- Bien, le creo –el rubio mantenía una tranquilidad envidiable– Dígame quienes tienen acceso al equipo.

La joven jugueteaba con sus manos tan frenéticamente que Naruto tuvo que poner su mano encima de las de la chica para calmarla. Naruto emanaba una serenidad difícil de creer, pero siempre tenía efecto en los demás.

- Siempre lo bloqueó al levantarme, son políticas de la empresa que solo el usuario tenga acceso a su propia información –la chica suspiró arrepentida– Pero hubo un día… una amiga me levantó de mi asiento a jalones, dijo que tenía algo importante que consultarme. Solo fueron 5 minutos, lo juro, no más.

Naruto sonrió complacido y le permitió retirarse– Una cosa más. ¿Cerca de su lugar hay videos de vigilancia?

- No, mi área maneja información muy delicada y por seguridad solo se tienen en la entrada del área.

- Gracias –dijo Naruto dejando ir a la joven.

- Estamos donde comenzamos –señaló Shino con una mueca de disgusto.

- Espero que Sasuke haya tenido mejor suerte.

…

- Este lugar es enorme –señaló uno de los laboratoristas– Nunca terminaremos.

- Si dejas de quejarte te tardarías menos –dijo Hinata en tono divertido.

- ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso...? –la propuesta de Sasuke iluminó el rostro del joven, pero Hinata sabía que su primo no era tan benevolente. Había algo escondido en sus palabras– En tu casa y te olvidas de regresar a la oficina, porque estás despedido.

El joven se quedó mudo y totalmente paralizado de la impresión. Hinata le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro– No te preocupes, él no te puede despedir.

- Pero yo si –anunció Ino llegando a la fábrica.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Ino?

- Sigue con tu trabajo sino quieres que cumpla la amenaza del detective Uchiha –le ordenó el joven que lloraba amargamente– Iba a decirle a Sasuke que la mujer fue movida post-mortem. Y les traje unas fotos de unas marcas que encontré, casi imperceptibles a simple vista.

Ino sacó las fotografías de un sobre y se las mostró a Hinata– ¿Cómo sacaste la fotografía?

- Con la cámara UV –dijo con una sonrisa triunfal Ino. Luego de la breve explicación llamó al equipo de evidencias– Necesitamos buscar este patrón. Es nuestra principal escena del crimen.

Sasuke se acercó a Ino, después de que los científicos se dispersaron– Excelente descubrimiento Ino.

- ¿Tan bueno que merece una invitación a cenar cuando cierres el caso? –la indirecta de Ino provocó una sonrisa en Sasuke.

- Ya veremos.

…

Tras varias horas de revisar la zona de producción, el equipo de evidencias no encontró nada relevante. Todos estaban cansados y el dueño de la fábrica amenazaba con demandar a la policía, sino se le permitía regresar a su rutina normal de trabajo.

- No hubo muchos avances –se quejó Naruto tirándose en el asiento del copiloto del auto patrulla.

- Ahora solo debemos esperar que Hinata compare las muestras de acero que encontraron en el cuerpo de la víctima y las de la fábrica.

- Si, con eso solo tendremos la escena del crimen, pero ¿y el asesino y sus motivos? –el rubio golpeo el tablero del auto con frustración– Además está la niña, tiene días desaparecida.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo– ¿Y si lo estamos viendo desde otra perspectiva?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- El dinero es el móvil, eso es claro –explicó Sasuke tratando– Pero no matas a tu rehén antes de cobrar el rescate, porque siempre se pide una muestra de vida.

- Pero todavía tienen a la niña.

- Si, esa es la cuestión –Sasuke recordó su breve estancia en la oficina del dueño de la acerera– El abuelo de la niña, no estaba preocupado –afirmó el detective.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos– ¿No creerás que él…?

- Aun no lo tengo claro, pero lo que sí sé es que el esposo sabe algo y tiene miedo de decirlo –Sasuke encendió el auto– Y el padre, sé perfectamente que nos miente.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A la casa del esposo –avisó conduciendo lo más veloz posible.

…

Entrada la noche, Sasuke y Naruto tocaron a la puerta de la casa de la víctima. Solo esperaron unos momentos cuando el esposo abrió.

- ¿Tienen noticias de mi hija?

- Aún no Aizawa-san –la demacrada cara del hombre se ensombreció más. Sin importarle dejar la puerta abierta, se sentó en la escalera. Naruto se sentó junto a él y Sasuke permaneció de pie frente al hombre.

- Su esposa debió decirle sobre los correos que estaba recibiendo.

El hombre desvió la mirada y la escondió entre sus manos– No, si lo hubiera hecho…

- ¿Si lo hubiera hecho que Aizawa-san? –Sasuke se acercó un paso más al hombre y lo confrontó. El detective se veía imponente y atemorizante desde la perspectiva del esposo de la víctima– ¿Desde cuándo supo que su esposa estaba siendo chantajeada?

Naruto cambio su semblante a uno más serio y menos compasivo. Pero el hombre se levantó de golpe y a pesar de estar parado un escalón por arriba de Sasuke, no estaba a la altura de los ojos de Sasuke.

- ¡Aquí yo soy la víctima! ¡Mi esposa, mi hija y yo! ¡Mi familia ha sido lastimada! ¿Y usted me pregunta sobre unos estúpidos correos? –señalando la puerta el hombre empujó violentamente a Sasuke por el hombro– ¡Los quiero fuera! ¡Fuera de mi casa!

Sasuke no le dio importancia a la agresión– Si algo le pasa a su hija… vendré por usted y luego iré por su suegro –amenazó el detective dejando la casa.

- ¿Estás loco Sasuke? –le reclamó Naruto dándole alcance y obligándolo a mirarlo– Si Kakashi se entera que lo amenazaste te va a suspender.

- No me importa, mientras me dejen hacer mi trabajo, luego pueden mandarme a casa el tiempo que quieran –dijo Sasuke despreocupado.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se detuvo en su cafetería de costumbre para comprar un café.

- Un café americano, con una carga extra de café y sin azúcar –dijo la mesera en cuanto lo vio acercarse a la barra.

- Gracias –Sasuke se sentó para esperar su gran dosis de cafeína. Mientras, aprovechó el tiempo y revisó los mensajes en su móvil.

Las meseras más jóvenes dejaban a un lado su trabajo solo para observar a Sasuke. Él sabía perfectamente el efecto que causaba, pero no le daba importancia. A menos claro que quisiera cambiar de la rutina de la oficina, o como decía Naruto, cuando se aburría de aprovecharse de las oficiales de policía.

- Aquí está su café detective –la mujer de la barra entregó un vaso de más de medio litro de la bebida energizante– Y aquí tiene, le dejaron esto hace unos instantes –dijo extendiéndole un papelito doblado.

Sasuke lo tomó extrañado. Lo abrió y se topó con una enorme sorpresa.

Aizawa-san fue asesinada  
tratando de proteger a su  
hija.  
Pregunte por el compromiso  
arreglado entre Nakamura y  
Mishima.  
La chica está en una vieja  
bodega abandonada.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! –gruñó Sasuke enojado. Se levantó de golpe y barrió el lugar con una mirada– ¿Quien fue?

La mujer se sorprendió del comportamiento depredador de Sasuke– No lo sé, tal vez era un chico. No lo vi bien porque estaba muy ocupada.

- ¡Demonios! –arrojó el dinero y se fue hecho una fiera furiosa.

Al llegar a la estación de policía, al otro lado de la calle, todos se dieron cuenta de su mal humor. Y para evitar una riña segura se quitaron de su camino.

- Buenos... dí...as –la alegría de Naruto se fue apagando conforme se iba acercando Sasuke– _Tengo miedo de preguntar_ –pensó el rubio dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

- Ese maldito se cree más listo que yo –Sasuke estampo el papelito en su escritorio.

Naruto suspiró aliviado y levantó la nota para leerla– ¿Donde la encontraste?

- La dejó en la cafetería. ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡En la cafetería a la que vamos todos… los… día…s! –Sasuke se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras hasta que las dijo– Nos ha estado vigilando.

- No seas paranoico Sasuke –se burló Naruto muy divertido– Todo mundo sabe que el Distrito 7 va a esa cafetería, no es un secreto.

- Aun así…

- ¡Sasuke! –gritó Kakashi desde la puerta de su oficina– Quiero hablar contigo.

Naruto miró a Sasuke y una sonrisa socarrona se asomó en sus labios– Estás frito teme.

Tras arrebatarle el papelito a Naruto, caminó a paso tranquilo hacía la oficina del capitán. Al entrar cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Ya te habías tardado –ironizó Sasuke restándole importancia a la seriedad de Kakashi.

- Te excediste Sasuke –lo reprendió el capitán con pesar en su voz– Pasaste los límites y ahora tengo al jefe de policía encima de mí –Kakashi se sentó a la orilla del escritorio, mirando a través de la ventana– No solo tenemos un homicidio, también la vida de una niña corre peligro. Si es que no está muerta también…

- No lo creo –dijo Sasuke, pero mantuvo la nota escondida– Tengo nueva información y estaba por investigarla. Pero estoy aquí, escuchando un estúpido regaño por la forma en que hago mi trabajo. Lo único que quiero es salvar la vida de una inocente.

Kakashi suspiró derrotado– ¿Qué tienes?

En su interior, Sasuke sonreía victorioso– Al parecer había algún tipo de arreglo matrimonial entre Nakamura y otra familia, pero como vine a hablar contigo… no pude iniciar mi investigación.

- Ponte a trabajar –ordenó Kakashi la puerta para que Sasuke abandonara su oficina.

Sasuke salió con una sonrisa socarrona. Naruto que lo esperaba impaciente entrecerró los ojos molesto– Te saliste con la tuya.

- Kiba, ¿podrías investigar el apellido Mishima? –pidió en cuanto vio a Kiba llegar a la oficina.

- ¡Claro! ¿Alguna referencia en especial? –de un salto se sentó en su escritorio.

- Qué relación tiene con Nakamura.

Kiba movió los dedos rápidamente– ¡Listo! Mishima es una colosal empresa constructora. Según las páginas de sociales, la hija de los Nakamura y el hijo mayor de la familia Mishima, celebraron un compromiso cuando ella tenía 16 años. Pero ella lo rompió un año después cuando se casó con Aizawa.

- Naruto –nombró Sasuke– Llama a Neji y pide una orden para la información financiera y registros telefónicos de los Nakamura y de Mishima también.

- ¿También los registros de las propiedades de ambos?

- Si, avísale a Suigetsu, que su equipo se preparé para una acción táctica.

El equipo de homicidios se movilizó rápidamente.

…

- ¿Quién va a hablar primero? Recuerden que la vida de una niña está en peligro –la advertencia de Sasuke era cierta.

El esposo de la víctima se levantó intempestivamente– ¡Es su culpa! –gritó señalando a su suegro– ¡Ese hombre hambriento de dinero mató a mi esposa y puso en peligro a mi hija! ¡El prometió unir a las familias a cualquier costo y ahora mi pequeña… mi pequeña! –el hombre estalló en llanto.

Con un movimiento de cabeza de Sasuke, Kiba sacó a Aizawa de la sala de interrogatorios. En cuanto Sasuke supo que no lo escucharían comenzó su elocución– Dígame en donde la tienen, antes de que algo malo le pase.

- No lo sé –negó el hombre evitando la mirada de Sasuke.

Pero el detective no se reprimió y de un manotazo en el escritorio hizo brincar al hombre de su asiento– Le advierto que no descansaré hasta verlo sufrir lo que sufrió su hija, al saber que usted entregó a su propia nieta a cambio de un imperio de banalidades.

- Está en una de mis viejas bodegas… cerca del viejo distrito comercial –respondió temblando el hombre.

Y Sasuke sabía que la reacción de Nakamura no era solo por miedo a él, sino también por el coraje de perder un trato– ¡Maldito bastardo! –le murmuró en el oído– Yo mismo me encargaré de que su estancia en la cárcel sea un infierno. Y créame, deseara no haberme conocido.

Nakamura escondió la cabeza entre sus manos, aterrado por la amenaza.

- Sasuke, tenemos la dirección –interrumpió Naruto– Los equipos están listos.

- ¡Oficial! –Sasuke llamó al primer uniformado que vio en el pasillo– Llévelo a una celda y que lo fichen.

…

Unas horas más tarde, Suigetsu salía con la niña en brazos, arropada con una chamarra de la policía. Su padre, empapado en lágrimas, la abrazó fuertemente, deseando nunca más separarse de ella.

El equipo de Sasuke, aprehendió a la cabeza de la familia Mishima. Él lo había planeado todo. Exigía, al padre de la víctima, una compensación por la falta de respeto que mostró su hija al casarse con Aizawa. Por lo que le dio a elegir entre una sanción millonaria o encontrar la forma de unir a las familias.

Por miedo a perder su empresa y sus negocios Nakamura le tendió una trampa a su propia hija, pidiendo ver a su nieta. Ahí aprovecharían la ocasión y someterían a la menor a un matrimonio forzado. No contaron con que la mujer defendería a su hija hasta la muerte y eso llevara al equipo de Homicidios hasta el caso.

…

- ¡Jamás imaginé que algo así sucedería en estos días! –exclamó cansado Naruto.

- Es impresionante lo que el dinero puede hacer en algunas personas.

- Por fortuna la chica no resultó lastimada –Suigetsu regresaba del hospital con una enorme sonrisa– Ella declaró que el hijo mayor de los Mishima fue el asesino de su madre y que con gusto testificaría contra él en el juicio.

- Dos casos cerrados en un día –Naruto se levantó de su silla de un salto– Eso merece una celebración.

- Vayan ustedes, aún tengo cosas que hacer –dijo Sasuke rechazando la oferta.

- Pero… –Naruto trató de detenerlo pero fue en vano.

- Déjalo Uzumaki, seguramente tiene una cita con una candente mujer a la que le gusta jugar con los muertos.

Naruto sabía que eso no era probable. Conocía a su amigo y se había obsesionado con el individuo que les dejaba las pistas de los homicidios. Y no se lo quitaría de la cabeza hasta que lo tuviera en una sala de interrogatorios.

…

Sigilosamente, Sasuke esperó fuera de la bodega donde la mujer había muerto. Aunque era un lugar abandonado en medio de la ciudad, viejas construcciones de bodegas que pronto se demolerían; tenía el presentimiento que algo sucedería.

La noche cayó, una luna menguante apenas se asomaba por entre las esponjosas nubes. Ya tenía 4 horas esperando, pero confiaba en sus presentimientos, nunca lo habían defraudado. Y así fue, cerca de la sexta hora de vigilancia su persistencia dio resultados.

Una pequeña figura vestida completamente de negro, seguramente para confundirse en la noche, se acercó a la entrada de la construcción. Pudo notarla porque en la mano llevaba un par de flores blancas iguales a las del caso de los gemelos. No era muy fuerte, ya que empujó con el costado de su cuerpo la pesada puerta de madera para poder colarse en el interior.

Con una sonrisa arrogante, Sasuke bajó del vehículo y se dirigió a la parte posterior. Del maletero sacó un rifle previamente cargado, se lo hecho al hombro y se guardó más municiones en el bolsillo. Cuando estuvo listo, trotó hasta el interior de la bodega por una puerta trasera que había dejado abierta antes de disponerse a vigilar. Todo estaba listo para atrapar al tipo que jugaba con él.

Tras unos segundos de caminata, Sasuke pudo ver el pequeño cuerpo colocando religiosamente los inciensos en un lugar cerca de los depósitos de deshecho de los residuos de acero.

Se aseguró de no hacer ruido alguno, se acomodó a espaldas del individuo y apuntó con el rifle a su objetivo. Estaba seguro que no lo vería llegar. Pero de pronto vio cómo el sujeto se levantó de golpe mirando hacía su costado izquierdo, como si algo o alguien hubiera llamado su atención. Sasuke escuchó un murmullo y fue cuando supo que lo había descubierto.

- ¡No te muevas! Te juro que esta vez no serás capaz de escapar –gritó Sasuke aun desde su escondite– Tírate al suelo con las manos en la cabeza.

Pero el individuo solo se quedó estático y salido de la nada, un viejo trozo de tela voló por el frente de Sasuke; dándole al detective una nula visibilidad por unos segundos. Segundos que aprovechó el sospechoso para escapar.

Ya que era una bodega, no tenía paredes y su objetivo no tenía donde esconderse, no le sería difícil encontrarlo. Había bloqueado la puerta por donde lo vio entrar y solo quedaba la salida que Sasuke había cerrado con candado.

- ¡Sal ahora! –ordenó furioso buscando con la mirada, pero no hubo respuesta. Caminó un par de metros, unas cajas bloqueaban una esquina, otorgando un pequeño escondite– Esta vez no tienes escapatoria –dijo Sasuke haciendo notar que el arma estaba lista para disparar.

Pudo ver que el individuo se levantó lentamente con las manos en alto y la cabeza ligeramente agachada. A pesar de que la gorra de la sudadera cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, pudo ver que sus labios se movían. En un murmullo, que Sasuke apenas pudo escuchar pronunció las palabras– Cuidado arriba.

Una pila de tubos rodaron de la plataforma encima de la cabeza de Sasuke, cayéndole encima. Por el brusco movimiento, el rifle se disparó dando a su sospechoso en el hombro con una bala de goma. El individuo cayó al suelo de sentón tomándose la zona afectada, pero tan pronto como pudo, se reincorporó y corrió tratando de alejarse de Sasuke. Y como era obvio que el policía no pensaba dejarlo escapar, disparó dos veces más. Uno de los proyectiles atinó a golpearle el brazo y otro más en la parte trasera del tobillo. Ahora el tipo cojeaba por el dolor.

Sasuke trató de levantarse, pero los tubos estaban demasiado pesados, además de que una que otra caja también le había caído encima. Cuando pudo levantarse, el sujeto había desaparecido.

…

- ¡Teme! ¿Apuntaste la placa del camión que te arrolló? –preguntó burlón Naruto al ver el rostro de Sasuke con moretones, una ligera cojera y que apenas podía moverse.

- ¡Cállate usuratonkachi! –Sasuke casi le cierra la puerta de su apartamento en la cara, pero Naruto logró poner un pie antes de que lo golpeara.

- Aquí tienes lo que me pediste –mostró el rubio una bolsa de farmacia– Analgésicos, vendas y antiséptico para tu curación.

- Déjalos sobre la mesa –dijo Sasuke sumergiéndose en el refrigerador y sacando un par de cervezas. Le pasó una a Naruto y se tiró en el sofá quejándose del dolor.

Naruto se acomodó en el otro sillón– No quiero preguntarte como te fue, porque es obvio que te apalearon. ¿Con cuántos te enfrentaste?

- ¡Gracioso! –Sasuke fulminó a su amigo con la mirada poniéndose la cerveza en la cabeza– Fue todo tan extraño.

- Que digas eso es… insólito –Naruto sonreía divertido– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- No lo sé –dijo el moreno riéndose de sí mismo– Pero no termine con las manos vacías, logré herirlo.

- No vas a ganar nada con eso.

- Claro que sí, no solo pude herirlo dobe, pude ver sus ojos y te juro que la próxima vez que lo vea lo reconoceré inmediatamente.

- ¿Y cómo eran? ¿Pudiste ver algo más? –Sasuke comprendía la mirada y la pregunta de Naruto. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Echándose el cabello hacia atrás Sasuke miró fijamente al techo– No. Pero no sé si fue porque la bodega estaba sumida en la oscuridad o porque veía borroso.

- Debió ser el golpe en tu dura cabezota –dijo Naruto golpeándolo en el brazo.

Sasuke solo lo acribilló con la mirada. Estaba totalmente adolorido. Pero eso no lo hacía olvidar lo que había visto esa noche. Un par de ojos color jade, vacíos y carentes de vida. Esa visión se grabó profundamente en su memoria. Ahora no solo era obsesión por atraparlo, sino por conocer al dueño de tan perturbadora mirada.

oOoOo  
¿Por qué preocuparse tanto por tener poder económico y ostentar un alto status social en vida,  
cuando en la muerte solo te llevas el amor y el respeto de los que te rodearon?  
oOoOo


	3. El Precio de la Fe

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas al alma" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

VENTANAS DEL ALMA  
*

**Capítulo 3 "EL PRECIO DE LA FE"**

- ¡No puedo creer que hagan algo así en un templo! –se quejó Naruto viendo los grafitis por todo el suelo– ¿Qué ya no existe el respeto por los lugares sagrados?

- La sociedad ha sufrido una gran degradación en los valores y el respeto –describió Shino seriamente– Con toda la carga de trabajo, parece ser que los padres no tienen tiempo para enseñar a los más jóvenes el significado de la fe.

Naruto asentía impresionado ante las palabras de Shino. Sasuke llegó por la espada y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza para sacarlo del trance– Yo creo que debemos enfocarnos en el trabajo y dejar de discutir de temas tan triviales.

- Sabía que eras ateo –afirmó Naruto negando con la cabeza– Y juraría que no creías ni en Santa Claus.

- Esas son tradiciones occidentales, no creo que un viejo gordo, de barba blanca y traje rojo, entre por la chimenea de una casa.

- No es solo eso, es la ilusión.

- La fe y la ilusión no es lo mismo –corrigió Sasuke.

- Eres imposible Sasuke –Naruto sentía las ganas de ahorcar a su amigo, pero estaban en un caso– y debía comportarse profesionalmente– Ahora que nos han ascendido a Delitos Mayores vamos a estar más ocupados que de costumbre.

- No sé, no entiendo el cambio –Sasuke no se veía muy entusiasmado con el cambio de área– En homicidios era mejor porque no había victimas vivas con quienes lidiar.

Naruto detuvo a Sasuke por el brazo– ¿No sería mejor Narcóticos? He escuchado que cada semana tienen a lo menos un tiroteo y ahí solo tienes que lidiar con delincuentes.

- No me refiero a eso, dobe –Sasuke rodó los ojos harto– En Homicidios había que develar los oscuros motivos que llevan a una persona a matar. Eso era emocionante. Meterte en la cabeza de un sospechoso y desenredar los misterios que oculta su mente.

- Definitivamente necesitas un psicólogo Sasuke. Me estas asustando –Kiba tapó su boca para encubrir su risa. Los comentarios de Naruto lo hacían reír bastante, además que solo él se atrevía a burlarse de Sasuke– ¿Cuál es nuestro caso? –preguntó olvidando el tema.

- Hombre de la tercera edad, 80 años, por las evidencias encontradas todo apunta a un paro cardiaco –relató Ino en cuanto los oyó llegar.

- ¿Cuándo van a entender que mi abuelo no tenía problemas en el corazón? Él era un hombre muy saludable.

El equipo miró a la chica extrañados por su intervención.

- Ella es Kobayashi Tenten, nieta del occiso –explicó Ino irritada por ser interrumpida– Y como les iba diciendo, hasta no hacer las pruebas necesarias no puedo deducir otra cosa.

- Mi abuelo era un gran deportista, subía corriendo las escaleras del templo y lo hacía mínimo tres veces al día –expuso Tenten furiosa.

- ¿A qué hora murió? –indagó Naruto sacando su libreta de apuntes.

- Por la temperatura del hígado, fue anoche, alrededor de las 9 –informó Ino seriamente.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada a Tenten– ¿A qué hora encontraste a tu abuelo?

- Ésta mañana –contestó apenada la chica– Siempre se levantaba a las 5 de la mañana, una hora antes que yo. Lo primero que hacía era barrer las escaleras y el patio; pero cuando no escuché el sonido de las hojas secas… presentí que algo malo pasaba.

- ¿Quién fue su última visita anoche? –como era una persona más sensible, Naruto tomó el mando de la indagación.

- No vi a nadie, solo oí a mi abuelo hablando por teléfono.

- ¿Quién era?

- No lo sé, dijo que lo esperaría a la entrada del templo.

Llevado por la curiosidad y un extraño presentimiento, Sasuke fue a revisar la entrada al templo. Se dio cuenta que las escaleras eran bastante largas y que estaban rodeadas por frondosos árboles. Sería fácil salir de detrás y sorprender a alguien. Pero algo más llamó su atención. Una persona caminaba lentamente a los pies de las escaleras y curiosamente cojeaba. Algo pareció molestarle a la paseante y cuando levantó la cabeza, Sasuke se encontró con una adolescente de cabello rosado, uniforme escolar y unos fríos y desolados ojos jade. La chica apresuró el paso lo más que pudo, huyendo del lugar.

- ¿Qué sucede Sauke? Parece que viste un fantasma.

- ¿Sabes de que escuela es ese uniforme? –preguntó saliendo de su asombro y señalando a la chica que se perdía al dar la vuelta en la esquina.

- No.

Los forenses se acercaban con el cuerpo en una camilla, listos para dejar el lugar. Naruto y Sasuke se hicieron a un lado para no estorbar el camino.

- ¿A dónde lo van a llevar? –preguntó Tenten sin despegarse de la camilla.

- A la morgue del distrito –explicó Ino tomando la mano de la chica– Te prometo ser muy cuidadosa, pero temo que no puedes acompañarnos ahora.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Podemos llevarte a la casa de algún familiar? –ofreció Kiba caballerosamente.

- No tengo familia, solo éramos mi abuelo y yo –confesó tristemente la chica– Además prefiero quedarme a atender el templo. Sé que mucha gente vendrá y debo informarles lo que pasó.

Sasuke se acercó a la chica– ¿Hay escuelas por aquí?

La pregunta extrañó a la chica, pero asintió en respuesta– Hay una preparatoria cerca, se llama Konoha Academy. Está a un par de cuadras doblando la esquina a la izquierda.

- Nos vemos en la oficina, llena los reportes, los firmaré en cuanto regrese –Naruto, que no entendía lo que sucedía, solo asintió a las órdenes de su amigo mientras Sasuke bajaba corriendo las escaleras del templo.

…

Los alumnos se arremolinaban para entrar a la escuela, rogando que no les cerraran la reja de la entrada. Sasuke pudo pasar entre risitas ahogadas, propuestas indecorosas y miradas lascivas de las adolescentes a la entrada.

Se acercó a un adulto, porque no podía asegurar que fuera maestro, y le pidió informes de la oficina del director. Tras una compleja explicación, Sasuke se adentró en un edificio al frente de la escuela, subió al segundo piso y se encontró con una secretaria acomodando papeles.

- Buenos días –saludó Sasuke para llamar la atención de la mujer.

- Permíteme un momento jovencito –Sasuke se ofendió al ser confundido con un, como decía él, ente de neuronas subdesarrolladas y hormonas hiperactivas.

Con la ausencia de la paciencia, Sasuke interpuso su placa policiaca entre la cara de la mujer y el papelerío en el que trabajaba– Vengo a hablar con el director, asuntos policiacos.

La mujer se acomodó los lentes y apreció al excelente espécimen frente a sus ojos– Claro. ¿Con que nombre lo anuncio?

- Policía de Tokyo, detective Uchiha Sasuke –se presentó el moreno.

- Director, lo busca un detective de la policía de Tokyo –dijo la mujer por el teléfono sin quitarle la vista de encima a Sasuke– Si señor. Pase por favor.

Sin decir nada más, Sasuke se hizo camino a la oficina del director.

- Es una sorpresa tener a la policía por aquí –saludó el hombre en cuanto entró el detective– Siéntese por favor.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza– Así estoy bien.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

- Está mañana nos llamaron por un caso en el templo cerca de la escuela.

- Oh, el templo Kobayashi, claro. ¿Puedo preguntar cuál fue la situación?

- El sacerdote del templo falleció bajo circunstanciales especiales –explicó vagamente Sasuke– Al parecer uno de sus estudiantes fue testigo.

- Entiendo y quiere hablar con él.

- Ella –corrigió Sasuke– Es una chica, cabello rosa, entre 15 y 16 años y tiene unos peculiares ojos jades.

El hombre lo pensó un poco, aunque la descripción era un poco vaga, sabía a quién se refería. Presionó el botón para activar el alto parlante de la escuela– Sakura de primer año, salón 2, favor de pasar a la dirección. Sakura de primer año, salón 2, favor de pasar a la dirección.

…

Los alumnos de la preparatoria Konoha Academy escucharon la melodía que avisaba un futuro anuncio– Sakura de primer año, salón 2, favor de pasar a la dirección. Sakura de primer año, salón 2, favor de pasar a la dirección.

El vitoreo y las burlas en el salón 2 de primer año no se hicieron esperar.

- Sakura puedes retirarte –permitió el maestro a cargo.

De mala gana, una pelirrosa se levantó de su asiento y caminó cansinamente a la oficina del director.

- No he hecho nada –murmuró molesta– Te lo juro, no he hecho nada… por lo menos que yo recuerde.

Al llegar a la oficina del director, la secretaría le dijo que pasara. La chica respiró profundamente y tocó a la puerta.

- Adelante –escuchó al otro lado.

Con paso firme entró a la habitación– Con permiso.

- Gracias Sakura, toma asiento por favor –hasta ese momento no había reparado en el individuo parado tras la puerta– Él es el detective Uchiha, está aquí para hablar contigo sobre un caso.

Sakura miró a sus espaldas y la tensión creció potencialmente– No vi nada –dijo la pelirrosa calmando su malestar.

- Aún no digo nada –se defendió Sasuke.

- Ustedes ya estaban ahí y yo solo estaba de paso –Sakura se dio media vuelta e hizo una reverencia al director– Si me disculpa, tengo que regresar a mi clase.

- Adelante Sakura –concedió el director y la pelirrosa abandonó la oficina.

- Necesito los datos personales de la estudiante –pidió Sasuke como si fuera una orden de comida rápida.

El director sonrió divertido– Lamento decirle que no puedo hacer eso detective. No sin una orden judicial o la aprobación de los padres de la alumna.

Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto, contó hasta 20 internamente– Me retiro –avisó y se fue de la oficina.

…

Sakura, caminaba envolviéndose con su suéter, buscando una protección extra. Su atención se enfocó en Sasuke, que abandonaba el instituto a grandes zancadas. Mirando por la ventana, Sakura refunfuñó mentalmente– _¿Estás contenta? Me metiste en un gran lío –c_uando el detective se perdió de su vista, giró sobre sus talones y continúo el camino a aula. Se detuvo en seco y levantó la mano– _No, no me hables. Estoy molesta_. _Shhh, ni una sola palabra. Esto es tú culpa_.

…

- ¡Regresaste! –saludó Naruto al ver a su compañero tirarse en la silla. Sasuke restregaba su rostro con las manos, desperezándose– ¿A dónde fuiste?

- Al instituto que está cerca del templo.

Naruto enarcó una ceja extrañado– ¿Por qué?

Una enorme sonrisa de victoria adorno los labios de Sasuke– Encontré a nuestro informante misterioso.

El rubio abrió desmesuradamente los ojos sorprendido– ¿Cómo es? ¿Le preguntaste su nombre? ¿Por qué lo hace? No, no, no, espera… ¿Cómo sabe todo lo que sabe?

- Tranquilo dobe –dijo Sasuke calmando a su amigo. Miró alrededor asegurándose que nadie los escuchara y su semblante se endureció– No lo vas a creer, es una adolescente.

- ¿Una preparatoriana? –cuestionó incrédulo Nauro, pero Sasuke lo cayó levantando el dedo índice.

- No pude hablar con ella, pero ahora sé que se llama Sakura.

Naruto torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto– ¿Solo eso? No podemos investigar más de ella si solo sabes su nombre.

- ¿Para que busco información si puedo ir a la fuente misma?

- No te vas a dar por vencido ¿verdad? –preguntó Naruto entrecerrando los ojos.

- Claro que no. Me conoces Naruto, soy un incansable buscador de la verdad.

- Yo diría fanático obsesivo compulsivo.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada fingida– Ja, no importa lo que digas, haré hablar a esa chica.

- No vayas a pasarte de la raya Sasuke, es solo una niña que tal vez escuchó hablar a la gente equivocada.

- Sería demasiada coincidencia ¿no crees? –negó Sasuke con la cabeza– Dos casos sin ninguna relación más que ella. No, está chica tiene algo escondido.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar con el caso que tenemos actualmente?

- Fue solo una muerte natural, el hombre ya había vivido más tiempo del que debía.

Naruto frunció el ceño ofendido– Hasta que Ino termine la autopsia lo sabremos.

- Y eso será hasta mañana –agregó el moreno– Mientras eso sucede, yo haré mi propia investigación.

- No te detendré, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí –Naruto miró por encima de su hombro la oficina del capitán– Kakashi te está vigilando, un movimiento en falso y no importa que tan bueno seas, te va a castigar.

- ¿Qué me puede hacer? ¿Suspenderme sin paga? –preguntó Sasuke altivo, sintiéndose intocable.

Naruto imitó la actitud de su amigo y le contestó con una pregunta usando el mismo tono– ¿Degradarte a oficial y ponerte a levantar multas de tránsito?

- No va a pasar nada –dijo restándole importancia– Solo serán unas preguntas y ya.

- Más te vale.

- Haciendo a un lado el tema… ¿Qué has averiguado del hombre del templo?

Naruto giró en su silla y tecleo algunas cosas en su computadora– Según el registro poblacional, se casó y tuvo dos hijos. El mayor Ichirou y su segundo hijo, Youta. Ichirou es vendedor de bienes raíces. Y Youta era el sacerdote, durante un viaje a China conoció a una mujer, con quien se casó. Pero por desgracia, él y su esposa fallecieron en un trágico accidente, dejando huérfana a la pequeña Tenten.

Con la información proporcionada por Naruto, Sasuke empezó a maquinar una serie de suposiciones– Seguramente hay un testamento, el terreno donde está el templo es muy valioso. ¿Quién heredaría el templo a la muerte del viejo?

Naruto buscó entre los datos– Aquí está el registro del testamento, pero está cerrado hasta que el hombre reciba los servicios funerarios.

- Bien, supongamos que el viejo hizo lo que todo padre hace…

- ¿Dejar a ambos hijos como herederos?

- Si, pero… aquí tenemos un hombre dedicado a sus creencias, a compartir la fe y devoto de la generosidad hacia los que lo rodean –Sasuke se tornó pensativo, estaba analizando la información– Por otro lado, tiene dos hijos; uno que sigue su camino y el otro que lo dejó atrás.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Esperemos hasta mañana los resultados de la autopsia –sugirió Sasuke– No sabemos qué camino seguir porque no hay nada seguro.

- Tienes razón, pero…

- Dile a mis tíos que pondremos más dedicación en este caso que en cualquier otro –señaló Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Cómo sabes que…?

Sasuke le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su amigo– Todos los que conocemos a Minato y a Kushina, sabemos que ahí fue donde comenzó su idílico amor –Naruto se sonrojó al instante.

- Te parece divertido, pero en cuanto mi padre le dijo a mi madre lo que sucedió… –un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Naruto. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos terribles recuerdos– Me llamó por teléfono y me gritó que si no resolvía este caso me haría ver mi suerte. Imagínate que hasta Hinata escuchó la dulce voz de mi madre.

- Bien, no te preocupes, verás que solo fue una muerte natural –las palabras de Sasuke irradiaban confianza para Naruto, pero el rubio sabía que su amigo tenía otras cosas en mente.

- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó en cuanto vio a su amigo levantarse de su silla.

- Tengo algunos pendientes que hacer, si te surge algo me llamas –Sasuke se despidió con la mano en alto y desapareció por el ascensor.

…

Sasuke estacionó su auto frente al instituto Konoha Academy, al otro lado de la acera para no causar un conflicto vehicular. Miró su reloj, faltaban diez minutos para las cuatro de la tarde. Apagó el motor y esperó tranquilo la salida de los alumnos.

Cuando la campana de término de actividades sonó, el patio escolar se volvió una marejada de alumnos que corrían y gritaban gustosos de ser libres. Sasuke tuvo una regresión a su época como estudiante, no le había ido nada mal, sobre todo con el género femenino. Y ahora repetía esa satisfacción. Las alumnas pasaban frente a él con llamativos movimientos y sensuales coqueteos. Sasuke solo reía ante lo infantiles que eran y rodaba los ojos, estaba muy divertido por las muestras de atención que le daban.

Aunque tardó un poco, pero logró divisar a su objetivo. Sakura caminaba totalmente alejada del barullo, inmersa en un libro y aislada del ruido por sus audífonos. Sasuke la llamó varias veces, pero dedujo que traía el volumen exacto para no escuchar el exterior. Desesperado por la falta de atención, cosa a la que no estaba acostumbrado, Sasuke tomó a Sakura por el hombro para detenerla, sin imaginar el grave error que cometía.

Sakura, dio un rápido giro y estampó su puño justo en el centro del estómago de Sasuke; sacándole todo el aire por la fuerza del golpe. Sasuke se dobló del dolor tomándose el estómago. Los alumnos soltaron exclamaciones de asombro, burla y de desaprobación por semejante acto de violencia.

Sin disculparse e ignorando los reclamos de las demás alumnas, Sakura siguió su camino fuera de la institución.

Una ola de alumnas se acercó a Sasuke para ofrecer su ayuda.

- Estoy bien –gruñó Sasuke molesto corriendo a su auto.

…

- _¿Por qué no me dijiste que andaba aquí?_ –preguntó Sakura exasperada arrojando su mochila al suelo violentamente– A veces juro que me volverás loca –el grito escandaloso de Sakura llamó la atención de todos en su camino. Entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a todos asesinamente bufó molesta– ¿Qué? ¿Nunca han hablado con su yo interior?

La gente siguió su camino, no sin antes mirar a la pelirrosa como a un extraño ser.

En cuanto la gente se dispersó, Sakura levantó su mochila y se la coloco nuevamente alrededor del cuerpo– _Ya_ _olvídalo, no vuelvo a hacerte caso_.

…

Sasuke condujo en la dirección que había tomado Sakura, la buscó con la mirada y la vio gritándole a la gente. Enarcó una ceja impresionado de la extraña actitud de la chica. Para llamar su atención sonó la bocina del carro, pero Sakura ni se había enterado que era por ella la contaminación auditiva que producía Sasuke.

- ¿Estará sorda? –se preguntaba Sasuke fastidiado.

Al verla llegar a una esquina, Sasuke aceleró rápidamente para frenar a unos centímetros de atropellarla.

- ¡¿Qué estas ciego?! ¡El semáforo peatonal está en verde imbécil! –reclamó Sakura golpeando el cofre del auto. Cuando Sasuke asomó la cara por la ventana Sakura rodó los ojos restándole importancia– Eres tú.

- Sube, tenemos que hablar –ordenó como si dar órdenes fuera tan común para él.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Déjame en paz –Sakura miró a ambos lados de la calle y aprovechó que ningún auto pasaba para cruzar.

Sasuke no pudo seguirla, el tráfico le impidió dar la vuelta y continuar. Frustrado golpeó el volante del auto y tomó rumbo a su casa, necesitaba relajarse.

- Hola Ino –dijo por el manos libres de su móvil– ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

- Claro Sasuke –la alegría en la voz de la rubia era evidente– Pero tengo que ir a mi casa a cambiarme.

- Paso a las 9 por ti.

- Te estaré esperando –dijo Ino con un tono sensual muy sugestivo.

…

Naruto llegaba a la oficina cuando tropezó con alguien al ir revisando unos papeles– Lo siento –se disculpó inmediatamente.

Cuando la mujer levantó la cara se encontró con Tenten empapada en lágrimas– Detective… –pronunció entre sollozos.

- ¿Qué sucede Tenten?

- Es mi tío… mi tío… mi tío me echó del templo –Tenten estaba echa un mar de lágrimas incontrolables– ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿A dónde voy a ir?

- Tranquila, vamos a arreglar esto ¿sí? –la calidez de Naruto dio esperanzas a Tenten.

La risa escandalosa de Ino inundó el precinto. Sasuke y ella llegaban juntos en una actitud muy despreocupada. Cuando Sasuke vio a Naruto con Tenten, tuvo la seguridad que su caso se complicaría.

- ¿Ya terminaste la autopsia de mi caso? –preguntó Sasuke rompiendo el ánimo de Ino.

- No, he tenido varios casos. Además aún faltan los resultados de la sangre.

- Ve si puedes acelerarlos –Sasuke dejó a Ino y se reunió con Naruto y la sacerdotisa.

Ino cruzó los brazos disgustada y se encaminó al sótano a checar el papeleo pendiente– Solo me usas cuando me necesitas –murmuró dolida la rubia.

- Tenemos un problema –avisó Naruto mirando de reojo a Tenten– El hijo mayor fue a reclamar sus derechos sobre la propiedad y desalojó a Tenten.

- Pero el testamento aún no se ha abierto.

- Con respecto a eso –Naruto tomó unos papeles del escritorio y se los mostró a Sasuke– Neji me mandó la orden ayer y al acceder al registro público no encontré nada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Sasuke echó un rápido vistazo a los documentos.

- El testamento que estaba en los archivos desapareció. Lo extraño es que, el tío de Tenten llegó con uno que lo acredita como el único heredero de la familia Kobayashi.

Sasuke suspiró sonoramente– Esto podría ser un móvil para un asesinato.

- Revisa el resto de los papeles –aconsejó Naruto, Sasuke dio vuelta a las hojas– La propiedad está valuada en una fortuna. Hace unos meses, una constructora recibió la solicitó de cotizar el lugar. Lo calificaron con altas puntuaciones debido a la localización; hay escuelas, centros comerciales, transporte público y múltiples vías de acceso. Tiene el tamaño ideal para un complejo habitacional.

- Supongo que la solicitud del precio no fue hecha por Kobayashi Hideki.

- No.

- Reclasificaremos el caso como homicidio.

- Suponía que dirías eso y me adelante –Naruto tomó su chaqueta– Aquí tengo la dirección de la oficina de Ichirou.

- Bien hecho. Estás aprendiendo –Sasuke palmeó la cabeza de Naruto.

Naruto respondió dándole un manotazo– No soy un perrito teme.

…

En el camino a la oficina de Kobayashi, Naruto sonrió sagaz– ¿Cómo te fue en tu entrevista?

- ¿Cuál entrevista?

- La de la chica, la misteriosa informante confidencial.

- Fue una pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Qué? ¿No cayó rendida a tus pies?

- Está loca –dijo Sasuke recordando la escena que presenció el día anterior– Le grita a la gente y tiene una actitud altanera.

Naruto soltó una carcajada– Se parece a alguien que conozco –dijo mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke.

- Para –ordenó Sasuke.

- ¿Te enojaste?

- No dobe, aquí es la dirección –avisó Sasuke colocándose unas gafas oscuras.

- Oh, lo siento.

Los detectives bajaron del vehículo y entraron a un gran edificio de oficinas. Al llegar al 12o piso, buscaron la oficina al final del pasillo. Tocaron la puerta y esperaron a que les concedieran el paso.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? –preguntó el hombre tras la puerta ligeramente abierta.

Sasuke y Naruto sacaron sus placas policiacas– Detectives Uchiha y Uzumaki, queremos hablar sobre el Templo Kobayashi.

El hombre cerró y abrió la puerta dándoles el paso a los detectives– ¿Podríamos hablar rápido? Tengo muchas cosas que arreglar.

- Tenemos entendido que desalojó a Tenten del templo, ¿es cierto?

- Si –respondió el hombre buscando algo entre los papeles esparcidos en su escritorio– Tengo absoluto derecho a hacer lo que yo quiera con esa propiedad, mi padre me la heredó a mí.

- Kobayashi-san… el lugar aún no ha sido liberado por ser considerada una escena de crimen.

- Según entendí, anoche hablé con el detective… –revolvió los papeles y encontró una pequeña libreta con garabatos escritos por todos lados– Inuzuka Kiba y me dijo que la causa del deceso había sido un paro cardiaco.

- Como le dije, la investigación está en sus inicios. Aún no podemos asegurar nada.

- El hombre era un viejo, estaba viviendo tiempo prestado.

El comentario de Kobayashi irritó a ambos detectives. Pero Sasuke se contuvo y decidió atacar de otra manera– Tengo la satisfacción de decirle que el Templo Kobayashi está bajo resguardo de la policía hasta que el caso de su padre se resuelva.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y salió a grandes zancadas de la oficina. Tocó el botón del ascensor desesperadamente.

- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke?

- Ese desgraciado tiene la intención de vender el terreno a una constructora.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Entre la basura de su oficina vi un contrato de compra-venta con la dirección del templo.

Los detectives bajaron hasta la calle– ¡Fue planeado! ¡Kobayashi Ichirou planeó el asesinato de su padre! –dedujó furioso Naruto.

- La pregunta es, ¿cómo lo mató?

- Según Hinata, hay muchas formas de matar a alguien y no dejar rastro.

- Si, pero solo si eres un criminalista, pero si solo eres un vendedor de casas debiste dejar un rastro –dijo Sasuke pensativo– Tenemos que regresar al templo, no vimos algo.

- Ya revisamos el lugar.

- Si, pero no buscábamos pruebas de un homicidio, sino de una muerte natural.

- ¿Crees que haya dejado pistas?

- No son las pistas del homicidio las que me preocupan –Sasuke hablaba en murmullos– De esas se pueden hacer cargo Ino y Hinata. Lo que vamos a buscar, es lo que impida que ese hombre se quede con el templo.

…

Revisaron el lugar de pies a cabeza. La habitación del abuelo, los lugares de oración, la oficina del templo. Todo y en todos lados fue revisado por Naruto y Sasuke.

- Estoy exhausto –dijo Naruto tirándose de espaldas en el suelo.

- ¿Dónde podrá estar?

- Nunca me dijiste que es lo que buscamos –el rubio tenía la respiración acelerada.

- El testamento.

- Pero el testamento dice que el único heredero es el hijo mayor.

- El que nos mostró él –corrigió Sasuke– Si fueras padre de dos hijos, uno que solo busca hacerse rico y otro que sigue tus pasos… ¿A quién le dejarías el lugar más preciado para la fe?

- Al que sigue mis pasos.

- ¿Y en caso de que él haya fallecido y tengas una nieta sacerdotisa?

- Tenten es la verdadera heredera –dedujo Naruto.

- Exacto, el abuelo dejó otro testamento, pero Ichirou lo robó de los archivos y falsificó uno que lo acredita a él como heredero de la propiedad.

- Propiedad que vale una fortuna y él lo sabe porque fue Ichirou quien lo mandó valuar.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua molesto– Dame las llaves del auto.

- ¿Para qué? ¿A dónde vas?

- ¿Quieres salvar el templo o no? ¡Dame las llaves! –exigió exasperado moviendo la mano incesantemente.

De mala gana, Naruto sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y las estampó en la mano de Sasuke– Espero que lo que hagas no nos meta en problemas.

- Te llamaré en cuanto lo sepa –le gritó desde fuera del templo.

- ¿Y ahora como regreso a la oficina? –se preguntó Naruto tirándose en el suelo desconsolado.

…

Sasuke se plantó en la salida del instituto Konoha Academy, el circo del día anterior se repitió. Los alumnos lo reconocieron y hubo algunos que no dejaron de hacer comentarios burlones. A la distancia, logro ver a Sakura caminando mientras revisaba su reproductor de música.

- ¡Hey! –dijo Sasuke arrancando los audífonos de los oídos.

Sakura frunció el ceño enojada y dispuesta a defenderse– ¡Regrésamelos!

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Te dije que no tengo nada que decir porque no vi nada.

Sasuke la tomó por el abrazo fuertemente y le habló al oído– Si no quieres que te arreste por obstaculizar una investigación policiaca será mejor que vengas conmigo.

Sakura trató de zafarse pero no lo logró. Al verse acorralada no tuvo otra opción más que ceder– Está bien. Pero suéltame ya, no voy a escapar si es lo que crees.

- Sube al auto –ordenó Sasuke llevándola hasta su carro y cerrando la puerta tras Sakura.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A un lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilamente.

La pelirrosa se dio cuenta que Sasuke tomaba un viejo camino abandonado. También notó que era una pendiente en ascenso a la montaña que estaba a espaldas del templo.

Cuando no hubo más camino, Sasuke bajó del auto y abrió la puerta para que Sakura bajara también.

- Bien, hablemos –exigió Sakura seriamente.

- No, subamos un poco más –Sasuke comenzó el ascenso a pie sin esperar la respuesta de Sakura.

Sakura solo rodó los ojos– _Estoy aquí SOLO porque quiero que me deje en paz_.

Unos minutos después, habían llegado al límite del acceso a pie.

- ¿Conocías este lugar?

Los jades se fijaron en una pequeña saliente en la montaña– Sí –contestó secamente, pero la insistencia en la mirada de Sasuke la hicieron decir lo que sabía– Es una vieja leyenda. Se dice que hace muchos años, una sacerdotisa ofreció sus dones a la naturaleza en un ritual que solo ella podía llevar a cabo. La mujer había sido traída de un templo lejano, pero como sus dones eran algo muy codiciado, un grupo shinobi la escoltó desde su casa hasta aquí.

Sakura se quedó callada, estaba harta de hablar y no recordaba el resto de la leyenda. Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta que no diría una palabra más siguió el relato– Se suponía que la sacerdotisa moriría en ese ritual, pero no fue así. Ella fue herida por un shinobi enemigo, sin embargo los esfuerzos de uno de los shinobi que la acompañaban no fueron suficientes y ella murió –Sakura escuchó atentamente las palabras de Sasuke– Lo más increíble de esto, es que a pesar del poco tiempo que convivieron, la sacerdotisa y el shinobi se enamoraron profundamente. Es por eso que erigieron el templo Kobayashi aquí. Es como un tributo al amor que se juraron estando a un paso de la muerte.

- Diría que es muy tierno y cursilerías por el estilo, pero no me interesa –Sakura se cruzó de brazos impaciente– ¿Ya puedo irme?

- Yo también pienso lo mismo. Creo que todo eso del amor por la eternidad y tonterías de esas no son ciertas. Pero no estoy aquí para defender lo que yo creo, sino para proteger el lugar más importante de la persona más valiosa que he tenido en mi vida –Sasuke cortó una pequeña flor del suelo y la dejó volar libre al viento– Mi madre adoraba traerme a jugar a ésta montaña y contarme la leyenda, una y otra vez.

Sakura sintió una punzada en el corazón. Podía percibir entre palabras que la madre del detective ya no estaba a su lado– Aun no entiendo porque me la dices.

- Dime cómo averiguaste la información de los casos anteriores.

- No sé de qué hablas –Sakura se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente.

- Estuviste visitando los lugares del crimen, me diste pistas que nadie más sabía y…

- ¿Y? –preguntó Sakura curiosamente divertida.

Sasuke desvió la mirada apenado de que no tenía más que decir– Tienes razón, no tengo más pruebas.

- Me voy –Sakura empezó el descenso de la montaña dejando a Sasuke atrás.

- ¿Por qué tienes miedo? –preguntó Sasuke. Sakura se detuvo en seco– ¿A que le temes? ¿Hiciste algo malo?

- No tengo miedo, es solo que… –Sakura agachó la cabeza– No necesitas saberlo. Y aunque te lo diga de todos modos no me creerías.

- Lo que necesito ahora es algo que me ayuda a evitar que destruyan este lugar y, si me dices que eres una moderna Robin Hood… bien, no importa lo que seas o como sepas todo eso…

- Soy psíquica –dijo Sakura firmemente parando el parloteo sin sentido de Sasuke.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, mirándola expectante– Está bien, si no quieres decirme…

- Te lo dije –Sakura satisfecha de haber decepcionado a Sasuke se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

- No, espera –Sasuke corrió para ponerse frente a ella y detenerla– ¿De verdad eres psíquica? –preguntó incrédulo.

Sakura rodó los ojos– Sí.

- ¿Qué clase de psíquica? –Sasuke no estaba muy convencido de lo que la chica le decía.

- De la que lee la mente y percibe vibraciones –dijo la pelirrosa en un tono tétrico burlón.

Sasuke se quedó asombrado y Sakura aprovechó el momento para adelantarse.

- ¡Espera! –gritó el moreno quejoso– Espera.

- No, no tiene caso. No puedo ayudarte –se negó rotundamente bajando cada vez más rápido.

- Espera, puedes caerte.

- Ja –Sakura fingió una risa burlona– Lo dice el inútil come rosquillas que no pudo alcanzarme en una simple carrera.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante– Si te gano a bajar me ayudas –apostó seguro de sí mismo.

- ¿Y si yo gano me dejaras en paz?

- Trato hecho –Sasuke tendió la mano y Sakura la estrechó para cerrar el trato.

Ambos se pusieron en posición y Sasuke contó hasta tres. Al decir "Fuera" ambos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, para sorpresa de Sasuke, Sakura iba a la par suya.

- _¡Demonios!_ –Sakura sintió una punzada de dolor en el tobillo y perdió la fuerza al dar el paso, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

Sasuke se detuvo y miró atrás. Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo sobándose el pie. Su uniforme estaba lleno de tierra. Inmediatamente, Sasuke regresó– ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Es una estúpida pregunta detective.

- Hn –Sasuke sonrió divertido– Ven, te ayudo.

- No necesito tu ayuda –dijo Sakura golpeando la mano que le ofrecía Sasuke.

Con cuidado y bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke, Sakura trató de ponerse en pie, pero nuevamente la punzada aquejó su tobillo. Nuevamente golpearía el suelo. Pero su caída fue detenida por Sasuke, que la sostenía firmemente por la cintura– _Molesta_ –pensó Sasuke para sí mismo.

- Cállate –balbuceó Sakura entrecerrando la mirada.

- ¿Qué? –Sasuke se sorprendió que Sakura lo callara y se preguntó si de verdad podía leer la mente.

- Nada –dijo la pelirrosa negando con las manos– No dije nada.

Sasuke la miró más intrigado aún– Regresemos –pasando un brazo por detrás de sus rodillas y rodeando su espalda con el brazo libre, Sasuke levantó a Sakura del suelo.

- ¡Hey! –gritó Sakura asustada– ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame!

- No puedes caminar –para Sasuke cargar a una chica parecía de los más natural– Además pronto anochecerá y si seguimos aquí, quien sabe qué clase de animales puedan atacarnos –dijo el detective tratando de sonar aterrador.

- Estamos a mitad de la ciudad –Sakura no se creyó nada de la "espeluznante" advertencia. Pero al mirar sobre el hombro de Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sasuke mirando atrás. No había nada.

- Bajemos –pronunció Sakura en un hilillo de voz– Te ayudaré.

Sasuke asintió y bajaron la montaña en completo silencio. Sakura levantó levemente la mirada y se encontró con el semblante serio de Sasuke, mirando siempre al frente. Sus ojos. Los ojos de Sasuke eran tan negros, que casi era imposible no perderte en ellos. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar el camino, estaban a unos pasos del auto.

En minutos estaban frente a la entrada principal del templo. Sasuke quiso ayudar a Sakura a subir las escaleras pero ella se negó. A paso lento subió hasta el lugar de oración.

Sakura desvió la mirada al lado opuesto al que estaba Sasuke.

- ¿Y? ¿Tienes algo?

Sakura frunció el ceño– No es como tomar el teléfono y esperar a que alguien conteste.

- Genial. Fui un tonto al creer en estas tonterías –murmuró Sasuke, se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala de oración, dejando a Sakura sola.

Estando sola, Sakura suspiró aliviada. Miró todo a su alrededor, caminó bordeando la sala, tocó el buda que se reverenciaba en el santuario y encendió unos inciensos.

- ¡Oye, tu! –gritó Sakura asomándose a la puerta. Sasuke veía el árbol sagrado del templo.

- ¿Percibiste algo? –Sasuke regresó a grandes zancadas junto a Sakura.

- Dejemos algo claro, no digas nada si no sabes de lo que estás hablando –aclaró seriamente Sakura– Además, esto quedará entre nosotros, nadie más debe saberlo.

Sasuke asintió con una sonrisa divertida– Ok.

- ¡Júralo! Nadie debe saberlo.

- Ok, lo juro –dijo Sasuke poniendo su mano derecha sobre el corazón.

- Ven acá –Sakura lo llevó hasta una pared donde un pergamino estaba enmarcado. Por más que se estiraba, no podía alcanzarlo– Hay algo detrás de ese mándala.

- Déjame ver –el detective se estiró para bajar el marco, quitó la parte trasera y encontró un documento. Hizo una revisión minuciosa del papel y lo leyó en su totalidad– Lo encontraste, encontraste el… –Sasuke miró tras él, pero no encontró a Sakura por ningún lado.

…

- Esto te acredita como la única heredera de la familia Kobayashi –dijo Sasuke entregando el papel a Tenten– Tu abuelo cambio el testamento hace meses, dejándote a ti el templo y los terrenos que lo rodean.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Dónde lo encontró? –preguntó Tenten emocionada hasta las lágrimas.

- Si Sasuke, cuéntanos. ¿Dónde lo encontraste? –Naruto se notaba muy intrigado por la respuesta.

- Estaba tras la mándala del templo.

Naruto se golpeó la frente, frustrado– Como no se me ocurrió.

- ¿Qué hay con la muerte de mi abuelo?

- Eso aún no está claro –avisó Naruto apenado.

- Pues yo si lo tengo claro –interrumpió Ino apareciendo con una carpeta en la mano– Me puse en contacto con el doctor de Kobayashi-san y me envió los estudios realizados hace un par de semanas –Ino le mostró a Naruto y a Sasuke la química sanguínea del abuelo de Tenten– Según estos resultados, el hombre tenía el corazón más fuerte y sano que haya visto en una persona de su edad.

- ¿Estás descartando muerte natural? –preguntó Sasuke inquisitivo.

- Al principio pensaba que solo había sido una falla cardíaca, pero con los resultados dudé –les indicó que la siguieran y los llevó a una sala llena de monitores. Ese lugar era usado para mostrar las evidencias de una manera más interactiva– El cuerpo necesita de ciertos elementos para trabajar adecuadamente y, como la naturaleza es sabia, los mantiene en niveles estables. Pero cuando esos niveles se ven afectados artificialmente, el cuerpo tiene reacciones negativas. Fue por eso que busqué en los análisis toxicológicos y como no encontré nada, imaginé que era un elemento natural.

- ¿Quiere decir que mi abuelo fue envenenado?

- Lamento decir esto, pero sí –Ino tecleó unos comando en la computadora y en una pantalla se mostró una fotografía– Ésta es una fotografía de gran resolución del costado izquierdo de Kobayashi-san.

Sasuke miró la pantalla y pudo distinguir algo– ¿Un pinchazo?

- Exacto, a la víctima le fue suministrada una cantidad letal de potasio –al ver la cara de "yo no entiendo" de Naruto, Ino trató de ser más explícita– El cuerpo necesita potasio para diferentes funciones. Una de ellas es el control de la actividad eléctrica del corazón, pero en una dosis alta produce un ritmo cardiaco anormal. Y como en el caso de Kobayashi-san, la muerte.

- ¿Por qué no lo detectaste en el toxicológico?

- Durante un evento como el paro cardíaco, el cuerpo deja rastros de potasio, por lo que lo hace difícil de distinguir.

- Con todo esto tenemos suficientes pruebas para pedir una orden contra Kobayashi Ichirou –informó Sasuke con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

…

Tenten regresó al templo en compañía de Naruto y Sasuke. Ichirou se encontraba con un grupo de personas, les mostraba el lugar con entusiasmo y una desbordante alegría.

- ¿Aún no se hacen los servicios funerarios de su padre y usted ya está contando el dinero que ganaría con el lugar? –preguntó irónico Sasuke.

- Detectives –saludó nervioso Ichirou– ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

- Escuchamos rumores de un próximo complejo habitacional y quisimos darnos una vuelta para ver los terrenos –dijo Naruto asomándose a una mesa al frente de la sala de oración– Mira Sasuke, habrá apartamentos desde una y hasta tres recamaras.

- Eso suena interesante –Sasuke puso la mano sobre el mapa de construcción y lo hizo una bola inservible de papel– ¿Podría decirnos donde se va a construir?

- ¿Qué hace? –preguntó el hombre recogiendo el plano del suelo y tratando de desarrugarlo– Ya que mi padre no está para cuidar del templo, decidí venderlo.

Naruto pasó su brazo por los hombros de uno de los acompañantes de Ichirou– ¿Hace cuánto lo decidió si su padre tiene 3 días de haber muerto?

- Pues… ésta mañana –contestó nervioso Ichirou.

- ¡Que raro! Por qué según lo que nuestros compañeros nos informaron, usted tenía todo arreglado desde hace un mes –señaló Sasuke con una gélida mirada.

- Claro que no.

Sasuke sacó su móvil y le mostró una fotografía a Ichirou– Estos papeles están siendo decomisados de su oficina por nuestros compañeros en este preciso momento. Junto con todos los documentos y las cuentas bancarias que están a su nombre. Al parecer, su bajo nivel de potasio en la sangre le dio la perfecta oportunidad para adelantar el fallecimiento de su padre.

- No sé de lo que habla –Ichirou trató de escabullirse, pero Naruto se puso a sus espaldas deteniendo su intento.

- Debería saber que todas las recetas de medicamentos controlados, se encuentran registradas en una base de datos de los servicios de salud –Naruto miró al cielo como pensando algo– Digo, solo por si a algún depravado se le ocurre hacer un mal uso de esos medicamentos.

- Les ordeno salir de mi propiedad –trató de defenderse vanamente Ichirou– Están invadiendo propiedad privada.

- En eso se equivoca, tenemos explicito permiso de la dueña del templo –Sasuke le dio paso a Tenten, que caminaba totalmente segura y furiosa– Encontramos el verdadero testamento de Kobayashi-san y en él, indica que la única heredera del lugar es su nieta, Kobayashi Tenten.

- ¡No! ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Mi padre me dejó los terrenos a mí! ¡Y solo a mí!

- Su padre conocía perfectamente su ambición por el dinero y se aseguró de dejar el templo protegido –Sasuke sacó una segunda fotografía– Aquí está el testamento con el que usted reclamó la sucesión de la propiedad y aquí está el verdadero testamento que señala a Tenten como la verdadera heredera. Nuestro especialista analizó la firma y autenticidad del documento. ¿Sabe que encontramos?

Naruto sacó las esposas de su pantalón e hizo que Ichirou se girara– Debió contratar a un mejor falsificador –poniendo las esposas en las muñecas de Ichirou, el rubio empezó a recitar– Kobayashi Ichirou, queda bajo arresto por el asesinato de Kobayashi Hideki, intento de estafa y falsificación de documentos legales.

…

- No puedo creer que hayas encontrado el testamento, ¿Quién imaginaría que el sacerdote lo dejaría a plena vista? –dijo asombrada Ino.

- Si, es mucha coincidencia –Naruto veía a Sasuke sospechosamente.

- Fue resultado de una búsqueda implacable.

- Estoy lista, gracias por esperarme –Hinata hizo aparición ya sin la bata de forense.

- Bien, vámonos –Ino corrió y tomó a su amiga del brazo– Te ves muy guapa Hinata.

- Gracias Ino-chan, tú también –las mujeres se adelantaron entre cuchicheos.

Naruto espero un momento a que se alejaran deteniendo a Sasuke muy discretamente– ¿Quién te ayudo?

Sasuke suspiró resignado– Fue la chica misteriosa.

- ¿Cómo supo dónde estaba el testamento?

- No me lo dijo, solo me señaló donde buscar.

- ¡No te creo Sasuke!

- Pues no me creas dobe, pero solo me dijo que en la mándala y ahí lo encontré.

- ¿No le preguntaste como lo sabía?

- Desapareció. Ella solo desapareció. En un segundo estaba ahí y al siguiente ya se había ido.

…

- Gracias, no sé cómo agradecerles lo que han hecho por mí –dijo Tenten con una alegre sonrisa.

- Es nuestro trabajo –Naruto estaba sonrojado por tanta atención.

Tenten había organizado el funeral de su abuelo, invitando a todos los que lo conocían y haciendo mención que, gracias a Sasuke y Naruto, el templo seguiría por mucho tiempo más.

La sacerdotisa se acercó a Sasuke, que tenía la mirada perdida en la cima de la montaña.

- Si no fuera por ustedes todo esto se habría perdido.

- El crédito no es solo nuestro.

- Bueno, me refiero a todo su equipo, también Ino-san y Hinata-san ayudaron.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de sake del pequeño vaso en su mano– Si, tienes razón, ellas también ayudaron –dijo el detective regresando su vista a la montaña. No podía quitarse de la cabeza a la pelirrosa.

_0o0o0  
Dicen que la fe mueve montañas. Cuando la adoptamos de corazón puede darnos una visión diferente de la vida y da a la muerte una esperanza para encontrar la redención.  
0o0o0_


	4. Verdades Increíbles

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas al alma" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

VENTANAS DEL ALMA  
*

**Capítulo 4 "VERDADES INCREIBLES"**

- ¡Fenómeno! –dijo ofensivamente una chica, de cabello rubio platinado y extraños y perturbadores ojos morados, interponiéndose en el camino de Sakura– Exijo saber quién era el hombre de ensueño que te estaba esperando ayer afuera de la escuela.

Sakura rodó los ojos harta, intentó moverse para pasar pero las amigas de la rubia se lo impidieron– Si quieres pasar debes responder la pregunta de Shion primero.

- En primera, esa no fue una pregunta y en segunda no se quien sea ese hombre –contestó la pelirrosa para quitarse de encima al grupo de busca pleitos de su salón.

- No mientas fenómeno –Sakura pensó que Shion a sus amigas debían tener un vocabulario muy reducido y un cerebro aún más pequeño– Ese hombre parecía conocerte muy bien.

- Es un acosador, pero no te preocupes si lo quieres te lo regalo –dijo Sakura como si se tratara de un objeto– ¿Pero qué crees? Yo no contaría con volver a verlo…

- Mira Shion, la fenómeno también es una mentirosa –alardeó una de las amigas de Shion señalando la puerta del instituto. Sasuke estaba recargado en la reja disfrutando de lo lindo los coqueteos de las alumnas.

Con una mirada despectiva, Shion pasó a un lado de Sakura, tirándola y pateando la mochila de la pelirrosa– Es para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo… fenómeno.

- No hagas nada, no valen la pena –suspiró Sakura gateando para recoger sus cosas.

…

Sasuke gozaba de los halagos y coqueterías de las alumnas de la preparatoria, aunque empezaban a hartarle.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –pregunto una de las chicas.

- Vengo a buscar a una de sus compañeras.

- Ya no busques más, aquí estoy yo –coqueteó otra mordiéndose el labio y jugueteando con uno de los mechones de su cabello.

El detective sonrió de lado.

- ¿Buscas a Sakura? –preguntó Shion abriéndose paso entre las alumnas.

En cuanto escuchó el nombre, Sasuke se enderezó y prestó atención a la rubia– Si, ¿sabes dónde está?

- Claro, sígueme –ofreció Shion mostrándole el camino.

- Lo siento chicas, pero tengo que irme –se despidió Sasuke de su nuevo club de admiradoras.

Las alumnas se quejaron abatidas por la partida de Sasuke– ¡No, no te vaya!

Shion se adentró en los pasillos de la escuela, pasando el edificio de la dirección. Sasuke empezó a imaginar a que llevaba todo eso. Para su fortuna, logró ver a Sakura a lo lejos.

- Mira, allá va Sakura –dijo Sasuke desentendiéndose de la chica y corriendo en dirección de la pelirrosa.

Shion ardió en furia por su mala suerte, otro poco más y hubiera podido hacer su jugada.

Sakura iba metida en su mochila, arremolinándolo todo– ¿Dónde demonios quedó?

- ¿Qué buscas? –preguntó la voz frente a ella. Sakura miró al suelo y se encontró unos finos zapatos de hombre. Lentamente, y rogando que no fuera quien creía, recorrió de pies a cabeza el cuerpo delante de ella. Al llegar al cuello apretó los parpados.

- _Dime que no es el estúpido detective_ –suplicó con los ojos cerrados. Torció la boca y levantó levemente un parpado– ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a darte un recado.

- No me interesa. Puedes olvidarlo si quieres –rechazó Sakura rodeando a Sasuke y continuando su camino.

- Tenten te agradece por salvar el templo.

Como un furioso torbellino, Sakura dio media vuelta embistiendo a Sasuke con las manos contra su pecho. Lo empujó tan fuerte, que el detective casi cae al suelo– ¡Te dije que no le dijeras a nadie! ¡Juraste que no lo harías!

- Tranquila, no lo hice –rebatió Sasuke ofendido y extrañado sobándose el pecho– ¿Estás loca? Sería la burla de mis compañeros si les dijera que una psíquica me ayudo…

Sakura bufó iracunda y le dio una patada en la espinilla– ¡Muérete! No espera, eso sería demasiada tortura para mí.

- ¿Qué te sucede?–chilló Sasuke tomándose la zona del golpe– ¡Definitivamente estás loca!

El par de jades se abrió desmesuradamente y Sakura terminó propinándole un bolsazo a Sasuke en la cara– ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mí! ¿Entendiste? Si vuelves a buscarme te denunciaré por acoso.

Ofendida, Sakura se alejó de Sasuke corriendo, dejándolo doblado del dolor por los golpes recibidos.

…

Sasuke iba en su auto, sobándose el rostro. El golpe que le había dado Sakura con la mochila había dejado un dolor inesperado. De cuando en cuando iba revisándose la zona afectada en el espejo del auto, al parecer el broche de la mochila iba a dejar huella en la zona bajo el ojo.

Su móvil sonó y apretó el botón en el volante de su auto para contestar– Uchiha…

- ¿Dónde andas? –preguntó Naruto al otro lado de la línea.

- Estoy a cinco minutos de la oficina, ¿Qué pasó?

- ¡Ah! –dijo Naruto intrigado.

- Voy a colgar usuratonkachi.

- No, espera, espera –pidió entre risas el rubio– Tenemos un caso.

- ¿Dónde?

El sonido de papel siendo revuelto atravesó la línea– En la preparatoria privada del distrito 9, el Instituto Saint Clémence…

- Te veo allá –Sasuke encendió la sirena de policía y aceleró para llegar cuanto antes.

…

- ¿Qué tenemos? –preguntó Sasuke en cuanto vio a Naruto.

- Capitana del equipo de porristas –Naruto informó sin despegar la vista de la chica– Muerta por congestión alcohólica.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja extrañado– ¿Así lo declaró Ino?

- No, pero soy el nuevo forense –Naruto le hizo una seña para que se agachara– Huele.

El moreno se agachó e inmediatamente un fuerte olor golpeó su nariz– ¡Que rayos!

- El vómito y el fuerte olor a alcohol me dice que la chica bebió hasta morir.

- Esto demuestra lo estúpidos que pueden ser los adolescentes –acotó Sasuke.

- Te recuerdo que tú también fuiste adolescente teme.

- Si, pero Sasuke tenía quien cuidara de él –dijo Ino apareciendo con su equipo– ¿Verdad Hinata?

Hinata sonrió divertida– Sasuke solía ser un chico muy… –la ojiperla pensó un poco la palabra que debía usar– activo, por así decirlo.

- ¿Activo? ¿Estás segura de usar el adjetivo correcto? –preguntó Naruto bastante incrédulo– Yo usaría la palabra favorita de Shikamaru, pro-ble-má-ti-co.

- Hasta donde yo recuerdo, el problemático eras tú –señaló Sasuke acusadoramente al rubio– Era yo el que tenía que meterme en problemas para ayudarte.

- Solo fueron unas cuantas veces –desestimó Naruto.

- ¿Ya lo escuchaste Hinata? –dijo Sasuke echando a andar los recuerdos de Hinata.

Hinata escondió una risilla tapándose la boca– Recuerdo que Kushina-san y Minato-san siempre se quejaban por los problemas que causabas –evidenció dejando lo mejor al final– Fugaku-jisan también.

- Ok, tal vez nuestro comportamiento no era el mejor, pero nos divertimos mucho –rió Naruto dándole un codazo juguetón a Sasuke en las costillas– ¿Verdad teme?

- Si –respondió cortante, el comentario de Hinata no había sido bueno y había puesto tenso el ambiente al ver el cambio en el humor de Sasuke– Ino, ¿puedes decirnos la hora de la muerte?

La rubia se agachó y clavó una gruesa aguja en el cuerpo de la joven. Espero unos momentos y revisó termómetro– De acuerdo a la temperatura del hígado, han sido… 18 horas.

Inconscientemente revisaron sus relojes– Eso la pone alrededor de las 11 de la noche –acotó Hinata.

- ¿Qué hacía a esa hora en el instituto? –preguntó confundido Naruto.

- Es obvio –contestó Sasuke señalando obvias evidencias en el suelo. Botella de licor, frituras, mantas, la ropa interior de la chica tirada en el suelo.

- Su estupidez tuvo consecuencias –resaltó Kiba sin tacto en su comentario.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos ofendida– Que la chica esté muerta no te da derecho de hablar así de ella.

- ¿Aun si provoco su propia muerte? –confrontó Sasuke enfadado por la actitud de Hinata.

Hinata abrió la boca para responder, pero Naruto le impidió seguir– Ellos son así Hinata, ya deberías saberlo.

- Está bien, no seguiré discutiendo.

Sasuke y Kiba sonrieron triunfales. De pronto los presentes se estremecieron, un inexplicable escalofrió los recorrió.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o la temperatura descendió terriblemente? –Naruto se frotó los brazos enérgicamente.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo, menos Sasuke, que sintió un malestar en el cuello.

…

- ¡Ya llegué! –anunció Sakura al cruzar la puerta.

Una hermosa mujer se asomó por el pasillo alegrándose de ver a Sakura. Tenía el cabello recogido en un moño y vestía una yukata roja con adornos en dorado– Sakura-chan, te esperan en la sala.

- ¿Quién? ¿Sucedió algo Emiko-san? –preguntó intranquila Sakura quitándose los zapatos y acomodándolos perfectamente mirando a la puerta.

- No, todo lo contrario

Sakura había llegado a casa. Un lugar de exquisito diseño, el viejo edificio era una casa típica japonesa. Tenía un hermoso jardín y un estanque, el pequeño recibidor donde se acostumbraba quitarse los zapatos, pisos de lustrosa madera y paredes corredizas, de bambú y papel arroz. Para la pelirrosa era su santuario personal.

En cuanto recibió el mensaje, dejó su mochila a un costado de la entrada y caminó por el pasillo. Al llegar a la puerta de la sala respiró profundo y sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

- Buenas tardes obaasan –saludó Sakura en cuanto abrió la puerta.

- ¡Qué bueno que has llegado! –una mujer de edad avanzada, cabello lila y ojos negros le dio la bienvenida. Golpeando el almohadón a su lado invitó a Sakura a sentarse junto a ella– Mira lo que encontré en la bodega –de una caja sacó una gran tela, que conforme extendía iba tomando forma.

- ¡Es un hermoso kimono! ¿De quién es? –admiró Sakura tocando la suave tela. Un kimono de seda negra, con flores en color rosa, que se iban degradando y cambiando de forma hasta quedar en pétalos blancos.

- Mío, lo usé en el festival de primavera –los ojos de la anciana se endulzaron– Fue cuando conocí al abuelo. Era todo un galán.

- Lo imagino –dijo Sakura mirando a su abuela bailar con el kimono.

- Algún día conocerás a alguien tan bueno como él –auguró la mujer midiendo el kimono en los hombros de Sakura– Estoy segura que se te verá hermoso.

Sakura negó con una sonrisa divertida– No puedo aceptarlo, es muy valioso para ti.

- ¿De qué hablas niña? Ya no soy una dulce jovencita que pueda usarlo –la anciana dejó el kimono en manos de Sakura mientras acomodaba el resto de los accesorios– Quiero que tú lo tengas.

Una sonrisa tímida iluminó el rostro de Sakura– Gracias… Chiyo-baasan.

…

Sakura subió corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió directo a su habitación. Acomodó la caja del kimono en la parte más profunda del armario y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

- ¿Qué te dio la abuela? –preguntó una vocecilla a espaldas de Sakura.

La pelirrosa miró por encima de su hombro y se encogió de hombros– Un kimono.

- ¿Puedo verlo? –pidió la niña parándose sobre la cama.

- No tengo tiempo Suki, tengo que bajar a atender los baños.

- Por favor –rogó con las manos entrelazadas.

- Será en otro momento.

- Eres una amargada Sakura –Suki se cruzó de brazos sentándose de golpe en la cama.

Sakura sonrió divertida– Si tan solo ayudaras a Chiyo-baasan un poco, yo no estaría tan ocupada.

- ¿Y crees que no me gustaría? –rebatió la chica.

- Cuando haces esos pucheros pareces de 8 años en lugar de 12 –Suki infló más las mejillas y desvió la mirada sonrojada– Vamos abajo y veamos que necesitan.

- Prefiero estar en el jardín.

- Como quieras –concedió Sakura saliendo con un pantaloncillo corto de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca de manga corta.

…

- ¿Has podido hablar con tu chica misteriosa? –preguntó Naruto divertido.

- Justo cuando me llamaste por el caso estaba "conversando" con ella –Sasuke hizo énfasis en las comillas de su frase– Pero me dijo que si no la dejaba en paz me denunciaría por acoso.

- No solo te lo dijo –Naruto tomó el rostro de Sasuke y lo giró para ver mejor su perfil– Te lo dejo bien claro –usó doble sentido en sus palabras al ver el moretón que empezaba a notarse en la mejilla de Sasuke. El rubio no pudo evitarlo y rió burlón.

- Ríete dobe, pero la chica tiene una fuerza brutal –recordó Sasuke el golpe en el estómago de la ocasión anterior.

Y sin saber porque, Sasuke sintió un toque frío en su mejilla y puso la mano encima. Sintió algo extraño pero lo descartó inmediatamente.

Naruto se acomodó la ropa y esperó la aprobación de Sasuke. En cuanto su compañero asintió, el rubio tocó la puerta.

- Buenas noches ¿Yamaoka-san? –saludó Naruto en cuanto la puerta de la casa se abrió– Detective Uchiha y Uzumaki, policía de Tokyo. ¿Podemos pasar?

- Si –contestó desconcertada la mujer.

- ¿Quién es amor? –preguntó una voz masculina desde el interior de la casa.

La mujer miró por encima de su hombro– La policía –respondió atemorizada la mujer– Pasen por favor.

Sasuke y Naruto pasaron al interior del domicilio. Un hombre se unió a ellos y abrazó a la mujer– ¿En qué podemos ayudarles oficiales?

- Creo que es mejor que tomen asiento –solicitó amablemente Naruto. Las palabras del rubio tensaron el ambiente. Pero dado a su semblante serio, la pareja accedió– Hubo un incidente en el Instituto Saint Clémence y temo decir que su hija estuvo involucrada.

- ¿A qué se refiere exactamente? –preguntó el hombre, ya que la mujer estaba demasiado nerviosa para articular palabra alguna.

- Encontramos a su hija… sin vida en las instalaciones del instituto.

La madre de la chica estalló en un llanto incontrolable, por lo que su esposo intervino contrariado– Debe haber un error, no puede ser nuestra hija. Ayer hablamos con ella, dijo que estaría con unos amigos, incluso escuchamos las voces de Arika y Souta.

- ¿Ellos son compañeros de la escuela?

- Si, Arika y Riruka son las mejores amigas. Son inseparables –confesó entre llantos la mujer.

- ¿A qué hora fue la última llamada de su hija? –preguntó Naruto.

La madre miró a su esposo que rebuscaba en su memoria– Fue alrededor de las ocho de la noche.

- ¿Les dijo dónde estaba? –intervino Sasuke sin dejar de mirar al padre.

- En la casa de Arika, harían un grupo de estudio.

- Sería de gran ayuda si pudiéramos hablar con los amigos de su hija.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Creen que Arika está involucrada en la muerte de Riruka? –la mujer estaba demasiado alterada y Sasuke y Naruto no querían empeorar la situación.

- No queremos sacar conclusiones, pero debemos hablar con las personas que vieron a su hija por última vez.

- Iré por mi directorio –accedió el hombre saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Podrían decirme… qué sucedió? –pidió entre sollozos la mujer.

Naruto buscó en Sasuke, no su consentimiento, sino más bien el ánimo para continuar. Dado eso Sasuke fue el que habló– No lo sabemos aún. El médico tiene que determinarlo.

- Sé que mi hija no era la mejor persona del mundo detective, no tiene por qué esconder el hecho de que su muerte no fuera accidental.

- Créame, soy la última persona que se guardaría algo así. Suelo ser muy directo cuando se trata de muertes que las personas se provocaron.

- Gracias detective –dijo la señora y enseguida un llanto resonó en la planta alta de la casa– Si me disculpan, tengo que ver a mi… –la mujer se tragó la palabra "otra", porque era la única que le quedaba– hija.

Sasuke frunció el ceño desconcertado– Disculpe, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene su bebé?

- Siete meses –contestó la mujer y se retiró.

- Aquí está el número de la familia Sekigawa, la familia de Arika.

…

Al salir de la casa de la familia Yamaoka, Naruto le dio un ligero golpecito en el brazo a Sasuke.

- Fuiste muy amable con ellos –señaló el rubio– Raro en ti.

- No me pareció justo hacer sufrir a la madre por las tonterías que cometió su hija.

- Tienes razón –Naruto se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud de Sasuke. Y no fue el único.

…

- Algo que debamos saber –cuestionó Naruto apareciéndose en la morgue.

- Por el momento solo lo evidente –Ino alcanzó sus notas y las revisó– Congestión alcohólica, su nivel de alcohol en la sangre era de 0.6, tal vez debido a su peso y constitución.

- Fue muy imprudente y estúpida –dijo Sasuke provocando malestar en Ino– No puedes negarlo. Es una porrista, es más que obvio que no tenía mucho en el estómago, ¿o me equivoco?

La rubia torció la boca en señal de disgusto– Tienes razón, casi no encontré comida en el estómago. Pero si en su faringe y laringe, al parecer ella regurgito lo poco que había comido.

- Bien, pues solo fue un accidente –determinó cortante Sasuke– En cuanto termines firma el certificado y mándamelo.

- ¿No vamos a interrogar a sus amigos? –Naruto se alarmó por las decisiones que tomaba Sasuke.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para saber que a sus "amigos" populares –Sasuke remarcó las comillas dibujándolas con sus dedos– no les importó que se ahogara con su propio vomito?

- El que haya sido una porrista, no quiere decir que sus amistades no sean reales.

Sasuke sonrió irónico– ¿Cuántos amigos reales tuviste en la preparatoria dobe?

- Uno y lo estoy viendo a los ojos –dijo sin despegar su mirada de los ojos negros de Sasuke.

- Tú ganas, pero será mañana.

- ¿Demasiado sentimentalismo para un día? –Naruto sonrió triunfal.

- Si, hasta me está doliendo el cuello por aguantar a un idiota como tú –señaló Sasuke sobándose el cuello.

Ino y Naruto se quedaron riendo, era poco común que Sasuke se rindiera tan rápido en una discusión.

- ¿Qué sucedió? Sasuke me dijo que estaba lastimado del cuello, pero no me dijo porque –Hinata tenía la mirada acusatoria fija en Naruto.

- No me mires así, yo no fui –negó el rubio levantando las manos en forma de rendición.

La mirada aperlada cambió a Ino– Yo menos.

…

Sakura esperaba a que la clase comenzara, los maestros estaban en una junta programada a último minuto y habían dejado a los alumnos esperando.

- ¿Ya oyeron? –comentó una alumna corriendo al interior del aula.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó otra interesada.

- La capitana de porristas del Saint Clémence murió. La encontraron ayer muerta en la parte trasera del gimnasio.

- ¡¿La mataron?! –pronunció angustiada otra voz.

- Los rumores dicen que se ahogó con su propio vómito –dijo asqueada la chica.

- Que manera más grotesca de morir –irrumpió Shion sobre el tumulto de voces y murmullos– Pero no se podía esperar algo mejor de esa zorra.

- ¿No te mordiste la lengua Shion? –dijo Sakura lo suficientemente fuerte para que la chica escuchara.

- ¿Algún problema fenómeno? ¿Acaso tú y esa alimaña se arrastraban en los mismos lodazales? –Sakura se quedó callada mirando desafiante a la rubia– ¿Ahora no tienes nada que decir en defensa de esa perra del Saint Clémece?

- ¡Shion, a la dirección! –ordenó la maestra a la entrada del aula– Y llévale este mensaje al director –la mujer anotó algo en papel que dobló y entregó a Shion en la mano.

Antes de salir, Shion mandó una mirada amenazante contra Sakura, que solo sonrió victoriosa.

- Me las vas a pagar –dijo Shion moviendo los labios y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

…

A la salida de la escuela Shion y su sequito esperaban a Sakura para arreglar las cosas. Sakura rodó los ojos al ver a la rubia, trató de ignorarla pero las demás le cerraron el paso.

- ¿Qué quieren? –preguntó mordaz Sakura.

- Lo hiciste a propósito –reclamó furiosa Shion colocándose frente a la pelirrosa– Me van a suspender tres días por hablar mal de una estúpida muerta.

Sakura frunció el ceño molesta– Y te va a ir peor si sigues hablando así.

- ¿Qué va a pasarme? –sonrió burlona Shion mirando a sus amigas, que rieron para acompañarla– ¿Su fantasma vendrá a vengarse de mí y me torturara por las noches?

- Tal vez –Sakura sonrió de lado y acto seguido la mochila de Shion se giró tirando todas sus cosas al suelo.

Shion golpeó el suelo furiosa– ¡Recójanlo! ¡Ahora! –gritó a sus "amigas" y ellas accedieron inmediatamente.

La pelirrosa aprovechó la distracción y salió del instituto riendo. Al llegar a la esquina tropezó con alguien– Lo siento, no vi por donde iba –se disculpó entre risas.

- ¿La habilidad de tirar bolsos también es parte de tus poderes psíquicos? –la voz asustó a Sakura que retrocedió un par de pasos quedando sobre la vía vehicular.

- ¡¿Qué?! –gritó, no sabía si por la sorpresa o por el susto de ver un carro acercarse a gran velocidad.

Sakura cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero lo que sintió fue un fuerte tirón del brazo. Los pitidos del chofer alejándose la hicieron abrir los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres matarte? –Sakura alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Sasuke.

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño y se soltó del agarre de Sasuke– Esto no hubiera pasado de no haberme asustado.

- No tenías por qué asustarte –negó Sasuke ofendido.

- Disculpa si no estoy acostumbrada a que desconocidos me hablen en la calle –Sakura desvió los ojos– _Él no necesita saberlo_.

- Bueno, pero no me contestaste –Sasuke se fijó en el semáforo y el paso lo tenían los peatones– Dime, ¿también puedes mover objetos?

Sakura se acomodó la mochila y atravesó la calle con Sasuke a su lado– No puede ser que te lo hayas creído. Los psíquicos no existen. Solo fue una tontería que te dije para que me dejaras de molestar.

- ¿Y cómo explicas lo que sabes?

- Soy una excelente investigadora.

- Eres mala mintiendo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que miento? –Sakura lo miró inquisitiva. Sakura pudo notar que Sasuke fruncía el ceño bajo los lentes oscuros. Por segunda vez, Sasuke se había quedado sin palabras frente a ella– Aléjate y deja de molestarme.

Sakura se dio media vuelta y corrió al interior de la estación de trenes. Sasuke intentó alcanzarla pero no traía su pase de entrada– ¡Maldición! –gruñó por lo bajo.

…

Al bajar las escaleras, el andén estaba casi vacío. Excepto por Suki que jugaba pateando un papel en el suelo mientras esperaba a Sakura.

- Ya tienes un fan –dijo burlona la chica.

- No es gracioso Suki –rebatió Sakura mirando por los andenes en busca del arribo del tren.

- Claro que sí, además es guapísimo –Suki tenía un brillo en los ojos que incomodó a Sakura.

- A mí me parece que es un pesado –los jades de Sakura rodaron fastidiados– Ni una palabra de ese tipo, no quiero oír que sigues hablando de él.

- Escuche lo de la porrista muerta – señaló Suki tanteando el terreno.

- Si, es trágico –contestó vagamente la pelirrosa.

- ¿Vas a ir?

La cara de Sakura era de total confusión– ¿A dónde?

- Pues al Instituto Saint Clémence –Suki hacía un gesto denotando que era una respuesta obvia.

- No, definitivamente no –Sakura se cruzó de brazos– Si quieres ir tú, adelante.

- Me debes una Sakura, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Para qué quieres ir?

- Quiero saber qué pasó con la chica que murió –Sakura negó con la cabeza– Me lo debes y si quieres dormir sin tener horribles pesadillas o escuchar llantos tenebrosos, te sugiero que me acompañes –amenazó Suki con una sonrisa ladina.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza? –a la pregunta de Sakura la respondió la gran sonrisa en el rostro de Suki. Sakura suspiró derrotada– Vamos mañana.

El tren anunció su llegada a la estación y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron ambas chicas subieron.

…

- ¿Sospechan que Yamaoka-san no estaba sola?

- Exacto director, los padres de la difunta dicen haber escuchado las voces de dos amigos –Naruto daba los detalles que conocía– Riruka habló con ellos vía telefónica y les comunicó que estaba en compañía de dos personas.

- ¿Y creen que asisten a este colegio?

- Si, sus nombres son Sekigawa Arika y Toyama Souta.

- Oh, sí. Son compañeros de clase de Yamaoka-san –dijo el director buscando en su computadora– ¿Quieren que los llame?

- No será necesario, preferimos hablar con sus padres presentes –negó Sasuke. Anteriormente había tenido problemas con padres que se molestaban por que la policía hablaba con sus "niños" sin su presencia.

- Si les parece bien, programaré una cita.

- Gracias –dijo Naruto proporcionando su tarjeta al director.

…

Sasuke se adelantó al auto, pero para su asombro vio a Sakura parada junto a la entrada del instituto, la chica jugaba con su reproductor de música.

- ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Esperas a alguien? –preguntó Sasuke sin recibir respuesta– ¡Hey! –dijo agitando la mano frente a los ojos jade.

Sakura levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño inmediatamente– ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –empezó el reclamo gritando pero su voz se fue apagando conforme estudiaba a Sasuke con la mirada.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –el detective se sintió incómodo con la intensa mirada de la chica– ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Sakura estaba por decir algo cuando Naruto apareció– Listo Sasuke… ¿No es un poco joven para ti?

- No es eso dobe –Sasuke le dio un golpe en la nuca al rubio– Te presento a…

- Mi nombre no importa –interrumpió Sakura fulminando a Sasuke con la mirada.

- Mucho gusto chica sin nombre –Naruto estiró la mano, pero Sakura la ignoró.

- Tengo que hablar contigo –Sakura tomó a Sasuke por la muñeca y lo arrastró lejos de Naruto. El rubio se quedó perplejo de la acción.

Sasuke no podía aguantar la risa por los hechos que se desarrollaban frente a él– Pensé que me querías muy lejos de ti.

- Olvida lo que dije.

- Ok.

- ¿Estás trabajando algún caso?

- Si –contestó dubitativo Sasuke.

- ¿El de la porrista que murió alcoholizada? –Sasuke asintió sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Todo mundo sabe de eso –las esperanzas de Sasuke de que la chica tuviera alguna clase de poder místico se esfumó. Sakura suspiró derrotada. Agachó la vista y se tomó el mentón, pensativa– Te recomiendo que vayas al templo Kobayashi cuanto antes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú solo ve.

- Voy siempre y cuando tú me acompañes –dijo Sasuke señalando a Sakura– y me expliques porque.

- Yo no voy a ese lugar –Sakura agachó la mirada– Ya no –murmuró casi inaudible.

- No vas tú, yo tampoco.

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza– ¡_Que se pudra y ya_! –Sasuke la veía impresionado, la chica hacía gestos como si platicara con alguien más– Entonces lo haremos aquí mismo.

- ¿Qué haremos aquí mismo? –preguntó Sasuke desconcertado. Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, sin inhibiciones Sakura lo tomó empujó al interior de un callejón.

- Bien, si no lo quieres por las buenas tendrá que ser por las malas –amenazó seriamente Sakura.

- ¡Hey! ¡Espera! –levantó Sasuke las manos al ver a Sakura tratar de sacar algo de su mochila. Ella se detuvo al ver la impresión del hombre.

- ¿No entiendes que si continuas con esto lo vas a matar?

- ¿De qué hablas?

Sakura miró directo a los ojos de Sasuke– ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que era psíquica? Pues no era totalmente verdad pero… tampoco mentira.

- No te entiendo –Sasuke, desorientado, negó con la cabeza.

- Mira… digamos que… ¡Cállate! –gritó Sakura abriendo los ojos furiosa.

- Pero no he dicho nada –se defendió Sasuke ofendido.

- Tú no –dijo Sakura y levantó la mano en dirección al hombro de Sasuke– Ella.

- ¡Necesitas ayuda! –Sasuke comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más incómodo.

- No me importa si no me crees, pero yo puedo ver… las almas de los muertos.

- Si claro, eso está peor que ser psíquica.

- ¿Te duele el cuello? –preguntó Sakura segura.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y dio un paso atrás– ¿Qué?

- Te sientes cansado, con dolor de cuello y espalda. Como si estuvieras cargando algo pesado –explicó Sakura acercándose paso a paso a Sasuke, arrinconándolo contra la pared.

El detective se golpeó la frente con la mano abierta– Oh, ya entiendo. Es como la película taiwanesa, "Están entre nosotros". Hubieras escogido otra, esa ya la vi.

- Si no me quieres creer, haya tú –Sakura se dio media vuelta y trató de irse, pero se paró en seco y agachó ligeramente la cabeza– ¡Que se muera! ¡Me da lo mismo!

- ¿Con quién hablas?

- No es de tu incumbencia –gruñó Sakura mirando a Sasuke de reojo.

- Me traes aquí, me dices tonterías y hablas sola –Sasuke se paró a sus espaldas y la tomó por el hombro– Estas loca niña.

- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo si no quiere creerme?

- Me voy –dijo Sasuke dejando atrás a Sakura.

- ¡Riruka debes dejarlo! –gritó en un intento desesperado.

Sasuke paró en seco y giró sobre sus talones– ¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?

- ¡Calla! –Sasuke no sabía si lo decía por él o por otra ¿persona?– Riruka, si te quedas con él vas a matarlo.

- ¿De qué hablas? –en un acto reflejo Sasuke metió la mano bajo su chaqueta.

- Si te quedas con él irás marchitando su vida hasta que no quede nada –la voz sin vacilaciones de Sakura heló a Sasuke– Ven conmigo, te ayudaré a terminar lo que dejaste pendiente –Sasuke percibió la sinceridad en las palabras de Sakura y se relajó, pero la calma no duró mucho– Ok, ya me harté de discutir, si no lo dejas por las buenas te exorcizaré.

Eso fue lo que convenció a Sasuke que la chica estaba loca– Tu sí que necesitas ayuda. Me voy.

- Te lo buscaste, Suki aléjate –ordenó Sakura sacando una caja de su mochila.

- ¡Qué demonios! –Sasuke se sintió amenazado, pero repentinamente el dolor en el cuello desapareció.

- Déjame ayudarte Riruka –Sakura regresó la caja a la mochila– Porque todas las almas necesitan encontrar el descanso –la conversación de Sakura con algo que, según Sasuke, era imaginario continuaba– No, eso sí que no –dijo Sakura ofendida y molesta.

- ¿Qué dice? –preguntó Sasuke curioso por la reacción de Sakura.

La actitud guerrera de Sakura murió y fue reemplazada por una de derrota– Que si no quiero que se vuelva a pegar a ti, tengo que trabajar contigo.

- Me parece bien –dijo Sasuke como si fuera algo normal.

- ¿Eh?

Ahora era Sakura la que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Todo había sucedido tan rápido.

0o0o0  
_La verdad no mata pero incomoda. Si no puedes enfrentar la deslumbrante verdad, es mejor que te mantengas bajo la sombra de la mentira._  
0o0o0

**NOTA:** En el capítulo anterior, hice mención a una historia de una sacerdotisa y un shinobi. Pues bien, es una referencia a otro de mis fic, se llama "Amores de Leyenda". Dense una vuelta, léanla y dejen su opinión.


	5. Amistades que no lo Son

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas al alma" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

VENTANAS DEL ALMA  
*

**Capítulo 5 "AMISTADES QUE NO LO SON"**

- Este lugar es muy pequeño –expresó Riruka midiendo el cuarto de Sakura– Mide casi lo mismo que mi vestidor. No espera... es más pequeño.

Sakura trataba de ignorarla, contaba del uno al mil y luego lo hacía a la inversa– ¿Por qué no bajas a apreciar el patio? Te aseguro que es más amplio.

- Estoy bien aquí, mi bronceado podría estropearse.

- ¡Estas muerta! ¡Tú bronceado es lo que menos debería preocuparte!

Riruka sacó la cabeza por una de las paredes del cuarto y la volvió a meter– El departamento de Sasuke tiene una mejor vista.

Sakura hizo una mueca de desconcierto– ¿Quién es Sasuke?

- Alto, cabello negro con lindos destellos azules, ojos negros y profundos, hermosos pectorales y un abdomen perfectamente trabajado… –dijo embelesada Riruka, pero Sakura parecía no tener memoria– ¡El detective Sasuke!

- ¡Oh! –dijo Sakura restándole importancia– No me interesa.

- ¿Podemos salir? Tengo ganas de dar una vuelta.

- Claro, podemos ir al norte por la vía del tren, a siete estaciones hay un lugar hermoso. Árboles gigantes, flores hermosas y una vista increíble de la ciudad… –relató Sakura con emoción, creando una hermosa ilusión en la mente de Riruka– Y de paso, saludamos a la sacerdotisa para que te mande derechito al cielo.

Riruka infló las mejillas enojada– Dijiste que me ayudarías –reclamó ofendida– Pero lo único que haces es ser grosera y desconsiderada.

- La única grosera y desconsiderada eres tú Riruka –Sakura apoyó los puños en su cadera– Tengo cosas que hacer. Tengo tarea, un trabajo, ayudo en la casa. ¡Yo sigo viva!

Riruka desapareció en una explosión haciendo más evidente su enojo. Sakura suspiró cansada, literalmente cansada.

- El desayuno está listo Sakura-chan –avisó Emiko desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Gracias Emiko-san, bajo en un momento –Sakura se tiró sobre su cama con el antebrazo sobre su frente diciendo al aire– Por desgracia sigo viva…

- ¿Cansada? –preguntó en un tono divertido Suki sentándose en la cama junto a Sakura.

- Sí.

- ¿Es Riruka?

- No debimos ir a ese lugar, te dije que tendríamos problemas.

Suki se tiró de espaldas en la cama y rodó hasta quedar cara a cara con Sakura, solo unos centímetros las separaban– ¿Qué sería de la vida sin unos cuantos problemas?

- Sería una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones.

- ¡Aburrida! –regañó Suki con una sonrisa– Solo porque yo te metí en este problema te voy a ayudar.

Sakura se levantó emocionada– ¿Vas a hacerte cargo de Riruka?

- No exactamente, solo te ayudaré cuando tú no puedas –contestó Suki hundiendo en una oscura depresión a Sakura.

…

Naruto observaba atentamente a Sasuke. No podía quitarle la vista de encima y tras un largo y sería debate mental, se animó a preguntarle– Has estado muy pensativo desde ayer –Sasuke lo miró con indecisión y Naruto sintió que podía continuar con su interrogatorio– ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esa chica?

Sasuke hizo una mueca dudando por un momento, pero al final deja salir un poco de lo que ha estado rondando su mente– ¿Crees en fantasmas?

- Creo en las vidas pasadas y en la posibilidad de renacer, pero tengo mis dudas respecto a ese tema.

- Entonces, no crees que haya gente que pueda ver fantasmas –determinó Sasuke por la respuesta de Naruto.

- No, yo digo que eso es charlatanería –Naruto miró inquisitivo pero divertido a Sasuke– ¿Acaso tu chica misteriosa ve fantasmas?

- No –contestó cortante Sasuke– Anoche estaba viendo un programa de niños videntes o psíquicos, como quieras llamarles, y me dejó pensando.

- Aprovecha tu tiempo descansando, no viendo tonterías –recomendó el rubio divertido dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

- Tienes razón.

- Lamento estropear su momento de intimidad –expresó burlona la voz a sus espaldas, era Kakashi– ¿Ya cerraron el caso del Instituto Saint Clémence?

Naruto se rascó la cabeza y sonrió nervioso– No capitán, vamos a hablar con los amigos que, posiblemente, estaban con la occisa a la hora de su muerte.

- ¿Y que están esperando?

- Ya nos íbamos, ya nos íbamos –anunció Naruto jalando consigo a Sasuke.

…

En el Instituto Sainte Clémence, los detectives se reunieron con los amigos de Riruka y sus padres.

Desde el principio los padres de Souta y Arika estaban muy recelosos de la reunión

- ¿Por qué quieren hablar con nuestros hijos? –exigió un hombre de fino traje negro.

- Se lo explicaré una vez más –dijo Naruto tranquilo– La noche que Riruka infringió las instalaciones de este instituto, no estaba sola. Souta y Arika estaban con ella.

- En el periódico dijeron que murió ebria y drogada –la mujer, al lado de Arika, habló despectivamente.

Naruto y Sasuke fruncieron el ceño– No sé de dónde sacaron esa información los medios, pero están equivocados –defendió Sasuke.

- Señores, por favor, solo queremos hacerles unas preguntas a sus hijos…

- ¿Hay alguna duda de como pereció Yamaoka-san? –intervino el padre de Souta.

- No, la muerte ha sido confirmada como accidente, pero…

Naruto fue interrumpido nuevamente por el padre de Souta– Entonces no le encuentro ninguna utilidad a esta reunión. Souta, regresa a tus clases –ordenó el hombre.

Souta intentó levantarse pero Sasuke lo volvió a sentar empujándolo de ambos hombros. Los ojos de Sasuke parecían más oscuros que de costumbre infundiendo temor en el chico– La familia Yamaoka tiene el derecho de que las cosas queden claras. No solo que el informe indique de qué murió su hija, sino también las circunstancias que la rodeaban.

Los padres asintieron intimidados por Sasuke, la persuasión del moreno era muy efectiva.

- Arika… –nombró Naruto mucho menos amenazador– ¿Qué hacían en el instituto a esa hora?

Arika dudó un poco. Su nerviosismo era claramente visible.

- Adelante hija, no estás en problemas –dijo su madre poniendo una mano sobre las manos de Arika.

La chica asintió y miró a Naruto por un segundo. Pero bajo la vista casi inmediatamente– Solo queríamos celebrar –empezó su declaración con voz baja, pero luego su tono se tornó defensivo– Nuestro equipo de porristas fue seleccionado para una demostración en el primer partido de basketball colegial…

- Es lo más grande que les pudo pasar –intervino Souta alterado– Solo escogen al mejor equipo. ¿No entienden? –preguntó el chico al ver la cara incrédula de Naruto y Sasuke– El juego es televisado. Es una enorme oportunidad para las chicas.

- ¿Por qué no festejaron en casa o en otro lugar?

- Porque Arika y Souta estaban castigados –recordó la señora Toyama, madre de Souta– Solo tenían permitido venir a la escuela y regresar a casa a estudiar.

- ¿Cuántos eran en la fiesta? –Naruto seguía llevando la entrevista con gran calma– ¿Solo ustedes tres?

- No, éramos todo el equipo de porristas y algunos amigos más –contestó Arika mirando de reojo a Souta.

- ¿Qué consumieron? –preguntó Sasuke inquisitivo.

- Solo unas botellas de alcohol.

- ¿Cómo las consiguieron? –volvió a preguntar Sasuke.

- El hermano mayor de uno de los jugadores de basketball las compró por nosotros.

Naruto atrajo la atención de Arika sentándose frente a ella en el escritorio del director– ¿Qué pasó Arika? ¿Por qué no hicieron nada por ayudar a Riruka?

- Pasadas las 9 todos comenzaron a irse, los exámenes se acercan y si no sacamos buenas calificaciones nos suspenderán. Supongo que los demás pusieron el estudio sobre la diversión –confesó Arika apenada– Le dije a Riruka que nos fuéramos, pero ella se negó. Dijo que aún era temprano.

- Y la dejaron sola –afirmó Sasuke entre dientes.

- No, nos quedamos con ella, pero el cansancio de las prácticas nos venció y nos quedamos dormidos –se defendió Arika.

Souta miró abatido a sus padres– Cuando despertamos, Riruka ya no estaba.

- ¿Dónde estuvieron tomando? –el rubio mantenía la tranquilidad en su voz, para no espantarlos.

- En el gimnasio –contestó inmediatamente el chico.

Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y le dijo al oído– Nosotros encontramos a la chica en el almacén.

- Eso es porque nos están escondiendo algo.

- ¿Estamos en problemas? –preguntó preocupado Souta.

Sasuke se acercó al chico y se recargó en los soportes de los brazos de la silla. Cara a cara le dijo– Tal vez no serán mucho con la ley, pero con sus conciencias no estoy tan seguro. Era su amiga y la dejaron morir sola…

- No tiene por qué culpar a nuestros hijos de los errores de Riruka, ella era una chica muy problemática –dijo en defensa de su hijo el padre de Souta.

Naruto vio que Sasuke giró su rostro de manera agresiva– ¡_Demonios_! –pensó y rápidamente se disculpó– Gracias por los minutos que nos concedieron, dependiendo de los avances de la investigación nos mantendremos en contacto con ustedes.

Naruto sacó a su compañero de la oficina, prácticamente a la fuerza.

- ¡Maldita gente rica! Creen que por tener dinero pueden hacer lo que quieran y salirse con la suya.

- Tranquilo Sasuke –pidió Naruto impresionado– Juraba que en cualquier momento le arrancabas la cabeza al chico ese.

- De haber podido lo hubiera hecho –Sasuke pateó la llanta del auto impotente.

…

- Tu escuela es muy pequeña –observó Riruka al salir de la escuela.

- Así me gusta –contestó Sakura cansada.

- Al gimnasio le hace falta un cambio de suelo, no tienen alberca techada y…

- Es una escuela pública, tiene lo necesario para que aprendamos –la pelirrosa parecía molesta y fastidiada– No necesitamos lujos, con buenos maestros y una biblioteca bien abastecida es suficiente.

- El Saint Clémence es mucho mejor, ahí recibes lo que pagas.

- ¿Qué no te reprueben?

Riruka se cruzó de brazos indignada– Yo tengo las calificaciones que merezco.

- Seguramente reprobabas –señaló Suki alcanzando a Sakura y Riruka en el camino.

- Aunque no lo creas, no era tan mala –Riruka se puso pensativa– Pero pienso que pude hacerlo mejor. Las clases no son tan aburridas cuando prestas atención.

Suki se acercó al oído de Sakura– ¿Y hasta ahora se da cuenta?

- Esperemos que en tu próxima vida seas una buena estudiante –comentó Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

- ¿Para qué esperar? –la ilusión irradiaba de los ojos de Riruka.

- Riruka, ya no puedes estudiar –dijo Sakura disgustada– Debes entender que estás muerta.

- ¡Eres tan negativa! –Riruka tomó su típica postura de porrista, piernas separadas, una mano en la cintura y la otra con un pompón en lo alto– Tienes que ver la vida con optimismo. Deja la amargura para los viejos.

Suki soltó una sonora carcajada– ¡Te está diciendo vieja!

- Solo porque veo la vida de una perspectiva realista, no quiere decir que sea negativa.

- ¡Sakura! –advirtió Suki señalando a unos metros por encima de sus cabezas.

- Riruka, vete con Suki y regresen a casa.

- Interrumpir una conversación de ese modo es muy grosero y vulgar…

- ¡Cállate y vete! ¡Ahora! –gruñó Sakura entre dientes.

- Vamos Riruka –Suki tomó de la mano a Riruka y la jaló con ella– No es momento de discutir.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina, ambas chicas salieron de la vista de Sakura. Momentos después, Tenten se encontraba bajando las escaleras del templo, interceptando a Sakura en el camino.

- ¡Hola! –saludó Tenten.

- Buenas tardes –contestó Sakura de mala gana tratando de continuar.

- ¿Nos conocemos?

- No, no lo creo.

Pero Tenten no se convenció con la respuesta y analizó el rostro de Sakura más detenidamente– Claro que sí. Solías venir y tener largas charlas con mi abuelo.

- No sé de qué hablas –Sakura se sentía acorralada. No podía avanzar porque la chica cortaba su paso y no podía dar vuelta, porque era el único camino a la estación del tren.

- Sé que mi abuelo era una persona muy especial, pero si quieres hablar de lo que sea, siéntete en la libertad de seguir viniendo.

- Gracias, pero no necesito tu ayuda –de un movimiento inesperado, Sakura rodeó a Tenten.

- Tal vez tú no lo sepas, pero yo con seguridad sé que si –susurró Tenten justo cuando Sakura pasó a su lado.

Sakura sintió una punzada en el pecho, un sentimiento de desconfianza se posó en su corazón y la alarma de precaución se encendió. Asustada, aceleró el paso para alejarse lo más rápido posible de la sacerdotisa.

…

Sakura llegó a casa agitada. Había corrido todo el camino y el viaje en el tren se lo había pasado viendo por encima de su hombro. En total estado de paranoia.

Emiko pasó de casualidad por la entrada y se sorprendió de ver a Sakura tirada de espaldas en el suelo.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?

- ¿Dónde está Suki? –preguntó sofocado por la falta de aire.

- Según sé, tenía que regresar de la escuela contigo –dijo Emiko con un dedo en su mentón, pensativa.

Sakura sintió que la sangre le hervía, estaba furiosa, preocupada y se sentía agobiada– Voy a salir a buscarla.

- ¿A quién vas a buscar? –preguntó Suki entre risas apareciendo en la puerta.

Al ver que la bomba iba a estallar, Emiko desapareció en un santiamén.

- ¿Dónde demonios estaban?

- Fuimos a mi casa –contestó Riruka antes de que Suki pudiera decir algo.

- No debieron ir, tus padres podrían haber sentido tu presencia.

- No sabía que mis padres podían hacer eso –contestó pensativa Riruka.

- No, no es que cualquiera pueda –negó Sakura levantando las manos enfadada– Pero cuando las personas pierden a alguien muy cercano, es como si su percepción se abriera a toda señal.

Los ojos de Riruka se iluminaron traviesos– Quiero regresar a casa para probar tu teoría.

- No, olvídalo –Sakura se paró frente a Riruka, como si eso pudiera detenerla.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque podrías herirlos –murmuró Suki, la atención de Riruka y Sakura se fijó en ella– Es muy doloroso perder a un miembro de la familia y supongo que perder a un hijo es lo peor que puede vivir un padre.

- Es algo antinatural –complementó Sakura.

- Si vas y ellos sienten tu presencia, los lastimarías mucho –Suki se acercó a Riruka y tomó su mano entre las suyas– Podrían pensar que tu alma está atrapada aquí… sufriendo.

- Pero Sakura podría hablar con ellos.

Suki negó con la cabeza– Ella no puede exponerse de ese modo.

- Lo hizo con el detective –reclamó Riruka desesperada, a punto de llorar– ¿Porque no lo hace con mis padres?

- Fue porque tú le estabas haciendo daño –el rostro de Suki ya no era el amable y condescendiente de siempre, tenía el ceño fruncido y reprochaba a Riruka con la mirada.

Riruka agachó la mirada– ¿Podrían hacerme un favor?

…

- Buenas tardes –saludó Sasuke a los padres de Riruka.

- Buenas tardes detective –respondió el señor Yamaoka cortésmente.

Sasuke se quitó los lentes oscuros por educación dentro de la casa– Espero que no les moleste que haya venido.

- No, claro que no, adelante –con una sonrisa, la madre de Riruka le concedió el paso y lo guió a la parte trasera de la casa– Estamos muy agradecidos por su ayuda.

- Me hubiera gustado hacer más –confesó impotente Sasuke, pero sus sentimientos cambiaron cuando vio a Souta y Arika en el patio– Disculpe, no se siente incómoda con ellos aquí.

La señora Yamaoka miró en dirección de la vista de Sasuke– Eran muy cercanos a Riruka, además ellos no tuvieron la culpa de lo que le sucedió a mi hija.

- Si usted lo dice.

Sasuke se había presentado al servicio funerario de Riruka, pensaba que podría reunir más información si estaba atento a Souta y Arika en un ambiente en el que se sintieran más cómodos.

Todo transcurría tranquilamente, los compañeros de la porrista se habían congregado en su casa para darle el último adiós.

La madre de Riruka apartó a Arika y Souta del grupo para hablar con ellos a solas. Ellos accedieron con una sonrisa triste.

- Sé que esto es mucho pedir… –la mujer jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos– Pero, como su mejor amiga, ¿podrías decir algunas palabras?

- Si claro, por Riruka haría lo que fuera –aceptó la chica deshaciéndose en un amargo llanto.

- Tranquilízate Arika, no podrás hablar si sigues llorando de ese modo –dijo Souta pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica y le dio un apretón de consuelo– Yo también la extraño, pero debemos ser fuertes.

Souta y Arika se dirigieron de nuevo al jardín para acomodarse y esperar el inicio de la ceremonia.

Pero Sasuke no fue el único en invitarse a la última despedida de Riruka, Sakura llegaba acompañada por la mismísima Riruka.

La pelirrosa echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor– No puedo creer que estemos aquí, especialmente tú –dijo lanzando una mirada furiosa contra Riruka.

Pero a la chica no le afectó en lo más mínimo, ella estaba muy entusiasmada viendo cuanta gente había asistido a su funeral. Había amigos, compañeros, familia, vecinos; incluso profesores.

- Esto es grandioso –era tanta gente que Riruka sonrió altiva y se acomodó el cabello esponjándolo un poco– Mira cuanta gente ha venido a verme.

- Más bien a tus restos –contestó Sakura tratando de hacerla bajar de su nube– El que estén aquí no quiere decir que te quieran de verdad

- ¡Ah, no! ¿Entonces porque, según tú?

- Morbo y remordimiento de conciencia.

- Mi madre va a decir algo. Acerquémonos –sugirió Riruka volando por encima de los asistentes.

Sakura solo negó con la cabeza– ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Te iba a preguntar lo mismo –una voz grave la sorprendió, giró su cabeza y ahí estaba el detective.

_- No puede ser_ –pensó Sakura, definitivamente tenía muy mala suerte– Solo vine a presentar mis respetos a la familia.

- Ni siquiera conocías a la chica, no iban a la misma escuela. ¿Cómo vas a justificarte?

- Diré que la conocí un día caminando por la calle.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja incrédulo.

- ¡_Sakura_! ¡_Apresúrate_! –gritó Riruka desde lejos haciendo una seña con la mano indicándole a Sakura donde debía sentarse. De todos modos, nadie podía verla o escucharla. Solo Sakura.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el detective al ver que la atención de Sakura era atraída por alguien más.

- Si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que atender –Sakura hizo caso a Riruka y fue a sentarse a la primera fila, dejando a Sasuke con la palabra en la boca.

Al ver que los servicios funerarios comenzarían, Sasuke se colocó las gafas oscuras y se acomodó en un lugar donde podía ver claramente a todos los asistentes.

Un monje comenzó con las plegarias, los sollozos y murmullos se escuchaban por todos los rincones del jardín. Gente movida por la tristeza de un funeral, otros que lamentaban la partida de una persona tan joven y los que extrañarían la presencia de un familiar; eran los llantos que acompañaban a los rezos.

Al final, Arika se preparó para dar unas palabras, apoyada en el brazo de Souta se acomodó junto a la urna con los restos del cuerpo de Riruka.

- Buenas tardes –fueron las primeras palabras de Arika– Todos estamos aquí para decir adiós a mi gran amiga, una gran persona. Siempre fue la persona más cercana a mí, compartimos todo y conocía todo de mí. Va a quedar un hueco en mi corazón y un lugar irremplazable en mi vida…

- Yo diría que tu corazón ya está más que lleno –Sakura, desde su asiento, miraba indignada a Arika y a Souta.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué interrumpes de esa manera el homenaje a mi hija? –protestó el padre de Riruka.

- Soy una amiga cercana a su hija –dijo Sakura mirando de reojo a Riruka, que nadie más podía ver.

- YO era su mejor amiga y nunca te mencionó –Arika confrontó a Sakura furiosa haciendo énfasis en la primera palabra.

- Si, eso de la mejor amiga ya lo oí, junto con las toneladas de hipocresía y egocentrismo, no sé cómo caben ambas en una persona tan escuálida –apuntó Sakura levantándose y mirando a la chica de pies a cabeza, despectivamente– Pero déjenme ponerlo en palabras que su pequeño cerebro pueda entender –Sakura se colocó al lado de Arika y le dio un empujón que la lanzó a los brazos de Souta– Siempre estuviste tan cerca de ella para poder ser popular, deseabas todo lo que ella tenía… –miró a la familia de Riruka, a la gente congregada y luego a Souta– incluso a su novio, que lograste seducir. Tu corazón nunca tuvo un hueco, porque ahora, tienes el puesto de Riruka en las animadoras, heredaste SU popularidad por este, estúpidamente, trágico accidente. Su lugar lo reemplazó este pedazo de idiota –dijo Sakura señalando a Souta– quien lo único que quiere es revolcarse con todo el equipo de porristas.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –trató de defenderse Souta, o por lo menos lo que le quedaba de dignidad– Yo jamás traicionaría la confianza de Riruka.

- Entonces dime. ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando Riruka se puso mal en el gimnasio? ¿Con quién te estabas revolcando? –la sombría mirada de Sakura hizo tragar duro a Souta y a Arika– Será mejor que se vayan antes de que lo grite frente a todos.

Llevados por el miedo a ser evidenciados, Arika y Saouta se fueron del funeral.

Los murmullos no cesaron desde que Sakura había interrumpido el discurso de Arika y fue Sakura quien los acalló.

- Disculpen por esta falta de respeto, pero no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran así –Sakura suspiró más tranquila– Las personas que se presentan a un funeral deberían ser aquellas que sienten una pena genuina. La muerte es algo que no puede evitarse y el dolor de perder a alguien, nadie lo conoce mejor que los que aman de verdad – Sakura sacó un cuaderno de su bolso, estaba adornado de una manera muy peculiar– Esto le pertenecía a Riruka –dijo mirando a los padres de la occisa– La verdadera chica que la mayoría no conocía, una chica tierna y dulce, que amaba a su familia por sobre todas las cosas. Aunque a veces no sabía cómo demostrarlo –la pelirrosa se aclaró la garganta– Espero que con esto puedan saber un poquito más de ella.

Sakura leyó un pensamiento escrito por Riruka. Era sencillo, pero expresaba todo lo que Riruka tenía en su corazón. El fragmento estaba lleno de amor por el pasado y esperanzas del futuro. Hablaba del cariño que sus padres le regalaban, para ella era una suave cobija que la cubría por las noches y la risa de su hermanita era como los cálidos rayos de sol que se colaban por su ventana en las mañanas. Tantas cosas que quería hacer, tantas personas que esperaba conocer, tanto que tenía por vivir…

Todos derramaron lágrimas por las hermosas palabras de Sakura. Pero los más conmovidos fueron los padres de Riruka. Era como si hubieran escuchado el escrito de los mismísimos labios de su hija. Incluso hubo un momento en que creían haberla visto ahí parada, frente a todos, leyendo con una sonrisa.

Pero no fueron los únicos, Sasuke pudo notar que algo había cambiado en Sakura. Su postura, su tono de voz, sus gestos, incluso podía decir que sus ojos no eran los mismos. Los ojos de Sakura habían cambiado del típico verde jade que los caracterizaba a unos fucsia vibrantes.

Sin que la gente se diera cuenta, Sakura desapareció del jardín dejándolos seguir con su duelo.

…

Sasuke salió corriendo de la casa buscando a Sakura. Ella iba caminando despacio, admirando el atardecer sobre su cabeza.

- Eso fue hermoso –reconoció auténticamente Sasuke.

- No puedo adjudicarme el crédito, la autoría es totalmente de Riruka.

- ¿Dónde encontraste el cuadernillo? –Sasuke había deshecho su cabeza repasando la lista de evidencias– No estaba entre sus cosas de la escuela.

- Es un secreto –contestó Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

- Bien, no me digas –Sasuke se dio por vencido, no tenía importancia– Los padres de Riruka estaban muy agradecidos contigo y con el regalo que le dejaste a Rukia.

- Riruka quería que la bebé tuviera un recuerdo de su hermana.

- Hablando de eso –recordó Sasuke– Cuando los Yamaoka fueron a ver a Rukia, ella parecía estar… jugando con el aire.

Sakura sonrió de lado ante la duda de Sasuke– Como si Riruka estuviera ahí.

- Si –admitió sorprendido Sasuke– ¿Ella también puede ver fantasmas?

- A los ojos de un bebé pocas cosas escapan. Su inocencia les permite ver cosas, detalles, que nadie más ve, desgraciadamente esa habilidad se pierde con el paso del tiempo.

- ¿Quieres decir que eres tan inocente como un bebé? –preguntó Sasuke extrañado.

Sakura rodó los ojos harta– Por supuesto que no, solo digamos que soy la excepción a la regla.

Al llegar a una esquina, Sasuke y Sakura se detuvieron al ver el semáforo en rojo– ¿Desde hace cuánto?

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Sakura, sin despegar la vista del suelo contestó cansada– Toda mi vida.

- ¿Tuviste un accidente?

- Esto no es consecuencia de un golpe en la cabeza o de haber regresado de la muerte.

- Ok –Sasuke levantó las manos en modo de rendición para que Sakura se tranquilizara– Pero es que es bastante peculiar encontrar personas con habilidades como la tuya.

- No lo creo –la pelirrosa miró el semáforo, había cambiado a verde, y continuó su andar– No es que sean TAN comunes, yo pienso que nadie lo dice porque la gente creería que están locos.

- ¿Alguien más en tu familia puede hacerlo?

Sakura frunció el ceño molesta– ¿Es esto un interrogatorio?

- No, solo curiosidad –negó Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros– ¿Y qué dicen tus padres? Digo, debieron volverse locos al saber que veías muertos –inmediatamente Sakura se tensó y sin decir nada echó a correr– ¡Espera!

Como era de esperarse, Sakura no se detuvo, siguió corriendo hasta perderse de la vista de Sasuke. El detective ni siquiera hizo el intento de alcanzarla, había sido testigo de la velocidad con la que corría y la habilidad que tenía para desaparecer entre la gente. Era como un fantasma.

Tras caminar de regreso a su auto, Sasuke meditó lo sucedido y aunque no era muy común, sintió remordimiento. Había bombardeado a Sakura con tantas preguntas abrumadoras. Era un tema delicado y él lo había arruinado con su obsesión por saber siempre la verdad.

0o0o0  
_Amigos… la familia que uno escoge libremente. Si la amistad es sincera puedes confiar en ellos ciegamente, cuando no… cuidado porque pueden dañar algo más importante que solo la confianza.  
_0o0o0


	6. Amores que Matan

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas al alma" © SAKURA_TRC, 2012**

VENTANAS DEL ALMA  
*

**Capítulo 6 "AMORES QUE MATAN"**

- ¡No puedes dejarme!

- Supéralo. Lo nuestro se terminó.

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué quieres dejarme?

- Necesitas ayuda.

- Yo… solo… te amo.

- Esto ya no es amor, es una obsesión. Adiós. Cuídate –La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

- No, no te vayas –un sollozo. Una mirada iracunda– ¡Te arrepentirás!

…

- ¿Por qué sales tan tarde de la escuela? –preguntó el joven a su lado.

- ¡Tú! –gruñó la chica cansada.

- ¿Hay un club de lo paranormal aquí? –la curiosidad en sus ojos podía ser divertida y cualquiera estaría alagada por tener la atención de un guapo joven como él. Cualquiera, menos ella.

- No y mejor cállate –dijo la chica mirando por encima de su hombro todo a su alrededor– Y mejor cállate, sino quieres que…

- ¿Qué vas a hacerme… Sa-ku-ra? –la pelirrosa intentó golpearlo en la cara, pero el joven detuvo el puño fácilmente. Una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios, era de las muchas ocasiones que disfrutaba usar su autoridad– Recuerda que soy un oficial de policía y podría arrestarte por agresión a un servidor público.

- Y yo podría acusarte de abuso de autoridad –la sonrisa en el rostro del oficial se borró ante la sonrisa arrogante de Sakura– Estúpido detective –murmuró Sakura.

- Ok. Estamos a mano –el oficial levantó las manos en forma de rendición– Y mi nombre es Sasuke, detective Uchiha Sasuke. Toma –Sasuke sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo lanzó a las manos a Sakura– Te espero a partir de mañana en la jefatura del distrito 7, oficina de Delitos Mayores.

Sakura miró confundida el objeto. Era una credencial– ¿Y esto?

- Es una identificación oficial. Te permite la entrada al edificio y certifica que trabajas para mi unidad.

- Tú sí que estás loco –le respondió Sakura extendiéndole la identificación– Yo no pienso trabajar para ti.

- Si no vas te iré a buscar a tu casa –amenazó seriamente– Mañana. Después de la escuela y no llegues tarde.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta poniéndose sus gafas oscuras y dejó a Sakura muy confundida y sin que responder.

…

- ¿Se te perdió algo? –preguntó Naruto golpeando a Sasuke en la nuca– ¿O esperas a alguien?

- Dobe –gruñó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño– Alguien quedó de venir, pero…

- ¡No puede ser! –gritó Naruto exageradamente, llamando la atención de todos en el recinto.

- ¿Qué sucede Naruto? ¿Qué pasa? –la cabeza de Kiba se asomó por encima de los monitores de su computadora.

Naruto tenía un rostro aterrador, el miedo y la sorpresa se reflejaban en sus facciones. Y remato su actuación con un tétrico murmullo– El fin del mundo…

- ¡Eso ya pasó! –se escuchó un grito de reclamo en la lejanía.

- Una premonición de un nuevo fin del mundo –relató Naruto tratando de infundir terror en sus compañeros– A Sasuke… lo dejaron… esperando…

- ¡No! –gritaron escandalosamente al mismo tiempo Naruto y Kiba.

- Me voy, avísenme cuando dejen sus estúpidos juegos –amenazó Sasuke levantándose de su lugar, pero la autoritaria voz de su jefe lo detuvo.

- Yo también quisiera dejar de escucharlos, pero no tengo opción Sasuke –dijo Kakashi con las manos en los bolsillos– Encontraron un cuerpo, tienen que ir.

- Ya que Naruto y Kiba se llevan TAN bien, sugiero que ellos hagan la investigación –sentenció Sasuke mordaz.

- Van a ir todos –aclaró el capitán sin dejar lugar a otra protesta.

- Me toca conducir –gritó Naruto emocionado.

Sasuke se acercó a Shino, con las manos en los bolsillos– ¿Tienes auto? –Shino asintió– Perfecto. Tú conduces.

- Pero es mi turno –tartamudeo afligido el rubio.

- Y no te lo estoy quitando, puedes manejar –Sasuke se paró frente a Naruto con una sonrisa burlona– Pero yo no voy a ir contigo, Kiba –dijo señalando al castaño– será tu copiloto.

- ¿Y tú?

- Iré con Shino.

Una fuerte palmada en su hombro sorprendió a Naruto, era Kiba y una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro– Va a ser divertido ¿no?

- Tal vez el cambio tenga sus beneficios –animó Shino a Naruto siguiendo a Sasuke al ascensor.

…

Si alguien hubiera visto dentro de ambos autos, pensaría que eran como la noche y el día, una fiesta y un funeral.

Sasuke y Shino iban callados, tranquilos y sumidos cada uno en su propio mundo. El silencio solo se podía comparar con la quietud de un cementerio por la noche. _Ánimo muerto_. En cambio Kiba y Naruto parecían tener una fiesta en el auto, gritos, música estridente y bromas no dejaban de llenar el ambiente. Una discoteca justo a la media noche en un viernes de pago. _Descontrol total_.

- ¿Quién va llevar el caso? –preguntó Naruto al encontrarse en el lugar del crimen.

- Tu y Kiba estarán bien, Shino y yo seremos el apoyo.

- Me parece bien –señaló Kiba entrando a un edificio de apartamentos.

- No seas tan amargado Sasuke. Solo fue una bromita –se disculpó Naruto buscando el rostro de su amigo, pero el detective solo lo ignoró.

Y como era su costumbre, Shino le hizo una observación un tanto tardía– El silencio es un lujo que no debemos desperdiciar.

Pero Naruto se quedó con una gran interrogación en su mente. No había entendido las palabras de Shino– ¡Bien! –gritó para descargar su frustración.

…

Al llegar Naruto al apartamento, Kiba ya hablaba con Ino, en cuclillas junto al cadáver. Al recibir las impresiones de la forense se reunió con el resto del equipo.

- Mujer de alrededor de los 20 años, múltiples puñaladas con un cuchillo de filo grande y liso. Todo parece apuntar a un atacante conocido –Kiba miró todo el departamento y señaló seguro– Ella lo dejó entrar, el tomó el cuchillo, el pleito comenzó aquí –dijo el castaño parándose en medio de la sala– Ella intentó alcanzar el teléfono para pedir ayudar, pero la arrojaron contra la pared. Intentó defenderse, no quería morir, tenía heridas defensivas en todo el cuerpo. Lamentablemente su atacante no le dio tregua y terminó con su vida en el suelo de la cocina.

- ¿Vivía sola? –preguntó Naruto asombrado por la cantidad de sangre esparcida en la casa. Marcas de manos por las paredes, el suelo, los muebles.

- No, los vecinos confirman que compartía el apartamento con su novio, pero dicen que hace varios días tuvieron una discusión y ella lo corrió –explicó Shino leyendo sus notas.

- ¿Están seguros que ella lo echó? –Sasuke salía del dormitorio con una prenda de hombre en la mano.

- Son las palabras de la vecina del apartamento 3-C –respondió con cierto escepticismo Shino– Dice haber hablado con la víctima el día después de la discusión de la pareja. La chica le comentó que su novio se había puesto un tanto violento –narró Shino haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras.

- Tenemos un sospechoso, ahora solo falta identificarlo –dijo Naruto con un suspiro de alivio.

- Tal vez esto ayude –Kiba había encontrado los recibos de cobro de una tarjeta de crédito.

El rubio regresó a una actitud seria y centrada en su trabajo. Y eso incluía saber dar órdenes– Pregunten a los vecinos y confirmen el nombre, en cuanto lo tengan regresen a la jefatura y busquen en el sistema si hay otro domicilio conocido –Shino asintió mientras Sasuke miraba todo a su alrededor detenidamente– Kiba y yo hablaremos con sus conocidos para averiguar qué tan violento era él.

- Esto es más que obvio, el novio la mató y punto –dijo Kiba cansado.

Pero la mirada de Sasuke congeló el ánimo del detective Inuzuka– Nunca saques conclusiones tan apresuradamente.

…

De regreso a la oficina, Sasuke y Shino trabajaron en la identificación del posible sospechoso. Solo pudieron encontrar una licencia de conducir a su nombre y una tarjeta de crédito, pero sus datos personales aun ubicaban su domicilio como el lugar del homicidio.

Sasuke se talló los ojos cansado de ver la pantalla de su computadora. Se levantó estirando los brazos y las piernas para descansarlos– ¿Tienes algo?

- Logré hacer que los de impuestos me dijeran donde trabaja.

- ¿Y? –preguntó impaciente Sasuke.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos o le avisamos a Naruto y Kiba primero?

Sasuke lo meditó un poco– ¿Dónde trabaja?

- En un taller mecánico a unos veinte minutos del apartamento de la víctima.

- Vamos tú y yo, tal vez consigamos sacarle algo antes de que el dúo dinamita intervenga y lo eche todo a perder.

Shino asintió y juntos fueron a buscar a su sospechoso.

Al llegar al lugar, encontraron el taller cerrado. Hablando con los comerciantes de los alrededores, les comentaron que ese negocio cerraba temprano. Les recomendaron regresar al día siguiente alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, ya que el encargado llegaba a esa hora.

- No fue pérdida de tiempo, encontramos el lugar y todo parece apuntar a que si trabaja aquí –razonó Shino tranquilamente– Ahora lo único que falta es aprehenderlo.

- Si, solo espero que no se vaya a poner necio –Sasuke suspiró, abrió el auto y ambos detectives subieron– Si fue capaz de matar a su novia no quiero imaginar cómo se pondrá cuando lo arrestemos.

- Cualquier cosa que suceda, sé que podremos manejarla.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante. Shino solía ser un hombre muy callado, pero sabía que era muy bueno cuando se trataba de enfrentar a delincuentes violentos.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Shino y Sasuke esperaban frente al taller mecánico. Como siempre, en total silencio.

- Ahí está –señaló Shino mostrando la copia de la licencia de conducir.

- Vamos por él.

Ambos policías bajaron del auto y se acercaron a un joven de un poco más de 20 años, cabello negro y ojos avellanados. El joven iba tarareando una alegre melodía mientras buscaba entre un juego de llaves la indicada para abrir el local.

Con su acostumbrada falta de paciencia, Sasuke detuvo al joven mostrándola su placa, colocándola a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

- ¿Qué sucede… oficial? –preguntó alarmado el chico.

- ¿Hanaeda Eita? –cuestionó Shino colocándose a su lado, acorralándolo entre la pared y Sasuke.

- Sí, soy yo, pero…

- ¿Ha tenido contacto con Yamada Kazumi en los últimos días?

Eita frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza– Hace tres días que fui a nuestro, perdón, SU apartamento.

- Ustedes vivían juntos y tenían una relación, ¿no es cierto? –siguió interrogándolo Shino.

- Sí.

- Sus vecinos nos dijeron que tuvieron una discusión y ella lo echó de la casa.

- Si, peleamos pero no me echó, YO decidí irme –Eita se cruzó de brazos indignado– Esa noche fui a sacar mis cosas… Esperen, ¿me está acusando de robo? Porque solo saque lo que me pertenece, nada más.

- Yamada-san fue atacada en su apartamento hace tres días –soltó sin tacto Sasuke, dejando a un horrorizado Eita.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Hanaeda Eita, está detenido por el ataque contra Yamada Kazumi –Shino sacó las esposas y colocó al chico contra la pared, sujetándole las manos a la espalda mientras Sasuke seguía hablándole a Eita– Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra, tiene derecho a un abogado…

…

Al llegar a la estación, Kiba y Naruto no podían creer lo que veían. Shino y Sasuke llegaban con el sospechoso en custodia. Inmediatamente Shino lo llevó a la sala de interrogatorios y lo dejó unos minutos solo mientras el resto del equipo lo vigilaba desde otra habitación.

- ¿Cómo lo encontraron? –preguntó sorprendido Naruto, aunque lo que más lo había impresionado fue la rapidez con que lo habían encontrado.

- Fue gracias a Shino, hizo algunas llamadas y averiguo donde trabajaba –honró Sasuke la labor de su compañero temporal, y eso era para sorprenderse. El moreno nunca elogiaba el trabajo de Naruto, por lo menos no frente a los demás.

- Vamos a entrevistarlo –se ofreció Kiba empujando a Naruto hacia la puerta.

En cambio el rubio fijo su mirada en Sasuke, ellos siempre hacían los interrogatorios juntos y esperaba que esta vez no fuera la excepción– Creo que Sasuke y Shino deberían hacerlo, ellos fueron los que lo arrestaron.

Sasuke miró apaciblemente a Naruto– Bien, vamos sino.

Naruto se sorprendió, su esperanza murió en ese momento, al no ser requerida su ayuda.

- Lo hubiéramos hecho nosotros –se quejó Kiba cerrando la puerta de golpe y resignándose a ver por el cristal– Nosotros somos los titulares de éste caso.

- Pero ellos lo atraparon…

…

- Hanaeda-san, ¿podría decirnos que hizo la noche que visitó a su ex novia en su apartamento?

- Primero explíqueme porque estoy aquí.

- Pensé que había quedado claro –dijo Shino sin cambiar su expresión o tono de voz– Yamada-san fue atacada en su apartamento.

Eita apretó los labios y sus manos parecían estar listas para hacer una plegaria– Yo jamás lastimaría a Kazumi.

- Los vecinos nos dijeron que tuvieron una acalorada discusión.

- Si, pero fue porque yo decidí terminar nuestra relación –Eita buscó con la mirada los ojos de Sasuke, pero los tenía escondidos tras los lentes de sol.

- ¿Por qué terminó con ella? –intervino por primera vez el detective Sasuke.

- Kazumi se estaba volviendo demasiado posesiva y celosa –explicaba el sospechoso hablándole a Sasuke, era como si buscara su empatía.

Shino sacó algunas fotografías del cuerpo encontrado, las imágenes mostraban contusiones; pero nada que develara la trágica muerte de la chica– Estas son señales de abuso, producto de viejos maltratos. Y de acuerdo a amigos de Yamada-san, usted era violento con ella.

- Nunca –se defendió terminante Eita– Kazumi era la violenta, ella arrojaba cosas cuando se enojaba, me rasguñaba o pegaba con los puños.

- ¿Tiene alguien que lo respalde? –preguntó dudoso Sasuke.

- Tengo las cicatrices que lo demuestran –dijo Eita quitándose la camiseta, mostrando su torso lleno de rasguños y varios puntos morados de todos tamaños en su cuerpo.

- ¿Cuándo se hizo esos? –Shino se levantó y examinó las heridas en los brazos del chico. Tenía cortes y marcas de uñas.

- Kazumi trató de evitar que me fuera de la casa.

- Una excusa muy conveniente o tal vez son de cuando Yamada-san se defendió cuando la estaba apuñalando.

La revelación de Shino dejó helado a Eita– ¿Apuñalada? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo jamás! ¿Cómo esta Kazumi?

- Está muerta, Hanaeda-san, la encontramos ayer por la mañana en el piso de la cocina –el segundo tanto de fotografías mostraba a Yamada en el suelo, rodeada por un charco de sangre.

Eita empezó a llorar y golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado– Yo tengo la culpa, si me hubiera quedado…

- Escriba aquí que fue lo que pasó –dijo Shino acomodando las fotos dentro de una carpeta y entregándole unas hojas a Eita junto con una pluma.

Eita solo escribió las palabras que había dicho. Minutos después, Shino solicitó que un oficial uniformado entrara para llevarse a Eita. El chico apenas si podía sostenerse, sus piernas le fallaban y el rostro lo tenía cubierto en lágrimas. Los ojos de Sasuke se fijaron en los de Eita, algo no estaba bien.

…

Sakura despertó por el dulce, angelical y estridente grito de Suki– ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate! ¡SA-KU-RA! ¡Levántate!

- ¡¿Estás loca?! Déjame dormir –gritó Sakura furiosa.

- ¿A que no adivinas quien está aquí?

- No me importa si vino un marciano o el emperador –Sakura jaló las cobijas y se cubrió desde los pies hasta el rostro– Quiero dormir.

- ¿Y qué harías si te digo que el detective, –le susurró cerca del oído– si Sasuke está aquí?

Sakura se levantó de golpe de la cama y bajo corriendo las escaleras, tan rápido que estuvo a punto de rodar en lugar de correr.

Y ahí estaba, Sasuke y Chiyo estaban tomando un té mientras conversaban amigablemente sentados a la mesa. Una mesa que hacía juego con la arquitectura de la casa, apenas unos centímetros por encima del suelo y con almohadones por asientos.

Chiyo sonreía divertida por algo que había dicho Sasuke– ¡Oh, Sakura-chan! No me habías dicho que tenías un amigo policía tan guapo.

- No la culpe Chiyo-san, tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos –una sonrisa de lado se formó en los labios de Sasuke, provocando un ligero escalofrío que recorrió a Sakura desde la punta de los pies hasta las puntas de cada uno de sus rosados cabellos– Además imagino que debe estar muy ocupada con la escuela, no puedo imaginar que tenga tiempo para los amigos.

- Tiene razón Uchiha-san, Sakura casi no tiene tiempo libre –se lamentó Chiyo tomando la mano de Sakura– Cuando no está estudiando me está ayudando con los baños. Me preocupa por que casi no tiene tiempo para divertirse.

- Obaa-chan –dijo Sakura poniendo su otra mano sobre la de su abuela y regalándole una tierna sonrisa– ¿Podrías dejarme hablar con el oficial… a solas?

- Claro –Chiyo se levantó de su lugar con ayuda de Sakura y Sasuke, que la tomó de la otra mano caballerosamente– Gracias Uchiha-san, siéntase cómodo.

- Gracias por el té Chiyo-san estuvo deliciosos y llámeme Sasuke por favor.

Chiyo le sonrió pícaramente a Sakura y dejó a los dos solos en la sala. Sakura esperó a que los pasos de su abuela desaparecieran por el corredor y su impasible rostro se tornó en el de una fiera enojada.

- ¿Qué te propones viniendo aquí? ¡Dime!

- Como no te presentaste a tu trabajo –dijo Sasuke sentándose nuevamente en el suelo y tomando la taza para disfrutar del té– Decidí venir a ver si estabas bien.

- ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía? –Sakura arrebato la taza de la mano de Sasuke con tanta violencia que un poco se derramó en la mesa.

Sasuke sonrió burlón y se encogió de hombros– Soy un detective, es lo que hago. Investigo cosas, personas, hechos.

- ¿Cosas? –dijo escandalizada la pelirrosa– Ésto es más que cosas, es MI privacidad.

- Tranquilízate, ni que hubiera descubierto el cadáver que escondes bajo la cama –la analogía usada por Sasuke puso a la defensiva a Sakura que por un momento se sintió descubierta.

Instintivamente volteó a la puerta donde Suki asomaba por la pequeña abertura. Asustada le hizo una señal para que desapareciera– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Que me ayudes.

- Eres un policía, no necesitas mi ayuda.

- Por eso te necesito –dijo Sasuke parándose para ver a Sakura a los ojos, pero ella desvió la mirada inmediatamente– Mataron a una chica.

- Esta vez no pienso involucrarme.

- ¡Escúchame! –Sasuke la tomó por el brazo pero ella se negó a mirarlo a los ojos– El tipo que atrapamos está a punto de ser culpado.

Sakura frunció el ceño extrañada– Ese es tu trabajo ¿no? Atrapar delincuentes y encerrarlos.

- Si, pero éste es diferente –Sasuke la soltó y Sakura pudo notar que estaba preocupado– Él dice que fue su culpa, pero yo digo que es inocente.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? –Sakura parecía haberse calmado y se interesaba en el tema.

- Ir a la escena del crimen. Siempre vas al lugar donde las personas murieron y parece ser que eso te facilita contactarlos.

Sakura negó con la cabeza– No siempre es así –pero recordó la mirada preocupada de Sasuke– ¿Cómo sabes que es inocente?

- Si vienes conmigo te lo cuento todo –la sonrisa arrogante de Sasuke apareció de nuevo.

- Con una condición –advirtió Sakura amenazándolo con un dedo– Nadie, absolutamente nadie, debe saber lo que hago.

- ¿Qué crees que pensarían de mi si se los dijera?

- Que eres un estúpido –gruñó Sakura, pero el insulto no afecto a Sasuke.

- Vete a cambiar… ¿o piensas ir a así?

- ¿Ahora? –preguntó incrédula la pelirrosa.

- Pues claro que ahora –dijo Sasuke como si fuera de lo más obvio– No vine hasta aquí solo para verte en pijama.

- Diría que sí. Con la sonrisita que tienes, podría pensar que eres un pervertido.

La sonrisa de la que hablaba Sakura se borró de los labios de Sasuke– He visto mejores pijamas niña, ahora vete a cambiar.

Sakura suspiró derrotada y al salir de la salita se encontró con varios entrometidos.

- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? –preguntó caminando enérgicamente.

- Estábamos asegurándonos que ese hombre no te diera problemas –dijo Emiko caminando junto a Sakura.

- No es más que un estúpido detective –masculló Sakura subiendo a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa.

- ¿Vas a ir con él? –un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, cabello rojo y pequeños ojos azules se les unió en el camino.

- No tengo opción –contestó Sakura molesta– Si no lo hago, seguirá viniendo y lo que menos quiero es que esté husmeando y metiendo su narizota en mis asuntos.

Emiko se puso el dedo en el mentón, pensativa– Yo veo que tiene facciones muy finas.

Suki se carcajeó del comentario– Sakura está siendo metafórica.

- A lo que se refiere es que vaya descubrir algo que no quiere –explicó el hombre que caminaba con ellas.

- Lo siento, los jóvenes de hoy en día hablan de maneras tan extrañas.

El hombre cerró los ojos y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza– No se preocupe Miss Emiko, también para mi eran incomprensibles.

- Dimitri… ¿podrías bajar y ver que ese hombre no se meta en problemas?

- Claro miss –dijo el hombre y regresó por donde vino.

En menos de cinco minutos, Sakura se cambió de ropa y bajó las escaleras de regreso a la sala. Pero Sasuke ya no estaba ahí. Desesperada, buscó por toda la casa y no lo encontró, de pronto Dimitri se asomó por una puerta.

- ¿Dónde está? –Sakura estaba roja de la ira y Dimitri señaló la entrada tras él, una puerta que unía la casa y los baños públicos.

- Con missis Chiyo.

La pelirrosa no perdió el tiempo y en un segundo estaba en el almacén de reservas para los baños.

- ¿Qué hacen baa-chan? Te dije que lo haría ésta tarde –se quejó Sakura tratando de quitar las cajas que cargaba Sasuke.

- Sasuke-san se ofreció amablemente a ayudarme.

- Ya baje y ahora debemos irnos –gruñó entre dientes peleando aun por las cajas, pero Sasuke no cedía– Al rato regreso y lo haré yo.

- No te preocupes, ya terminé y ahora tienes el resto del día libre –dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa socarrona colocando las cajas en donde Chiyo le había señalado.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, furiosa, tratando de asesinar a Sasuke– Nos vemos al rato Chiyo-baachan.

- ¡Que les vaya bien! ¡Diviértanse! –se despidió Chiyo con una gran sonrisa al ver como Sakura sacaba a Sasuke jalándolo de la manga de su chaqueta.

Sasuke sonreía divertido y asombrado– Para ser una niña tienes mucha fuerza.

No fue hasta que estuvieron alejados de la casa que Sakura soltó la ropa de Sasuke– No te acerques a mi abuela, no te quiero volver a ver por aquí sino…

- ¿Sino qué? –Sakura se mordió el labio aguantando las ganas de golpear a Sasuke– No estoy del todo convencido de pedir tu ayuda, pero tengo problemas con el caso.

- ¿Y cómo podría yo ayudarte?

- Ayúdame a demostrar que el tipo que detuve no es el culpable.

Sakura enarcó una ceja confundida– ¿Cómo sabes que no es culpable? No me dijiste que él dice lo contrario.

- Todas las evidencias apuntan a que él fue, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? –preguntó Sakura buscando los ojos de Sasuke, por primera vez.

- No eres la única que ve cosas que otros no ven –Sasuke se notaba nervioso, o por lo menos eso creía ver Sakura.

- ¿Cómo que cosas ves?

- Dicen que cada persona tiene… un aura, un halo de color específico que es determinado por su personalidad. Pero eso no es exactamente correcto –explicó Sasuke recargándose en el cofre de su auto– Cuando el humor de las personas cambia, también lo hace su aura. Dependiendo del estado sentimental, es el color que emana la persona. Ira es rojo, tristeza es azul, miedo es gris, rosa –miró el color del cabello de Sakura y sonrió– es amor. Y cuando mientes es amarillo.

- Y el color de su aura es amarillo –dedujo Sakura.

- Si –contestó pesadamente Sasuke.

- ¿Y cómo sabes todo esto? –Sakura estaba ansiosa por saber, era la primera vez que conocía a una persona diferente, como ella.

- Lo he visto desde que era niño y con el tiempo he aprendido a distinguir los colores y las emociones que representan.

Sakura se abrazó a sí misma, como protegiéndose de algo– ¿Lo ves todo el tiempo?

- No, solo cuando yo quiero.

- Ojala yo pudiera apagarlo como tú… –la pelirrosa se tornó afligida.

…

Sakura iba callada en el asiento del copiloto junto a Sasuke. Una música suave sonaba en el estéreo del auto, armonizando el ambiente. O eso pensaba Sasuke.

- Eres demasiado aburrido –emitió Sakura con un sonoro suspiro.

- ¿Qué dices? –preguntó Sasuke divertido.

- Tú música, es muy… lenta.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros– Pensé que te gustaría algo tranquilo.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, solo pensé que querías meditar un poco antes de… tú sabes.

- No, no lo sé –Sakura se sentó mirando de frente el perfil de Sasuke– ¿Antes de que?

- Pues de hacer lo que tú haces –contestó Sasuke, extrañamente, nervioso.

- Te refieres a contactar a los muertos.

- Sí.

- ¿Acaso es tan difícil decirlo?

El detective negó con la cabeza– De verdad no te entiendo.

…

La puerta del apartamento tenía listones amarillos que indicaban "Departamento de Policía de Tokyo – Prohibida la entrada". Sasuke abrió la puerta y levantó la cinta para entrar. Sakura miró dubitativa el lugar. Al final, entró.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Sakura mirando la sangre en las paredes y en el suelo.

- Una chica fue apuñalada y se desangró hasta morir.

Sakura entró hasta la alcoba y cogió una fotografía de una chica con cabello color miel y un joven de cabello negro. La observó por un par de minutos– Aquí no hay nada.

- ¿Qué dices?

- No está aquí –Sasuke suspiró cansado– Pero no siempre se quedan donde murieron –los ojos negros del detective brillaron con cierto tono de esperanza. Sakura regresó el retrato a la mesita de noche y se cruzó de brazos– Tengo que ver al hombre.

- ¿Al sospechoso?

- Sí. Así como Riruka se apegó a ti, la chica podría estar con él.

Sasuke se echó el cabello hacia atrás– Solo puedo verlo con su abogado presente.

- Olvídalo –negó Sakura tajante– Te dije que nadie puede saber lo que hago.

- Entonces… –Sasuke se tornó pensativo– Puedes hacerte pasar por su hermana.

Sakura enarcó una ceja– No, busca una forma en que yo pueda verlo.

- Ya está en la cárcel, no puede salir. Tú debes entrar.

- No, definitivamente no entraré ahí.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Sabes cuantas personas mueren en una cárcel? ¿Te imaginas lo que sería entrar ahí y estar rodeada de fantasmas de asesinos?

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Ella tenía razón.

…

De camino a la estación de policía, Sasuke seguía pensando en lo que Sakura le había dicho.

- ¿Alguna vez te han hecho daño? –preguntó de la nada Sasuke.

- ¿Quién?

- Los fantasmas, ¿alguna vez te han lastimado?

Sakura sonrió de lado– ¿Y si te digo que si? ¿Cambiaría en algo las cosas?

- Por supuesto que sí –Sasuke frenó de repente lanzando a Sakura contra el tablero del auto.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Dejarías de pedir mi ayuda?

Sasuke frunció el ceño– Si.

- ¿Estarías dispuesto a condenar a un hombre por un crimen que no cometió? –Sasuke asintió seguro. Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. ¿Acaso Sasuke se preocupaba por ella?– Pues yo no.

- Pero dices que te lastiman.

- No siempre, todo depende de lo que hagan cuando están conmigo.

- ¿Cómo te lastiman?

Sakura no entendía porque, pero sentía la confianza de contarle cosas a ese hombre– A veces puede ser físicamente, cuando han estado mucho tiempo aquí adquieren ciertas habilidades. Pero no sé hasta donde puedan llegar.

- ¿Y? –preguntó Sasuke al darse cuenta que la chica le ocultaba algo más serio– ¿Cuál es la otra forma en que te pueden lastimar?

- Creo que puede describirse como… espiritualmente –la inquisitiva mirada de Sasuke no iba a permitir que la confesión de Sakura se quedara ahí. El quería saber más– Cada vez que ligo un espíritu a mi alma, cuando éste se va deja una cicatriz en mi.

Sasuke se quedó callado, mirando a la nada. Pensando en lo que su curiosidad lo había llevado– ¿Pasó lo mismo con Riruka?

- Supongo que si, pero como ella no estuvo tanto tiempo conmigo no causó mucho daño –comentó Sakura colocando su mano sobre su corazón– ¿A dónde me llevas? –Sakura cambió de tema drásticamente, dejando los melodramas atrás.

- A la oficina, ya que no podemos ver al sospechoso… –Sasuke sintió un golpe en el brazo y se dio cuenta que había sido Sakura la que lo había golpeado con los nudillos– ¿Qué te pasa?

- Llámalo por su nombre, porque dudo mucho que se llame Sospechoso-san.

- No tenías que golpearme por eso, solo tenías que pedirlo.

- ¿Podrías llamarlo por su nombre… por favor?

- Hanaeda Eita –dijo Sasuke murmurando el nombre del detenido– Ahora entiendo cuando dijo que su novia era la violenta.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Sakura muy interesada.

Sasuke arrancó el auto y regresó al camino– La víctima, Yamada Kazumi parece ser que tenía problemas de actitud. Según la primera declaración del sos… de Hanaeda ella solía ser violenta y celosa.

- Eso es malo –dijo Sakura pensativa– Si ella era así cuando estaba viva, seguramente tiene una obsesión con él ahora que esta muerta.

- Si no pudimos encontrarla en el apartamento, entonces ella está ligada a Hanaeda.

- Puede ser, por eso te digo que debo verlo para comprobarlo.

- Estamos de suerte, hace un rato me informaron que va a haber una audiencia con el juez, ahí vas a poder verlo.

- ¿No hay problema con que yo vaya? –preguntó Sakura dudosa.

La sonrisa arrogante de Sasuke volvió a hacer gala en sus labios– Eres una becaria de la policía, tienes acceso a casi todos los lugares a donde yo puedo entrar.

…

Sasuke entró a la comisaría como si todo fuera normal y así lo era para él. En cambio, la personita que caminaba tras de él no estaba ni tantito cómoda con estar en ese lugar.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? –preguntó un uniformado en cuanto la vio entrar.

Sakura no sabía que responder, miraba de Sasuke al oficial y del oficial a Sasuke. Estaba exorbitantemente nerviosa. Sasuke miró por encima de su hombro buscando a su acompañante y al verla siendo detenida por el oficial regresó sobre sus pasos.

- No te preocupes viene conmigo –puso una mano sobre la rosada cabellera y palmeó la cabeza un par de veces. Eso hizo enojar a Sakura, pero no pudo descargar su ira por respeto al lugar en el que estaba– Es nuestra nueva becaria.

Las cabezas de Naruto, Kiba y Shino asomaron por encima de los escritorios al oír la voz de Sasuke. Todos miraban curiosos a la pequeña pelirrosa a la que Sasuke manoteaba en la cabeza.

Y como era de esperarse, Naruto fue el primero en acercarse.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Naruto. ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el rubio con una acogedora sonrisa.

Pero a pesar de su linda sonrisa Sakura no se sintió cómoda con él. Y por extraño que pareciera, se resguardo discretamente tras Sasuke.

- Parece la mascota de Sasuke –señaló divertido Kiba– Como una tímida gatita.

- Ten cuidado Kiba, hasta los pequeños insectos atacan cuando se sienten amenazados.

El comentario de Shino no le gustó para nada a Sakura. Pero la gente y tanta atención comenzaban a aturdirla.

- ¿A que se debe tanto alboroto? –Kakashi salió de su oficina y por acto de magia, todos regresaron a trabajar. La atención del capitán se vio atraída por la persona escondida tras Sasuke– Sasuke, ven a mi oficina.

- Si –contestó rápidamente. Tomó a Sakura por los hombros y la llevó hasta su escritorio, la sentó en su silla y la habló calmadamente– Espérame aquí.

- No soy una niña chiquita para que me hables así –la Sakura, que había conocido desde su primer encuentro, había regresado.

- ¡Esta bien! –dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa divertida.

Kakashi no perdió detalle de la situación. Cuando Sasuke entró a su oficina, le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que cerrar la puerta tras él.

- ¿Desde cuándo tenemos becaria? ¿Y porque yo no lo sabía? –preguntó Kakashi cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Moví unas influencias.

- De eso me doy cuenta, pero… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- La conocí, me dijo que necesitaba trabajo para ayudar en su casa y que esta pensando en volverse parte de la policía, aunque aún no sabe si como oficial o criminalista.

El breve relato no convenció a Kakashi que no quito el ojo de encima de Sasuke– ¿De verdad? –Sasuke asintió– ¿Y qué va a hacer en la oficina?

- Ayudar archivando o cualquier cosa de oficina –sugirió mirando por el cristal, atento a la chica sentada en su escritorio– Incluso puede ir con nosotros y aprender algo de lo que hacemos.

- No estoy muy seguro de que una escenas de crimen sea lugar para una adolescente.

- Ella es muy madura para su edad.

Kakashi entrecerró su único ojo visible– No me digas que…

- ¡No es lo que estás pensando Kakashi! –negó Sasuke entre divertido y nervioso– Es solo una chiquilla.

- Eso espero Sasuke.

- Cuando la conozcas te darás cuenta que su manera de pensar es muy madura comparada a la de las adolescentes –avisó el detective con gran seriedad.

- Me alegra que alguien de tu equipo se comporte como un adulto –el comentario de Kakashi le causó un poco de gracia a Sasuke– Y espero que su relación se mantenga lo más profesional posible.

Abriendo la puerta, Sasuke dejó escapar las últimas palabras que Kakashi pudo escuchar– Ella es solo una niña Kakashi, nada va a pasar entre nosotros.

0o0o0  
Dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso. Pero lo mismo aplica a la inversa. Debes tener mucho cuidado si cruzas la línea, porque puedes hacer algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir.  
0o0o0

**.**

_Edit_: Tendrán que tenerme paciencia, se suponía que este capítulo lo publicaría hace 3 semanas, pero mi trabajo es absorbente. No prometo nada, solo que nunca dejaré esta historia colgada.


	7. Amor Obsesionado

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas al alma" © SAKURA_TRC, 2012**

VENTANAS DEL ALMA  
*

**Capítulo 7 "AMOR OBSESIONADO"**

Sakura peleaba con el contenido de su armario, arrojando hacia fuera cuanta prenda y zapatos encontraba.

- ¡Nada!

- ¿Qué tienes? –preguntó Suki llevada a la habitación de Sakura por tremendo alboroto.

- ¡Argh! No pienso ir –dijo Sakura rindiéndose y arrojándose boca arriba en su cama.

Suki miró la ropa en el suelo y sobre los muebles. El lugar parecía una zona de guerra entre el armario y Sakura.

- ¿Qué buscabas?

- Tengo que ir a la audiencia de Eita y no encuentro mi chaqueta negra.

- ¿Te refieres a la que está en el cesto de la ropa sucia?

Sakura se sentó de golpe en la cama– ¿Estas segura?

- Claro, como que la abuela la acaba de echar a la lavadora.

…

Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro, como una fiera enjaulada. Estaba fuera de los juzgados esperando a Sakura.

- Vas a hacer un hoyo en el suelo –escuchó una voz burlona a sus espaldas.

- ¡Llegas tarde!

- No, por supuesto que no –Sakura tomó la muñeca de Sasuke y le mostró su propio reloj– Aun faltan 10 minutos para la audiencia.

- Pero quería que llegaras temprano para que te sentaras cerca de él.

- Ya, ya –trató de calmar Sakura en un tono cansado– Vamos antes de que se haga más tarde.

- Pon tu identificación a la vista –advirtió Sasuke colocándose su placa alrededor del cuello con una cadena.

Sakura sacó la identificación de su bolso y lo colocó también en su cuello.

Entraron a un edificio de arquitectura totalmente occidental. A unos pasos después de la puerta, personal de seguridad, oficiales con el típico uniforme azul, revisaron a ambos con detectores de metal.

- Debe dejar su arma oficial –ordenó un hombre vestido con un traje negro.

- Lo sé –contestó Sasuke y con desagrado, se quitó la pistola de la funda bajo su chaqueta y la colocó en una caja de seguridad tras la entrada.

Era la primera vez que Sakura veía el arma de Sasuke. Sabía a la perfección que él portaba una, pero jamás había tenido la curiosidad de verla.

Sasuke la guió a través de los pasillos de un edificio de varios pisos e innumerables puertas; resguardado por oficiales uniformados bien armados. Sakura veía todo como si fuera alguna clase de tour turístico.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un laberinto para ratas?

Sasuke sonrió divertido ante las quejas de Sakura– Ya casi llegamos es en la siguiente sala.

Dos puertas después, Sasuke abrió la puerta para que Sakura pasara. Una enorme habitación con decorados y muebles en madera. Todo era como en la televisión, pero más ostentoso. Al frente, justo en medio de todos, un hombre presidía la reunión manteniendo todo en completo silencio y orden. También había unas cuantas personas sentadas, Sakura no estaba segura si eran curiosos o gente que venía para escuchar lo relacionado al caso de Eita y la muerte de la chica. Instantes después, entró un chico de cabello negro y mirada ausente; llevaba puesto un traje de presidiario, con las manos y los pies esposados.

- Caso el pueblo contra Hanaeda Eita –dijo un hombre entregándole la documentación del caso al juez– Homicidio en primer grado.

- ¿El acusado cómo se declara?

- Cul…

- Inocente señoría –intervino una chica al lado de Eita, tenía el cabello corto color chocolate y ojos del mismo tono– Además voy a presentar una moción para invalidar la declaración de mi cliente.

- ¿En que bases? –preguntó una mujer de cabello dorado y ojos verdes.

- Mi cliente estaba en estado de shock cuando los oficiales lo obligaron a firmar la declaración –la chica buscó entre sus cosas y sacó papeles que casi se le cayeron– Además, el arma no ha sido encontrada.

- ¿Es cierto abogada? –indagó el juez mirando directo a la fiscal.

- Aun no su señoría, pero tenemos...

El hombre negó con la cabeza– Lo siento abogada, pero solo tengo una opción y es dejar libre a Hanaeda-san hasta que usted y su equipo reúnan las evidencias para culpar a alguien –con su pequeño mazo, el juez golpeo la mesa y declaró– Retiro los cargos. Hanaeda Eita queda libre.

- Pero… –la rubia bufó decepcionada.

A diferencia de la chica al lado de Eita que estallo en alegría y abrazó efusivamente al joven– ¿Escuchaste Eita? Vas a salir libre.

- Gracias Ogata, pero… –la abogada de Eita puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Shhh, no digas nada –la chica sonrió y acarició el brazo de Eita– Será hasta mañana que estes en ese horrendo lugar. Pero pronto nos veremos afuera.

- ¡Que sorpresa Sasuke! –la rubia saludó a Sasuke malhumorada.

- Hola Temari.

- Hablemos afuera –ordenó Temari sacando a Sasuke de la sala.

Sakura se quedó en la sala observando la corta conversación entre Eita y la chica. En cuanto vio que sacaban a Eita, salió a paso rápido siguiendo de cerca al grupo que escoltaba a Eita. No perdió de vista al muchacho, hasta que lo metieron en una habitación.

…

- ¡Aun no han encontrado el arma! –exclamó furiosa Temari.

- Hemos revisado su casa, el taller donde trabajaba, la escena del crimen… –Sasuke mostraba mucha paciencia a pesar de que la chica le gritaba.

- ¿Dónde pasó las noches después de dejar el apartamento de Yoshida?

Sasuke suspiró derrotado– En una vieja habitación de hotel… y si, también la revisamos.

- Quiero esa arma y la quiero ya –Temari estaba por irse, cuando giró bruscamente– ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú nunca vienes a las audiencias, ni siquiera te gusta declarar como testigo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros desestimando su presencia– Tenía curiosidad por saber si podías hacer tu trabajo.

Temari entrecerró la mirada furiosa– Si ustedes hicieran su trabajo, yo podría hacer el mío.

- Te dimos la declaración…

- Declaración que se va a anular detective –Ogata, la abogada de Eita se acercó a Sasuke y Temari, extendiendo un tanto de papeles– Mi cliente estaba en un estado de shock que no le permitió actuar con claridad. Aquí está el análisis del psicólogo –Temari revisó los papeles con desesperación– Hanaeida Eita estaba bajo una profunda depresión por la noticia de la muerte de su ex prometida. Sus detectives debieron tratarlo mejor, casi lo matan en la cárcel por estar tan abatido, apenas tuvo suerte de sobrevivir.

- Díselo a su víctima, que no corrió con la suerte de vivir para contarlo –contraatacó Temari.

- Yo no me referiría a Kazumi como víctima, pero eso ustedes no lo saben porque no han hecho la apropiada investigación, ¿o me equivoco detective?

- ¿De qué habla Sasuke? –Temari confrontó a Sasuke redirigiendo su ira de la abogada al detective.

- Hanaeda dijo que era víctima de abuso por parte de Yoshida.

Ogata rio con cierto sarcasmo– ¿Abuso? Eso es poco decir. Kazumi era una psicópata en potencia.

- ¿Qué pruebas tienes?

- Las mismas que tus oficiales encontraron –Ogata sacó el parte médico a la llegada de Eita a la prisión. Fotografías y una detallada revisión médica con la descripción de la condición médica de Eita comprendía el expediente. Temari lo revisó superficialmente– Te las regalo, yo ya tengo una copia.

La abogada dejo a Temari revisando los papeles. Sasuke suspiró viendo la tormenta que se le avecinaba– _Hablando de tormentas…_ –pensó regresando a la sala de audiencias. Buscó la cabellera rosada, pero ya no estaba ahí. Una extraña sensación cruzó por su pecho. Giró tan rápidamente que sin darse cuenta se estampó con alguien tirando a la persona al suelo– Lo siento.

- ¡Auch! –se quejó Sakura sentada en el suelo– ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Fui a buscar a Eita –Sasuke le tendió la mano, pero Sakura la ignoró y se levantó por sí sola.

- ¿Eres de esas mujeres locas que se enamoran de los asesinos?

Sasuke leyó las intenciones de Sakura, de una manera extraña supo que iba a reaccionar mal. La tomó por la espalda y le tapó la boca antes de que dijera algo de lo que podía pagar graves consecuencias.

- Ella es nuestra nueva becaria, trabajara en la estación ayudándonos con diversas tareas.

Temari examinó a Sakura– Eres muy joven para interesarte en homicidios ¿no?

De un pisotón, Sakura se liberó del aprisionamiento de Sasuke– Estoy pensando en formar parte de la policía, solo que aún no sé si como oficial o criminalista –Sasuke levantó las cejas sorprendido. Eran sus mismas palabras.

- Bien, pues si quieres ser algo más que un patrullero… –dijo amenazando con la mirada a Sasuke– Te recomiendo que sigas estudiando y seas abogado.

- Los patrulleros son los que atrapan al sospechoso y reúnen evidencia para que los fiscales encierren a los delincuentes.

- Pero si no hacen bien su trabajo no sirven para nada.

- Mira Temari –Sasuke levantó un dedo amenazante frente a la cara de la rubia– Te dije claramente que tenía dudas sobre este caso, pero no quisiste hacerme caso. Ahora no vengas a quejarte porque hace falta evidencia.

Temari enrojeció por reprimir la ira. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó dejando a Sasuke y Sakura solos.

- Como te iba diciendo –dijo Sakura– Fui a buscar a Eita y no lo encontré solo.

- ¿La víctima está con él?

- Si y no me gusta como se ve esto –Sakura alejó a Sasuke del tumulto de gente que salía del tribunal– Debo acercarme lo suficiente para poder hablar con ella, pero antes… debes llevarme a la escuela –Sasuke se sintió confundido– Es más rápido si tú me llevas a que me vaya en el transporte público.

- Espera –pidió Sasuke poniendo las manos en sus caderas– ¿Estás diciendo que faltaste a la escuela por venir?

- No puedo estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

- Vamos, te llevo mientras pienso como te puedes acercar a Eita.

- Solo averíguame donde vive y tal vez por coincidencia me encuentre con él –resolvió Sakura rápidamente.

Sasuke negó divertido– Espero que la diosa de las coincidencias este de tu parte.

- No te preocupes, yo haré que así sea –dijo Sakura segura de sí misma.

…

- Voy a necesitar tu ayuda Suki –Sakura estaba escondida tras un árbol, observando a un solitario y triste Eita.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? –preguntó Suki emocionada por su reciente nueva carrera de espía.

- Quiero que distraigas un poco a la chica que está unida a Eita.

Suki sonrió maliciosamente– ¿Vas a advertirlo de la presencia que lo acosa?

- Sabes que no habló con nadie sobre esto –negó Sakura rebuscando algo en su mochila.

- Entonces Sasuke entra en la categoría de "Nadie".

Sakura se paralizó al escuchar el comentario de Suki y aunque mantenía la vista en el suelo, sabía perfectamente que la chica sonreía enormemente– Dicen que a toda regla hay una excepción.

- Si tú lo dices –canturreo divertida Suki.

- Ten cuidado con ella, es un alma oscura –señaló Sakura seriamente, Suki asintió adoptando una actitud también seria.

Caminando casualmente, Suki se acercó a espaldas de Eita.

- _Hola… Yoshida Kasumi-san_ –saludó Suki a una chica de cabellos color miel abrazada al cuello de Eita.

- _¿Puedes verme?_ –preguntó la chica y Suki asintió con una sonrisa– _¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

- _¿Por qué sigues aquí, Kasumi-san?_ –Kasumi se sorprendió y por un momento soltó a Eita.

Gracias a esa distracción, Sakura se sentó junto a Eita en la banca del parque– Hola.

Al escuchar la voz de Sakura, Kasumi se volteó rápidamente pero no pudo acercarse– _¡Me alejaste para que esa zorra intente robármelo! ¡¿Por qué no puedo acercarme?!_

Eita vio a Sakura con una mirada vacía– Que tal –contestó con desgano.

- Eita…

- ¿Nos conocemos?

Sakura negó con la cabeza– No, pero sé que estás en problemas.

Eita frunció el ceño molesto– ¡Yo no maté a Kasumi! ¡Yo la amaba!

- Solo quería decirte que te creo –dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa y sacó algo de su bolso. Una bolsita roja colgaba de sus dedos y se lo extendió a Eita– Tómalo, es para ti.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó con desconfianza Eita.

- Es un talismán de la suerte –Sakura le mostró uno igual que traía en una cajita de metal en su mochila– Debes traerlo contigo todo el tiempo y estoy segura que todo saldrá bien.

- Confías mucho en una baratija –Eita examinaba el regalo sin mucha importancia.

- Puede que sea una baratija –a la pelirrosa comenzaba a darle un tic en el ojo. Era por eso que no le gustaba conocer gente, ella solo intentaba ser amable– Pero es algo muy poderoso.

Eita suspiró sonoramente– Eres una de las dos personas en el mundo que confía en mí, así que… no puedo despreciar ninguna ayuda extra –el chico le dio un golpecito con el dedo haciendo girar el talismán.

- Pero recuerda, no debes andar sin el por ningún motivo.

- ¿Ni cuando me ducho? –el ánimo de Eita mostraba una ligera mejoría, incluso ya hacia bromas.

Sakura sonrió divertida– Mínimo mantenlo cerca de ti.

- Entendido –sonrió Eita con más luz en su rostro y guardó el talismán en el bolsillo de su pantalón– ¿Y a quien debo agradecer el maravilloso regalo de la confianza…? –pero antes de terminar su pregunta, la pelirrosa ya se había marchado.

…

Suki arrastraba a Kasumi de la mano, lejos de Eita. Una lucha se desarrollaba entre las dos chicas.

- ¿Qué demonios le hicieron a Eita? –gritaba Kasumi furiosa.

- Algo para que no te acerques más a él –avisó Sakura con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Lo quieres para ti ¿verdad? Pues no te lo permitiré –Kasumi se abalanzó sobre Sakura, pero solo logró atravesarla.

Sakura sonrió arrogante– No podrás hacerme nada…

- Ya verás que sí –Kasumi volvió a lanzar un golpe contra el rostro de Sakura sin lograr hacerle daño.

- Si quieres aprender a lastimar siendo un fantasma, permíteme enseñarte –se ofreció Sakura con una oscura sonrisa.

Kasumi miró incrédula a la pelirrosa y a Suki– ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?

- Dame tus manos –Sakura extendió las manos ofreciéndoselas a Kasumi. La fantasma, con un poco de dudas, puso sus manos sobre las de Sakura y la sonrisa de la pelirrosa se agrandó– Voy a enseñarte a… no lastimar a la gente.

En cuanto Sakura tomó las manos de Kasumi, la chica sintió una atracción imposible de resistir– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Suki veía como el cuerpo de Sakura succionaba el alma de Kasumi. Por más que la chica se resistía, Sakura no permitía que el fantasma se le escapara. En cuanto la pelirrosa engulló el alma completa de Kasumi, cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Pasaron un par de segundos, cuando Sakura se levantó jalando aire desesperadamente por su boca.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Suki arrodillándose junto a ella.

Sakura se sentó tomándose la cabeza, sentía que todo le daba vueltas– Esa mujer es un demonio.

- No me importa ella, lo que hiciste fue una locura –Suki estaba más furiosa de lo que Sakura nunca había visto– ¿Sabes lo que pudo pasarte?

- Si, tener una herida más en mi alma no es equivalente a ver a un hombre condenado a muerte por un crimen que no cometió –Sakura se levantó con dificultad, de pronto sintió un agudo dolor en su corazón. La punzada fue tan fuerte que cayó nuevamente de rodillas al suelo.

- ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tú? –lloró Suki tapándose el rostro con las manos.

- ¿No crees que siempre me pregunto lo mismo? –Sakura acarició la cabeza de Suki con ternura– ¿Por qué a mí?

- Pero no tienes que hacer tantas tonterías.

- Tienes razón –sonrió Sakura– Pero si no soy yo, nadie más lo hará.

Suki se secó las lágrimas con el antebrazo– Esto te va a salir caro.

- Lo sé. ¿Qué dices? –los ojos de Sakura buscaron a los de Suki. Jades y turquesa brillaron cómplices– ¿Helado o palomitas?

- Helado Y palomitas –dijo Suki exigente.

- Lo que tú digas –Sakura se levantó pesadamente y respiro hondo– Regresemos a casa.

Suki se paró frente a Sakura, interrumpiendo su andar– Pero aún no me has dicho que fue lo que viste.

…

- Como lo sospechabas, Eita no es el culpable –avisó Sakura sentándose sobre el cofre del auto de Sasuke.

Pero Sasuke no estaba satisfecho– El que tú y yo lo sepamos no ayuda a Hanaeda.

- No, pero saber qué fue lo que pasó si –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa victoriosa– Como te dije no fue Eita. La loca…

- ¿La víctima?

- Hn –asintió disgustada Sakura por el término que uso Sasuke– La loca esa lo planeó todo. Quería hacer sufrir a Eita por haberla dejado y pensó que simulando un ataque podría atraerlo de regreso.

- Según los informes de la forense, los ataques son consistentes con un atacante. No pudo hacérselos ella misma.

- Si, pero ¿con que clase de atacante? –Sasuke enarcó una ceja– Mira, la fuerza de un hombre es diferente a la de una mujer; y las heridas de la loca no deben concordar con la fuerza de Eita.

- Yo lo veo algo delgado.

- Créeme, en apariencia puede verse delgado, pero bajo la ropa tiene el cuerpo de un atleta.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Sasuke enarcando una ceja.

Sakura sacó una paleta (chupete) del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo metió a la boca disfrutando el dulce sabor del caramelo con cada lamida– Digamos que… la memoria de Kasumi es más vivida de lo que te puedas imaginar.

- Espera… –dijo el detective negando ligeramente con la cabeza– ¿Viste los recuerdos de Yamada?

- Regresemos al tema, ¿quieres?

- Si, pero después debes explicarme algunas cosas.

Los jades rodaron cansados, pero asintió para poder continuar– Como te iba diciendo, Kasumi planeó simular el ataque y le pidió a una amiga que la ayudara. KonoeFumina.

- Es la chica que entrevistaron Naruto y Kiba…

…

Ino trabajaba en los informes de sus casos actuales y una mano se posó en su hombro, sobresaltándola exageradamente.

- ¡Ah! –gritó saltando de su silla y tomándose el corazón asustada.

- No seas exagerada Ino –Sasuke se cruzó de brazos restándole importancia a su travesura.

- Casi me matas del susto, tonto.

- Por lo que veo no eres amable con nadie –señaló la chica tras Sasuke.

La forense hizo a Sasuke a un lado de un empujón mirando curiosa a la visitante– ¿Qué haces aquí? Este no es lugar para niños.

La chica bufó fastidiada– Podré verme como una niña, pero créeme no lo soy.

- Doctora Yamanaka Ino –Sasuke se paró atrás de Sakura y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirrosa– Te presento a nuestra becaria, Haruno Sakura.

- ¡Oh! ¡Así que eres tú! –dijo Ino sorprendida– Había escuchado que trajiste una nueva mascota, pero no pensé que fuera tan… joven.

- ¡Qué demonios! ¡No soy…!

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y puso a Sakura tras él– Ino, ¿ya terminaste la autopsia de Yamada Kasumi?

- Sí.

- ¿Podrías decirme si las heridas son consistentes con la fuerza de un hombre?

- Eso es trabajo de Hinata, pero no creo que lo haya terminado. Está muy ocupada con otros casos.

- Gracias Ino –dijo empujando a Sakura fuera de la sala de autopsias.

…

- Será mejor que te espere en tu lugar –sugirió Sakura tratando de tomar el camino de regreso al ascensor.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Esto será interesante –Sasuke puso un brazo frente a Sakura deteniendo su avance.

- ¿A quién vamos a ver?

- Hyuuga Hinata, investigadora forense –explicó orgulloso el detective.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos inquisitiva– ¿Otra de tus conquistas?

Sasuke soltó una carcajada divertida– No. Hinata es mi prima.

- ¿Sabes lo que dicen de los primos? –preguntó Sakura con cierta malicia.

- No. Dime Sakura, ¿qué dicen de los primos?

- Sasuke-kun –saludó una vocecilla tras el detective.

- Hola. ¿Cómo estás? –Sasuke se dio la vuelta y saludó gentilmente a la chica– Tengo un favor que pedirte, Hinata.

Un ligero sonrojo coloreo las mejillas de Hinata– Lo que sea.

- Las heridas de… Kasumi –pronunció Sakura con aversión– ¿concuerdan con la fuerza de un hombre? –Hinata ladeó la cabeza para ver a la dueña de la voz– ¿Lo sabes o no? –exigió la pelirrosa.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Hinata, Sakura –anunció Sasuke fulminando con la mirada a Sakura– becaria, criminalista.

- Es agradable ponerle una cara a la chica de quien habla tanto Naruto.

- ¿Te refieres al chico rubio de linda sonrisa? –dijo Sakura recordando su primera visita en la comisaría.

- Querrás decir, el chico atolondrado de sonrisa boba –Sasuke corregía malhumorado el tono amigable de Sakura.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –Hinata no tardó en salir en defensa de su novio. Aunque sabía que Sasuke no hablaba en serio.

- No, en serio, aun no entiendo como sales con ese tarado.

Hinata le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo a Sasuke como reprimenda– ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu mejor amigo?

- Porque soy sincero –Sasuke se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Pero la verdad es que se divertía haciendo rabiar a Hinata– Además no es mi mejor amigo.

- Claro que lo es –la sonrisa de Hinata era pequeña, pero demostraba lo mucho que disfrutaba estar ahí platicando con Sasuke.

- ¿Podemos continuar con lo que venimos? –preguntó Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke se sorprendió, por un segundo creyó notar un tono receloso en la voz de Sakura– Hinata, ¿podrías ayudarme con el caso de la chica asesinada en su apartamento?

- Si, estaba por hacer una reconstrucción del ataque…

- ¿Cuánto tardaras? –interrumpió Sasuke abruptamente.

- No lo sé, tengo que reconstruir la escena, hacer pruebas, buscar el cuchillo que usaron…

- Es el típico cuchillo de cocina, de los que vienen en un juego con la base de madera –explicó Sakura cansinamente.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Sakura bufó, se sentía enfadada, incomoda y que un fuerte calor invadía su pecho– Revisé el apartamento, Kasumi tenía una fotografía con Eita y al fondo se veía la cocina y un juego de cuchillos.

- Bien, empezaré con eso –avisó Hinata disgustada.

- Y deberías desechar la idea de que fue Eita el atacante –dijo con desdén Sakura.

- ¿Qué dices? –Hinata puso las manos en jarra confrontando a Sakura.

Para calmar las cosas, Sasuke se puso entre las chicas y así evitar una confrontación– Espero que la información te ayude con la investigación.

- Consideraré lo que me dijeron, pero no prometo nada –Hinata se cruzó de brazos indignada– Sabes que tengo que hacer todas las pruebas de acuerdo a los procedimientos.

- Sí, claro –Sasuke le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza a Hinata y le sonrió tiernamente– Gracias Hinata.

Pero cuando Sasuke se dio la vuelta para buscar a la pelirrosa, se topó con la sorpresa de que Sakura ya no estaba ahí.

…

- ¡Argh! –gritó Sakura tirándose de cara a la almohada.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? –Suki entró corriendo a la habitación.

- Soy una idiota.

Una sonrisa divertida se formó en los labios de Suki– Eso no lo puedo negar.

- ¡Cállate Suki! ¡No estoy de humor para aguantar tu estúpido sentido del humor!

- Explícame que sucede.

- No lo sé. Debe de ser culpa de Kasumi. Algo de ella se quedó en mí.

Suki se preocupó y trató de agarrar a Sakura, pero la pelirrosa apartó la mano de un golpe.

…

- Hinata dice que tiene algo –avisó Shino colgando el teléfono.

- Bajemos –Sasuke se levantó de un salto de su silla y se encaminó al ascensor.

Naruto lo vio pasar pero Sasuke lo dejó atrás. Unas palmadas en el hombro del rubio lo hicieron mirar por encima de su hombro.

- Calma, Naruto, ya se le pasara.

- No es eso Kiba. Noto a Sasuke… diferente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Olvídalo –Naruto no quiso seguir el tema, sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaba que hablara de él con otras personas.

…

- ¿Qué nos tienes? –preguntó Sasuke en cuanto llegó al lado de Hinata.

La peliazulada se ruborizó notablemente– Vengan conmigo.

Shino y Sasuke siguieron a Hinata hasta el laboratorio de pruebas, en el camino se les unieron Kiba y Naruto.

- ¿Qué vamos a ver? –preguntó Naruto emocionado.

- Espera Naruto-kun. Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo –Hinata intentaba calmarlo con una sonrisa divertida.

Todos se reunieron en una habitación cubierta con mantas blancas y un muñeco de pruebas en el centro. También había una serie de cuchillos sobre una mesa y manchas de sangre en las paredes y el suelo.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo Hinata? –preguntó Kiba abrazando al muñeco.

- Para este caso se llama Yoshida Kasumi –Hinata tomó cuatro cuchillos de la mesa y los repartió entre los detectives– Quiero que cada uno acuchille a nuestro sujeto de pruebas.

Los cuatro hombres miraron sorprendidos las afiladas armas. Hinata tomó uno y apuñaló el muñeco, dejando boquiabiertos a sus compañeros.

- ¡Wow! Debes tener cuidado Naruto, tu novia es una psicópata.

- Ahora háganlo ustedes –pidió nuevamente Hinata haciéndose a un lado– Piensen en sus exnovias o alguna mujer que les haya hecho daño y descarguen su ira. Adelante.

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas, se encogieron de hombros y se formaron para acuchillar a su víctima. Habiéndolo hecho todos, Hinata tomó cinco reglas de la mesa y clavó cada una en las perforaciones que habían hecho.

- ¿Qué estas probando? –preguntó Kiba.

- La diferencia de nuestra fuerza aplicada –respondió Shino mirando las reglas de cerca.

- Exacto Shino –Hinata puso marcas en las reglas y las sacó del cuerpo inanimado– Como podrán ver, la fuerza aplicada está relacionada directamente con la profundidad de las heridas. Las heridas en el cuerpo de Yoshida-san son consistentes con la fuerza de una mujer, no la de un hombre.

- ¿Entonces Hanaeda ya no es sospechoso? –preguntó Kiba exasperado.

Shino veía el cuchillo, las fotos de las heridas de Yoshida y analizaba el muñeco de pruebas– Fuiste muy rápida para determinar el arma homicida exacta.

- Lamento decirlo, pero tu amiga tenía razón Sasuke-kun –dijo Hinata con un suspiro apesadumbrado– El cuchillo de cocina fue el arma que usaron y la fuerza empleada es la de una mujer.

- ¿Amiga de Sasuke? –preguntó Naruto confundido.

- Te refieres a la mascota de Sasuke, la gatita rosa –dijo Kiba con un tono burlón.

- ¿Gatita? –Hinata no quería imaginar a lo que Kiba se refería.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y desvió el tema hacía lo que consideraba en verdad importante– Bien, pues ahora solo tenemos que pedir una orden de cateo para el apartamento de Konoe Fumina.

Kiba frunció el ceño– ¿Y esa quien es?

- La mejor amiga de Yoshida –contestó Naruto pensativo– La que nos aseguró que Hanaeda era violento con su amiga.

- ¿Con cuantas personas más hablaron? –Sasuke negó con la cabeza temiendo la respuesta de Naruto.

- Solo con ella, pensamos que era confiable –pero no fue Naruto el que contestó, sino Kiba. Y el detective se mostraba seguro de sus afirmaciones, lo que molestó a Sasuke.

- Tenemos que localizarla. Supongo que debe estar muy segura que no sospechamos de ella –dijo Sasuke para buscar algo de calma.

- Pongámonos a trabajar –sugirió Naruto– Shino contacta a Temari, yo me ocuparé de buscar los datos de Konoe.

- Ok.

- Gracias por todo Hinata –Naruto depositó un beso en la sien de la chica y se alejó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hinata se quedó en el laboratorio y con un suspiro de derrota miró todo a su alrededor. Se sentía humillada. Una chica, o mejor dicho una niña, le había dicho lo detalles para descubrir al verdadero homicida.

…

De camino al ascensor Sasuke detuvo a Kiba discretamente y esperó a que Shino y Naruto se adelantaran.

- Kiba… si te vuelves a referir a Sakura como una mascota –masculló Sasuke enojado– Ni siquiera esa placa te salvará de una paliza. ¿Entendiste?

- ¡Uy! ¡Cálmate Sasuke! –contestó en tono burlón Kiba– Fue solo una bromita.

- Pues no me gustan tus bromitas y será mejor que te refieras a ella con respeto.

- Es que acaso entre tu y ella…

Sasuke puso un dedo en el pecho de Kiba y lo estampó contra la pared de un solo empujón. Acercó su rostro al del castaño y siseó a unos centímetros de su rostro– Yo solo advierto una vez Kiba y no me ando con jueguitos. ¿Entendiste?

Kiba frunció el ceño– Si.

En cuanto Sasuke se alejó de Kiba, el castaño acomodó su ropa denotando su enfado. Pero no se aventuró a probar suerte, conocía la fama de Sasuke y consideraba un suicidio enfrentarse a él.

…

Naruto se sentó al otro lado de la mesa. Una chica de cabello y ojos verdes estaba sentada frente a él en la sala de interrogatorios– ¿Entiende porque la trajimos?

- Si –contestó secamente una chica.

- ¿Esta segura de renunciar a su derecho de tener a un abogado presente? –siguió preguntando Naruto tranquilamente.

- Si.

- ¿Podría decirme porque aseguró que Hanaeda Eita fue el asesino de Yoshida Kasumi?

La chica bostezo como si estuviera tremendamente aburrida– Porque fue él quien mató su alma.

Sasuke, que no perdía detalle del interrogatorio desde la esquina del cuarto, enarcó una ceja– ¿A que te refieres? –interrumpió curioso.

Los ojos verdes de la chica se fijaron en Sasuke– Eita no amaba a Kasumi, no tanto como ella a él.

- Si, pero eso no quiere decir que él la matara Konoe –afirmó Naruto.

- No físicamente, pero su alma estaba destrozada –Konoe miró directo a los ojos de Naruto– Fue por eso que me pidió que lo hiciera.

Sasuke se enderezó y se aproximó a Fumina. Con una mano se recargó en la mesa y con la otra se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla de la chica– ¿Qué fue lo que te pidió que hicieras?

- Que la matara.

- ¿Quién te pidió que la mataras Konoe? –preguntó Sasuke encarando a la chica.

- Pues Kasumi –la respuesta de Fumina sorprendió a Naruto, pero no a Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué te pediría Kasumi que la mataras? –Naruto no concebía lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

Fumina se recargó en la mesa con los codos y las manos extendidas hacia Naruto– Ella quería que él regresara.

- Pero matándola no ganaría nada –rebatió el rubio.

- Es que ustedes no entienden.

- Explícanos –pidió Sasuke recargándose en el cristal frente a Fumina.

Los ojos verdes miraron directo a Sasuke. Estableciendo un contacto directo– Kasumi dijo que si sufría un accidente, Eita se arrepentiría de haberla dejado sola y regresaría a su lado para cuidarla.

- Eita fue malo con Kasumi. La abandonó –siguió el cuento Sasuke– Así que Eita debía sufrir para que valorara el amor que Kasumi le ofrecía.

- Exacto – Fumina contestó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Kasumi para hacer pagar a ese bastardo? –definitivamente Sasuke estaba enredando a la chica para hacerla creer que comprendía los sentimientos de Kasumi.

Una risita traviesa resonó en la sala de interrogatorios. Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron miradas, asombrados.

- Kasumi quiso simular un ataque en su apartamento –otra risita escapó de los labios de Fumina– Se suponía que debían lastimarla, pero… –los ojos verdes de Konoe se abrieron, se relamió los labios que formaban una sádica sonrisa y se miró las manos. Su mano derecha estaba cerrada como si sostuviera algo– La sangre… la sangre de Kasumi estaba… caliente. Me gusta sentir el calor entre mis dedos.

…

En la otra habitación, desde donde Temari atestiguaba el interrogatorio, el silencio denotaba la sorpresa en los presentes. Incluso Kakashi se había quedado sin palabras.

- Es suficiente para mí –dijo la rubia tras salir de su estupor.

- Esa chica está para el manicomio.

Kakashi se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró intrigado a la fiscal– ¿Qué vas a hacer Temari?

- Retiraré los cargos contra Hanaeda e iniciaré un nuevo juicio contra Konoe Fumina.

- Pero ésta chica no está bien de sus facultades mentales –señaló Shino mirando por encima de su hombro a la fiscal.

- No me importa –conetestó secamente Temari– Tiene que pagar por el crimen que cometió.

…

La noche había caído y Sasuke se encontraba a los pies de un gigantesco árbol. Miraba asombrado lo grande que era y lo imponente que se veía.

- Buenas tardes, detective –saludó Tenten con una sonrisa. Estaba ataviado con un traje de sacerdotisa, rojo y blanco.

- Hn.

- Es hermoso ¿verdad? –Sasuke la miró de soslayo– Tiene siglos creciendo. Se dice, que el árbol nació del alma reencarnada de una poderosa sacerdotisa.

- Conozco la leyenda –cortó Sasuke.

- ¿Qué lo trae aquí detective? –la sacerdotisa tenía una gran paciencia, y un excelente sexto sentido que le advertía que él no estaba ahí solo para contemplar el árbol sagrado.

Sasuke dudó en hablar, pero si quería conocer más del tema que lo inquietaba, Tenten era la única con la que podía hablar– ¿Qué sabes de las almas?

- Son lo que contiene la personalidad, sentimientos y memorias de una persona.

- ¿Pueden _vivir _–dijo la palabra en un sentido irónico– fuera del cuerpo?

- ¿Te refieres a después de la muerte? –Sasuke asintió y Tenten sonrió divertida. Jamás se hubiera esperado una pregunta así de ese hombre– Mi abuelo decía que mientras un alma sienta que deja algo pendiente en este lado, permanecerá atrapada aquí y se convertirá en un espíritu. Después de un tiempo y dependiendo de lo que los retenga aquí, pueden corromperse y volverse dañinos contra los que están _vivos_.

- ¿Hay gente que pueda… _verlos_?

A Tenten le intrigaba cada vez más las preguntas de Sasuke– Para ser sincera son muy raros los individuos que tienen esa habilidad. Mi abuelo podía verlos, pero solo eso. Los describía como formas luminosas u oscuras, dependía de sus intenciones.

Sasuke asimilaba la conversación y hacía comparaciones con lo poco que sabía de Sakura– ¿Se puede conversar con ellos?

- Supongo que sí.

- Bien –cortó Sasuke y se dio la media vuelta caminando lentamente.

Tenten recordó lo que su abuelo hacia y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios– Revisaré los diarios de mi abuelo.

Sasuke giró un poco su rostro para verla y continúo su andar, restándole importancia a las palabras de Tenten.

…

- Lamentamos haber sospechado de ti –se disculpó Naruto avergonzado– Pero es nuestro trabajo investigar a todos.

- Lo entiendo –aceptó Eita la disculpa– Yo también quería saber quien le había hecho daño a Kasumi y tenía la esperanza de que se dieran cuenta que no fui yo.

Ogata se cruzó de brazos– No importaba lo que pensaran, yo iba a demostrar que estaban equivocados.

- No tenías como negar su culpabilidad, toda la evidencia apuntaba en contra de tu cliente –intervino Temari.

- Te hacía falta el arma homicida.

- No había entrada forzada en el apartamento y el único con llave era él.

- Solo tenías los rumores de los vecinos.

- Tenía heridas producidas por la víctima.

- ¡Basta! –gruñó Sasuke masajeándose las sienes– Sus discusiones son estúpidas.

Naruto sonrió divertido– El único que se merece una felicitación es Sasuke. Él fue el que creyó en la inocencia de Eita desde el principio.

- Yo también sabía que él era inocente –dijo disgustada Ogata.

- No solo ellos –habló Eita sacando una bolsita roja de su bolsillo– Una chica me dio esto, dijo que era para la buena suerte.

- ¿Una chica? –preguntó Ogata con cierto tono de celos en su voz.

- Si.

- Debes quemarlo –Sasuke se acercó y golpeó el pequeño objeto.

- ¿Por qué? Es un regalo y la chica tenía razón. Gracias al esfuerzo de todos y con un poco de ayuda de la suerte salí libre.

Sasuke negó levemente con la cabeza– Así es el ritual. Una vez que absorbió la mala suerte, debes ir a quemarlo en el templo Kobayashi.

Naruto miró asombrado a su amigo– Pensé que no creías en esas cosas.

- No creo, pero conozco las costumbres.

- Bien, entonces haré eso.

- Habla con la sacerdotisa de ahí. Ella te dirá como hacerlo –recomendó Sasuke seriamente.

- Gracias detective –agradeció Eita con una gran sonrisa y se retiró acompañado de Ogata.

…

- ¡Miren quien viene! ¡El fenómeno del salón 2! –dijo burlona Shion al ver que Sakura se acercaba a la salida de la escuela. Pero la pelirrosa ni se había dado por enterada, estaba buscando algo en el interior de su mochila y tenía los audífonos puestos.

Sakura pasó de largo al grupo de Shion. No fue con deliberada intención, pero estaba muy entretenida con el contenido de su mochila– Me hubieras avisado antes. Lo deje en el escritorio –se quejó golpeando el morral. Cuando dio media vuelta para regresar se topó con Shion, para su desgracia.

- ¿Con quién hablas fenómeno? –Sakura negó con la cabeza y pasó a un lado de Shion para regresar al aula, pero la rubia la tomó por el tirante de la mochila y la regresó de jalón– No puedes ignorarme.

- ¡Sakura! –se escuchó una voz al otro lado de calle.

Las chicas del instituto voltearon al mismo tiempo. Un hombre alto de cabello negro y gafas oscuras estaba recargado en un auto de lujo. Al meter la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros, una reluciente placa dorada deslumbró los ojos de las adolescentes.

Sakura sonrió de lado y pasó junto a Shion dándole un golpe con el hombro al hacerse paso.

Se paró frente al hombre y le preguntó extrañada– ¿A qué viniste?

- Tienes un horario de trabajo que cumplir –contestó el detective con una amplia y arrogante sonrisa.

- Puedo irme sola.

- Lo sé, no te acostumbres a que venga a recogerte.

- No te acostumbres a que vaya a trabajar –avisó Sakura subiéndose al auto y Sasuke cerró la puerta tras ella. Al subirse él al auto, Sakura ya se estaba colocando el cinturón de seguridad y apenas encendió el auto ella preguntó– ¿Le dijiste lo que tenía que hacer con el amuleto?

- Si. Aunque no entiendo para que lo mandaste a ese templo en especial.

- Esa chica sabrá como deshacerse de Kasumi de una vez por todas.

- ¿Te refieres al espíritu de la occisa? –Sakura asintió– ¿Tu no puedes hacer algo por ella?

Un sonoro suspiro escapó de los labios de Sakura y mientras miraba por la ventana negó– Yo no poseo esas habilidades. Yo solo puedo verlos.

0o0o0  
_Las cosas no siempre son como nos las cuentan. Para saber la verdadera historia tienes que haber sido parte de ella y no solo juzgar por lo que tus ojos ven o lo que tus oídos oyen._  
0o0o0

Hola, pues hasta aquí el comienzo de la historia. No había querido intervenir porque sus preguntas se irían respondiendo con el avance de los primeros capítulos y las que sigan en duda, tendrán que esperar. He visto una buena respuesta de parte de ustedes, pero como les había dicho en otros fics, mi mejor sondeo de si les gusta el desarrollo es con sus comentarios. Lamentablemente no podré hacer muchas de estas interacciones, aunque trabajo todo el día frente a una computadora el poco tiempo libre que tengo lo dedico a escribir. Y prefiero avanzar en la historia que estar diciendo "_**QUIERO RR**_". Ya me moría por publicar esta historia, aunque tengo un par de capítulos _escritos_ en mi cuaderno, nada está concluido.

**Jajaja, soy adepta de la lectura y adicta a la escritura.**


	8. Fuera del Área de Servicio

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas al alma" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

VENTANAS DEL ALMA  
*

**Capítulo 8. "FUERA DEL AREA DE SERVICIO"**

- Ahora que trabajas con el detective bomboncito, ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu trabajo en los baños?

- No voy a estar todo el tiempo con él –contestó Sakura, pero había algo que le molestaba de la pregunta de Suki– ¿Detective bomboncito?

- Si, es que es guapísimo –dijo Suki revoloteando como mariposa.

- No es cierto.

- Claro que sí, aunque no lo admitas también te gusta.

Sakura agachó la vista al plato en su mano y luego miró de reojo a Suki– Si tan solo pudiera…

Suki sabía a lo que se refería, Sakura se moría de ganas por estrellarle el plato en la cara, pero no tenía caso. El plato se rompería y sería un desperdicio.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

- Nada –contestó Sakura continuando la tarea de lavar los trastes.

- ¡Vamos al parque! –Sakura fulminó a Suki con la mirada. Odiaba que se comportara como una niña pequeña– ¡¿Si?! ¡¿Si?! ¡¿Si?!

Derrotada por las suplicas y el susto, Sakura suspiró– Vamos.

…

Sakura se había ataviado con unos pantaloncillos cortos de mezclilla y unas mallas negras abajo, una camiseta blanca de manga larga que le cubría hasta las manos, una gorra negra y unos lentes oscuros. El clima no era su favorito, ella prefería los lluviosos veranos y los fríos inviernos, era cuando le gustaba salir a disfrutar de las calles vacías. Pero a petición de Suki habían salido. El día estaba soleado, lo único que lo hacía soportable, era que los últimos días de invierno aun imponían su presencia.

Suki caminaba de un lado al otro de la calle, para ella lo mejor estaba en los días cálidos. Disfrutaba enormemente estando al aire libre. Le gustaba espantar a los gatos en las tapias de los jardines o correr junto a los perros que jugaban con sus dueños en el parque.

La pelirrosa optó por sentarse bajo el cobijo de un gran árbol, un cerezo que estaba por florecer. Acariciando suavemente el tronco, Sakura agradeció por la sombra que le ofrecía. Se recargó en la base del árbol y se dispuso a disfrutar de su selección especial de música y del libro que había sacado de la biblioteca distrital.

Cada cierto tiempo, levantaba la vista de su lectura y miraba a su alrededor para verificar que Suki no estuviera causando problemas a la gente. A la chica le gustaba hacer bromas a quien, según ella, se las merecía. Chicos que maltrataban a los pequeños o chicas que disfrutaban de criticar a los paseantes. Según Suki, era como una Robin Hood de los desamparados.

De repente, el reproductor de música de Sakura hizo un agudo ruido que casi le rompe los tímpanos. Tan rápido como pudo se arrancó los audífonos de los oídos y los arrojó lejos junto con el aparato. Suki, aunque no estaba cerca, se dio cuenta de la extraña acción de Sakura.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó mirando el aparato en el suelo, sabía que la pelirrosa lo amaba y no podía vivir sin él.

Sakura aun dolida, se sobaba los oídos extrañada– No lo sé, de pronto hizo un ruido muy extraño.

- Debe ser una broma –escuchó Sakura la voz de un hombre al otro lado del árbol. Llevada por la curiosidad, Sakura se asomó discretamente para ver.

Una mujer le mostraba su teléfono móvil al hombre, pero a diferencia de la mueca divertida de él, ella parecía aterrada– Lo he estado recibiendo desde la otra anoche.

- Revisa de quien es –el hombre tomó el móvil y presionó la pantalla con los dedos.

- En la sección de envío no muestra ningún número –explicó la mujer con terror en su voz.

- No puede ser –dijo moviéndose intranquilo– Seguramente es una falla del sistema.

- Voy a echar un vistazo –advirtió Suki, antes de que Sakura pudiera negarse, la chica ya estaba arriba del árbol husmeando por encima del hombro del chico.

A Sakura no le quedó otra y, para disimular su espera, empezó a recoger sus cosas, lentamente.

- Brrrr –dijo la mujer sobándose los brazos– ¿Lo sentiste?

- Debió ser un sopló invernal –trató de razonar el hombre abrazando a la dueña del móvil– Vamos por un café.

- Si –inmediatamente la pareja se alejó del parque abrazándose para mantener el calor.

Suki rodeó el árbol y se paró junto a Sakura– Era un mensaje de texto…

- ¿Tanto alboroto por un mensaje de texto? –dijo Sakura rodando los ojos.

- Permíteme terminar de hablar –exigió Suki cruzándose de brazos impaciente, Sakura sonrió divertida y asintió– Era un mensaje raro…

- ¿Qué decía? –Suki entrecerró los ojos con la intensión de acribillar a Sakura– Ok, me quedo callada. Continúa.

- Te espero en la azotea en 10 minutos. No tardes –relató Suki con un lúgubre tono.

- ¿Y porque el tono tétrico?

- No lo sé –dijo Suki encogiéndose de hombros– Solo se me ocurrió.

- Satisfecha tu curiosidad y tus ganas de jugar, ¿podemos regresar a casa?

Suki miró a su alrededor, la gente comenzaba a irse. El clima era el culpable, la temperatura estaba descendiendo– Sí, claro.

…

- Debe ser una broma –se quejó Sasuke rodando los ojos. Naruto, que estaba parado junto a él, tuvo que salir corriendo. Las personas a su alrededor miraron sorprendidos al rubio y luego buscaron respuesta en su compañero– Es de estómago débil –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Aun no se acostumbra? –preguntó Ino extendiendo una manta sobre el suelo.

- ¿A ver cadáveres con el cerebro esparcido por el suelo? –Sasuke tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios– No, creo que no.

- Sería tonto preguntar cómo murió –Kiba levantó la manta que cubría el cuerpo y lo que quedaba de la cabeza, para… satisfacer su curiosidad.

Hinata le dio un manotazo para que soltara la protección, por lo que Kiba sonrió divertido– No sabré si fue homicidio o suicidio hasta hacer más pruebas.

- ¿Qué clase de pruebas Hinata? –preguntó Kiba sacando su libreta de anotaciones, le gustaba saber todos los detalles de las investigaciones, incluso los de las pruebas forenses.

- Altura de la caída, curva de la trayectoria, fuerza, distancia entre el punto de impacto y la base del edificio –enumeró seriamente Shino.

- No daré un dictamen hasta estar segura –Ino se levantó y le regaló una coqueta sonrisa a Sasuke– Pero podría apresurar mi trabajo si me invitas a comer.

Sasuke sonrió divertido– Claro, ¿Qué dices si vamos al nuevo restaurante en el centro?

- ¿Cuál? –preguntó dudosa la rubia.

- El que sirve comida de Guinea.

- ¿Tienen algo interesante? –Ino jugó con la orilla de la chaqueta de Sasuke, siguiendo con el juego del coqueteo.

Una media sonrisa adornó el rostro de Sasuke, Hinata sabía que eso no era buena señal.

- Sí, claro que sí –Sasuke se agachó hasta la altura del oído de Ino y le susurró– Sesos de mono servidos en el mismísimo cráneo del animal.

Ino abrió la boca y los ojos sorprendida– ¡Eres un asqueroso Uchiha Sasuke!

De un golpe en el pecho, Ino se abrió paso para alejarse del detective. Estaba molesta y ofendida.

- Nunca aprenderás, ¿o sí? –lo confrontó molesta Hinata.

- ¿Qué? –expresó Sasuke como si no hubiera hecho algo malo.

- Mikoto-bachan estaría muy molesta contigo por la forma en que tratas a las mujeres.

- Solo fue una broma –bufó divertido restándole importancia– ¿Tú crees que Naruto quiera ir?

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –reprendió Hinata haciendo un pequeño puchero– ¡No tienes remedio!

El detective se alejó con una sonrisa en el rostro. En el camino al auto se encontró con Naruto, recargado con ambas manos en sus rodillas y bebiendo de una botella de agua.

- ¿Listo?

La cara de Naruto, por lo general con una radiante sonrisa, estaba larga y sombría– Si –contestó débilmente.

- Pero no vas sorprenderme con una regurgitación, ¿o sí?

- Ya no tengo nada en el estómago, teme.

- Ok, subamos a las oficinas donde trabajaba la mujer.

- ¿Qué piso es? –preguntó Naruto enjuagándose la boca y escupiendo el agua.

Sasuke sacó una bolsa de evidencia, dentro tenía una identificación con la foto del cadáver que encontraron– Aquí dice que el décimo… tercer piso.

- ¿Qué esperamos? Subamos –pero Naruto detuvo en seco a Sasuke– ¿Dijiste décimo tercer piso?

- Si, ¿Por qué?

- Sabes, creo que es mejor que yo me quede aquí abajo.

Sasuke sonrió diabólicamente– ¿Acaso eres supersticioso, dobe?

- No, es solo que…

Pero Sasuke no pudo contenerse y le dio al rubio un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza– Es en el décimo piso.

- Estás de un extraño buen humor –señaló Naruto mirando a Sasuke, escudriñándolo de pies a cabeza– ¿Tienes una nueva conquista?

- No –contestó Sasuke enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Acaso te diste cuenta que Ino de verdad te quiere? –preguntó Naruto acercándose a Sasuke.

- ¡Que va! Ella solo es una amiga –desestimó Sasuke el comentario. ¿De verdad su amigo creía que él encontraría al _verdadero_ amor?

Dada la negativa respuesta de Sasuke, Naruto se dio por vencido– Continuemos con el trabajo.

Sasuke asintió, pero inmediatamente detuvo a Naruto por el hombro– Naruto… pídele una menta a Kiba –sugirió tapándose la nariz con el costado del dedo índice– Y creo que será mejor que yo maneje las preguntas, por lo menos hasta que puedas usar un enjuague bucal.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, ofendido.

…

Hecho lo sugerido, Naruto y Sasuke subieron a las oficinas donde suponían trabajaba la occisa. Al llegar, un pequeño escritorio y una recepcionista controlaban el acceso al lugar.

- Buenos días. Bienvenidos a Inversiones Hideyoshi. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? –saludó cortésmente la señorita tras el escritorio.

- Hn –contestó Sasuke y ambos oficiales mostraron sus placas.

- ¡Policía! –dijo sorprendida la chica– ¿Es por lo que sucedió haya abajo?

- Si, queremos hablar con el jefe de Watanabe Naoki.

- Ese soy yo –un hombre maduro, de traje y elegantes lentes apareció detrás de Naruto y Sasuke– Mi nombre es Hideyoshi Osamu.

- Detectives Uchiha y Uzumaki –los presentó Sasuke– Hablemos en privado.

El hombre miró atónito por encima de sus lentes, ¿el detective le había ordenado? Tras regresar del estupor, asintió– Claro, pasen a mi oficina –y tras concederles el paso agregó– No me comuniques llamadas Makoto.

- Claro Hideyoshi-san.

…

Hideyoshi hizo pasar a Sasuke y a Naruto a su oficina. El lugar estaba decorado con diplomas y estanterías llenas de libros de economía, administración y algunos diversos temas de inversiones.

- ¿Su presencia aquí tiene que ver con que Naoki-san no se haya presentado a trabajar hoy? –preguntó el hombre señalando las sillas frente a su escritorio, indicándoles que podían sentarse.

Naruto se sentó y Sasuke permaneció de pie, observando, como era su costumbre. Naruto tomó la palabra– Si, lamentamos informarle que encontramos un cuerpo en el callejón trasero al edificio –el rubio se acomodó en el asiento– Estamos esperando la confirmación de que es Watanabe Naoki.

El hombre se quedó sin aliento y sin palabras. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y se paró. Lentamente caminó a un mueble y sacó de una de las puertas una botella y vertió el líquido en un vaso de whisky. Osamu se tomó el licor de un trago, pero eso no sorprendió a los detectives. No era la primera vez que veían ese tipo de reacción.

- ¿Cómo fue? –preguntó vagamente el hombre.

- Al parecer saltó de la azotea.

Un ataque de tos golpeó a Osamu. Se golpeó el pecho para hacer pasar el licor y se aclaró la garganta.

Sasuke se alertó y fijó su mirada en el interrogado– ¿Tenía problemas?

- ¿Ella? No, no que yo supiera, pero no es como si me contara su vida privada –señaló el hombre.

- ¿Cómo era en el trabajo? ¿Qué hacía aquí? –soltó varias preguntas el rubio para ahorrarse tiempo.

- Era una chica reservada, tenía poco de haberse graduado, pero según su solicitud ya tenía experiencia –Osamu regresó a su lugar tras el escritorio– Ella manejaba cuentas de inversionistas pequeños, maestros, obreros, empleados; personas que buscan tener un poco de ganancia en el mercado de valores.

- ¿Tenía amigos en la empresa?

- Como puede ver, solo hay unos cuantos empleados aquí –dijo el hombre tornándose pensativo– A veces salía a comer con Makoto, la recepcionista. Tal vez ella puede decirles más.

- ¿Alguna vez alguien se quejó de ella?

- ¿Una queja de los clientes? Nunca. Desde que ella entró a trabajar, mucha más gente trajo su dinero aquí.

Sasuke no quitaba la miraba del hombre– ¿Y sus compañeros?

- Si ella tenía problemas con alguno deberán hablarlo con el departamento de Recursos Humanos. Ellos son los que se encargan de arreglar ese tipo de asuntos.

- Bien –expresó Naruto levantándose de la silla– Entonces iremos al departamento de personal para continuar con nuestra investigación.

- Le ordenaré a RH que coopere con todo lo que necesiten –ofreció Osamu con un atisbo de preocupación.

- Gracias, estaremos en contacto Hideyoshi-san –se despidió Naruto saliendo seguido por Sasuke.

- Esperen –los detuvo Osamu desde la puerta de su oficina– ¿Ya avisaron a su familia?

- No, aún no.

- Por favor, díganles que los apoyaremos en todo el proceso.

- Es usted muy amable –contestó secamente Sasuke. Pero en su voz no estaba clara la intención con la que pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

…

Después de hablar con los encargados de personal, Sasuke y Naruto regresaron a la jefatura.

- ¿Qué dices? –preguntó Naruto intrigado por las intervenciones de Sasuke con el inversionista.

- Miente –dijo sin titubear– Cuando le dijiste que había saltado de la azotea se puso nervioso.

- Eso fue obvio, casi escupe el whisky y los pulmones.

- Pero no fue la típica reacción de nerviosismo, estaba sorprendido de verdad –razonó Sasuke por un momento.

- Yo digo que nos enfoquemos en él.

Sasuke lo meditó por unos momentos– Vamos a echar un vistazo a su apartamento y veamos con que nos encontramos –propuso mostrando unas llaves colgando de su dedo índice.

…

Naruto miraba impaciente a que Sasuke introdujera la llave en la cerradura. En cuanto oyeron el cerrojo abrirse, empujaron la puerta y entraron con sigilo.

Recorrieron el pequeño apartamento en menos tiempo del que hubieran imaginado. La sala tenía solo un sofá, una mesa y un televisor en la pared. Y en la habitación solo cabía la cama, una pequeña cómoda y, empotrado en la pared, un armario con espacio suficiente para unos cuantos cambios de ropa.

- Esta chica le hace honor a la frase "vivir modestamente" –señaló Naruto revisando el armario– ¿Qué sentirías con un lugar así?

- Sería deprimente.

- ¿Tú te deprimes? Pensé que habías borrado los sentimientos de tu helado corazón.

Sasuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto, con una sonrisa divertida– No, aún conservo el sentimiento de diversión. Me divierto mientras te golpeo.

- Eso no se considera sentimiento, teme.

- ¿A quién crees que divertía con esto? –preguntó Sasuke mostrando un cajón de la cómoda con ropa interior de encaje. Muy sensual, reconoció Sasuke aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

- En la oficina dijeron que no tenía novio.

- También dijeron que era una persona muy reservada –Sasuke tomó un negligé rojo con la mano y lo extendió frente a la cara de Naruto– ¿Crees que esto sea de una mujer reservada?

Naruto rió nervioso por la cercanía de la prenda– No, no lo creo.

- Llama a Kiba y a Shino, que investiguen la computadora de la oficina y su móvil.

El rubio sacó su teléfono y esperó a que atendieran el otro lado de la línea– Si, Kiba.

- _¿Qué pasa Naruto?_

- Encontramos ciertas cosas en el apartamento de la occisa y vamos a necesitar más información personal.

- _Claro, dime que necesitas_.

Sasuke escudriño todos los cajones, asomó la cabeza bajo la cama, el armario. Revisó todo– Dile que… decomise su computadora portátil y que la lleve a la jefatura.

- ¿Oíste? –preguntó Naruto pegándose nuevamente el móvil al oído.

- _Si, pero aquí solo hay una de escritorio. Espera_ –Kiba hizo una pausa en la conversación. Por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar Naruto, estaba hablando con Shino.

Sasuke seguía buscando, ahora en la pequeña sala, tiró los cojines del sofá y revisó debajo del mueble. Nada.

- ¡Sasuke! –Naruto lo llamó y activó el altavoz. Podían escuchar una pequeña discusión entre Kiba y alguien más.

Momentos después, Kiba volvió a la conversación con Naruto– _El dueño de la empresa dice que no podemos acceder a la computadora_.

- ¿Por qué? Podría darnos una pista de lo que sucedió con Watanabe-san.

- _Dice que la información contenida en la computadora es confidencial_.

- Bien, buscaremos una orden con Neji –razonó Naruto inmediatamente– No dejen que nadie toque la computadora –fue la orden de Naruto y colgó.

- Hasta aquí llegó la amabilidad de Hideyoshi –dijo sarcástico Sasuke.

- Estoy más que seguro que no fue suicidio.

Sasuke le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Naruto– Veo que has crecido, dobe. Ya no confías en la gente tan fácilmente.

…

Naruto viajaba en el auto sumido en sus pensamientos– ¿Cómo supiste de la portátil?

Sasuke sonrió de lado– Te habías tardado en preguntar.

- Es que me distraje con lo de la orden –dijo el rubio tomándose la cabeza con una mano– Pensé que Hideyoshi sería más cooperativo.

- La víctima es una corredora de bolsa. Una profesionista así debe tener una portátil y un… teléfono móvil –Sasuke sacó su móvil y marcó rápidamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Naruto confundido

- Shino… –habló Sasuke ignorando a su copiloto, activando el altavoz del dispositivo– Entre las cosas de la víctima ¿encontraste un teléfono móvil?

- _No, también a mí me pareció extraño, pero al parecer no podía costear uno_ –explicó Shino revisando la lista de evidencias, Sasuke y Naruto podían oír el cambio de páginas.

- ¿Quién se los dijo? ¿Fue Hideyoshi? –intervino Naruto.

- _No, la recepcionista_.

- Su supuesta amiga –advirtió Sasuke receloso.

- _Ella dijo que Watanabe-san no gustaba de la tecnología e hizo énfasis en que la gente que usaba uno se volvía esclava del trabajo de sus jefes_.

- Tendremos que verificar si en la base de datos confirma que no tenía uno.

- _Le pedí a uno de los técnicos que lo hiciera por mí y me confirmó que no existe ninguna línea a nombre de Watanabe-san_.

Sasuke se tornó pensativo y olvidó por un momento que estaba conduciendo.

- ¡Cuidado! –gritó Naruto tomando el volante y haciendo malabares para orillar el auto.

- ¿_Qué sucedió_? –preguntó Shino por el ruido de llantas derrapando y las bocinas de conductores molestos.

- ¡¿Estás loco Sasuke?! ¡Casi nos matas! –reclamó el rubio tomándose el pecho.

Sin importarle los reclamos Sasuke frunció el ceño– ¿Por qué la recepcionista habló de los jefes cuando se le pregunto del móvil de una amiga?

Naruto bajó del auto y rápidamente lo rodeó. Estaba furioso– Hazte a un lado –le ordenó a Sasuke golpeándole en el hombro.

Sasuke se brincó al asiento del copiloto sin protestar– Shino… ¿consiguieron la orden para la computadora de escritorio?

- _Si, Neji llevó la orden. Lamentablemente es un poco restrictiva. Solo podremos tener acceso a los archivos personales de Watanabe-san. Nada que hable del negocio_.

- Trabajemos con eso por el momento –dijo Sasuke mientras Naruto se acomodaba en el asiento del piloto– ¿Qué sabes de la autopsia?

- _Hace un rato bajó Kiba y sigue en la morgue, supongo que Ino aún no termina_.

- ¿Qué hay de Hinata? ¿Ya procesó el resto de la evidencia?

- _Encontró huellas dactilares en la azotea y las está corriendo por la base de datos_ –Shino se quedó callado por un momento, alguien de la oficina parecía estarle hablando– _Sí. Hinata ya terminó el modelo que reconstruye la caída de la víctima_.

Los ojos de los detectives brillaron esperanzados– ¿Cuál fue el dictamen?

- _No fue suicidio, alguien la empujó…_ –informó Shino pero su voz se apagó en un segundo.

- _Estoy procesando las huellas que encontré en la azotea _–la voz en el teléfono era la de Hinata. Sasuke y Naruto podían asegurar que le había arrebatado el aparato a Shino– _Hay muchas_.

- ¿Pero? –preguntó Naruto emocionado, sabía que su novia tenía algo bajo la manga.

- _A eso iba_ –reclamó Hinata– _Escanee los zapatos de Watanabe-san, basándome en su peso y la suela estoy haciendo un patrón que me indique cuales fueron sus movimientos en la azotea_.

- Eres un genio Hinata-chan.

- _Gracias_ –respondió la laboratorista con una risita divertida.

Sasuke terminó la llamada sin decir nada.

…

Después de la escuela, Sakura llegaba a la estación de policía, pero para su sorpresa fue interceptada por un hombre alto, de cabellera gris y una máscara que le cubría la mitad inferior del rostro.

- ¿Si? –preguntó Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

- Hola Sakura, ¿sabes quien soy? –Sakura negó con la cabeza, pero no parecía intimidada o interesada en la pregunta– Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi –Sakura enarcó una ceja empezando a sacar a Kakashi de sus casillas por la evidente indiferencia– El capitán Hatake Kakashi.

- ¿Va a decirme algo? ¿O solo piensa presentarse?

- Tengo una pregunta que hacerte… –Sakura lo miró alentándolo a continuar. Esa chica si que tenía agallas o estaba tan loca que no sabía en que problemas podía meterse– ¿Cómo piensas que puedes ayudar a esta unidad?

- Sasuke me dijo que podía empezar trabajando en el archivo o viendo como los forenses procesaban las evidencias y en el mejor de los casos acompañándolos a una escena de crimen.

Kakashi sentía que una vena le pulsaba fuertemente en la sien. Sasuke se había pasado de la raya– Estoy de acuerdo con la primera parte… pero por lo demás creo que será mejor que te mantengas alejada.

- ¿Tiene miedo que comprometa la evidencia? –el tono tedioso de Sakura demostraba lo insolente que era. Estaba claro que la chica tenía problemas con la autoridad.

- ¿Sabías que la evidencia es la piedra angular de toda investigación? Sin ella, el caso sería solo un chisme –Kakashi puso su explicación en palabras sencillas de comprender.

- Lo sé –dijo sinceramente Sakura asintiendo comprensiva– Si no demostraran los hechos, los delincuentes seguirían causando daño a otras personas o los inocentes podrían pagar por crímenes que no cometieron.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí Sakura? La verdad –pidió amablemente Kakashi.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Sasuke llegó inesperadamente interrumpiendo la conversación entre el capitán y la becaria.

- Hola Sasuke –saludó Kakashi– No sucede nada, Sakura y yo solo estábamos platicando.

Sasuke miró interrogante a Sakura, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros– Si no la necesitas más, voy a mostrarle el archivo para que empiece a trabajar.

- Claro –Kakashi miró a Sakura y le regaló una sonrisa– Que tengan buen día.

- Igualmente –Sakura se despidió para seguir a Sasuke al ascensor.

- ¿Qué te preguntó? –le cuestionó Sasuke en cuanto estuvieron lejos del capitán.

- Que qué hacía aquí.

- ¿Y que le respondiste?

- Nada, llegaste tú en ese momento –Sasuke respiró con tranquilidad– Te dije que sería una mala idea que viniera.

El detective sonrió de lado– No te preocupes.

- No entiendo porque estas tan confiado de que nada malo va a pasar.

- Aunque no me gusta presumir de eso, pero tengo influencias en la policía.

- Deben ser de altos puestos para que andes tan tranquilo.

- Algo así –confesó Sasuke desviando la mirada.

Sakura olvidó la conversación y apretó el botón del ascensor– Muéstrame el archivo.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Que agradable sorpresa! –Naruto salió del ascensor con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro– ¿A dónde iban?

- Tu amigo va a mostrarme el archivo de la policía –contestó Sakura antes de que Sasuke pudiera abrir la boca– Dice que es ahí donde debo trabajar –el tono melodramático de Sakura sorprendió a Sasuke.

- Si solo la vas a tener archivando papeles y respirando polvo sería mejor que viniera con nosotros –Naruto pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sakura y la giró para que caminara con él– Encontramos algo muy interesante.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Sasuke malhumorado.

- Resulta que la víctima si tenía un teléfono móvil.

Sakura intercambiaba miradas entre Sasuke y Naruto, manteniéndose al margen de la conversación.

- Pero revisaron los registros y ella no tenía uno.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Naruto– Eso es porque el aparato no estaba a nombre de ella, sino de la compañía.

- ¿Cómo lo averiguaron? –Sakura empezaba a interesarse en el asunto.

Naruto la abrazó apegándola más a su cuerpo– La curiosidad me invadió y hablé con la casera de Watanabe-san. La mujer me dijo que la chica le había dado un número para comunicarse en caso de emergencias y…

- El número era de un móvil que la compañía le dio a la victima –dedujo Sakura.

- Exacto.

- Hideyoshi debió saberlo, al igual que la recepcionista –Sasuke deshizo el abrazo entre Naruto y Sakura con un "delicado" movimiento contra el brazo del rubio.

- ¿Van a interrogarlos? –preguntó Sakura con cierta emoción.

- Si, pero primero movamos un poco el agua, quiero averiguar porque nos escondieron la información del teléfono –sugirió Sasuke– Y creo que debemos empezar por Hideyoshi.

…

Naruto, por el simple deseo de conocer a Sakura la llevó con ellos a la oficina de inversiones de Hideyoshi. En el auto se la pasó hablando todo el camino, platicándole a Sakura lo divertido que había sido crecer al lado de Sasuke.

Sakura no podía creer lo diferentes que podían ser los amigos. Sasuke se veía frío y hasta un tanto huraño. En cambio, Naruto era todo lo opuesto, transmitía calidez y contagiaba su alegría.

- No cabe duda que los opuestos se atraen –mencionó Sakura con cierta burla.

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada a través del retrovisor, pero a ella eso no le importo.

- Ni siquiera Sasuke pudo resistirse a mi magnética personalidad –le siguió la broma Naruto dándole un ligero golpe con el puño en el hombro a Sasuke.

- Llegamos –dijo Sasuke apagando el motor del auto.

- Vamos Sakura-chan, tienes que ver como trabaja un verdadero detective.

- Por eso vine, dobe.

- Me refería a mí, teme –Naruto le enseñó la lengua en una actitud muy infantil.

Entraron al edificio discutiendo quien era el mejor detective, mientras Sakura los observaba desde atrás. Negó con la cabeza– _De verdad son tan infantiles_.

Pero en cuanto se abrió el elevador y la gente salió de él, ambos hombres se quedaron callados esperando a abordar.

Los tres subieron escuchando una desesperante música, como la que las operadoras telefónicas suelen poner cuando te dejan en espera.

- Buenas tardes. Bienvenidos a Inversiones Hideyoshi… Detectives, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?

- Venimos a ver a… –pidió Naruto, pero el timbre de un teléfono sonó.

- Permítame un segundo por favor –pidió la chica.

Y justo en el momento que contestó su móvil la recepcionista, algo extraño le sucedió a Sakura. Un fuerte sonido agudo atacó sus oídos, provocándole un fuerte mareo que la hizo trastabillar. Si no hubiera sido por los rápidos reflejos de Sasuke, con seguridad la pelirrosa hubiera caído al suelo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –el detective no pudo ocultar el tono preocupado de su voz.

- ¡Demonios! –se quejó Sakura tomándose la cabeza con la mano libre– Es la segunda vez que me sucede.

- ¿Qué?

Sakura apretó los ojos adolorida por el zumbido en sus oídos. Trató de cubrirlos pero fue en vano, sentía que el ruido le perforaba hasta el cerebro.

Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y se acercó a sus compañeros– ¿Qué sucede?

- No lo sé –contestó Sasuke aun sosteniendo a Sakura por los hombros– Sakura. ¿Qué te sucede?

La recepcionista se percato también de la situación y apagó su teléfono móvil. Al ver a Sakura siendo sostenida por Sasuke, acercó una silla para que la chica se sentara– ¿Quiere un vaso de agua?

Sakura se sentó y relajo el rostro. El zumbido había desaparecido, pero aun sentía adoloridos los oídos– No gracias, estoy bien.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Osamu salió de una sala de juntas seguido de varias personas.

- Hideyoshi-san tenemos que hablar –pidió Naruto dudando si podía empezar con la entrevista.

- Ve con él –ordenó malhumorada Sakura, sentía que la cabeza le palpitaba y veía pequeños destellos luminosos, aun con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Estas segura? –Sasuke buscaba los ojos de Sakura.

Tras abrir lentamente los ojos, Sakura se encontró con algo inesperado. La mirada de Sasuke reflejaba autentica intranquilidad– ¿Estas… preocupado por mí?

Sasuke frunció el ceño y un ligero sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas. Tratando de esconder su vergüenza, desvió la mirada rápidamente– No –respondió de manera torpe– Vamos Naruto, terminemos con esto.

Hideyoshi miró confundido la escena, pero al ver a Sasuke tan decidido recuperó la compostura– Tengo una tarde muy ocupada detectives, no puedo perder mi tiempo con una tonta investigación.

- Ya veo –expresó fríamente Sasuke– Pero no es su decisión, sino nuestra.

El inversionista desvió la mirada molesto– Hablemos rápido en mi oficina.

Los tres hombres se perdieron en los pasillos de la oficina.

Sakura se frotó el rostro con ambas manos. El zumbido había desaparecido finalmente, o eso creyó ella. De la nada sintió el agudo sonido en sus oídos nuevamente, pero solo fue por un breve instante.

- Cuando los detectives salgan… diles que subí a la azotea –pidió Sakura levantándose lentamente de la silla.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Si, solo fue un mareo.

- Me refiero a subir. Dijeron que nadie puede ir porque es una escena de crimen.

Sakura sacó la identificación que le había dado Sasuke y se la mostró a la chica– Soy criminalista, puedo ir a donde quiera.

…

Sakura se encontró con una gran puerta metálica. No tenía llave, solo el cordón que advertía que la policía resguardaba el lugar. Levantó la cinta y empujó la puerta. El sol la deslumbró por unos segundos y luego sus ojos se acostumbraron a la intensa luz. Salió a paso lento y dejó que el aire golpeara su rostro. Fue una sensación tan refrescante que el recuerdo del dolor desapareció totalmente. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con un barandal negro que delineaba la orilla del edificio. Se acercó y se dio cuenta que le llegaba por encima del pecho.

- Naoki… ¿Por qué subiste? –el zumbido volvió a atacar sus oídos estremeciéndola y haciéndola retroceder– ¡Demonios!

Y así como vino, el sonido desapareció. Luego de que los oídos dejaran de zumbarle, escuchó unos pasos a su espalda. Su giro fue tan rápido y sumado al dolor que ya tenía, Sakura perdió el equilibrio y cayó de sentón al suelo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –era la recepcionista. La mujer hizo el intento de acercarse a Sakura, pero algo la hizo detenerse.

- Si, solo me sorprendiste.

- Creo que deberíamos bajar. Las alturas me dan miedo –sugirió la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa– Me llamo Makoto.

Sakura la miró sin entender porque la chica decía su nombre, miró las piernas temblorosas y se dio cuenta que ella misma estaba a un lado de la baranda– ¿Qué haces aquí arriba? –Makoto la miró confundida y dio un par de pequeñísimos pasos hacia Sakura.

- Subí a ver si estabas bien –la recepcionista se abrazó a sí misma y desvió los ojos. Su mirada reflejaba tristeza– Con lo que le sucedió a Makoto…

- ¿Eran amigas?

- En realidad no, pero cuando pasas tanto tiempo en el trabajo llegas a apreciar a tus compañeros.

- Yo paso mucho tiempo en la escuela y no opino lo mismo que tú.

Makoto sonrió forzadamente– Entiendo.

Una melodía sonó y el zumbido en los oídos de Sakura estalló nuevamente. Makoto se alejó de Sakura y atendió su móvil.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! –se quejó Sakura tomándose la cabeza.

Makoto guardó el teléfono y el ataque de Sakura cesó– Tengo que bajar a la oficina. ¿Vienes?

- Si –contestó Sakura y siguió a la recepcionista al interior del edificio.

…

- Según los vecinos, Watanabe-san si tenía un móvil –explicó Naruto tranquilamente– Revisamos su historial crediticio y no hay ninguna línea registrada a su nombre.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- Revisamos los registros de su empresa y verificamos que Inversiones Hideyoshi contrató 10 líneas –el detective Uzumaki sacó unas hojas y se las extendió a Osamu.

Sasuke no perdía ni por un segundo las reacciones del hombre. Podía notar que estaba nervioso y trataba de mantener la mayor calma posible.

El inversionista echó un vistazo a los papeles y constató que la información era correcta– Aun no entiendo cómo se relaciona la muerte de Watanabe con mi empresa.

- Traemos una orden para revisar los teléfonos que su compañía repartió entre sus empleados.

- Esos aparatos aún siguen en el departamento de Tecnología de la empresa.

- Entonces no habrá problema para que los revisemos –anunció Sasuke abriendo la puerta e invitando a Osamu a conducirlos.

Osamu bufó molestó y se levantó abrochando los botones de su saco. Los tres hombres caminaron hasta una pequeña oficina al final del pasillo. El inversionista abrió la puerta sin siquiera anunciarse, Sasuke y Naruto lo tomaron como una demostración de su poderío.

- Necesito que les muestren a los detectives los móviles que se compraron para los corredores de bolsa –ordenó Osamu dejando la oficina.

Los encargados del departamento se quedaron extrañados, pero en cuanto procesaron la petición sacaron las cajas.

- Estos son los que tenemos –dijo uno de los hombres.

Naruto contó las cajas y enarcó una ceja– Pero la lista dice que fueron 10.

- ¿Le dieron un aparato a Watanabe-san?

- No, el único aparato faltante fue entregado a Makoto-chan –recordó el hombre.

- ¿La recepcionista? –preguntó Sasuke.

Asintió el hombre e informó el nombre completo de la chica– Higashi Makoto.

- Gracias –dijo Sasuke y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Naruto.

Ambos detectives salieron de la pequeña oficina en silencio.

…

- ¿Qué piensas? –preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke le hizo una seña con el dedo a Naruto para que esperara. En cuanto llegaron a la recepción, Sasuke buscó a Sakura con la mirada pero ella no estaba ahí.

Makoto estaba tan entretenida con su móvil que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de los detectives. Fue hasta que Sasuke se aclaró la garganta que la chica soltó el aparato asustada.

- ¿Dónde está la chica que venía con nosotros?

- Me dijo que los esperaría abajo detective.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y tocó el botón para el ascensor.

Naruto en cambio, le sonrió a la recepcionista y se despidió– Gracias.

Ambos hombres entraron al ascensor en medio del silencio.

- ¿Por qué le darían un móvil a la recepcionista? –Naruto meditó por unos momentos los hechos que se le revelaron esa tarde.

- Eso es lo que van a averiguar Shino y Kiba –advirtió Sasuke con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Crees que entre ella y Hideyoshi haya algo?

Sasuke sacó su móvil y marcó el número de la oficina– Shino, quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre Higashi Makoto.

- ¿_Algo en especial que quieras saber_?

- Donde vive, cuales son los lugares que frecuenta después de la oficina y sobre todo, quien paga sus cuentas.

- _Sospechas que hay un romance entre ella y el dueño de la empresa_ –afirmó Shino al otro lado de la línea.

- Aun no lo sé, primero quiero estar seguro.

- _Ok, ahora mismo lo haré_.

- Bien –dijo Sasuke y Shino cortó la llamada inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- Tenemos que vigilar a Hideyoshi –indicó Sasuke buscando con la mirada.

- Hace tiempo que no hacemos vigilancias.

- Las detesto, por eso siempre se las delego a Shino y a Kiba.

Naruto entrecerró la mirada– ¿No te gustaría pasar un tiempo de calidad con tu mejor amigo?

- Por eso se las dejo a ellos –dijo Sasuke como si no fuera obvia la razón– Suficiente tengo de ti durante los turnos, como para estarte aguantando por la noche.

- Eres un…

- Busquemos a Sakura –Sasuke era un maestro para cambiar el tema, incluso en las situaciones más difíciles.

Naruto siguió a Sasuke a la parte trasera del edificio. El lugar donde habían encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Naoki– No creo que este por aquí.

Sasuke caminó sin justificar su decisión, y pronto le mostró a Naruto que tenía la razón.

Sakura estaba de pie justo frente a donde había caído la chica. Miraba fijamente la mancha en el suelo.

- ¡Hey! –gritó Sasuke desde lejos– Es hora de irnos.

Sakura levantó la mirada. Naruto pensó que la chica estaría asustada o por lo menos asqueada, pero el rostro de Sakura no reflejaba nada. Absolutamente nada.

La pelirrosa caminó hasta ellos y le extendió la mano a Sasuke, con la palma abierta de una manera exigente– Necesito tu móvil.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y Naruto ahogo una risita. Nunca había visto a alguien se atreviera a hablarle de esa manera a Sasuke. Solo la familia del moreno tomaría el riesgo de "ordenarle" algo.

Sasuke se sacó el móvil del pantalón y se lo estrelló en la mano de Sakura– ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Los ojos de Naruto no creían lo que veían. No solo Sakura se había atrevido a exigir algo de Sasuke, sino que éste, incluso, la había obedecido.

- Naruto, necesito que llames a este teléfono.

El rubio intercambio miradas con Sasuke, él solo se encogió de hombros. Naruto sin comprender totalmente la situación, sacó su móvil y apretó un botón. Segundos después, el teléfono de Sasuke sonaba por la llamada entrante de Naruto. Tras dejarlo sonar unos momentos, Sakura se quedó mirando el móvil.

- Gracias Naruto –dijo Sakura y le regresó el aparato a Sasuke– Podemos irnos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estas jugando? ¿Para que hice eso? –preguntó Naruto tremendamente confundido.

- Solo estaba experimentando.

- ¿Experimentando con que?

Sakura puso su dedo índice en su mentón y, sin mover más que sus ojos en círculo le contestó– Solo con las señales de microondas de los teléfonos.

- ¿Qué querías demostrar? –siguió cuestionando Naruto sin entender nada de lo que sucedía.

- Aun no lo sé –respondió Sakura con mucha naturalidad.

Naruto bufó exasperado y buscó la misma reacción en Sasuke. Su compañero detective solo veía a Sakura intrigado, pero sin decir una sola palabra.

Sakura se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la salida del callejón. Sasuke la siguió unos pasos detrás.

En ese momento, Naruto comprendió que había algo entre su amigo y la becaria– ¿Qué es lo que me esconden?

- ¿De que hablas? –preguntó Sasuke haciendo una mueca de confusión.

- Tú y Sakura-chan, es como si tuvieran un secreto.

- No sé de que hablas.

- La miras como si supieras lo que piensa o por lo menos como si tuvieras una idea de lo que pasa por su mente.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza– Créeme Naruto, comprendo tanto a esa chica como entiendo la razón por la que mi prima está enamorada de ti. Ambos hechos están fuera de mi comprensión.

0o0o0  
_Al pasar tanto tiempo en el trabajo o en la escuela, llegamos a considerar a nuestros compañeros como amigos. Pero… ¿Qué tanto conocemos a quien se sienta a nuestra lado?  
_0o0o0


	9. Mensaje 2 Vías

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas al alma" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

**~**

VENTANAS DEL ALMA  
*

**Capítulo 9 "MENSAJE 2 VIAS"**

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir a cenar? –preguntó Ino colgándose del brazo de Sasuke.

Sasuke la miró y luego giró levemente el rostro hacía el techo de la oficina– Tengo una vigilancia que hacer ésta noche.

- Prometiste llevarme a cenar –se quejó Ino inflando los cachetes y cruzándose de brazos indignada.

- No –corrigió Sasuke con énfasis– Te pregunte, el otro día, que si querías ir a comer sesos de simio y me dijiste que no.

Sakura, que estaba sentada junto al escritorio de Sasuke, giró en la silla y tomó su mochila para intentar hacer una grácil huida. Ella sabía cuándo no era bueno interponerse entre dos personas "adultas".

- Bien UchihaSasuke, tú te lo buscaste –advirtió Ino señalándolo con el dedo.

Pero inmediatamente Sasuke le tomó la mano y se la bajo con una mirada amenazante– No me amenaces Ino –los ojos de Sasuke intimidaron tanto a Ino que intentó alejarse, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió y le susurró al oído– Tu sabías desde el inicio que lo nuestro no era algo serio, así que no me vengas a exigir nada y mucho menos me armes una escenita en la oficina.

- Eres un patán Sasuke –dijo Ino y por fin Sasuke la soltó dándole la espalda.

- Tenemos que hablar –Sasuke fijo sus ojos en Sakura con un gesto demandante. La pelirrosa vio su plan de pasar desapercibida convertirse en un intento inútil. O eso creyó ella.

De repente, Ino la tomó de la mano y la apegó contra su pecho– Sakura y yo tenemos planes. Adiós detective.

Ino arrastró a Sakura fuera de la jefatura, sin siquiera dejarla despedirse de Sasuke. Sakura tampoco estaba muy preocupada por ser grosera, lo que le preocupaba era a donde la llevaría esa loca rubia que la arrastraba como a una muñeca de trapo.

- ¡Espera! –reclamó Sakura deteniéndose a mitad de la calle. Afortunadamente no había autos que la pudieran atropellar– Que el estúpido detective te haya hecho enojar no quiere decir que vengas y te desquites conmigo.

- Lo siento –se disculpó Ino desviando la mirada.

- Ahora que estás a salvo, puedo irme a casa –Sakura se acomodó la mochila y regresó a la acera donde no corría peligro.

- Te invito a cenar… como disculpa –pidió Ino alcanzando a la pelirrosa– Me apena mucho lo que viste.

- No me importa –dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Tienes a alguien especial en tu vida, Sakura?

Sakura levantó la mirada al cielo y se mordió el labio inferior– Mi abuela y otra… persona.

- ¿Esa persona es un chico? –Sakura negó con la cabeza– ¿Te gustan las chicas? –preguntó Ino atónita.

- No –contestó Sakura tranquilamente.

- No te preocupes, si es así jamás te juzgaría –Ino movía las manos y la cabeza en manera de negación y disculpa.

- Lo que piensen los demás de mi me tiene sin cuidado –la pelirrosa se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando.

- Sakura… ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo?

Sakura detuvo su andar. La voz de Ino había sonado tan implorante, que algo la detuvo. Giró su rostro levemente y suspiró derrotada– Pero tengo que regresar a casa temprano.

Ino sonrió y corrió para abrazarla afectuosamente. Sakura sintió que se ahogaba cuando la rubia la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho.

…

Ino y Sakura fueron a una cafetería. Ino pidió un capuchino frappe, con doble carga de café, extra crema batida y un abundante espolvoreado de chispas de chocolate. Sakura optó por un postre, una banana split, una banana con tres enormes bolas de helado, crema batida y adornado con cerezas, nueces y jarabe de chocolate.

- Me dijo Hinata que estas decidiendo entre una carrera criminalista y una de policía –preguntó Ino tras dar una sorbo a su hielo de café.

Sakura entrecerró ligeramente la mirada y luego la relajó– Si.

- Esfuérzate por la que te decidas y tal vez algún día pertenezcas a nuestra unidad.

- Tal vez –dijo Sakura vagamente– ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Ino tragó el hielo en su boca y asintió con una sonrisa picara– ¿Cosas de chicas?

- No –contestó Sakura frunciendo el ceño– ¿Qué estudiaste?

- ¿Yo? Medicina.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Veintisiete –contestó Ino en un murmullo.

- ¿De verdad? –Sakura se veía ligeramente sorprendida– Pensé que eras más joven.

Ino sonrió y apretó una de las mejillas de Sakura– Gracias, es lo más lindo que me han dicho hoy.

- ¿Y qué haces trabajando en la morgue? –pudo preguntar Sakura cuando de unos cuantos manotazos logró liberarse de la caricia que le hacía Ino.

- No es que haya muchos que puedan salvar una vida, pero son pocos los que pueden dar justicia.

- Eso lo sacaste de una de esas galletas de la fortuna.

- No –negó Ino y su semblante se tornó serio– Un día, mientras veía la televisión me topé con un programa de una médica forense. Yo ya sabía que sería una doctora, pero al ver lo fascinante que era averiguar, si la persona en la tabla de operaciones había muerto o la habían asesinado –los ojos de Ino brillaron con una luz ligeramente escalofriante– Me decidí por este trabajo.

- Pensé que sería algo más tetrico que eso.

Ino se rió divertida– ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que era una loca que le gusta diseccionar muertos?

- Sería un relato mucho más interesante que él que me acabas de contar.

- Lamento aburrirte –Ino se recargó en la mesa con ambos brazos estirados en dirección a Sakura– ¿Y a ti que te atrajo a la policía?

- Al principio solo fue una coincidencia, pero ahora creo que puedo aprender a como matar sin dejar rastro –narró Sakura sin mostrar ninguna duda en su voz.

Ino soltó una risotada que retumbo por toda la cafetería, pero el semblante serio de Sakura la dejaron miró boquiabierta y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. La rubia no sabía si la chica estaba bromeando o si hablaba en serio. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Ino. Sakura podía verse muy linda e inocente, pero tenía una personal lúgubre y oscura.

- ¿Terminaste tu postre? –preguntó Ino tratando de esconder el miedo.

- Si –Sakura masticaba apaciblemente el último bocado de su banana revuelta con helado. Y como acto final, arrojaba la cereza dentro de su boca– Listo.

Al salir de la cafetería, Ino buscó las llaves de su auto– ¿A dónde te llevo?

- Puedo irme sola, gracias.

- Es tarde y me quedaría preocupada.

- Está bien. Me gusta caminar y disfrutar del fresco de la noche –Ino torció la boca en un gesto de duda– Mi casa no está lejos –trató de convencerla Sakura– Te llamaré en cuanto llegue a mi casa.

Ino sonrió complacida y buscó en su bolso una pluma y un papel para anotar su número. Con una hermosa caligrafía y una enorme sonrisa le entregó una hoja decorada a Sakura. Que la dobló y la guardó en el bolsillo de su falda.

- Nos vemos mañana –se despidió Ino a lo lejos, agitando su brazo por encima de su cabeza.

…

Sakura esperaba a un costado de la entrada de la jefatura. Se balanceaba en sus pies hacia delante y atrás. Con sus audífonos puestos y con la mirada fija en el suelo. No fue hasta que unos zapatos de hombre se posaron frente a los suyos que levantó la mirada. El sol la deslumbró un momento obligándola a cerrar un ojo y a taparse el otro con la mano sobre su frente.

- ¿Me vas a decir que fue el teatrito de ayer? –Sakura despegó su mirada de los inquisitivos ojos de Sasuke.

- El que armó ayer un teatrito fuiste tú –rebatió tranquilamente Sakura– Fuiste muy grosero con Ino.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja incrédulo– ¿Ahora eres amiga de Ino?

- No. Solo digo lo que vi.

- Pero hasta te fuiste a cenar con ella –el tono de voz del detective sonaba resentido, pero Sakura se negaba a creerlo.

Tras unos segundos fue Sakura la que enarcó una ceja sorprendida– Tu sabías desde el inicio que lo nuestro solo es una relación laboral, así que no me vengas a exigir nada y mucho menos me armes una escenita afuera de la oficina –parafraseó Sakura con una agobiante seriedad que dejo boquiabierto a Sasuke– ¿Podemos irnos? Tengo algo que hacer por la tarde.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y una diminuta sonrisa asomó en sus labios– ¡Te lo ganaste Sasuke! –habló para sí mismo. Al darse cuenta que Sakura lo esperaba a unos cuantos pasos decidió no replicar más– ¿A dónde vamos?

- A la oficina que me llevaste ayer.

- ¿A qué vamos?

- Kiba me comentó que están buscando un teléfono móvil perdido.

- ¿Por eso hiciste tu excursión a la azotea ayer?

- Aun no lo sabía cuándo subí –contestó Sakura mirando a ambos lados de la calle.

- ¿Piensas ir caminando?

- Si, no está muy lejos –contestó Sakura cansinamente.

Cuando la pelirrosa giró para ver a Sasuke se encontró con un juego de llaves balanceándose frente a sus ojos– ¿Olvidas que tengo auto?

Sakura entrecerró la mirada, pero prefirió solo maldecirlo internamente.

…

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Sasuke de la nada, interrumpiendo el silencio en el auto. Sakura lo miró sin comprender a lo que se refería– El extraño comportamiento de ayer en la oficina de inversiones.

Sakura asintió– Es lo que vamos a averiguar –contestó vagamente. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera preguntar nuevamente, Sakura bufó exasperada– La recepcionista… no lo había recordado, pero creo haberla visto antes.

- ¿Dónde?

- Hay un parque al que suelo ir a leer, está cerca de mi casa –Sakura se quedó callada por un momento, sumida en sus pensamientos– Me llamó la atención porque armó un escándalo por un mensaje que recibió.

- Recuerdas que día fue.

- Un día antes de que encontraras el cadáver.

- Según Ino –recordó Sasuke el informe que le había hecho llegar la rubia antes de su "ligera" discusión– El tiempo estimado de la muerte fue el viernes… y tú la viste el domingo. No creo que sepas que decía el mensaje ¿o si?

- Te sorprenderías si te dijera que sí –Sakura se sentó de lado en el asiento, mirando el perfil de Sasuke. Y usando el tono tétrico que había empleado Suki pronunció el mensaje– Te espero en la azotea en 10 minutos. No tardes.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír– ¿Eso es todo?

- Sep.

- Me suena a cita después de la escuela –Sakura ladeó la cabeza ligeramente sin entender– Como cuando los adolescentes quieren declarar su amor. Tú sabes.

Sakura regresó a sentarse con la mirada al frente– No, no lo sé.

- Ok –contestó Sasuke extrañado– ¿Y lograste ver quien lo mandaba?

- No, Suki no me lo dijo –cuando Sakura se dio cuenta lo que había dicho se mordió el labio.

- ¿Quién es Suki?

- Olvídalo. El asunto es que, posiblemente, el mensaje esté relacionado con la muerte de la chica.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ayer, cada vez que la recepcionista usaba su teléfono móvil, un fuerte sonido zumbaba en mis oídos.

- Debe ser una coincidencia –desestimó Sasuke incrédulo.

- No, el domingo sucedió lo mismo –Sakura aun recordaba el fuerte sonido retumbar en sus oídos– Igual que ayer.

Sasuke estacionó el auto cerca del edificio de las oficinas de inversiones– ¿Crees que esté recibiendo mensajes del más allá?

Sakura rodó los ojos ante la ironía que presentaba Sasuke, aunque era la primera vez que le sucedía– Podría ser… nunca antes me había pasado algo así.

- ¿Y que quieres hacer ahora?

- Otro experimento –dijo Sakura extendiendo la mano de manera exigente. Sasuke negó con la cabeza y le entregó el móvil, pero Sakura no lo tomó– Marca el número asignado al móvil faltante.

Sasuke sencillamente marcó el número, pero la voz al otro lado de la línea era la de la operadora avisando que el móvil estaba apagado o fuera del área de servicio– Nada.

- Manda un mensaje –ordenó Sakura impaciente. Sasuke se le quedó mirando y Sakura comprendió que no sabía que escribir– Solo pon un hola y ya.

- ¿Quieres que mande un hola al más allá? –preguntó Sasuke enarcando una ceja.

- El teléfono no está en el más allá, ni siquiera sé si ella esté en el más allá –dijo Sakura molesta.

Al no poder evitarlo, Sasuke se rio de las palabras de Sakura– Era solo una broma.

- Jajaja. Mira como me río –Sakura sentía las ganas de matar a Sasuke ahí mismo y dejarlo como compañía para la víctima.

- Bien –Sasuke tomó su móvil y con las dos manos tecleo el mensaje mientras lo pronunciaba– Hola.

En cuanto el detective apretó el botón de enviar, Sakura miró a todos lados– No funciona.

- Tal vez… –Sasuke iba a dar una excusa pero la mirada furiosa de Sakura lo dejo sin palabras– No sé qué decir.

- Tienes que ver la manera de que ella envíe un mensaje a ese número.

- Si decomiso el móvil de ella y enviamos un mensaje…

- No, las cosas no funcionan así.

- Dices que es la primera vez que lo haces. ¿Cómo sabes que no va a funcionar?

Sakura rodó los ojos harta, con eso Sasuke se dio cuenta que era una chica de poca paciencia. Pero al final respiro y comenzó a explicarle– Ni yo misma sé como funciona todo esto, pero dudo mucho que funcione si tu lo haces.

Sasuke marcó un número de discado rápido– Naruto, necesito que vengas.

- ¿_A dónde_? –preguntó Naruto confundido.

- A las oficinas de Hideyoshi y trae la orden para revisar los archivos de la empresa.

- _Ok, voy para allá_.

- Tú ya lo sabías, ¿cierto? –Sakura se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca con la boca denotando su disgusto.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Sasuke tratando de parecer desconcertado.

- Que muy posiblemente ella lo hizo.

- No –negó Sasuke a la defensiva, pero con cierto tono de diversión– Yo sospecho que ELLOS lo hicieron.

- ¿Quiénes?

- El dueño de la empresa y la recepcionista –contestó Sasuke como si fuera obvio saberlo.

- Si tú lo dices –canturreó Sakura incrédula.

…

- ¡No pueden hacer esto! –reclamó furioso Osamu tratando de evitar que los forenses informáticos invadieran la oficina.

- Por supuesto que sí –dijo Sasuke tranquilamente– Encontramos accesorios de una computadora portátil en el apartamento de la víctima. Revisamos sus finanzas y ella nunca compró una. Lo que nos deja que la única computadora que tenía era la de la oficina.

- Posiblemente. Pero eso no les da derecho a revisar los registros de mi compañía.

- Le prometo que la información permanecerá confidencial Hideyoshi-san –aseguró Neji extendiendo el documento que acreditaba la revisión de las computadoras– Mientras no haya un delito implicado.

Hideyoshi arrebató el papel de la mano de Neji y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a encerrarse en su oficina, pero Naruto lo detuvo inmediatamente.

- Su oficina es parte de la investigación –nuevamente Hideyoshi se dio la vuelta y fue directo a una sala de juntas. Naruto notó que el hombre sacó su móvil y él sacó el suyo– Está hablando por teléfono.

…

- Bien. Si alguien más usa su móvil avísame –contestó Sasuke y cortó la llamada.

Sakura revisaba el área donde encontraron el cuerpo de la víctima–¿Crees que la recepcionista lo haga?

- Si fue ella seguramente tratará de desaparecer las evidencias –explicó seguro Sasuke– Y puedo apostar a que irá al último lugar donde estuvo la víctima.

- ¿Eso no sería la azotea?

- Ya revisamos ese lugar y no encontramos nada –Sasuke arrastró un gran contenedor de basura para echar un vistazo, pero no encontró lo que buscaba.

- Intercambiemos ideas –sugirió Sakura cansada de buscar.

- ¿Hn? –emitió Sasukeconfundido.

- Yo pienso que la recepcionista usó su móvil para matar a Naoki, pero no entiendo cómo.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante– La víctima… –se corrigió Sasuke al ver la cara de desaprobación de Sakura– Watanabe le dio el número de su móvil a la casera en caso de emergencia –Sakura asintió con la cabeza– Pero ella no compró uno. No tenía la capacidad económica para hacerlo. La investigación financiera de la sospechosa nos ha hecho llegar a la conclusión de que le gustan los artículos lujosos. Al revisar los teléfonos móviles que la compañía iba a repartir entre sus empleados y luego ver el que usa ella, me di cuenta que los de la compañía no son del gusto de la recepcionista.

- Si, pero eso no me explica cómo o porque la mató –dijo Sakura desesperada.

- Supongo que la sospechosa le cedió su móvil a Watanabe y algo salió mal. ¿Por qué la mató? Aun no lo sé, pero sospecho que tiene que ver con el jefe.

Sakura suspiró– ¿Crees que tiene un trasfondo romántico?

- Los homicidios siempre son por uno de tres motivos –explicó Sasuke contándolos con los dedos de la mano, levantando cada uno tras nombrar los motivos– Dinero, amor y venganza.

Sakura sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco ante los motivos– Ok. ¿Entonces los celos motivaron la muerte de Naoki?

- No estoy seguro. Pero supongo que sí.

El móvil de Sasuke sonó. En la pantalla mostraba "Dobe"– ¿Qué sucede Naruto?

- _La recepcionista desapareció_.

Sasuke miró a Sakura– ¿Hace cuánto la perdiste de vista?

- Cinco minutos.

- Ya debería haber bajado…

- ¡La azotea! –gritó Sakura y corrió al interior del edificio.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Espera!

- ¿_Sasuke_? ¿_Qué sucede_? –gritó Naruto al escuchar la voz exasperada de Sasuke, pero no hubo respuesta porque Sasuke cortó la llamada.

…

Sakura abordó el primer ascensor que llegó y sin esperar a Sasuke apretó el botón al último piso. Estaba impaciente, caminaba alrededor del cuadro como fiera enjaulada. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron salió corriendo y subió las escaleras hacia la azotea.

Al abrir la puerta encontró a la recepcionista asomándose por la baranda del edificio– Pensé que le temías a las alturas… Makoto.

La mujer se dio media vuelta sorprendida– Dicen que la mejor forma de superar tus miedos es confrontándolos.

- ¿Por eso confrontaste a Naoki? ¿Le tenías miedo?

- No sé de qué hablas.

Sakura se acercó lentamente a Makoto. La mujer estaba tomada de la baranda, mirando de reojo hacia abajo. Cuando Sakura estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dio cuenta que Makoto sostenía un palo de madera.

- ¿Qué haces con eso? –preguntó Sakura señalando el palo con el dedo.

- Nada… algo se me cayó e intento recuperarlo. Solo eso.

- ¿Ese algo es el móvil que tenía Naoki la noche que la tiraste?

Sakura detuvo la mano con la que Makoto sostenía el palo. Pero la mujer no cedería y en un intento desesperado empezó a luchar contra Sakura. Ambas peleaban por el palo, era una lucha reñida. A pesar de que Sakura era más pequeña que Makoto, mostraba una gran resistencia. En un fuerte tirón, Makoto logró arrebatarle el palo a Sakura.

La pelirrosa estaba indefensa entre la baranda y Makoto que sostenía el palo en lo alto. Sakura temió lo peor, mirando a sus espaldas el edificio se alzaba veinte pisos sobre el suelo. Por un momento sintió la angustia que Naoki tuvo la noche de su asesinato. Una caída libre desde esa altura representaba una muerte segura. Makoto blandió el palo directo contra la cabeza de Sakura. Y de pronto, el zumbido apareció y Sakura cayó al suelo tomándose la cabeza entre ambas manos y salvándose del golpe de la mujer. Ese extraño evento desconcertó a Makoto haciéndola retroceder asustada.

Para fortuna de Sakura, Sasuke salió a la azotea e inmediatamente sacó su arma apuntándole a Makoto– ¡Alto! ¡Suelta el palo! –gritó al ver a Sakura sentada en el suelo tomándose la cabeza. Sasuke temió lo peor– ¡Suéltalo!

Makoto soltó el palo y levantó las manos en alto– No le hice nada. Ella cayó al suelo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Sasuke esposando a Makoto contra el barandal y acercándose a Sakura. Revisó la cabeza de la chica buscando alguna herida.

- Estoy bien. No pudo pegarme –avisó Sakura con los parpados apretados.

- ¿Estás loca? –Sasuke no pudo esconder la preocupación que latía en su interior– Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo estaría investigando otro caso de homicidio.

- Pues alégrate porque creo que encontré el móvil perdido –Sakura se levantó y se asomó peligrosamente sobre el borde de la baranda.

- ¡Cuidado! –gritó Sasuke tomándola por la cintura para detenerla. Con extrema facilidad la cargó y la colocó lejos de la orilla– ¡Definitivamente estás loca!

- El móvil está ahí abajo. Tenemos que recuperarlo –alegó Sakura molesta.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza mirando por encima de su hombro– Déjaselo a los forenses o a quien sepa cómo hacerlo sin que caiga cien metros.

Sakura suspiró derrotada– ¿Qué harás con ella?

Makoto yacía atrás de ellos sentada en el suelo con un semblante devastador.

…

- Si no tiene pruebas que mi cliente es sospechoso no pueden retenerlo –advirtió un hombre con un traje costoso sentado junto a Hideyoshi.

- Pues de casualidad los contadores forenses están terminando el análisis de sus libros –informó Naruto mostrándole algunos papeles– Y dicen que sus cuentas muestran más salidas que ingresos.

- ¿Hay alguna pregunta detective? –interrumpió el abogado de Hideyoshi.

- Encontramos la laptop de Watanabe-san escondida entre el equipo de cómputo que estaba por desecharse –Naruto mostró una fotografía de la máquina destrozada– Afortunadamente nuestro equipo es tan endemoniadamente bueno que logró recuperar la información del disco duro. ¿Y qué cree que encontramos?

- ¡Suficiente! Hideyoshi-san nos vamos –ordenó el abogado. Pero el inversionista levantó la mano para detenerlo.

- Quiero escuchar lo que tienen –Osamu se veía extremadamente calmado, aunque solo eran apariencias.

Del otro lado del cuarto Sasuke no perdía detalle de la actitud de Hideyoshi.

- Los técnicos encontraron la información recabada por Watanabe-san. Ella investigó las inversiones de sus clientes y se dio cuenta que su empresa los estaba estafando. Prometían ganancias que nunca pagarían, porque… su compañía está en bancarrota Hideyoshi-san.

- Mi compañía no está en bancarrota, solo estamos pasando un momento difícil…

- Hideyoshi-san no conteste nada –dijo el abogado pero igualmente Hideyoshi lo acalló con un movimiento de la mano. El hombre gruñó molesto y se tiró en la silla derrotado.

- La economía del país no ha permitido que las inversiones florezcan –Osamu se recargó con los codos en la mesa y cruzó las manos en un gesto de arrogancia– Pero téngalo por seguro que en cuanto la situación mejore tendré todo el dinero que mis inversionistas me confiaron.

- Entonces Watanabe-san si lo confrontó por el dinero faltante.

- No, ella… no tengo nada más que decir –negó Osamu y se enderezó en su asiento.

- Tal vez su recepcionista hable más que usted cuando le diga que le espera una vida entera en la cárcel –pero a pesar de las palabras de Naruto, Hideyoshi no habló más – Oficial, llévelo a una celda. Está detenido por sospecha de homicidio y por fraude.

…

- Pero no tenemos nada contra él –dijo Kiba sorprendido de las palabras de Naruto.

Sakura veía a través del cristal, no a Hideyoshi ni a Naruto, su mirada estaba fija en Sasuke.

- Posiblemente saquemos más de la chica –Shino apagó el micrófono de la sala de interrogatorios de donde sacaban a Hideyoshi.

Kiba se acercó a Sakura pasándole el brazo por los hombros le habló al oído– Es más entretenido aquí arriba que en el archivo, ¿verdad Sakura?

La pelirrosa lo miró de soslayo y estaba por protestar cuando Kiba aulló de dolor. Sasuke le doblaba el brazo por detrás de la espalda alejándolo de Sakura– ¿Terminaron con el móvil?

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Suéltame! ¡Vas a romperme el brazo! –se quejaba Kiba mientras Sasuke lo sostenía contra el vidrio.

- No, los técnicos no lograron reactivarlo –comentó Shino entregándole el móvil a Naruto para evitar interrumpir a Sasuke– Pero lograron rescatar el chip y la información contenida. Según el informe, la víctima recibió un mensaje antes de morir. El texto decía…

- Te espero en la azotea en 10 minutos. No tardes –recitó Sasuke mirando a Sakura y dejando ir a Kiba.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? –preguntó Naruto revisando el móvil.

- Una corazonada –dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de victoria– Hablemos con la recepcionista.

Sakura alcanzó a Sasuke frente a la puerta del cuarto de interrogatorios– ¿Vas a usar el móvil de Naoki?

- No sirve, no tiene caso –Sasuke le mostró un móvil encendido y funcionando – Los del laboratorio me prestaron uno idéntico.

- Usa el de Naoki –insistió Sakura negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hazme caso. Tengo un presentimiento.

Sasuke lo pensó unos momentos y asintió– Solo lo hago porque tú me lo pides.

Naruto salió del cuarto donde observaban los interrogatorios– Ve a disfrutar del espectáculo –le dijo a la chica con una sonrisa.

- Hn –asintió Sakura.

Naruto puso su cara seria y entró a la sala de interrogatorios. Sasuke iba a entrar después de él pero se detuvo un momento–Mantente alejada de Kiba.

- Gracias –le contestó Sakura con una sonrisa.

Sasuke asintió y cerró la puerta tras él.

…

Para sorpresa de todo el equipo, Sasuke dirigiría el interrogatorio de Makoto. Como primera acción puso el móvil descompuesto sobre la mesa y lo empujó hasta colocarlo a unos centímetros de las manos temblorosas de la mujer.

- Watanabe recibió un mensaje de su asesino –expuso calmadamente Sasuke. Makoto palideció– Te voy a decir que fue lo que pasó. Tenías un romance con Hideyoshi, un hombre rico que te daba todo lo que deseabas. Pagaba tu apartamento, te compraba ropa, joyas, te llevaba a lujosos restaurantes; satisfacía todos tus caprichos. Pero llegó está chica –dijo Sasuke mostrando una foto de la víctima en una fiesta de la compañía– Una chica de origen humilde, pero con una inteligencia sobresaliente. Tu jefe empezó a prestarle atención y… cuando viste que tu reinado peligraba la mataste.

- No sé de lo que está hablando –se defendió Makoto ofendida– El jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella.

- Claro, es por eso que Hideyoshi te escogió… al principio –dijo con cierto tono burlónSasuke–No puedo negarlo, eres una mujer atractiva. Pero los hombres se cansan de solo tener una cara bonita a su lado, con el tiempo se dan cuenta que la belleza muere. Pero cuando tienes una mujer inteligente a tu lado las cosas cambian. Platicas, intercambias puntos de vista, se dan sus opiniones; le dan una perspectiva diferente a la frase "vivir la vida en pareja". Ya no solo es por el sexo, sino porque tienes a alguien con quien compartir la vida. YWatanabe era diferente. Ella era inteligente.

Las palabras de Sasuke dejaron boquiabiertos a todos. Eran profundas y tenían sentido. No era solo un interrogatorio.

- Yo no tengo nada que decir… –negó Makoto pero se quedó sin palabras por una razón diferente. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos y se levantó de un saltó de la silla aterrada.

…

Sakura escuchó una dulce melodía. Y al instante Makoto, al otro lado del vidrio, se levantó aterrada de su asiento.

Los jades se enfocaron en el teléfono móvil apostado en la mesa. Una luz parpadeante y una melodía provenían de él. Miró a su alrededor pero nadie más parecía escuchar o ver lo que ella y Makotopresenciaban.

…

Naruto se levantó asustado por la actitud de Makoto– ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Apáguelo! ¡Apáguelo! –gritaba desesperada Makoto tratando de alejarse de la mesa y señalando el dispositivo.

- Está apagado –señaló Naruto tomando el móvil– Ni siquiera funciona.

- Claro que sí –Makoto tomó el móvil y le mostró la pantalla a Naruto– Dice "Te espero en la azotea en 10 minutos. No tardes".

- Pero está apagado –Naruto miró a Sasuke buscando un poco de apoyo

- Nadie dijo lo que contenía el mensaje –señaló Sasuke con una sonrisa victoriosa– Solo Naoki y nosotros. ¿Cómo lo sabías tú?

- Aquí lo dice –señaló Makoto la pantalla y luego sacó su móvil– Es igual que el que he estado recibiendo yo. Mire.

Naruto tomó el teléfono y lo puso en la mesa para que todo quedara grabado en el video del interrogatorio– No encuentro el mensaje que dice, pero si encontré el que le fue enviado a Watanabe-san el día de su homicidio.

- No, espere –Makoto intentó arrebatarle el móvil a Naruto pero el rubio fue más rápido y lo metió en una bolsa.

- Gracias, lo conservaremos como evidencia.

- Pero yo no fui.

Sasuke mostró otras fotografías– El equipo forense hizo un análisis de las pisadas en el suelo de la azotea. El material que usaron para el suelo es de gran ayuda para la identificación de huellas de zapatos. Encontramos que dos mujeres subieron a la azotea…

- Pudo ser cualquiera.

- Tiene razón –dijo Sasuke haciéndole una señal a Naruto. El rubio se asomó a la puerta y Shino le entregó una bolsa– Pero no cualquiera puede dejar unos zapatos con el material de la azotea en su suela y que coinciden a la perfección con las huellas encontradas en la azotea. Sin mencionar que la noche que Naoki fue asesinada se llevó un pequeño recuerdo entre sus dedos –Sasuke sacó una pequeña bolsa de su pantalón– Le arrancó un botón a la blusa que encontramos en tu cesto de ropa sucia.

Makoto palideció y, deslizándose lentamente, se dejó caer al suelo– No, no puede ser.

…

- Felicidades chicos. Lograron atrapar a dos criminales –dijo Kakashi de buen humor.

- Es que supimos dónde buscar –Kiba sonreía victorioso de los halagos.

- Todo, gracias a que Sasuke sospechó de la recepcionista y que sabe reconocer zapatos y ropa de diseñador –señaló Naruto con una sonrisa divertida dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Sasuke.

- No solo fue eso, Sakura logró encontrar el teléfono móvil –negó Sasuke, debía reconocer que la chica había ayudado más de lo que él imaginaba– Sin él no hubiéramos podido conseguir la orden para registrar la casa de la sospechosa.

- ¿Alguien la ha visto? –preguntó Kakashi buscando a Sakura.

…

Sakura se acercó a la celda de Osamu y se recargó en las rejas dándole la espalda al hombre.

- Lo que tanto temías se hizo realidad –pronunció Sakura molesta.

Osamu tenía los codos recargados en sus rodillas y sus manos entrelazadas en un modo reflexivo– No debo hablar contigo sin mi abogado presente.

- No soy policía. Aunque me dijeras algo no tengo la obligación de decírselos a ellos –Sakura sopló al aire alejando una pelusa que flotaba frente a su nariz– Solo quiero preguntarte… ¿Tu empresa era más valiosa que la vida de Naoki?

- No –negó el hombre hundiéndose entre sus manos.

- ¿Entonces… porque no lo dijiste antes?

Osamu suspiró– ¿Decir qué?

- Tú sabías que Makoto mataría a Naoki para proteger su modo de vida.

- Yo no lo sabía… Makoto me lo dijo ayer –la voz de Osamu se quebró.

- Preferiste salvar tu empresa que entregar a la asesina de Naoki –Sakura enfureció. Se giró sobre sus talones y aferrándose a la reja enfrentó a Osamu con la verdad– La vida de una chica fue más valiosa que el maldito dinero que gastas en esa maldita ramera.

- Yo amaba a Naoki –gritó Osamucomo un lamento.

Sakura se tranquilizó y miró detenidamente al infractor. Metió la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y le mostró un teléfono móvil– Tienes un mensaje –avisó Sakura moviendo el móvil.

Osamu se levantó y se pegó a las rejas de su celda. El aparato se encendió y una alerta de mensaje sonó. Con cierto temor, Osamu extendió el brazo entre las rejas y presionó la opción de leer mensaje que se mostraba en la pantalla del móvil.

- Jamás haría nada para perjudicarte. Te amo –fue lo que leyó Osamu en el mensaje de texto.

- Lo iba a enviar Naoki la noche que murió. Ella descubrió que tú querías dejar de estafar a los inversionistas y planeabas regresarles su dinero –Sakura giró el móvil para poder ver ella el mensaje– Pero también lo descubrió Makoto. Ella le tendió una trampa haciéndole creer que eras tú quien citaba a Naoki en la azotea –Sakura suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

- El dinero solo ha sido una maldición para mí. Lo único bueno que me trajo fue a Naoki y luego me la arrebató –sollozó Osamu tirándose en la banca de la celda.

- Pues lo lamentaras por mucho tiempo –Sakura se dio la vuelta y salió de la zona de celdas de la jefatura, dejando a un hombre destrozado por la verdad de sus palabras.

…

- ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Sasuke al ver a Sakura salir del ascensor.

Sakura le entregó el móvil de Naoki a Sasuke– Gracias.

- ¿Por qué? –Sasuke enarcó una ceja, extrañado.

- No lo digo yo –Sakura señaló el móvil con la cabeza– Lo dice Naoki.

Sasuke se quedó mudo al escuchar las palabras de Sakura. Miró el aparato y seguía apagado. Según los técnicos, no pudieron repararlo.

0o0o0  
_No solo decidas estar con una persona por la atracción física que produce en ti. Decide estar con ella por lo que pueden compartir. Al final, lo único que importara será lo que pudieron crear juntos.  
_0o0o0


	10. Sin Intenciones

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas al alma" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

**~**

VENTANAS DEL ALMA  
*

**Capítulo 10 "SIN INTENCIONES"**

- Súbanlo a la camioneta, por favor –ordenó Ino quitándose los guantes de látex.

Kiba, que veía como la rubia se frotaba el cuello, cansada, se acercó con una sonrisa– ¿De qué crees que murió?

- Tengo que hacerle la autopsia primero –se negó Ino a contestar y luego miró a todos lados, como si estuviera buscando a alguien– ¿Por qué vinieron ustedes?

- ¿Qué? ¿No te alegra verme? –Ino se cruzó de brazos y empezó a golpear el suelo impaciente– Naruto estaba ocupado y Sasuke no pudimos localizarlo.

- ¿No pudieron localizarlo?

Shino apareció detrás de Kiba, como una sombra que se extiendo desde la oscuridad, provocando un susto en la rubia–Sasuke dijo ayer, que ya que Naruto estaría fuera, él también quería descansar por un rato.

- ¡No hagas esoShino! ¡Pareces un fantasma! –se quejó Ino tomándose el corazón con una mano y sosteniéndose de la chaqueta de Kiba con la otra para no caer desmayada.

- Ja. ¿Trabajas con muertos y les tienes miedo a los fantasmas?

- Una cosa es trabajar con muertos y otra es encontrarte con almas en pena.

- No todas las almas están en pena –señaló Shinorazonando con Ino y con Kiba– Y no todos los muertos se vuelven fantasmas.

- Pues tal vez no estén en pena, pero los fantasmas me aterran –dijo Ino abrazándose para no temblar del miedo.

…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no tienes un fin de semana que disfrutar? –preguntó Sakuracon una manguera en la mano.

- Es tarde para que riegues el jardín, ¿no? –Sasuke estaba sentado a la orilla de la casa disfrutando de la brisa nocturna.

- El mejor momento para regar un jardín es por la noche –explicó Sakura rociando el agua sobre las flores y el pasto– Si lo haces durante el día, el agua solo se evaporaría y quemaría las plantas.

- ¿Te gusta la jardinería? –Sasuke miraba atentamente lo que Sakura hacía.

- Sí –contestó Sakura mirando a Sasuke de reojo– Pero a ti no te interesa lo que me gusta. Viniste aquí por otra cosa…

Sasuke sonrió de lado– Eres más perceptiva de lo que pensé.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Saber más de ti –contestó Sasuke tan natural que Sakura sintió que estaba bromeando. Hecho raro en Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me intrigas –Sakura entrecerró la mirada y con la manguera en la mano se atrevió a hacer lo impensable. Sasuke recibió un chorro de agua directo al rostro. El detective se quedó atónito ante la acción de Sakura– ¿Qué te sucede?

- No soy un delincuente al cual tengas que analizar, estúpido detective.

Sasuke sacudía la cabeza tratando de secarse– Jamás te he visto de esa manera.

- Ni de ninguna otra –aseguró Sakura– Tu solo crees que soy una herramienta más. Pues déjame decirte que no es así.

- Por supuesto que no. Aunque tú no lo creas te… –la conversación se interrumpió cuando el móvil de Sasuke comenzó a sonar. El detective le hizo una seña a Sakura para que aguardara y en contestación, Sakura rodó los ojos– Detective Uchiha.

- _Sasuke… tienes que venir_ –la voz al otro lado de la línea era de Shino y aunque sonara extraño, se oía alterado.

- ¿Qué sucede Shino? –el tono de voz asombrado de Sasuke alertó a Sakura.

Tras un breve silencio, que alteró más a Sasuke, Shino pudo darle la noticia– _Secuestraron a Ino_.

- ¿Cuándo? –con la inquietud de Sasuke, Sakura supo que algo andaba mal.

- _Fuimos a recoger un cadáver al estacionamiento del aeropuerto y un tipo se la llevó_ –narró Shino preocupado.

- ¿Por qué no lo detuvieron?

- _No supimos lo que sucedió hasta que los ayudantes de Ino nos lo dijeron_.

Sasuke olvidó la discusión con Sakura y salió corriendo de la casa con Sakura siguiéndole los pasos lo más rápido que pudo.

- Espera un momento –pidió Sasuke conectando su móvil al sistema del auto para poder hablar y manejar al mismo tiempo– ¿Dónde están?

- _A tres cuadras al sur del aeropuerto_.

- Dime que fue lo que los ayudantes les dijeron.

- _Un tipo los interceptó en la calle con un arma de alto poder. Les dijo a ellos que se bajaran, pero se llevó a Ino y la camioneta_.

Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto– ¿Por qué no intentaron detenerlo? Ellos son dos y el tipo solo era uno.

Sakura negó con la cabeza– ¿Qué no oíste que llevaba un arma?

- ¿_Sakura está contigo_? –preguntó extrañado Shino.

- Eso no es importante ahora. ¿Ya tienen al equipo de escenas de crimen investigando?

- _Si, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se enfocaron en lo de Ino_.

- Llama a Hinata y dile lo que sucedió. No creo que a Naruto le importe interrumpir su noche por una amiga en problemas –advirtió Sasuke claramente irritado– No tardo en llegar. Y espero que tengan mejores noticias para mí.

Sasuke ni siquiera esperó la contestación de Shino y cortó la llamada.

- No es su culpa –dijo Sakura abogando por Shino y los demás implicados– ¿Cómo iban a saber que un loco secuestraría a Ino?

- Debieron estar ahí –gruñó Sasuke– Debí estar ahí.

- No sabías que esto pasaría.

- Si pudiera dejar de pensar en ti –se quejó Sasuke con amargura.

Sakura frunció el ceño en una extraña mezcla de enojo y desconcierto– ¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa? Yo no te pedí que fueras a mi casa, tampoco me entrometí en tu vida para que me arrastraras a trabajar en la policía y mucho menos te obligue a obsesionarte conmigo por mis habilidades. Si fuera por mí jamás te habría dicho mi secreto –gritó exasperada Sakura tapándose el rostro con ambas manos para contener la ira creciente en su interior.

- Tampoco es como si te hubiera apuntado con un arma y obligado a decírmelo.

- No, tienes razón, pero Suki insistió tanto y yo no sabía cómo alejarte de mí –Sakura nuevamente se fue de la lengua y se golpeó la frente al darse cuenta.

- Otra vez ese nombre. ¿Quién es ella?

- Nadie, olvídalo. El punto es que yo no quería estar metida en nada de esto.

- ¿Y qué haces viniendo conmigo?

- Ino ha sido agradable conmigo. Si puedo ayudarla lo haré.

Sasuke frunció el ceño– Yo también he sido agradable contigo y lo único que he recibido son ataques e insultos.

- ¡Eso es porque tú solo quieres que te hable de los muertos! –se quejó Sakura alzando las manos buscando un poco de comprensión– Yo no te estoy preguntando sobre el aura de la gente, ¿o sí?

- Ahora entiendo porque tu aura es como una bruma oscura.

Sakura frunció el ceño, por enésima vez en la noche– ¿Oscura?

- Sí. Nunca antes había visto algo igual y me parece muy extraño, pero ahora que te conozco mejor entiendo porque es así.

Sakura se quedó callada pensando en las palabras de Sasuke– _No puedo creerlo_. ¿_Será cierto_?

…

El resto del viaje fue en medio de un incómodo silencio. Nunca antes habían peleado de esa manera. Considerando que apenas se conocían hacía dos meses.

- ¡Shino! –gritó Sasuke en cuanto llegó. Sakura lo seguía de cerca mirando a todos lados.

- Estamos averiguando la identidad del cadáver que recogimos hoy. Creemos que el secuestro está relacionado con él.

- ¿Dónde está Kiba? –preguntó Sasuke cortante.

- Fue al aeropuerto a revisar las cámaras de vigilancia.

Sakura se acercó a Shino– ¿Tienen fotos del cadáver?

- Si, los criminalistas las tienen. Están por allá…

- Olviden al maldito muerto y ocúpense de buscar información de Ino –gritó Sasuke exasperado.

Shino decidió que lo mejor era alejarse y dejar que el moreno se calmara un poco.

- ¿No lo entiendes? Si Shino tiene razón y, el secuestro y el muerto están relacionados tenemos que encontrar al espíritu…

- ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? –preguntó mordaz Sasuke– Te estabas quejando que solo te uso para atrapar a los asesinos ¿no? Pues ahora lo que necesito es enfocarme en los vivos, no en los muertos. No te necesito.

- Pero Sasuke…

- No entiendes que ahora solo eres una molestia.

Sakura nunca había imaginado que una persona y unas cuantas palabras fueran a lastimarla tanto.

- ¡Vete al infierno, estúpido detective! –gritó Sakura tan fuerte como a su garganta le fue posible y se alejó de Sasuke corriendo.

Los oficiales y los criminalistas presentes se quedaron estáticos ante los insultos de Sakura. Pero nadie se atrevió a acercarse a Sasuke y preguntarle.

…

Sakura pasó por debajo del listón de la policía, dio la vuelta en la esquina y se encontró con Suki recargada en la pared.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Suki dándole alcance a Sakura que caminaba a grandes zancadas, furiosa.

- Voy a arreglármelas yo sola –gruñó la pelirrosa– Antes no necesité de un policía para ayudarme con los muertos y ahora no es la excepción.

- Estas hecha una furia –aunque el calificativo de Suki no era el más correcto, porque se quedaba pequeño a comparación de cómo se sentía Sakura.

- Voy a necesitar de tu ayuda como nunca antes –pidió Sakura seriamente– Tenemos que encontrar al tipo que murió en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

- ¿Cómo vamos a saber quién era?

- Reuniremos a todos los espíritus de la zona y preguntaremos quien sabe algo.

Suki se tornó pensativa– ¿Será como una redada fantasmagórica?

- Solo ayúdame a reunirlos –dijo Sakura brincando a las escaleras de emergencia de un edificio. Necesitaba un lugar alto para tener espacio para la "reunión" que iban a convocar.

…

- Tenemos la identidad del cadáver –avisó Kiba regresando del aeropuerto.

- Saber su identidad no es importante ahora –se quejó inmediatamente Sasuke.

- Claro que lo es –rebatió Kiba con el ceño fruncido– Hablé a la oficina y pedí que corrieran sus datos. El cadáver tiene historial con las drogas. Fue arrestado por vender estupefacientes en las calles, se le relacionó con un famoso traficante, pero nunca se pudo demostrar su conexión. ¿Y adivina qué?

- No estoy para bromitas Kiba –gruñó Sasuke.

- El narcotraficante es nada más y nada menos que Murakami Gorou.

- ¿Al que los de narcóticos han tratado de atrapar hace meses?

Sasuke recordó lo que hacía semanas había escuchado– El traficante de mulas…

- ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Shino, ya que Sasuke solo había murmurado.

- Murakami está en el ojo de los federales porque trafica droga con mulas –explicó Sasuke más calmado– Es decir, que trae la droga dentro de personas para que no pueda ser detectada por los perros en el aeropuerto. El tipo que encontraron, ¿saben cómo murió?

- Ino dijo que no estaba segura, pero que era posible que fuera por una sobredosis –los detectives comprendieron la conexión.

Sasuke golpeó el cofre del auto– El cadáver era una mula a quien se le reventó una capsula de cocaína en el estómago. Murakami quiere recuperar el producto.

- ¿Porque llevarse a Ino y no solo el cadáver? –preguntó rápidamente Shino.

- Porque Yosano Hotaka, nuestro cadáver, no llegó solo –Kiba sacó un tanto de fotografías que extendió sobre el auto– Trajo tres chicas con él.

- Más mulas –dijo Shino.

- Exacto –Kiba estaba muy suspicaz esa noche, tenían que estarlo si querían recuperar a la rubia con vida– Si Murakami quiere la droga va a necesitar a alguien que la saque de los cuerpos de las chicas.

- Sería más fácil matarlas y ya.

- No es para las chicas para quien necesita el doctor –señaló Sasuke mirando atentamente las fotos y señalando una en particular– Yosano hirió a Murakami.

En la fotografía, aunque un tanto borrosa, podía apreciarse que Murakami estaba de rodillas y Yosano tenía un arma de fuego en la mano.

…

En la azotea del edificio, Sakura y Suki veían el resultado de su esfuerzo. Al menos dos docenas de espíritus se habían puesto a su disposición.

- Gracias por venir –dijo Sakura con actitud seria– Tengo un gran favor que pedirles –la atención de los espíritus se centró en Sakura– Una chica, una de los vivos, fue secuestrada por un hombre que se atrevió –Sakura levantaba cada vez más la voz, con indignación y frustración mezcladas– no solo a llevarse a una mujer inocente, sino a profanar el trabajo de un policía que llevaba el cadáver de un hombre para investigar la causa de su muerte. No sé porque se la llevaron…

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? –preguntó un espíritu entre la multitud creando un murmullo entre los demás.

- Nada –contestó Sakura naturalmente– Es cierto, el secuestro de esta chica no tiene que ver con ustedes, pero si conmigo –Sakura se puso la mano en el pecho a la altura de su corazón– Ino es su nombre y es médico forense, se encarga de investigar la causa de muerte de las personas en las calles. Ella es una mujer dedicada a su trabajo, lo único que busca es llevar justicia a las familias de las víctimas. Sin ella, habría más de ustedes en las calles. Y yo estaría encerrada en un psiquiátrico –lo último lo dijo más para ella que para los "asistentes" a su reunión– Lo único que les pido es que me ayuden a encontrarla.

- Yo no vi nada –dijo otro.

Sakura aspiró hondo y dejó salir lentamente el aire por su boca– Tal vez no son conscientes de haberlos visto, pero si me permiten acceder a sus recuerdos yo podría buscar la información.

- ¿Qué ganamos con esto?

- A mí nadie me ayudó cuando un carro me arroyó.

- Mi padrastro me golpeaba y la policía nunca lo arrestó.

- ¿Qué pierden con ayudarnos? –gritó exasperada Suki– ¿Quieren que la vida de Ino manche sus… espectrales manos? –señaló Suki con un gesto un tanto gracioso.

- Calma Suki. Ellos tienen razón, nadie los ayudó y no tienen por qué ayudar a una mujer que es tan inocente como ellos –Sakura se dio la vuelta y caminó rumbo a la escalera de emergencia por la que había subido.

Los murmullos se intensificaron, pero una voz sobresalió de entre todos– Yo vi lo que pasó en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto –Sakura detuvo su paso y giró para ver el rostro de un niño que se abría paso entre los espíritus– Un chico hirió a un hombre y luego cayó al suelo. Vi como su espíritu se desprendía del cuerpo.

- ¿El hombre o el chico murió? –Suki se agachó hasta la altura del niño y tomó su mano cariñosamente.

- El chico.

- Eres un joven muy valiente. ¿Viste lo que pasó después?

El niño apretó los labios y miró a Suki a los ojos. Los ojos turquesa de la chica brillaban dándole confianza para continuar– La policía llegó y una mujer rubia revisó el cuerpo. Luego lo subieron dos hombres a una camioneta blanca.

- Yo vi que un hombre con un arma detuvo la camioneta y obligó a los hombres a bajar. Luego recogió a tres chicas unas cuadras más adelante.

- Pero no estaban solas –dijo otra voz.

- No estoy seguro, pero… creo que se fueron al norte.

Sakura sonrió satisfecha– Les voy a pedir que todos se acerquen y que uno por uno, me permitan ver sus recuerdos.

- ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?

- Voy a unir su alma con la mía. Solo será por un breve momento.

Suki se levantó y jaló a Sakura para alejarla de los demás– ¡¿Estás loca?! Si haces eso te pondrás en peligro… otra vez.

- ¡Es Ino, Suki!

- ¿Y por quien será la próxima vez? Además esto no lo haces por ella, lo haces para demostrarle a Sasuke-kun que no eres una molestia.

- No me importa lo que él piense de mí.

- No, no te importa lo que nadie piense de ti. Tu solo quieres demostrar que eres fuerte y que puedes hacer las cosas a tu manera.

- En algo teníamos que parecernos –dijo Sakura con una arrogante sonrisa.

- No es divertido.

Sakura sonrió divertida– No créeme no lo será… para mí.

- ¡Espera Sakura!

En cuanto Sakura se giró tomó la mano del niño y absorbió el alma por unos breves momentos. Por los ojos de Sakura pasaron los recuerdos del pequeño desde que nació, su breve vida y lo que atestiguó desde su muerte. Y lo que había sucedido esa noche y que los tenía ahí reunidos.

Sakura liberó al chico y el pequeño sonrió divertido– ¡Eso fue increíble!

- Por favor concéntrense en lo que vieron ésta noche –pidió Sakura tomándose la cabeza. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

Y así uno por uno tomaron su turno, llevados por la curiosidad y las ganas de ayudar, unieron su alma a la de la pelirrosa. Sakura tomaba los pedazos de los recuerdos y trataba de formar una película surrealista en su mente para encontrar a la rubia.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que terminaste con nosotros? –preguntó uno de ellos.

- Seguiré con lo que ustedes me han dado y trataré de buscar a otros espíritus que hayan visto la camioneta –explicó Sakura sentándose un momento.

- Dime la zona –se ofreció el pequeño entusiasmado– Yo los puedo traer aquí.

- No puedo pedirte más –dijo Sakura con una débil sonrisa.

El pequeño negó fervientemente con la cabeza– No te ves bien, nee-chan. De hecho, te empiezas a parecer a nosotros. Tu cara parece una hoja de papel, blanca y maltratada.

- Gracias por el cumplido –Sakura rio levemente.

- Él tiene razón Sakura. Espera aquí y nosotros seguiremos.

- Será más rápido si voy con ustedes e interrogamos a los espíritus mientras avanzamos –Sakura se levantó y bajó por las escaleras de emergencia seguida de Suki y el fantasma del pequeño.

…

…

- ¡Apresúrate! –exigió el hombre con el arma en la mano.

- No puedo apresurarme si me estas apuntando con un arma –la mano de Ino era temblorosa y descuidada.

- ¡Fíjate estúpida!

Ino cortó el hilo con los dientes y terminó la primera parte de su trabajo. El hombre que secuestró la camioneta se había llevado a la forense para que le sanara la herida producida por su cómplice muerto.

- ¿Ahora vas a matarme? –preguntó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

- No sería una mala idea –el tipo apuntó el arma justo entre los ojos de la rubia. Por un momento Ino creyó que moriría. Pero el hombre colocó el seguro de nuevo al arma y la guardó en su pantalón– Pero ahora quiero que le saques mi producto a ese costal de gusanos –dijo señalando con la cabeza el cadáver que la policía había recogido.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? De todos modos ya está muerto, no creo que puedas hacerle más daño.

- No me importaría hacerlo, si el bastardo no me hubiera herido, yo mismo le habría abierto la barriga –dijo simulando cortarse el abdomen.

Ino tragó duro, el hombre que había curado era un desgraciado sin corazón. Al razonar de lo que sería capaz de hacerle a un conocido, no quiso ni pensar en lo que le podría hacer a ella. Respiro hondo y se acercó a la bolsa de cadáveres dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por salir viva de ahí– ¡_Por favor_! ¡_Por favor_! ¡_Por favor_! ¡_Sasuke, encuéntrame_!

- En cuanto termines, hay más pacientes esperándote –el hombre sonrió burlón– doctora. Así que si no quieres operar más cadáveres, será mejor que te apresures.

Ino recordó a las chicas que habían subido a la camioneta con el otro tipo. La mano le tembló preocupada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no "abría" a un… vivo.

…

- Contactamos a los de narcóticos y nos dijeron cuál es la zona de distribución de Murakami –dijo Shino extendiendo un mapa sobre el cofre del auto–Aunque es muy amplia, los de narcóticos van a ayudarnos con la mitad de la zona.

- Que la jefatura del distrito 7 ayude con el resto –ordenó Sasuke– Que todos los oficiales uniformados y no uniformados estén en las calles para la búsqueda.

- Espera Sasuke –Naruto llegó junto con Hinata. Ambos iban vestidos de gala– Eso solo lo puede ordenar el alto mando.

Sasuke sacó su móvil y marcó un número rápido– Secuestraron a una criminalista … Bien, le diré a mi equipo que ya habías dado la aprobación.

- No puedo creer que llamaras al jefe de la policía –dijo el rubio golpeándose la frente con la mano.

- Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

- Si, pero llamarlo a él a esta hora de la noche.

- Sasuke-kun tiene razón. Ino es nuestra amiga y no podemos desperdiciar ni un minuto sin aprovechar todos los recursos que tenemos –Hinata le hizo la seña a uno de los criminalistas pidiéndole un cambio de ropa para ayudar.

- Kakashi ya está coordinando con las patrullas los sitios en los que se van a realizar las redadas –informó Kiba terminando su llamada.

Sasuke se detuvo a pensar un momento– Dudo mucho que la haya llevado a la zona que domina. Sería muy arriesgado si sabe que los de narcóticos lo tienen vigilado. Necesita un lugar donde nadie lo moleste mientras Ino lo cura.

- ¿Estamos seguros que por eso se la llevo? –Naruto no se veía convencido de las acciones del traficante.

- No, creemos que también se llevó la camioneta para sacarle la droga al cadáver –explicó rápidamente Sasuke.

- Entonces Sasuke tiene razón. Murakami necesita un lugar donde Ino pueda trabajar sin llamar la atención, donde nadie la escuche si intenta gritar o escapar.

- Hay muchos lugares donde esconderse en Tokyo.

…

- Los encontramos –dijo triunfante Sakura al recibir la confirmación de que la camioneta de los forenses estaba escondida en una bodega cerca del pequeño puerto comercial.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- Sacaremos a Ino de ahí.

- Tanta conexión con las almas de los muertos te ha matado las neuronas.

El pequeño, que estaba con Suki y Sakura desde el principio, veía a las dos chicas discutir. No habían parado desde que las conoció y le parecía tan gracioso que nunca pudieran estar de acuerdo.

- ¿Podrías hacernos un último favor? –preguntó Sakura sonriéndole al pequeño. Una sonrisa que hizo al pequeño sonrojarse.

- Claro –contestó entre tartamudeos.

- Necesito que entres y me digas cuantas personas hay –explicó calmadamente la pelirrosa– Pero especialmente donde está la mujer rubia de grandes ojos azules.

- Y si los hombres tienen armas –añadió Suki preocupada.

- Lo haré –el pequeño las saludo al puro estilo militar y se adentró en la bodega.

Suki se sobaba las manos preocupada mientras esperaba– Debí haber ido con él.

- Te necesito conmigo –dijo Sakura tomando la mano de Suki y mirándola a los ojos.

…

- Gracias por la ayuda –el pequeño había regresado con Sakura.

El espíritu le contó a Sakura la situación dentro del almacén, pero esta vez fue solo con palabras, lo que extrañó al pequeño, al igual que la ausencia de Suki– ¿Dónde está la otra nee-chan?

Sakura sonrió confiada– Ella tiene su propia misión.

- Espera –pidió el pequeño tomando de la mano a Sakura– ¿Vas a entrar tu sola?

- Nunca estoy sola.

El pequeño, nada convencido de dejarla sola, le mostró a Sakura una entrada a través de una ventana en lo alto de la construcción. Aunque el pequeño dudaba que Sakura pudiera, lo sorprendió trepando como gato hasta el tejado.

- ¡Debes ser una súper heroína! –halagó el pequeño fascinado con la agilidad de la pelirrosa.

- Solo es cuestión de práctica.

- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

- Esperar la señal de Suki para entrar y buscar a Ino.

- ¿Cómo va a saber ella que estamos aquí arriba?

Sakura se asomó por un pequeño pedazo de ventana rota– Ella lo sabrá, no te preocupes. ¡Mira! –señaló la pelirrosa más allá del cristal, en una viga que cruzaba el techo, Suki agitaba la mano.

- ¡Ustedes sí que son un súper equipo!

- Vamos –dijo Sakura para que el pequeño le mostrara el camino de entrada.

…

Ya dentro del almacén, Sakura y Suki se reunieron en el piso más alto del almacén.

- ¿Qué podremos usar?

- Solo hay una manta vieja y un par de cajas.

Sakura se tornó pensativa– Tal vez tú puedas usar la manta, Suki.

- ¿Para qué? –preguntó curioso el pequeño.

Sakura y Suki intercambiaron sonrisa maliciosas y la pelirrosa se agachó para susurrar en un tono lúgubre– En lugares como estos siempre hay fantasmas.

…

- El sistema de emergencias recibió una llamada… –advirtió Shino jalando a Sasuke dentro del auto.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Era una mujer que avisaba de una camioneta blanca cerca del pequeño muelle de comercio y una mujer rubia que era llevada a la fuerza.

Sasuke entendió inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

…

La luz era intensa en la pequeña habitación. Debía ser perfecta para que nada escapara a los brillantes ojos azules de la doctora. Una mesa con navajas perfectamente afilados. Una mesa de operaciones improvisada con un escritorio polvoriento. Ino tomó una de las cuchillas con la mano temblándole sin parar. Sabía cómo hacer una cirugía, pero si cometía el más mínimo error la chica moriría en aquel lugar.

- ¿_Por qué demonios te metiste en esto_? –maldecía internamente a la chica por ponerla en ese situación.

- ¿Prefieres que sea un cadáver? –el hombre al que había curado le apuntaba a la cabeza a la chica anestesiada.

- No –gritó Ino empuñando la navaja contra el hombre que sonrió divertido.

- ¿Qué piensas hacerme doctora? Hiciste un juramente ¿no? Sanar a los enfermos y no herir a los demás.

Pero Ino no se intimidó y apretó fuertemente la navaja– Si, pero también juré como oficial de la ley que no permitiría las injusticias.

- Sabe doctora, creo que será mejor que yo haga las operaciones –el hombre alzó el arma lentamente, amenazando a Ino. La rubia dio un paso hacia atrás con el bisturí aun en la mano.

Y antes de que el hombre alcanzara una cercanía peligrosa para Ino, un lamento se escuchó en el lugar.

- ¡Buuuuuh!

El hombre giró levemente la cabeza y se encontró con una vieja manta. El trozo de tela cubría el cuerpo de lo que parecía un niño. La "aparición" movía las manos de arriba abajo mientras aullaba con pesar.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Día de brujas? –el hombre caminó a la puerta donde el fantasma seguía haciendo su espeluznante aparición.

- ¡Buuuuh! –la aparición chillaba y subía el volumen de sus lamentos a cada paso que daba el secuestrador, pero también daba un paso atrás alejándose de él.

- Deja de gritar niño idiota –el fantasma se había alejado de la habitación unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo cuando topó con pared. Estaban frente a frente, bajo la manta se pudo notar que el "fantasma" levantó la cara para ver a su contrario– ¿Crees que esto va a asustarme? –el hombre tomó el trozo de tela y la removió de un tirón.

Cual fue la sorpresa del delincuente, cuando se dio cuenta que bajo la manta no había nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Y en ese momento la luz se apagó por completo. Al levantar la mirada buscando la razón, algo le golpeó la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

- ¡Lo noqueaste! –dijo Suki admirando al hombre en el suelo.

- Esa era la intención –Sakura había caído desde un piso más alto con una caja metálica en las manos.

- Si, pero… le rompiste la cara –Suki le enseñó a Sakura la cara desfigurada del hombre, pero a Sakura no le importó y solo sacó la lengua en una forma infantil.

Sakura buscó dentro de la habitación y encontró a Ino escondida bajó la mesa aún con la navaja en la mano. Estaba oscuro y la rubia parecía no verla– Ahora es tu turno Suki, sácanos de aquí.

Suki asintió con una sonrisa y tomó la mano de Sakura.

- Vine a ayudarte Ino –la voz de una chica llegó a los oídos de la rubia y una mano tomó su muñeca.

De un jalón, la pelirrosa sacó a Ino de su escondite y la arrastró fuera de la habitación sin detenerse a darle explicaciones.

Ino corría sin saber quién la llevaba de la mano. Había estado operando con intensa luz y sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. Solo podía escuchar una voz que le resultaba familiar, pero tenía algo que la hacía diferente.

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¡Apresúrate Ino! –la pelirrosa dio una vuelta tan rápido que Ino le soltó la mano y se quedó unos pasos atrás de ella.

- ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó Ino tratando de sentir algo con las manos, pero unos pasos adelante el piso se esfumó cayendo unos metros– ¡Ay! –fue el grito aterrado que escuchó la pelirrosa al regresar sobre sus pasos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –la pelirrosa se agachó para ver a la rubia en un hoyo en el suelo– ¿_Por quéno lo vi antes_? ¿_Será porque…_?

- No, me rompí una pierna.

La pelirrosa cerró los ojos imaginando el dolor que debía estar sintiendo Ino– Dame la mano.

- No puedo levantarme –pero por más que se agachara, Ino no podía levantarse y alcanzar la mano que le tendía.

La pelirrosa miró para todos lados, nadie los seguía. Aún. Suspiró hondo y bajó hasta el agujero donde estaba Ino, pero las manos le sudaban, su respiración se aceleró casi tanto como su desbocado corazón y las piernas apenas si podían mantenerla en pie. Apretó los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse– Vamos te sacaré de aquí.

Pasó un brazo por la cintura de Ino y con el otro la ayudó a que Ino pasara el suyo por sus hombros. Cuando la pelirrosa levantó la mirada para buscar la salida del agujero, Ino pudo distinguir sus ojos. Jade y turquesa, cada uno de sus ojos estaba coloreado en un matiz diferente. Turquesa y jade, brillaban con la poca luz que se colaba en el hoyo al que habían caído.

- Tus ojos son… hermosos –señaló Ino y por acto reflejo la pelirrosa miró directo a los ojos de Ino. Al hacerlo cerró sus parpados rápidamente soltando a la rubia como si su simple contacto la hubiera quemado– ¡Ay! –volvió a gritar Ino al caer de sentón al suelo– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La pelirrosa se tapaba los ojos mareada– Vas a estar bien. Solo… solo quédate aquí. ¿Ok?

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Ino alarmada al ver a la chica misteriosa subirse– No, espera, no te vayas.

- La policía ya viene. Pronto Sasuke te sacara de aquí –la pelirrosa desapareció dejando a Ino sumida en la oscuridad.

Ino se quedó pensando en lo que la chica le dijo– ¿Sasuke? –se preguntó confundida por la aseveración.

…

- ¡Rodeen el lugar! –ordenó Sasuke bajando junto con otros 50 oficiales de las patrullas.

- ¡Si, señor!

Todos desenfundaron sus armas dispuestos a usarlas. Shino y Kiba tomaron la parte posterior del almacén. Kakashi, que los había alcanzado en cuanto recibieron la llamada de emergencia, se aseguró de que los demás oficiales cubrieran el resto de las posibles rutas de escape con los autos y personal armado.

Naruto y Sasuke entraron por la puerta principal con lámparas y pistolas en mano.

- ¡Policía de Tokyo! –gritó Sasuke en cuanto entraron.

El maldito almacén era muy grande, tenía anchos pasillos sumidos en la oscuridad con un techo de más de diez metros de alto. Perfecto para almacenar pequeños contenedores de carga.

Naruto les hizo una señal con la mano a los oficiales que inmediatamente interpretaron. Se separarían en 4 grupos para caminar entre los pasillos y cubrir la mayor área posible.

Sasuke se aventuró a gritar nuevamente– ¡Policía de Tokyo! ¡Los tenemos rodeados! ¡Salgan con las manos en alto! –su voz resonaba por el lugar, pero el lugar parecía estar vacío.

Afortunadamente el eco llevó hasta sus oídos el grito de una voz femenina. Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas en la oscuridad y ambos susurraron al mismo tiempo– ¡Ino!

Aun con las armas en las manos y las linternas como su apoyo, buscaron entre los pasillos. En una vuelta más, Naruto estuvo a punto de caer, pero Sasuke lo detuvo a tiempo.

- ¡Cuidado! –dijo Sasuke con un deje de preocupación que Naruto dejó pasar.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! –Ino, apoyada en la pared y parada en un solo pie miraba aliviada a sus compañeros.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sasuke bajó al agujero para ayudar a sacar a Ino lo más pronto posible. La rubia se abrazó al cuello del detective y dejó salir todo el miedo que había sentido. Ino no paraba de llorar y Sasuke la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello tratando de calmarla.

…

- En el sótano había dos mujeres provenientes de China, al parecer eran las mulas del narcotraficante –avisó Shino mientras miraba a un hombre que metían en el asiento trasero de una patrulla.

- Encontramos a Murakami inconsciente –avisó Kiba con una enrome sonrisa– Tenía la cara destrozada. ¡Buen trabajo Ino! –la felicitó con el pulgar levantado.

Ino reposaba en una camilla donde los paramédicos revisaban su condición– No fui yo –sus compañeros miraban expectantes a la rubia en espera de una explicación– Una chica me ayudó.

- ¿Una… chica? –preguntó Sasuke de manera suspicaz.

- Si –Ino buscaba con la mirada a su alrededor, sin encontrar lo que buscaba– No pude ver su rostro bien, pero tenía unos ojoshermosos.

- ¿No viste su cara –Shino escuchaba atento, pero no podía creer lo que su amiga decía– pero viste sus ojos?

- Si, por un segundo pensé que estaba loca –Ino comenzaba a dudar de sus recuerdos– Pensé que tenía heterocromia iridum –los hombres a su alrededor no entendieron su definición médica, por lo que Ino fue más específica– Cada ojo es de un color distinto, pero luego me di cuenta que eran turquesa. Un color que jamás había visto antes.

- ¿Podemos llevarla ya? –pidió el paramédico.

Sasuke asintió, pero Ino lo tomó de la mano– ¿Vas a ir conmigo?

- Si –contestó vagamente Sasuke. Sus pensamientos se encontraban en otro lado.

Los paramédicos subieron a Ino a la ambulancia y Sasuke subió atrás de ellos cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Abandonaron el lugar aún rodeado de patrullas y policías que se aseguraban de que nada, ni nadie fuera a escapar. El lugar estaba oscuro y desierto.

Pero algo en la oscuridad atrajo la atención de Sasuke. La silueta de una persona parada junto a un poste seguía la marcha de la ambulancia. Muy lejos y oscuro, para distinguir el rostro, Sasuke usó sus habilidades para ver el aura de la persona en la calle. Lo que vio lo sorprendió de sobremanera.

Una figura profundamente negra, rodeada de un halo blanco. Era como ver dos auras en una sola persona. Algo imposible, porque un cuerpo solo podía albergar un alma.

Más no pudo confirmar lo que vio, la ambulancia se alejó del lugar rápidamente dejando atrás la extraña visión.

…

Sakura observó como la ambulancia la dejaba atrás y un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios.

- ¿Por qué nos escondimos? –preguntó Suki parada al lado de Sakura.

- Vayamos a casa –Sakura se dio la vuelta y camino a paso lento.

Suki miró por donde se había ido la ambulancia y luego a Sakura, que iba al lado contrario. Negó con la cabeza y corrió para alcanzar a la pelirrosa.

…

- Con esto será todo Yamanaka-san –la doctora que atendía a Ino terminaba de entablillar la pierna de la rubia– Tendrá que usarlo por un par de semanas.

- Gracias –agradeció Ino con una leve sonrisa.

- Le traeré unos analgésicos y unas muletas para que pueda irse –Ino asintió y la doctora la dejó por un momento.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –Sasuke entró a la habitación en cuanto la doctora salió.

- Me duele un poco, pero con lo que la doctora me inyectó dentro de poco no sentiré nada.

Sasuke se acercó a la cama y miró vagamente los aparatos que suministraban suero a la rubia– Bien.

Ino no podía decir si Sasuke estaba contento de verla o si los nervios no le permitían expresarlo.

- Me darán de alta esta noche –dijo Ino al sentir que se formaba un silencio incomodo en la habitación– ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?

- Claro –contestó Sasuke indiferente.

Sasuke llevó a Ino a su casa y por petición de ella, se quedó a hacerle compañía Ino un par de horas. Ella aún estaba muy nerviosa por lo acontecido y temía quedarse sola. Sasuke no pudo negarse y se acomodó en el sofá de la sala contemplando, nada más que el techo.

En su mente seguía dando vueltas la imagen que vio en la calle oscura. Una figura negra de silueta blanca.

…

Ya había amanecido cuando Sakura se coló a su cuarto por la ventana.

- Estoy muerta… –murmuró Sakura tirándose como tronco sobre su cama. Aun con la ropa puesta y sobre las mantas, abrazó su almohada fuertemente.

- No lo dudo, hiciste un gran esfuerzo anoche –Suki se sentó a la orilla de la cama y miró hacia la ventana– Además trajiste a un miembro más a la familia.

El pequeño que los había ayudado estaba con ellas y miraba tímidamente la habitación de Sakura.

- No podía dejarlo. Es solo un niño.

- Un alma más que se alimentará de la tuya –se quejó Suki, pero Sakura no la escuchó, se había quedado completamente dormida. Suki suspiró derrotada y se levantó de la cama– Ven, te presentaré con los otros.

- ¿Otros? –preguntó el pequeño tomando la mano que Suki le ofrecía.

Suki asintió con una sonrisa tierna y llevó al pequeño a recorrer la casa para que Sakura pudiera descansar de su aventura nocturna.

…

Pasaba del medio día y la rubia seguía durmiendo profundamente en su cama. Sasuke la veía desde la puerta de la habitación, pero había algo dentro de él que le decía que tenía que estar en otro lado. Su preocupación por Ino había sido solo pasajera.

Decidido a buscar apagar el sentimiento que lo atormentaba desde hacía horas, dejó la casa de la rubia.

El camino de Sasuke lo condujo hasta la puerta de los baños públicos de la abuela Chiyo. Estacionó el auto, pero algo le impedía bajarse. Unos momentos después los golpes en la ventanilla del vehículo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Buenas tardes Sasuke-san –Chiyo, la abuela de Sakura, llevaba una bolsa llena de víveres. Inmediatamente Sasuke bajó del auto.

- Buenas tardes. Permítame –saludó tomando la bolsa de las manos de la anciana.

- Oh, qué joven tan gentil. Gracias –sin rehusarse la mujer entrego su carga en las fuertes manos de Sasuke– Que agradable sorpresa. ¿Viene a ver a Sakura-chan?

Sasuke dudó un poco en contestar. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Ni siquiera él estaba seguro– Sí.

Chiyo invitó a Sasuke a entrar a la casa y sentarse en la sala mientras preparaba un poco de té– Permítame un momento, veré si Sakura-chan despertó.

Sasuke miró su reloj. Eran las dos de la tarde– ¿Aún duerme?

- Sí, el trabajo que le dio anoche la dejó exhausta. Al principio me preocupé porque no regresaba a casa, pero esta mañana cuando llegó se coló por la ventana –Chiyo rio enternecida– Pensó que no me daría cuenta –Sasuke escondió la sorpresa producto de lo que le habían revelado las palabras de la mujer– Le agradecería mucho que no forzara tanto a mi nieta, pero si ella se quedó fuera hasta tan tarde quiere decir que era muy importante lo que estaba haciendo.

- Prometo que no volverá a suceder –se disculpó Sasuke y se levantó del asiento– Ahora que sé que está bien, me retiraré para que siga descansando.

- Le diré que vino a verla.

Sasuke sonrió con un deje de tristeza– Me gustaría que ésta visita solo quede entre nosotros. Si le dice a Sakura, seguramente se burlara de que estuve preocupado por ella.

Chiyo le regresó la sonrisa, llena de comprensión asintió – Claro detective, no debe preocuparse. Quedará como un secreto entre nosotros.

- Gracias Chiyo-san el té estaba delicioso.

- Vuelva cuando quiera.

Chiyo despidió a Sasuke desde la puerta a la calle y mientras él se iba en su auto, murmuró amenazante– Quedará como un secreto entre nosotros. Si Sakura se entera, morirán por segunda vez. ¿Entendieron?

…

El lunes por la mañana, Chiyo fue a despertar a Sakura para que se alistara para ir a la escuela, pero la pelirrosa no despertaba. Su rostro se veía cansado y molesto, aun estando dormida. La mujer decidió dejarla dormir otro día. Por un día que no asistiera a la escuela no le afectaría.

Y así llegó el martes, Sakura seguía durmiendo, pero ya llevaba dos días prácticamente inconsciente y sin comer. Esto preocupó a Chiyo y decidida a que Sakura probara alimento, la despertó a la fuerza.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes obaasan? –se quejaba Sakura metiéndose en el uniforme escolar mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo.

- Te veías tan… cansada.

- Si, pero no es pretexto para faltar a la escuela. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si tengo examen?

- ¿Falsificaríamos una receta médica? –Chiyo parecía tener las soluciones más prácticas– Diríamos que estabas enferma y ya.

Sakura bufó incrédula– Me voy a la escuela. Te veo por la tarde –se despidió la pelirrosa corriendo con un onigiri en la boca.

…

A mitad de la segunda hora, Sakura no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado escuchando a la maestra de literatura hablar de la literatura inglesa. Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta, El mercader de Venecia y Sakura sentía que los ojos se le cerraban más y más a cada palabra que oía. No fue hasta que su cabeza chocó contra el escritorio que se dio cuenta de donde estaba y las risas burlonas de sus compañeros confirmaron su pesadilla.

- Lamento que Shakespeare sea tan aburrido para usted, Haruno-san –dijo la maestra parada junto a su pupitre.

- Lo siento, no he podido dormir lo suficiente estos días –se disculpó Sakura arrastrando las palabras.

Ese hecho preocupó a la maestra que toco la frente de Sakura con la palma de la mano– Estas helada Sakura. ¿Desayunaste esta mañana?

- Si, cuando venía para la escuela… comí –pero Sakura no podía ordenar sus ideas y balbuceaba las palabras.

- Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería, estas muy pálida,creo que se te ha bajado el azúcar –miró a su alrededor para buscar un voluntario, pero todos desviaban la mirada en cuanto la mujer la fijaba en alguno.

- Estoy bien sola –Sakura se puso de pie y salió del aula a paso lento.

En cuanto estuvo en el pasillo, se recargó en la pared y respiró se veía tan borroso, como si estuviera dentro de un sueño.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –un chico se acercó a ella y le inspeccionó el rostro.

- Si, solo necesito –pero Sakura arrastraba cada vez más las palabras y el chico pudo darse cuenta que mentía.

- Vamos a la enfermería –el chico pasó el brazo de Sakura por su cuello y con delicadeza pasó el suyo por la cintura de ella– ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó tímidamente, pero luego se dio cuenta que no era correcto preguntar sin haberse presentado antes– Mi nombre es Sarutobi Konohamaru, tercer año de secundaria, salón 3.

- Sakura –contestó secamente la pelirrosa, pero el chico lo atribuyó a que estaba enferma– Primer año de preparatoria.

- Lo imaginé, por tu uniforme –siguió la conversación Konohamaru– Aunque si me lo preguntaras, juraría que eres de tercero de secundaria, te ves más joven.

Sakura sonrió ligeramente divertida y el chico se ruborizó– ¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido?

- Si, bueno… es que… tu estatura… tu rostro… tu cabello –Konohamaru tartamudeaba sin saber que responder– El color de tu cabello te hace ver muy… linda.

- Gracias, eres el primero que me lo dice –la sonrisa en los labios de Sakura se agrando unos pocos centímetros. Lo suficiente para que el rojo en las mejillas de Konohamaru se intensificara. Afortunadamente para él, Sakura estaba tan cansada que no se dio cuenta.

- Llegamos –avisó el chico tocando a la puerta de la enfermería.

- ¡Adelante! –se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

- Con permiso –pidió Konohamaru entrando con Sakura medio inconsciente– Doctora… l –el chico llevaba casi cargando a la pelirrosa.

Inmediatamente la doctora se levantó– Ponla aquí –señaló la primera cama en la pequeña habitación– ¿Qué pasó?

- No lo sé, la encontré en el pasillo –Konohamaru recostó delicadamente a Sakura en la cama y la doctora se hizo cargo de cubrirla.

- Está muy fría –señaló la doctora poniendo otra manta sobre el cuerpo de Sakura.

- ¿Va a mandarla al hospital? –el chico no abandonó la enfermería hasta estar seguro de que Sakura estaría bien.

- Solo necesito dormir un poco –dijo Sakura removiéndose bajo las mantas.

La doctora frunció la boca no muy convencida– ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Qué desayunaste esta mañana?

- Onigiri –balbuceó Sakura.

- ¿Solo eso? –Sakura asintió ante la pregunta de la doctora– Es por eso que estas así. El desayuno es el alimento más importante y un onigiri no es suficiente. Duerme un rato, luego te traeré algo para comer.

- Gracias –Sakura mantenía los ojos cerrados– Konohamaru.

El chico sonrió aliviado– Te veré después, Sakura.

…

- Sakura –escuchó la pelirrosa una voz y una mano que la movía– Sakura.

Sakura abrió los ojos, lenta y pesadamente– Hmmm.

- ¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que venga a recogerte?

- ¿Qué hora es?

- La escuela ya terminó –advirtió la doctora. Sakura se levantó de golpe, provocándose un mareo– Con cuidado.

- Gracias doctora, pero me siento mejor –Sakura se puso de pie e hizo unos pocos de estiramientos para convencer a la doctora.

La mujer estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero al ver la seguridad en el rostro de Sakura acordó con dejarla ir. No sin antes hacerla prometer que no iría a la escuela con el estómago vacío. Sakura juró que no se repetiría lo de aquella mañana y que a diario haría un desayuno como era debido.

A la salida de la escuela, Sakura suspiró cansada, pero decidió seguir caminando para llegar rápido a su casa para seguir durmiendo.

…

Sasuke esperaba a la salida de la preparatoria de Sakura, esperanzado a poder ver a la pelirrosa y cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Pero la chica no salió con el resto de los alumnos.

No fue hasta entrada la tarde que vio a la pelirrosa al pie de la reja de la escuela. Se veía cansada y con un semblante enfermizo. Por un momento Sasuke quiso bajar y obligarla a subir al auto para llevarla al médico para que la revisaran. Pero no pudo, sencillamente no tuvo el valor para bajar del auto. La vio alejarse con paso lento. Y él solo se quedó sentado dentro de la seguridad de su auto.

La culpa le había impedido bajarse.

0o0o0  
_Las palabras son grandes herramientas, pero también son grandes armas que pueden herir dependiendo de la forma en las que las usemos. Debemos tener mucho cuidado de lo que decimos, porque podemos lastimar sin darnos cuenta.  
_0o0o0


	11. Sinfonía De La Muerte

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas al alma" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

**~  
VENTANAS DEL ALMA  
***

**NOTA: **Estimadas lindas personitas que me hacen el favor de leer esta humilde historia, hecha para su deleite y por mi gusto de escribir, les debo decir (no se asusten, puedo ver sus ojitos abiertos como platos, asustados ¬.¬) aunque varios de ustedes me han pedido que actualice más rápido me temo que no puedo hacerlo, por dos razones. 1. Tengo un trabajo que requiere gran parte de mi atención, sí, tengo ratos libres pero no es siempre. Cuando regreso a mi casa, ya pasé 8 horas frente, no a uno, sino a 8 monitores. Imaginen como termino. Mis ojos parecen tomates rojos y lo único que quiero es tirarme en un sillón con mi perro al lado. 2. Pensar y desarrollar cada uno de los capítulos requiere su tiempo, pensarlo y darle forma es un gran esfuerzo y no me gusta hacerlo solo por hacerlo. No los estoy regañando, al contrario solo quiero pedirles su maravillosa paciencia y comprensión, les prometo que si puedo sacar los capítulos más seguido lo haré, pero siempre será en viernes, eso sí es seguro. Agradezco su magnífica presencia por mis fics y, si no es mucha molestia (¬_¬ Eso sonó a Sasuke) les agradecería enormemente un RR porque eso es lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo. Como lo dije en uno d mis fics anteriores, los RR son el alimento del escritor. Gracias.

**Capítulo 11 "SINFONIA DE LA MUERTE"**

- El maestro de música tuvo un contratiempo familiar –agregó la maestra antes de que la clase de historia terminara– Afortunadamente van a tener a un sustituto.

El grupo entero ya se había emocionado de tener la hora libre, pero los ánimos se murieron al oír la "desafortunada" noticia.

La clase de música empezó y el maestro sustituto entró al aula dedicada a la materia. Una gran sonrisa destellaba en el rostro del hombre. Un hombre joven, no más de 30 años, cabello color chocolate con delgadas luces rubias, ojos dorados y piel ligeramente bronceada.

- Buenas tardes –saludó tras tomar su lugar en el escritorio– Mi nombre es Oyama Akio, pero pueden llamarme Akio.

Las chicas de la clase comenzaron a murmurar, el maestro era tremendamente guapo y varonil. Lo que alboroto a las adolescentes tremendamente.

- Akio-sensei, mi nombre es Iwasaki Shion –habló Shion levantándose de su asiento y acomodando "sensualmente" su cabellera– Me gustaría preguntarle, ¿Cuál es su instrumento favorito?

Akio sonrió alagado– Iwasaki-san…

- Shion está bien –sonrió coquetamente la rubia.

- Shion-san, podría decirle que todos los instrumentos tienen algo especial. No me gusta tener un favorito porque sería menospreciar al resto –Akio se aproximó al piano de cola que había en el aula y tocó una tecla– Cada uno es hermoso por sí solo, pero cuando se combinan son… perfectos.

- Sus palabras son hermosas –señaló Shion regresando a su lugar.

- ¿Quién puede decirme que melodía practicaron en su última lección? –ante la pregunta, todas las alumnas levantaron la mano ansiosas por contestar. Todas menos una– Podrías indicármelo… la chica sentada al final de la fila junto a la ventana.

Sakura regresó de sus pensamientos perdidos y miró al frente. Suspiró sonoramente y abrió el cuaderno en la última hoja usada– Himno a la alegría.

- Un clásico por lo que veo –Akio caminó a través de los pupitres de los alumnos repartiendo nuevas partituras en la primera fila– Pero yo soy un poco más… moderno –dijo llegando al lugar de Sakura y entregándole las partituras en la mano– ¿Tu nombre?

- Haruno, Sakura Haruno.

…

Sasuke terminaba de guardar la evidencia de su último caso en una caja para llevarla al sótano, cuando llegó Naruto pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

- Te extrañamos, ¿sabes? –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Lo dudo mucho –Sasuke se quitó el brazo y tomó la caja con ambas manos.

- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke?

Sin dejar de andar, Sasuke ignoró la pregunta de Naruto o eso fue lo que el rubio pensó– ¿Podrías presionar el botón?

- Claro.

Los detectives entraron al ascensor y Sasuke miró las pequeñas luces que indicaban el piso en el que iban. Y antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo, Sasuke habló primero– ¿Alguna vez has sentido que deberías estar en otro lugar y no dónde estás?

- Wow –la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Naruto que se quedó sin palabras.

- Sabes… olvídalo, no creo que seas la persona más indicada para esta clase de conversación.

- Soy más profundo de lo que parezco, teme –se defendió Naruto ofendido– ¿Por qué no fuiste con nosotros a ver a Ino?

- No creo que Ino quiera verme.

- ¿Pasó algo? –preguntó el rubio deteniendo el ascensor.

Sasuke bajó la caja augurando que la plática se extendería– Terminé con ella. Lo que sea que hayamos tenido se acabó.

- ¡Vaya! –dijo Naruto no muy asombrado– Pues creo que es lo mejor. Para Ino.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Sasuke sorprendido y algo ofendido.

- Si hombre, la estabas fastidiando –el rubio se cruzó de brazos– Ino es una excelente mujer. Bonita, inteligente, divertida y tú… tú eres un patán.

- Gracias usuratonkachi –Sasuke trató de activar el ascensor pero Naruto se lo impidió.

- No te ofendas, pero nunca te imaginé de pareja de Ino.

En verdad, Sasuke no podía entender el raciocinio de su amigo– ¿Y porque no dijiste nada?

- Son tus decisiones Sasuke. Si tú estabas conforme con lo que tenías yo no podía inmiscuirme.

- Entonces si me arrojo de un acantilado y digo que está bien, ¿no me detendrías?

Naruto se encogió de hombros– Si eres feliz.

- ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡No puedo creer que confió mi vida a ti a diario! –reclamó herido el moreno provocando una enorme carcajada en Naruto.

- Claro que te detendría, no puedo vivir sin ti –dijo Naruto dramáticamente abrazando a Sasuke.

- ¡Quítate, dobe! –Sasuke forcejeaba para quitarse a Naruto de encima y sin darse cuenta activó el ascensor. Al abrirse las puertas, varios agentes encontraron a Naruto y Sasuke forcejeando. Aunque la situación pudo malinterpretarse un poco.

- Hola –saludó Naruto liberando su abrazo.

Sasuke refunfuñó algo inentendible y levantó la caja del suelo. Aunque solo Naruto pudo notarlo, Sasuke tenía una mirada asesina, con él como objetivo.

…

Al salir de la escuela, Sakura decidió darse una vuelta por el monte detrás del templo Kobayashi. Cuando se sentía abrumada por los muertos, ese lugar y un poco de música, eran la combinación ideal para calmar las voces en su cabeza. Pero al pasar cerca del edificio de actividades artísticas alcanzó a escuchar una melodía a piano que la hizo detenerse. Las notas que emitía el piano y el ritmo que llevaban, provocaban una sensación reconfortante en su interior. Se detuvo unos momentos para disfrutar de la música. Era embriagadora. Cuando la melodía cesó Sakura continuó su andar sin notar la mirada que se cernía sobre ella.

Tras unos minutos de caminata en el monte, Sakura encontró el lugar perfecto. Un gran árbol y en una pequeña colina, le permitirían acomodarse para disfrutar el gentil soplo del viento.

- ¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo? –preguntó Suki al verla sentarse bajó un árbol.

- No más de una hora –avisó Sakura adivinando las intenciones de Suki de ir a explorar– No te alejes mucho.

- Regresaré en cuanto me lo pidas.

- Si tan solo eso fuera cierto –murmuró Sakura por lo bajo.

Sakura asintió concediéndole el permiso de alejarse un rato. Se preparó para disfrutar su rato de tiempo libre, se puso los audífonos y se acomodó con la espalda recargada en el tronco. Pero la música que oía parecía no satisfacerla del todo. La melodía que había escuchado en la escuela seguía sonando en su cabeza. Apagó el reproductor de música y dejó que el silencio inundará sus oídos y que la nada se apoderara de sus pensamientos. Al final, se quedó profundamente dormida.

- ¡_Despierta_! –fue el grito desesperado de Suki en su cabeza lo que la despertó.

Al abrir los ojos se topó con una mano acercándose a ella. De un salto se alejó lo más que pudo.

- ¡Sakura-san! ¡Soy yo, Akio! –cuando su visión se aclaró totalmente, Sakura se encontró con el maestro sustituto.

- ¿Sensei? –preguntó agitada.

- Vine a dar un paseo y te encontré aquí… durmiendo. ¿No crees que sea un poco peligroso estar sola en un lugar como este? –dijo el hombre mirando a su alrededor. El lugar estaba desolado, solo estaban ellos dos.

- Por lo regular la gente no sube porque creen que el lugar está embrujado.

Akio sonrió nervioso– Que dices si nos vamos antes de que anochezca.

- ¿De verdad cree que está embrujado? –Sakura guardaba su reproductor en la mochila y se pasó la correa de un lado a otro del cuerpo.

- Creo en el alma y el poder de permanecer en este mundo sin un cuerpo físico –las palabras de Akio sorprendieron a Sakura enormemente– ¿Nos vamos?

Sakura solo asintió en respuesta.

Como iban de bajada de la montaña, el camino estaba un poco inclinado y lleno de piedras sueltas que, sumado a la oscuridad, complicaban el descenso. Sakura trataba de no tropezar, pero las palabras de Akio y la música que le había escuchado interpretar, giraban constantemente en su cabeza. Tenía que sacar todo eso o su cabeza estallaría.

- Lo escuché tocando el piano hace un rato.

Akio se sorprendió y rascándose la cabeza, sonrió apenado– Pensé que ya no había nadie en la escuela.

- Es una hermosa melodía. ¿Cómo se llama?

- No he podido terminarla –confesó tristemente– por eso aún no tiene nombre.

- ¿Me dejaría escucharla cuando esté completa?

- Claro –Akio sonrió más animado– Tengo la sensación de que la inspiración no está muy lejos.

…

- Los mantendremos informados –dijo Kakashi antes de colgar– Tenemos una investigación en conjunto con las prefecturas de Osaka, Nagasaki, Fukuoka y varias más.

- ¿Esto no es un trabajo para Investigaciones Especiales? –preguntó receloso Sasuke.

- Si, pero necesitan que cada prefectura trabaje con lo que tiene.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos pensativo– Pues nosotros solo tenemos un cuerpo, porque la identidad de la víctima nos lleva a Osaka y apenas están mandando la información.

- ¿Sabemos cómo murió? –preguntó Kakashi.

- Según los informes del forense, murió por hemorragias internas –Shino cerró el informe– El chico fue molido a golpes.

- El tipo que lo hizo trajo un cadáver desde Osaka hasta Tokyo –señaló Sauke– No quería que el cuerpo fuera encontrado rápido y trató de alejarlo lo más que pudo de donde lo secuestró. ¿Pero porque lo trajo a Tokyo? ¿Cómo escoge los lugares? ¿Qué tienen las víctimas en común?

- Nos hace falta información –intervino Kiba señalando en el mapa los lugares donde las víctimas habían desaparecido y donde habían aparecido.

Un oficial uniformado le entregó a Kakashi unos papeles– Acaban de llegar los informes de las demás víctimas. ¿En el informe de nuestro laboratorio está indicada el arma con que fue golpeada la víctima?

Shino volvió a abrir el informe y revisó los detalles– Hinata dice que encontró rastros de madera, pero que sigue investigando de que clase es.

- Puede ser un bate de baseball –sugirió Kiba.

- Una silla, una mesa. Cualquier mueble pudo haber servido de arma –gritó Sasuke exasperado.

- ¿Qué te sucede Uchiha? –Kiba no soportó el tono de Sasuke y decidió confrontarlo.

- Tranquilos –Naruto se interpuso entre sus compañeros echándolos hacía atrás a cada uno– Hemos trabajado con menos y obtenido buenos resultados. Solo debemos hablar con los demás detectives y exponer las teorías que tengamos.

- Prepararemos la sala de conferencias –dijo Shino arrastrando a Kiba con él.

Kakashi estaba muy ocupado leyendo los informes, buscando similitudes para escuchar el malhumor de Sasuke. Pero agradecía que Naruto estuviera ahí y que supiera como controlarlo. Sin decir nada, el capitán regresó a su oficina sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –gruñó Naruto por lo bajo confrontando a Sasuke.

- Voy a tomar aire –Sasuke se dio la vuelta, pero antes de alejarse más de Naruto lo miró por encima del hombro– Si sale algo llámame.

Naruto asintió y dejó ir a Sasuke sin decirle nada.

…

Sakura no pudo resistirse y fue a la sala de música buscando algo que ni siquiera ella sabía. Al estar cerca del aula, escuchó una melodía diferente a la del día anterior. La composición era totalmente diferente, con más movimiento, pero un tono melancólico que obligaba a Sakura a seguir escuchándola. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba adentro del aula, sin saber cómo había llegado ahí.

- Sakura-san –exclamó alegre Akio– ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Akio-sensei –Sakura se sonrojó por cómo había actuado– Lamento interrumpirlo. Será mejor que me vaya.

- Oh, no, no. Por favor, toma asiento –pidió levantándose del banco frente al piano– Sería perfecto que me dieras tu opinión.

Sakura miró al suelo y jugueteó nerviosamente con sus manos– ¿Es una melodía nueva? ¿Qué pasó con la de ayer?

- Si, la otra ya estaba demasiado trabajada y no podía avanzar. Pero decidí iniciar está. ¿Qué te parece?

Sakura se sentó en la primera fila y sonrió apenada– Me gusta más que la otra.

- ¿En verdad? Anoche la inspiración llegó a mí y no pude parar de escribir.

Sakura pudo ver un brillo de entusiasmo en los ojos de Akio. Era la primera vez que lo miraba a los ojos y no sabía porque, pero no podía apartar la mirada de las orbes doradas del hombre. Sakura sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espina dorsal. Jamás había tenido una sensación igual antes. Y eso la ponía nerviosa y ansiosa.

- ¿Podría volver a escucharla? Por favor.

- Será un honor tocar para ti… Sakura.

…

Sasuke estacionó el auto cerca de la preparatoria Konoha Academy, no sabía por qué, pero tenía un fuerte impulso que lo había llevado ahí. Puso la mano en la manija de la portezuela cuando vio a Sakura salir de la escuela. Para su sorpresa, ella no iba sola.

La pelirrosa caminaba al lado de un hombre mayor que ella, estaba seguro que no era un alumno. Su asombro aumentó al ver a Sakura sonreír ante las palabras que el hombre le decía. Nunca antes la había visto tan contenta.

Golpeó el volante del auto con rabia. Encendió el auto y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

…

- Tomaré el subterráneo –avisó Sakura señalando la entrada.

- Fue un placer tocar para ti Sakura.

- El placer fue mío. No se asiste a un concierto privado todos los días.

- ¡Oh, por favor! Eso fue solo un simple ensayo.

Sakura negó fervientemente con la cabeza– Es maravilloso. No entiendo porque da clases de música en lugar de estar tocando en el… conservatorio o en algún lugar famoso. Lamento mi ignorancia cuando se trata de música.

- No, está bien –dijo Akio con una gran sonrisa– Pero creo que me estas sobrevalorando, no soy tan bueno.

- He pasado gran parte de mi vida escuchando música –Sakura miró al suelo tratando de alejar las razones que la hacían encerrarse en un mundo aparte mediante la música– Y la que usted crea logra hacer que yo… no sé cómo describirlo.

- ¿Toca tu alma?

- Si –contestó Sakura sorprendida– ¿Cómo…?

- Para eso fue hecha –confesó Akio mirando a Sakura a los ojos– Una canción debe tocar el alma de las personas, si no logra eso solo es… una composición de tiempos y notas que se oyen bien.

- Usted crea arte –Sakura estaba realmente emocionada. La alegría era infinita en ella.

- Gracias. Eres la primera persona que me lo dice –Akio se ruborizó visiblemente.

- Tengo que irme –dijo Sakura señalando nuevamente la entrada del subterráneo.

Akio la despidió desde la entrada agitando la mano suavemente y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Qué te sucede Sakura? –preguntó Suki en cuanto Sakura la alcanzó en el andén.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Sakura estaba desconcertada ante la actitud agresiva de Suki.

- Primero odias a todo el mundo y ahora coqueteas con el primer tipo que te da una serenata.

- No estaba coqueteando –se defendió la pelirrosa extrañada de la acusación.

Suki levantó los brazos al cielo y tomó su cabeza con ambas manos– ¿Estás tan ciega?

- Será mejor que regresemos a casa, pronto va a llover y, a menos que mi mochila sea como la bolsita mágica de Hermione, no creo traer un paraguas ahí dentro.

- ¡Lo ves! ¡Estás haciendo alusión a una película! Eso ya es sumamente extraño en ti.

- Tú siempre me criticas porque no tengo amigos y ahora te quejas porque platico con un maestro.

- Es solo que él no me agrada.

Sakura tomó la mano de Suki y le mostró una sonrisa maliciosa– ¿Y quién si te agrada?

A pesar de la broma que quería hacer Sakura, Suki la fulminó con la mirada– Sasuke-kun –en cuanto escuchó el nombre Sakura soltó la mano de Suki y le dio la espalda.

- No volveré a verlo.

- ¿Por qué no?

El tren llegó a la estación y el viento meció la cabellera rosa– Es como todos… –murmuró Sakura pero su voz fue acallada por el ruido del tren.

…

- Logré determinar el tipo de residuos en el cuerpo –dijo Hinata mostrando en el monitor dicho material– Es madera de arce.

- ¿Y? –preguntó malhumorado Sasuke.

Hinata intercambió miradas con Naruto, la mujer tenía una mirada extrañada– La madera de arce es comúnmente usada para instrumentos de cuerda, especialmente en violines.

- ¿Estamos buscando a un violinista? –Sasuke relajó la mirada y se sumió en sus pensamientos– Podría ser un concertista que está de gira, pero… ¿cómo podría pasar desapercibido un cuerpo? Además, no he escuchado de ningún concierto o gala que se presente en la ciudad.

- Tal vez sea un concierto pequeño, no a las galas a las que estás acostumbrado –dijo burlón Naruto.

- ¿Disculpa? –Sasuke sonrió arrogante– Creo que te mordiste la lengua. Según recuerdo, tú compraste los boletos para el último concierto que fuimos a escuchar.

- Yo no los compré –se defendió Naruto haciendo un puchero– Mi papá me regaló los boletos y mi mamá me dijo que si no iba me haría ver mi suerte.

Sasuke y HInata rieron de lo débil que podía ser Naruto ante las amenazas de su madre.

- Desgraciadamente no tenemos con que seguir –dijo Hinata regresando al tema del trabajo. El timbre del teléfono sonó y la peliazulada contestó inmediatamente– Laboratorio. Capitán Kakashi...

- _Tengo un dato que tal vez ayude con tu investigación_.

- Dígame, Capitán.

- _Una de las víctimas fue muerta con una cuerda de piano. Para ser exactos fue estrangulada_.

La información sorprendió a Hinata– Los resultados que obtuve del material encontrado en la víctima es de madera para violín –dijo mirando a Sasuke y Naruto– Pero con lo que usted me dice… ¿cuerdas de piano? Tendría que revisar si la madera usada para violines también es usada en pianos.

- _Revisa los informes forenses de todas las víctimas, podríamos ver un patrón que nos ayude_.

- Si, Capitán, enseguida –Hinata colgó y miró a Sasuke y Naruto que aún seguían en su laboratorio.

- ¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó interesado Sasuke.

- Una de las víctimas fue estrangulada.

- Lo único seguro que tenemos es la certeza de que debe ser un músico o alguien que trabaja con instrumentos –señaló Naruto.

Pero Sasuke negó con la cabeza poco convencido del avance– Es más complicado. Nuestro rango de sospechosos se ha ampliado. Como tú dices o puede ser un músico o puede ser un técnico o cualquiera que tenga contacto con un instrumento.

- Si, pero toma en cuenta que si buscamos con esos parámetros, sumados a las ciudades donde fueron secuestrados y encontrados los cuerpos, la búsqueda se reduce bastante.

- Sería una suerte que las ciudades fueran una ayuda –negó nuevamente Sasuke– Si es alguien que viaja por trabajo, no tiene la obligación de actualizar sus datos.

…

Las clases habían terminado, los pasillos estaban tranquilos en su mayoría y Sakura aprovechó para darse una vuelta por el salón de música.

Akio estaba tocando el piano, sus dedos recorrían delicadamente las teclas como si acariciara el rostro de una mujer, sus pies se movían en los pedales como si bailara en una nube. Sakura disfrutaba la melodía, sentía que hacía vibrar todo su ser, sobre todo su alma.

- ¿Es la melodía nueva? –preguntó cuándo Akio terminó de interpretar la pieza.

- Sakura –Akio la saludó con una sonrisa– Si, asombrosamente anoche pude continuar escribiéndola.

- Cada día me asombra más.

Akio se hizo a un lado del banco, dejando un espacio vacío– Siéntate –invitó a la pelirrosa a sentarse junto a él, Sakura lo dudó un poco pero accedió a hacerlo– ¿Te gustaría aprender?

- ¿A tocar? –ante la pregunta, Akio asintió– No creo poder hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Soy muy torpe –negó Sakura con las manos escondidas bajo sus piernas.

Akio sonrió poniendo sus manos en las teclas presionando algunas– No lo has intentado aún. Vamos, yo te enseño –Sakura puso una mano sobre el piano y presionó una tecla haciendo vibrar la nota– Ves. No es tan difícil.

- Solo he tocado una tecla.

- Por algo se empieza –Akio le mostró tocando unas cuantas notas– Ahora tú.

Sakura colocó ambas manos en las teclas e imitó los movimientos de Akio. Al principio sus dedos fueron torpes, pero las indicaciones de Akio le infundían confianza y poco a poco, ambos tocaron una pieza sencilla.

El tiempo se le pasó volando, Sakura disfrutaba de la compañía de Akio y de sus enseñanzas. Pero como todo lo bueno, debía tener un fin. Akio acompañó a Sakura en el camino al metro.

- Gracias Akio-sensei –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa divertida.

- Tienes futuro en la música. Con un poco de práctica podrías dominar algún instrumento.

Sakura sonrió ruborizada– Lo dudo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan pesimista? –preguntó Akio ladeando la cabeza.

- Porque el caos domina mi vida y eso no deja espacio para el orden.

Akio soltó una carcajada que vibró en los oídos de Sakura, llenándola de alegría. El hombre dio unos pasos al frente y colocó su mano en el hombro de Sakura– Para crear cosas bellas, el caos es necesario –lentamente la mano de Akio subió hasta colocarse en la nuca de Sakura.

Sakura sintió que el corazón le latía a mil por hora, pero la sensación era tan agradable que cerró sus ojos para disfrutarla más. Akio se agachó lentamente sin perder de vista el gesto de tranquilidad de Sakura. Alternando su mirada entre los ojos cerrados de Sakura y sus labios ligeramente abiertos, sonrió sutilmente llevado por la imagen de inocencia que mostraba la chica.

La pelirrosa sentía el cálido aliento de Akio chocar contra sus labios, no sabía lo que sucedería, pero deseaba vivirlo.

La bocina de un auto interrumpió el momento, quebrando la armonía. Akio recargó su frente en la de Sakura– Creo que ya es un poco tarde. Deberías regresar a casa.

- Si –murmuró Sakura aun con los ojos cerrados y voz ronca.

…

Sasuke fue a buscar a Sakura, necesitaba hablar con ella sobre el caso que tenía a varias prefecturas trabajando. Pero también estaba pensando que decirle o hacer con Sakura para arreglar lo que había roto, cuando vio una imagen que lo enfureció. Aunque no sabía porque reaccionaba así.

Un hombre tomaba a Sakura por la nuca, el mismo que había visto el día anterior con ella. Lentamente el hombre misterioso acercaba su rostro al de Sakura, estaba a centímetros del rostro de la chica y llevado por la ira tocó la bocina del auto. Aunque no al instante, el hombre se alejó de Sakura y se despidió con la mano en alto.

Sasuke respiraba pesadamente, su mirada tomó un tono rojizo y miró fijamente al hombre que aun veía el camino que había tomado Sakura.

Sasuke pudo verla, el aura del hombre era negra, totalmente negra. Debía hacer algo para alejarlo de Sakura, ese color representaba algo peligroso para la pelirrosa.

…

Sasuke pasó la noche entera leyendo los informes de los casos o, por lo menos, lo intentó. Su cabeza seguía reviviendo la imagen de Sakura y el desconocido. Y lo que más encendía su rabia era recordar que Sakura parecía desearlo. En su frustración, barrió la mesa de un manotazo, tirando todos los papeles al suelo. Era la primera vez que sentía esa clase de amargura y lo estaba matando.

…

- ¿Qué pudiste encontrar? –preguntó Naruto sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

- Nada.

Naruto notó la áspera contestación de Sasuke, pero no le prestó mayor importancia– Yo encontré otra pieza más del rompecabezas –Sasuke lo miró ligeramente interesado– El individuo también tiene una gran afición por dejar una marca en sus víctimas. A todos les pintó en la frente una partitura.

Sasuke vio la foto que le extendía Naruto y pudo notar un pentagrama, una clave de sol, el tiempo y una nota musical– Es como si los clasificara –comentó acomodando las demás fotografías sobre el escritorio.

- ¿Cómo?

- Mira, estás son notas –tomó una foto y señaló el último símbolo– Este es un re sostenido, éste otro indica un doble sostenido y este que la música está escrita en Fa –Naruto miraba, literalmente, boquiabierto a Sasuke– Mi madre quería que fuera pianista en lugar de policía –explicó el moreno ligeramente incómodo– Eso solo confirma que estamos buscando a un músico.

- ¿Pero porque garabatear música en tus víctimas si las vas a desechar?

- Mira la tinta –Sasuke sacó una lupa de su escritorio y se la acercó a Naruto para que pudiera ver mejor la foto– Pintó varias veces la nota en el mismo lugar. Y cada uno tiene una diferente… –Sasuke agudizó la mirada.

- ¿Qué ves?

Sasuke miró frenéticamente las fotos y las acomodó buscando algo– Debe haber muchas más víctimas. Las que tenemos solo son una parte de…

…

Sakura tocó el timbre de entrada y esperó pacientemente mientras se balanceaba en sus pies de atrás hacia delante.

- Hola. Pensé que no vendrías –saludó Akio con una alegre sonrisa– Pasa –dijo haciéndose a un lado permitiéndole a Sakura entrar al apartamento.

- Es que me quedé un poco más tarde en la escuela –Sakura se quedó parada en medio de la pequeña sala– Tenía un trabajo que terminar.

- Entiendo –Akio sobó sus manos contra la falda del uniforme y una sonrisa nerviosa asomó a sus labios– ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

- Claro –asintió Sakura.

Akio abrió una pequeña nevera y sacó un par de botellas de agua. Sakura aprovechó y curioseo el pequeño apartamento. Aunque en realidad no había mucho que ver, solo un pequeño librero con varios libros acomodados cuidadosamente. Sakura repasó los lomos de los libros leyendo sus títulos silenciosamente.

- Te gusta leer, ¿no es cierto?

Sakura tomó la botella de agua que le tendía Akio y le sonrió tímidamente– Si, entre la música y los libros, creo que es mi única forma de escapar de la realidad.

Akio sacó un libro de la repisa y lo observó detenidamente– ¿Crees en el alma? –Sakura bajó la mirada y jugueteo un poco con sus manos– Tal vez suene estúpido y no me creas, pero… yo puedo escuchar las almas –Sakura levantó rápidamente la mirada aterrada– ¿Cómo explicártelo? –dijo al aire Akio sentándose en el respaldo del pequeño sofá– Desde que era pequeño, podía escuchar breves y tenues melodías que nadie más escuchaba. Al principio pensé que era normal y cuando se lo platiqué a mi padre casi me mata a golpes –la mirada de Akio se ensombreció notablemente– Me prohibió hablar de eso, me dijo que esas cosas eran demonios tentado mi alma –Sakura escuchaba atentamente y sentía una opresión en el pecho. Se identificaba con Akio más de lo que había imaginado.

- _Somos tan… parecidos_ –balbuceó Sakura en su cabeza.

- Luego me di cuenta que esto era un don –los jades se dieron cuenta que Akio sonreía genuinamente– Podía oír las almas en una forma única. Las almas al vivir o interactuar con otras, vibran de manera melodiosa, produciendo una nota musical única para cada una. ¿Entiendes? –Sakura negó con la cabeza– Intentaré ponerlo más claro –de un estante sacó varios vasos. Todos de formas y tamaños diferentes– Piensa en cada uno de ellos como uno de tus compañeros de clase –vertió un poco de agua en cada uno, tomó una cuchara y golpeó uno. Una nota musical resonó en el apartamento, pero el sonido no era fuerte o agradable– Esta es…

- Shion –dijo Sakura sin saber porque.

Akiorio divertido– Si tú quieres –el hombre fue golpeando cada uno de los vasos y Sakura decía un nombre. Fue cuando llegó a una copa que Akio se detuvo– Esta. Esta eres tú –dijo mojando levemente su dedo y rozando la orilla de la copa con extrema suavidad. La copa vibró creando una dulce melodía.

Sakura cerró los ojos para disfrutar el sonido. Las notas entraban por sus poros, armonizando con su alma y llenando de júbilo su corazón. Era una sensación mágica.

La intensidad de la música se volvió un murmullo, pero Sakura mantenía los ojos cerrados para prolongar el deleite. Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir los dedos humedecidos de Akio sobre sus labios. Sakura trató de retroceder, pero Akio la rodeó por la cintura con el otro brazo. Sin despegar los ojos y los dedos de sus rosados labios, los delineaba suavemente, como si fueran a romperse si hacía un mal movimiento. Akio podía sentir el aliento de Sakura chocar contra sus dedos, su respiración agitada y su corazón martillando contra su pecho.

Akio se agachó hasta que sus miradas quedaron a la misma altura. Paseando su mirada entre los labios de ella y sus vibrantes ojos jade disfrutó el momento. Las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron al sentir el cuerpo de Akio acorralarla contra la pared y sin proponérselo, soltó un leve gemido. Akio aprovechó la oportunidad para estampar sus labios en los de Sakura, robándole un beso lleno de ansiedad y deseo. Sakura no sabía cómo corresponder a eso, era la primera vez que alguien la besaba. Estaba atrapada entre el miedo y la esperanza. Miedo por estar de esa manera con un desconocido. Y la esperanza de haber encontrado a alguien como ella.

El maestro suplente dio un paso atrás cuando sus pulmones le exigieron el aire. Sakura tenía los labios rojos y su respiración era agitada. Se llevó una mano al pecho para modular su respiración y tratar de tranquilizar su desbocado corazón.

- ¿Quieres escuchar lo que escribí anoche? –preguntó Akio buscando una guitarra que estaba recargada en la pared.

- Me encantaría –Sakura se sentó en el sofá y Akio en el suelo frente a ella.

…

Sasuke esperaba en la calle, dando vueltas y vueltas. Preparando el discurso para hablar con Sakura sobre el hombre con quien la había visto. Tenía que buscar las palabras exactas para no quedar mal. Y de pronto, escuchó la voz de Sakura entre risas.

- Gracias… todo fue tan… mágico –dijo Sakura sonrojándose.

- Tu eres mágica –el hombre a su lado acarició la mejilla de Sakura con el pulgar– Nunca pensé conocer a alguien como tú. Es como si el destino te hubiera puesto en mi camino.

- No fue el destino Akio, sino el consejo escolar –rebatió Sakura con una risa– Ellos te eligieron para suplantar al otro maestro.

- ¿_Por qué tanta familiaridad_? –Sasuke frunció el ceño disgustado.

- ¿Crees en las almas pero no en el destino? –Akio abrazó a Sakura por la cintura obligándola a caminar de espaldas hasta la pared.

La ira de Sasuke bulló como lava en su interior. Estaba por salir de su escondite, cuando vio que Sakura ponía la mano contra el pecho de Akio deteniendo su avance.

- Debo irme –dijo Sakura con pesar– Buenas noches, Akio-sensei.

Akio asintió con una sonrisa y se despidió levantando una mano.

En cuanto Sakura entró por la puerta, Sasuke arremetió contra Akio arrastrándolo lejos de la casa de la pelirrosa.

Akio estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar, Sasuke ya lo tenía contra la pared de un jardín vecino. Con el antebrazo contra su cuello y el otro brazo como apoyo, Sasuke retenía a Akio impidiéndole moverse.

- Tome lo que quiera –dijo Akio buscando en sus bolsillos.

Los ojos de Sasuke estaban clavados en los de Akio, mirándolo furioso– No quiero tu dinero, bastardo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Quiero que te alejes de ella –gruñó Sasuke entre dientes, como una fiera irascible.

- ¿De Sakura? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres?

- Si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima te juro que no volverás a ver la luz del sol nunca más.

- ¿Eres su novio? –preguntó Akio temblando bajo su captor.

Sasuke entrecerró la mirada, taladrando a Akio– Soy alguien dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por protegerla.

Akio trataba de soltarse del agarre de Sasuke, pero era como enfrentarse a una pared de concreto– No pienso hacerle daño.

- Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella… te arrepentirás –Sasuke dejó caer a Akio que sobaba su cuello ante el dolor producido por el encuentro.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de advertencia más y se retiró con las manos en los bolsillos, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la calle.

…

- ¡Estás loca! ¡Definitivamente estás loca! –vociferó Suki levantando las manos por encima de su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué?

- Te fuiste a meter a la casa de un maestro –Suki levantaba la voz cada vez más.

Sakura desabotonaba su blusa con mucha calma– No pasó nada.

- ¿Deseabas que pasara algo? –preguntó Suki alarmada, Sakura se encogió de hombros y continuó quitándose la falda del uniforme– Tienes que estar bromeando.

- Suki –Sakura tomó a la chica por los hombros y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos– No me va a pasar nada. Cuando estoy con él es… maravilloso. Amo su música. Estar con él me hace sentir…

- Que perteneces a algo.

- Si –contestó Sakura sumida en un abismo de tristeza– Pero solo es por la música.

Suki puso su mejor cara de perro abandonado y preguntó– ¿De verdad?

- Si, por que yo ya pertenezco a algo y ese algo es extremadamente especial –dijo Sakura apachurrando las mejillas de Suki y pegando su frente con la de ella– Tú y yo ya somos algo ultra especial.

Suki asintió y luego formó una sonrisita diabólica– Eso quiere decir, que si te pido que no vuelvas a ver a ese maestro, ¿me harás caso?

Pero Sakura le contestó con una mirada asesina– Esto y aquello son dos cosas distintas –soltó a Suki y le dio la espalda para levantar la ropa sucia del suelo.

- ¡Sakura! –reclamó Suki golpeando el suelo con los pies.

- ¡Oh, no, no, no, no! –negó la pelirrosa sorprendida– No me hagas una rabieta Suki. No voy a dejar de ver a Akio solo porque no te cae bien.

- Pero no es solo eso –Suki movió las manos buscando las palabras– Es algo extraño que siento cada vez que estás cerca de él.

- No voy a dejar de verlo –gritó Sakura furiosa terminando el tema.

…

- Recibimos una llamada –avisó Naruto colgando el teléfono.

- ¿De dónde? –Kiba y Shino tomaron sus armas alistándose para salir.

Inmediatamente Sasuke dejó lo que estaba haciendo impaciente e inquieto por escuchar lo que tenía que decir Naruto.

Naruto miró a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo– Konoha Academy.

- ¿Esa no es la escuela de Sakura? –preguntó Kiba y Shino asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

- Vámonos.

- ¿No quieres escuchar lo que dijeron? –Naruto tomó su arma y corrió tras Sasuke.

…

- Sasuke, debes tomar las cosas con calma –dijo Naruto aferrándose al asiento hasta con las uñas.

Pero Sasuke ignoró las súplicas de Naruto, manejaba a toda velocidad hacia Konoha Academy. La impresión de que el problema se relacionara con Sakura lo atormentaba.

- Vi a un tipo con Sakura el otro día.

- Teme, ¿la estás espiando?

- No, por supuesto que no –negó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido– Fui a hablar con ella, pero el idiota ese –gruñó entre dientes y Naruto pudo ver la rabia en sus ojos.

Sorprendido, el rubio, se aventuró a preguntar– ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con la llamada?

- ¡Que el bastardo ese es su maestro! –exclamó indignado Sasuke.

Naruto abrió la boca más que sorprendido, también estaba indignado– Seguramente se está aprovechando de su autoridad para obligar Sakura-chan a hacer cosas malas.

El rubio habló demasiado rápido y con suma imprudencia, sus palabras solo avivaron la, ya de por sí, peligrosa ira de Sasuke.

…

Las sirenas de las patrullas alertaron a los estudiantes del Konoha Academy que la policía estaba cerca del lugar. Pero más grande fue la sorpresa, cuando vieron que los automóviles se estacionaban frente a las puertas de su escuela.

El altavoz, que anunciaba los mensajes de relevancia desde la dirección, emitió una advertencia para todo el alumnado.

- Por favor, todos permanezcan en las aulas. Nadie tiene permiso para andar en los pasillos. Los alumnos que se encuentren fuera, favor de regresar inmediatamente al aula. Repito. Todos permanezcan en las aulas. Nadie tiene permiso para andar en los pasillos. Los alumnos que se encuentren fuera, favor de regresar inmediatamente al aula.

Todos escucharon atentos el anunció y las murmuraciones estallaron. Los maestros trataban de acallar a sus alborotados alumnos, pero no era tarea fácil.

El anunció se escuchó incluso en las zonas deportivas de la escuela. Sakura y su grupo se encontraban corriendo en la pista alrededor del campo de football, donde sus compañeros practicaban otros ejercicios.

- ¿Qué estará pasando? –se preguntaron asustadas un grupo de chicas.

- ¿No tienes miedo Sakura? – la voz de Shion destilaba altanería y veneno. Pero Sakura, solo la miró de reojo sin decir nada– Seguramente vienen por ti.

Sakura rodó los ojos. Su chiste era demasiado estúpido para contestarle algo y gastar su preciada saliva.

- Chicos –llamó la maestra de educación física– Tenemos que entrar al gimnasio.

Las exclamaciones de desilusión no se hicieron esperar. Todos se reunieron tras la maestra y enfilaron rumbo al gimnasio. Y ya que Sakura no era de las que seguía muy bien las órdenes, esperó a que el barullo distrajera a la maestra y se escabulló del grupo.

Corrió por los pasillos de la escuela y cuando llegó al edificio de las asignaturas de artísticas se encontró con una concentración de alumnos atestiguando los hechos.

Sasuke y Naruto llevaban a Akio esposado a la espalda. El maestro mantenía la cabeza agachada y la mirada triste y perdida.

Los curiosos y Sakura siguieron a la escolta, por más que los maestro intentaban alejarlos, los jóvenes continuaron hasta la entrada de la escuela.

La respiración de Sakura se aceleró y aun así, juraba que el aire no llenaba sus pulmones. Empezó a sentirse mareada y desorientada, todo le daba vueltas y las voces de las personas se escuchaban más como gruñidos bestiales. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, trastabillando en cada uno.

- ¿Sakura-senpai? –la única voz que no parecía el chillido de un demonio llegó desde su espalda. Al girarse se topó con un chico de cabello castaño ligeramente más alto que ella– ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No –balbuceó Sakura– Necesito aire.

- Vamos, yo te llevo –Konohamaru, que la había ayudado antes, rodeó sus hombros y tomó su mano para ayudarla a caminar.

Desde lejos Sasuke vio lo que pasaba, sentía el deseo de ir y ver lo que le sucedía a Sakura, pero puso el trabajo por encima de la chica y subió al auto. Pero Sasuke no fue el único que se dio cuenta de la situación de Sakura. Akio miraba preocupado a la pelirrosa desde el asiento trasero de la patrulla. Y al igual que Sasuke deseaba estar libre y poder correr a ayudarla.

…

- ¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó Konohamaru extendiéndole un pañuelo de tela húmedo.

- Si, gracias –Sakukra se puso la pieza en la frente para refrescarse un poco. Konohamaru la había llevado a uno de los jardines de la escuela, alejándola del barullo.

- Fue impresionante, ¿no? –el chico apoyó las palmas de sus manos en la cintura, mirando en dirección de la salida del instituto– Jamás imaginé que uno de nuestros maestros fuera un delincuente.

- No lo es –murmuró Sakura mirando al suelo.

- ¿Qué?

La pelirrosa se paró de golpe y confrontó a Konohamaru– No puede serlo, Akio-sensei no puede ser un asesino… –gritó, pero su voz se fue apagando rápidamente y sus brazos cayeron a sus costados derrotada.

- Disculpa –dijo Konohamaru por lo bajo– No sabía que lo apreciabas tanto.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y tras estamparle el pañuelo a Konohamaru en el pecho, salió corriendo.

…

- Recibimos una llamada anónima sobre el asesino serial que estábamos buscando –relató tranquilamente Naruto con Sasuke a sus espaldas, mirando atentamente a Akio– Lo más extraño es que…

- Fui yo detective –confesó Akio sin dudar.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo? –Naruto frunció el cejo extrañado y confundido.

- Si no me detenían… no quería lastimarla –Akio se cubrió los ojos aterrado– Es el alma más hermosa que he visto y la melodía que producía era… magnífica.

- ¿A quién no querías lastimar? –la confusión de Naruto era tan grande que no podía esconderla.

- A Sakura –soltó embravecido Sasuke levantando a Akio de la silla con una sola mano y estampándolo contra la pared.

Akio ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Sasuke a los ojos. Sabía que la mirada del detective era la de un asesino en potencia– Sí.

Sasuke, arrinconándolo con el antebrazo contra la pared, lo levantó del suelo, como la noche anterior. Naruto intentó alejarlo, pero la fuerza de Sasuke era brutal por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Suéltalo!

- ¡Es él Naruto! ¡Es el hombre del que te hablé! –gruñó Sasuke entre dientes ahorcando a Akio, sin importarle el daño que le estaba haciendo– El bastardo ya tenía a su siguiente presa en la mira y ¡ERA SAKURA!

Naruto no sabía si detener a su amigo o ayudarlo. Pero su honor y moral le impedían hacerle daño a Akio.

- ¡Basta Sasuke! Entiendo que quieras matarlo. No te culpo –dijo mirando fríamente a Akio– Pero no vale la pena. Eres un policía y nosotros estamos para proteger a los demás, no para tomar venganza. Eso te convertiría en algo igual a él –Naruto señaló a Akio con la mirada de una manera despectiva.

Las palabras de Naruto hicieron eco en la cabeza de Sasuke, enfriándola lo suficiente para soltar a Akio y dejarlo caer al suelo de sentón– Agradece al detective Uzumaki, si no fuera por él ya, estarías muerto.

Sasuke salió de la sala de interrogatorios azotando la puerta.

…

Una hora después, Akio confesaba la muerte de decenas de personas. Por extraño que pareciera, las había matado por la música que sus almas producían, inspirándolo para escribir una melodía. Lamentablemente, según él, nunca había podido completarla, porque no había encontrado la armonía perfecta. No hasta que encontró a Sakura. Ella le había dado la inspiración para escribir una pieza completa en tan solo cuatro noches de haberla conocido.

…

A la hora de la salida, Sakura fue a su casillero. Estaba abatida y desolada. No quería saber nada del mundo, ni de nadie. Solo deseaba regresar a casa y dormir. Dormir eternamente porque se sentía agotada y sin fuerzas para continuar. Dio una sonora exhalación y abrió la puerta del casillero y un sobre cayó hasta sus pies. Extrañada al no recordar que ella lo había dejado ahí, lo levantó y revisó detenidamente. No tenía nada escrito. Lo abrió y sacó unos papeles. Eran partituras… Leyó el título y abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida.

_Sinfonía del Alma Fragmentada_

Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y las piernas le fallaron. Cayó al suelo abrazando las partituras contra su pecho, mientras se convulsionaba por las emociones que se arremolinaban en su corazón.

Un brazo rodeó sus hombros y al levantar la vista se encontró con unos ojos turquesa que irradiaban amor y comprensión. Yuki estaba ahí, para ella y nunca la dejaría sola. Se fundieron en un abrazo conciliador, permitiéndola a Sakura descargar su tristeza.

0o0o0  
_La música nos relata los secretos más profundo del alma, es por eso que la música tiene su propia alma, un alma que nos hace quererla como una hermosa amiga y confidente_.  
0o0o0


	12. Paranormal Club

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas al alma" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

VENTANAS DEL ALMA  
*

**Fe de erratas:**

En el capítulo anterior, al final**  
**"_Un brazo rodeó sus hombros y al levantar la vista se encontró con unos ojos turquesa que irradiaban amor y comprensión. Yuki estaba ahí, para ella y nunca la dejaría sola…_"  
me equivoqué y puso el hombre de Suki mal, lo cambié por Yuki. Lo siento, estaba pensando en mi "sobrinita" Yukino de hermosos 4 añitos, y es que una amiga va a hacerle un cosplay de Sakura y yo sugerí que fuera el traje de Shippuuden con orejitas de gatito, como una imagen que vi de Sakura con diseños de Kitty. Por eso me equivoqué, sorry. =P jajaja, pero creo que ni cuenta se dieron. XD

**Capítulo 12 "PARANORMAL CLUB"**

Sakura caminaba hacia la escuela, aun se sentía cansada y somnolienta. Había pasado el fin de semana entero encerrada en su cuarto, sola y durmiendo.

…

En cuanto regresó a casa, el viernes, vio en las noticias el arresto de Akio. Lo habían acusado de ser un asesino serial, las suposiciones de los medios decían que había matado a más de 300 personas. Un hecho totalmente falso, pero de eso se trataba el espectáculo televisivo. Exagerar y distorsionar los hechos. Lo que si era verdad, era que él mismo se había entregado haciendo una llamada al número de emergencias dando detalles de sus crímenes y haciendo énfasis de que tenía en la mira a una nueva víctima.

Sakura sintió un vacío dentro de ella, Akio se había portado excelente con ella; había sido gentil y había logrado hacerla olvidar que tenía que mantenerse invisible.

¿Pero es que acaso ella estaba destinada a vivir rodeada de la muerte? ¿Toda su vida se vería relacionada con fantasmas y gente despreciable? No, no podía ser cierto. No quería creer que fuera así.

Tratando de olvidar todo lo sucedido, se encerró en su cuarto para dormir. Dormir y olvidar, dejar de existir en un mundo que solo quería que viera lo peor de la gente.

…

- ¡Sakura-senpai! –escuchó un grito a sus espaldas, un chico de cabello oscuro en punta corría tras la pelirrosa– ¡Buenos días, Sakura-senpai! –repitió el chico al caminar a su lado.

- Buenos días… –Sakura intentó recordar el nombre del chico, pero su memoria no le ayudaba mucho después de los eventos ocurridos.

- Konohamaru, Sarutobi Konohamaru –terminó la frase por ella con una sonrisa.

- Konohamaru, no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte tu ayuda –Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia al chico en forma de agradecimiento. Konohamaru se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado.

- No tienes que agradecer nada. Somos compañeros y un hombre siempre debe ayudar a una chica en problemas.

Sakura levantó la comisura de sus labios levemente– Tus padres te han educado bien, Konohamaru.

- Sí, bueno… Sakura-senpai, me preguntaba si…

- Sakura, solo Sakura está bien –dijo la pelirrosa retomando el andar.

- Oh, claro –asintió Konohamaru con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas– Sakura, me preguntaba si te gustaría venir a mi club después de la escuela.

- Lo siento, no estoy interesada en pertenecer a ningún club. Estoy un poco ocupada –dijo Sakura secamente.

- Pero este es diferente… además nos hacen falta miembros o el consejo estudiantil nos cerrará.

Sakura detuvo su andar– ¿De qué es el club? –no era que de verdad estuviera interesada, pero le debía el haberla ayudado y no quería ser malagradecida.

Konohamaru se emocionó visiblemente al notar un poco de interés en Sakura– Es un club que estudia lo paranormal –Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿De verdad era un imán para ese tipo de cosas?– Sé que algunas personas no creen en estas cosas, pero me gustaría que vinieras y vieras por tus propios ojos lo que hacemos. Tal vez te guste y puedas unirte al club.

Sakura desvió la mirada un momento, la esperanza de Konohamaru se desvaneció por un segundo– Iré, pero no te prometo quedarme.

- ¡Eso es fabuloso! –gritó Konohamaru emocionado– Te espero en el aula que está junto al almacén deportivo atrás del gimnasio. Nos vemos después de clases –dijo el chico despidiéndose agitando la mano por encima de su cabeza.

Suki, que caminaba unos pasos atrás se emparejó a la altura de Sakura y le sonrió pícaramente– Esto será divertido. Haruno Sakura, cazadora de fantasmas y pequeños enanos verdes. ¿O serán más del tipo que escurren baba capaz de derretirte los órganos?

- ¡Cállate Suki! –gruñó Sakura entre dientes.

- De limpieza de baños públicos a ayudante de la policía –Suki simulaba el movimiento de una montaña rusa. De subida y luego de bajada– y de ahí a cazafantasmas. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

- Serás el primer alienígena que atrape para hacerte una autopsia si no dejas de burlarte.

- ¡Es que es tan divertido!

- Le debo una Suki, no puedo dejarlo así –contestó Sakura mirando al suelo y luego tornó sus ojos para mirar por el rabillo– Además está él.

Suki miró a sus espaldas un chico con gafas estaba parado detrás de ellas. Observando a Konohamaru que saludaba a sus demás compañeros– ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

…

- Hey, Sasuke –saludó Naruto sentándose en la orilla del escritorio de Sasuke– No he visto a Sakura desde lo de Ino y bueno… después de… tu sabes que. ¿Sabes porque no ha venido?

- No soy su niñera, dobe.

- También he notado que estas de un pésimo humor –se quejó el rubio.

- Eso no es raro –señaló la voz tras ellos.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y siguió leyendo el periódico.

- ¿En que estas trabajando Suigetsu? –preguntó Naruto acercándose para ver el archivo que llevaba en las manos el detective.

- Nada tan emocionante como tus casos Naruto –dijo el peliblanco cediéndole el fajo de papeles– Adolescente de 14 años, huyó de casa y no han sabido de él desde hace dos días. Los padres temen que haya sido secuestrado, pero según dice su mejor amigo debe estar buscando alguna nave espacial con gente verde dentro.

- ¡Eso es interesante! –el rubio leyó a profundidad el expediente del chico desaparecido.

Sasuke levantó los ojos del periódico y miró a Naruto incrédulo– ¿No crees en fantasmas, pero si en alienígenas? Sí que eres raro Naruto.

- ¿De verdad crees que somos los únicos en este inmenso universo? Porque yo no.

- ¿Y no crees que si de verdad existieran ya nos habrían contactado? –rebatió Sasuke serio.

Naruto tomó un semblante reflexivo– Supongo que creen que la humanidad aún no está preparada para eso todavía.

- Yo creo que la gente quiere pensar que no estamos solos y ha inventado todo ese espectáculo para tener algo en que creer –dijo Sasuke arrojando el periódico sobre su escritorio.

- Pues creo que es mejor creer en algo, que no creer.

- Y yo te digo que es mejor que ocupes tu mente en cosas que sean menos ilógicas.

Una risotada interrumpió la discusión de los detectives– Ustedes sí que están locos, ¿lo sabían? –señaló Suigetsu con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Tu en que crees Suigetsu? –preguntó Naruto.

- Yo creo en poder atrapar a los villanos, rescatar a la doncella en peligro y ser nombrado caballero del rey.

- A lo que Suigetsu se refiere es que él solo cree en cuentos de hadas –tradujo Sasuke con un suspiro de derrota.

- Me permito corregirte Sasuke –un hombre de poco más de dos metros de alto, cabello anaranjado y mirada cordial se unió a la conversación– Lo único que le interesa a Suigetsu es el reconocimiento y la fama.

Naruto, Sasuke y el nuevo hombre miraron acusadoramente a Suigetsu– Eso no es cierto, Juugo –contestó el peliblanco nervioso.

Mientras que Naruto y Juugo soltaron sonoras carcajadas, Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios.

- Es bueno ver que la oficina no les resulta tan estresante –dijo Kakashi con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Y dada la repentina y sorpresiva aparición del capitán Kakashi, Juugo y Suigetsu decidieron desaparecer después de saludarlo.

- ¿Tenemos algún caso? –preguntó Naruto esperanzado.

- No, lo que tienes es documentación atrasada –Kakashi le señaló a Naruto todo el papeleo pendiente que tenía sobre su escritorio. El rubio se alejó triste arrastrando los pies y se puso a redactar sus informes– ¿Cómo está Ino?

Sasuke dobló el periódico y lo guardó en el cajón– No lo sé, pero es fuerte y podrá superarlo.

Dada la respuesta de Sasuke, Kakashi imaginó que las cosas entre ellos habían terminado. Decidido a tener una charla con Sasuke, jaló una silla y se sentó junto a él para poder hablar cómodamente– ¿Y tu amiga? –Sasuke no quiso mostrar sorpresa, pero sabía de quien hablaba Kakashi– No ha venido por aquí desde hace varios días. ¿Sucedió algo?

- Supongo que la escuela la ha tenido ocupada.

- Sabes que en la oficina las noticias vuelan –la pregunta de Kakashi fue más una afirmación– Los oficiales me dijeron que tuvieron una acalorada discusión.

- La noche que Ino fue secuestrada, yo estaba alterado y creo que le grité cosas… hirientes.

- El orgullo puede ser un gran impedimento para avanzar en la vida –Kakashi se levantó de la silla y palmeó gentilmente el hombro del detective– Una disculpa no siempre tiene que ser con palabras.

…

Sakura se paró frente a una puerta con el letrero "PARANORMAL CLUB". Aspiró hondo y tomó el pomo de la puerta. Al entrar se encontró con un grupo de alrededor de 10 personas, con Konohamaru encabezando la reunión.

- ¡Adelante Sakura! –gritó el chico desde el frente del aula. Sakura sonrió nerviosa y cerró la puerta tras ella– Ella es… –Konohamaru se trabó al tratar de decir el apellido de Sakura. Ella en realidad no se lo había dicho.

- Sakura, Haruno Sakura –se presentó ante todos la pelirrosa. Por lo que podía ver, todos pertenecían al nivel de secundaría de la Konoha Academy.

- Siéntate Sakura –pidió Konohamaru con una sonrisa y Sakura accedió a acomodarse en una silla al final del salón– Empezamos la reunión con los resultados de este fin de semana. ¿Quién tiene evidencias… –la palabra alertó a Sakura por un segundo y tras sacudir la cabeza para quitarse la idea de encima volvió su atención a Konohamaru– Si Natsumi –cedió la palabra el chico.

- ¿Se sabe algo de Udon-senpai?

Konohamaru sintió que su corazón se estrujaba– No, aún no –contestó apesadumbrado.

La exclamación de tristeza retumbó en la pequeña aula. Sakura miró al chico sentado a su lado y comprendió quien era.

- Alguien podría decirme que se hace en este club –pidió Sakura levantando la mano– Agradezco tu invitación Konohamaru, pero aún no me has explicado de que se trata todo esto.

- Es cierto, lamento mi descortesía Sakura –Konohamaru agradeció que Sakura interrumpiera el incómodo momento que se estaba produciendo– Pues, como su nombre lo dice, nuestro club se encarga de estudiar, analizar y comprobar los hechos extraordinarios que rodean nuestras vidas y que muchos intentan ocultar o ignorar. Por ejemplo… –Konohamaru buscó con la mirada entre sus compañeros y escogió uno al azar– Yoshirou, ¿puedes contarle a Sakura sobre lo que haces aquí?

Un chico se puso de pie con un montón de papeles en las manos– Buenas tardes Haruno-senpai –saludó cortésmente Yoshirou– Nuestro club tiene diversas variantes e ideologías, lo que nosotros compartimos y nos une, es nuestra pasión por saber la verdad de los hechos. Con nuestras investigaciones tratamos de demostrar que hay cosas que la sociedad trata de ignorar porque no las comprende y lo que nosotros queremos es que dejen de esconderlas –Sakura sintió la pasión de la que hablaba Yoshirou, ya que el chico a su lado la irradiaba fervientemente contagiándola.

- Como lo ha explicado Yoshirou-kun –intervino otra chica– Somos de diferentes ideologías, pero trabajamos en conjunto –le hizo una seña a los 2 chicas a su lado y ambos se levantaron– Nosotros nos encargamos de buscar pruebas de seres como pie grande, el abominable hombre de las nieves, los duendes, los troles…

Sakura levantó la mano confundida y la chica le cedió la palabra– ¿Qué pie grande y el abominable hombre de las nieves, no es lo mismo?

- No, déjame explicarte –dijo la chica amablemente– Como lo dice su nombre, el abominable hombre de las nieves pertenece a las montañas nevadas. Muchos excursionistas de lugares como los Alpes y el Himalaya aseguran haberlos visto a altitudes que solo los expertos pueden llegar.

Sakura asentía dándole la razón a la chica y a la vez se preguntaba tristemente– ¿_Por qué a mí_?

- Ya hablamos de eso la semana pasada –informó otro chico poniéndose de pie– Yo creo que Sakuraes más del tipo sobrenatural…

Sakura enarcó una ceja extrañada por la familiaridad con la que el chico la trataba, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que Konohamaru había descendido de la silla donde se encontraba parado y le había propinado al chico un golpe en la cabeza.

- No seas irrespetuoso Katsurou –dijo seriamente Konohamaru– Ella es de preparatoria, ¿Qué no ves su uniforme?

Era cierto, el uniforme de la pelirrosa era diferente al de las otras chicas presentes. Dándole mayor rango a ella, estudiantilmente hablando.

- Lo siento, pero como tú le llamaste por su nombre, pensé…

- Ese es tu problema Katsurou, no piensas –siguió con el regaño Konohamaru.

- Ok, creo que ya entendió –dijo Sakura para cortar el regaño– Ahora, lo que puedo ver es que están divididos en tres diferentes ramas. Extraterrestres –señaló Sakura al primer chico que habló y a los 3 chicos que estaban a su alrededor– Seres míticos –se refería a la segunda chica que había expuesto sus ideas– Y fantasmas –dedujo del último grupo que quedaba al ver que Katsurou pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Konohamaru.

- Yo no me referiría a ellos como… fantasmas –corrigió Konohamaru.

-Entiendo que tu escaso conocimiento de estos seres se limite a las vulgares historias que la gente suele contar sobre supuestas "apariciones", pero nosotros nos referimos a ellos como seres ectoplásmicos –dijo Katsurou haciendo énfasis en las comillas con sus propios dedos– Déjame decirte, que esta clase de seres conservan su naturaleza humana. Aunque no lo creas. Muchas veces, los seres ectoplásmicos, pueden manifestarse de diferentes formas…

Sakura no pudo evitarlo, pero volvió a enarcar una ceja– ¡_No lo puedo creer_! ¿_Me están dando una lectura sobre fantasmas_?

- De hecho Udon y yo estábamos haciendo una investigación sobre un sitio en las afueras de Tokyo.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Konohamaru en un grito– ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- Pensé que lo sabías.

- Ahora comprendes porque te digo que tu no piensas –Konohamaru estaba furioso– ¿Lo dejaste ir solo?

- Claro que no –rebatió Katsurou– Solo estuvimos buscando en el registro público los planos a los antiguos dueños del lugar. Y me dijo que hablaría contigo para organizar una excursión.

Sakura suspiró y miró al chico sentado a su lado. Se veía cabizbajo y arrepentido– Sé que soy nueva y que en realidad no soy miembro oficial de este club, pero me gustaría sugerir que continuemos con la investigación de la rama de hechos sobrenaturales.

Los ojos de Konohamaru brillaron emocionados– Decidido. El sábado tendremos una excursión.

…

- ¿De verdad vas a ir con ese grupo de freaks? –preguntó Suki viendo como Sakura terminaba de vestirse con unos pantaloncillos cortos de mezclilla deslavados, una camiseta negra de mangas cortas y unas zapatillas deportivas negras que le llegaban a la mitad de la pantorrilla.

- Tengo que ir, si ese chico está ahí debo encontrarlo.

Suki se acostó en la cama de Sakura con los pies apuntando al techo– ¿Por qué no simplemente lo reportas y ya?

- ¿Y qué quieres que diga? Oh, operadora creo que el chico de la secundaria Konoha Academy está en algún lugar de las afueras de Tokyo. ¿Dónde? No sé exactamente. ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues sencillo, su espíritu me lo dijo –el tono sarcástico de Sakura era más que claro– Oh, no espere, en realidad él no me ha dicho nada –vociferó Sakura con las manos en alto– Lo veo desde hace una semana y no me ha hablado desde entonces, solo lo he visto rondar los pasillos detrás de Konohamaru.

- ¿Estas enojada? –preguntó Suki enarcando una ceja

- No Suki, solo es que no he podido dormir desde hace… –Sakura mostraba signos de desorientación preocupando a Suki– Desde hace varios días.

- No creo que sea buena idea ir con el club.

Sakura suspiró cansada– Solo va a ser una excursión, tal vez encontremos a Udon y él simplemente se vaya.

- ¿Crees que sea tan sencillo?

- Claro –Sakura mostraba gran confianza mientras.

- Sakura… ¿te encuentras bien?

La pelirrosa soltó un sonoro suspiro y se tiró de sentón en la cama– ¿La verdad? –preguntó mirando directo a los ojos de Suki– No. Me siento cansada, siento que mi vida es un asco y que mi destino es nunca ser feliz.

- Lo de Akio te afecto mucho –Suki se sentó a su lado y acarició su espalda para reconfortarla.

- No puedo creer que él me haya hecho sentir TAN bien, era como haber encontrado un tesoro invaluable –Suki sintió una opresión en el pecho, Sakura estaba triste y ella había empeorado las cosas al preguntarle cómo estaba. Pero Sakura supo lo que la chica estaba pensando – Pero ahora que he hablado contigo me siento mucho mejor. Gracias Suki.

- Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad?

- Claro, es por eso que

…

- ¿Tenemos que tomar un autobús? –preguntó Minami, la jefa de la división de criaturas míticas. Como Sakura les había nombrado.

Sakura miraba a Konohamaru y él miraba a Katsurou, quien finalmente asintió– Si, solo serán 30 minutos cuando mucho.

-No nos queda más que continuar –señaló Konohamaru como todo un líder– ¿O prefieren haber hecho un viaje de más de 2 horas por nada?

Todos negaron con la cabeza y la pelirrosa solo se encogió de hombros.

Tras 10 minutos de espera, pasó el autobús que los llevaría un par de kilómetros. Sakura, Katsurou y Konohamaru subieron al último. Sakura se sentó un asiento para dos personas al lado de la ventana, prefería ese lugar para poder sentir el viento en su cara. Katsurou intentó aprovechar la oportunidad, pero Natsumi lo llamó porque quería aclarar algunas dudas.

- ¿Te diviertes? –preguntó Konohamaru sentándose al lado de Sakura.

Sakura sonrió forzadamente– Si, creo que es algo relajante salir de la ciudad.

- ¿Por qué no te has unido a ningún club?

- Ninguno ha llamado mi atención –contestó sinceramente la pelirrosa.

- ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer para divertirte? –Sakura podía notar que Konohamaru estaba tratando de… ¿interrogarla?

- Oír música, leer libros, ver películas.

- ¿Qué clase de películas te gustan? –definitivamente era un interrogatorio del tipo romántico.

Sakura suspiró hondo. Iba a tener que aguantar una larga charla sobre sus gustos y como pasaba su tiempo libre; ya que Konohamaru se veía muy interesado en ella.

…

Una hora después de haber tomado el autobús, por fin los chicos bajaron sumamente acalorados y fastidiados. Especialmente Sakura, que no estaba acostumbrada a platicar estando en el transporte. Se sentía mareada y le dolía la cabeza horrores.

- Tenemos que caminar hasta detrás de esos árboles –dijo Katsurou tomando la delantera y mostrándoles a todos el camino– Desde ahí podremos ver la casa.

- ¿Estás seguro que aquí hay una casa? –preguntó Yoshirou bastante incrédulo.

- Sí. Lo busqué en la red, mucha gente ha visto fantasmas en esta zona y hay testimonios con pruebas videograbadas.

Antes las palabras de Katsurou, Sakura enarcó una ceja dudosa.

- Supongo que si Udon quería investigar, tenía bastantes evidencias para escogerlo.

La comitiva estaba formada por 11 personas en total, incluyendo a Sakura. Quien ahora se arrepentía de haber ido vestida con un pantaloncillo corto y una playera sin mangas; y es que la hierba alta le arañaba las piernas y los insectos se pegaban a sus brazos como vampiros succionadores de sangre.

Afortunadamente la tortura no duró mucho y como había dicho Katsurou, tras una caminata de 15 minutos se encontraron con una vieja edificación.

Una casa a punto de derrumbarse. Las ventanas apenas lograban verse porque las enredaderas lo cubrían todo desde los cimientos. El pasto alrededor les llegaba arriba de las rodillas. Por lo que podían notar, el lugar tenía varios años sin ser habitado.

De pronto Sakura tuvo la visión de un recuerdo. Veía la casa, pero era de noche y la luna llena la iluminaba desde atrás, extendiendo una sombra que la cubría por completo; haciéndola sentir que la devoraba desde el suelo. Sakura dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, aterrada; unas serpientes se arrastraban hasta sus pies tratando de alcanzarla.

- ¿Sakura te encuentras bien? –sus compañeros miraban a la pelirrosa preocupados.

Sakura había dejado de respirar y tenía un semblante que reflejaba el terror que había vivido en su visión.

- Si, por un momento pensé que reconocía el lugar –dijo tratando de tranquilizar su acelerado corazón.

- Entremos –dijo Katsurou corriendo al pórtico de la casa.

Los demás lo siguieron dejando a Konohamaru y Sakura atrás– Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí afuera –ofreció Konohamaru preocupado.

- Estoy bien, además prefiero seguir. Por lo menos adentro no me devoraran los mosquitos –señaló Sakura intentando matar un mosquito en su brazo.

- Claro es mejor estar allá dentro –el chico le cedió el paso y juntos entraron a la casa.

Cuando entraron, Sakura y Konohamaru no encontraron a sus compañeros. Pero escucharon un ruido en uno de las habitaciones de a lado. Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas y asintieron. Konohamaru abrió la puerta lentamente y Sakura se refugiaba a su espalda dispuesta a defenderse con la pata de una silla destruida.

Afortunadamente resoplaron tranquilos al ver que eran solo eran sus compañeros acomodando el equipo.

- ¿Para qué es todo eso? –preguntó Sakura bajando su arma letal.

- Son sistemas de grabación especiales para captar frecuencias de audio que nuestros oídos no pueden escuchar –explicó Konohamaru abriendo una maleta– Y aquellas son cámaras infrarrojas que nos ayudan a grabar a los espectros.

- ¿De verdad pueden hacer eso? –Sakura estaba alarmada con la posibilidad de que todo ese equipo no fuera charlatanería. Si ellos podían ver a los espíritus, ella podría quedar al descubierto.

- Nunca antes hemos grabado un fantasma –confesó Katsurou apoyando una videocámara en un soporte– Pero según la investigación que hemos hecho, este lugar es como un centro de reunión para ellos.

- Es un lugar alejado de la ciudad, no creo que a ellos les guste –Minami tenía un aparato en la mano, Sakura no quiso acercarse para ver lo que era.

- ¡_Debí haberte hecho caso y no venir_! –se lamentaba Sakura internamente.

- Sakura podrías ayudarme –pidió Konohamaru encendiendo la cámara de video.

Sakura lo dudó por un momento, pero accedió para no verse sospechosa– ¿Qué hago?

- Voy a ir caminando por ese pasillo y tú me dirás hasta donde alcanzas a verme –la pelirrosa respiró tranquila. Ella estaría detrás de cámaras, fuera del alcance de su ojo delatador.

- Ok –asintió Sakura poniéndose detrás de la cámara.

- Puedes verlo desde este monitor –Katsurou abrió un maletín con una pantalla adentro.

Sakura rodó los ojos– ¿De dónde sacan todo esto?

- Debemos agradecerle a Konohamaru –dijo Yoshirou con mucha educación y un tono aristocrático que a Sakura le parecía inusual– Él ha comprado la mayoría de nuestro equipo, incluso para las demás ramas, no solo para la suya.

- Incluso a nosotros nos compró cámaras fotográficas profesionales para que pudiéramos captar hasta el más mínimo detalle en nuestras excursiones –dijo Natsumi mostrando una hermosa y costosa cámara.

- Listo –avisó Konohamaru un poco sonrojado por los comentarios de sus compañeros– Todos los miembros deben estar bien equipados. Si te unes al club te compraría una –Sakura pudo notar que el sonrojo de las mejillas de Konohamaru se acentuaba cuando hablaba con ella.

- Es muy considerado de tu parte, pero voy a pensarlo. Gracias –la pelirrosa sentía que era una clase de soborno para que se uniera al club– _No voy a aceptar solo porque me ofrece algo costoso_.

- Bien, voy a caminar por el pasillo y tú me indicas lo que ves.

- Si –asintió Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa forzada. Rogaba porque el alma de Udon, que seguía a todos lados a Konohamaru, no se viera en la cámara. Afortunadamente, el equipo no era más que basura. Lo único que hacía era grabar a los vivos con ojos tenebrosamente verdes y luminosos.

Ya estaba por salir por el pasillo cuando recordó algo y, sacándolo de otra maleta le entregó a Sakura un listón negro– Se me olvidaba. Ponte esto.

- ¿Qué es?

- Un intercomunicador –Sakura enarcó una ceja extrañada– Es para cuando nos separamos.

- Nos dividimos en equipos y si sucede algo, nos comunicamos a través de ellos.

- Si quieres podemos formar equipo –sugirió Katsurou con una enorme sonrisa. Sakura asintió restándole importancia al chico– Ya va a empezar –dijo Katsurou señalando el monitor.

- Es la una de la tarde, estamos en una vieja casa en la ruta 35 –relató Konohamaru con el micrófono atado a su cuello. Sakura se sorprendió de lo claro que se escuchaba la voz del chico– Estoy caminando a través del pasillo que recorre desde la sala hasta la cocina, no hay ninguna puerta además de la que está al fondo.

- Es bueno ¿no? –preguntó emocionado Katsurou.

Sakura asintió y levantó su mirada para ver a Konohamaru, él caminaba de espaldas a la puerta de la cocina mientras narraba lo que veía. Los techos, las paredes, los cuadros en las paredes, el suelo… Y justo en ese momento, Udon salió de la pared tratando de detener a Konohamaru. Sakura miró lo que Udon señalaba, el suelo estaba tan viejo que se desmoronaría en cualquier momento.

Tan rápido como pudo, Sakura corrió hacía su compañero– ¡Konohamaru! –en un segundo, el piso bajo los pies del chico comenzó a desmoronarse. Afortunadamente Sakura logró alcanzarlo y lo jaló hacía adelante.

Konohamaru miró por encima de su hombro y vio un agujero negro donde había estado parado– Eso estuvo cerca.

- Demasiado –Sakura se asomaba por un costado de Konohamaru, aunque ella no se había dado cuenta, él si. Sakura lo estaba abrazando por la cintura impidiendo su caída.

- Gracias –dijo Konohamaru con un notable sonrojo.

Sakura asintió y lo soltó sin darle la importancia que le había dado Konohamaru– Solo fíjate por donde caminas la próxima vez.

- Claro –asintió Konohamaru– Voy a dar una vuelta por el piso superior –avisó el chico a sus compañeros– ¿Vienes conmigo Sakura?

- Sí.

- Yo también voy –Katsurou tomó una cámara portátil y corrió tras Sakura y Konohamaru.

Los tres subieron las escaleras, Konohamaru iba por delante, en segunda posición Sakura y Katsurou iba detrás de la pelirrosa grabando todo a su paso.

Konohamaru se detuvo frente a un cuadro en el pasillo del primer piso– Quien vivía en esta casa… debió ser un médico.

Sakura y Katsurou se acercaron a ver la imagen. Era una fotografía de un cuerpo humano abierto por la mitad– A juzgar por el detalle… creo que es un cuerpo real –señaló Sakura mirando de cerca la fotografía.

Katsurou sintió que su almuerzo regresaba por su esófago. Pero la fría mirada de Sakura lo intimidó haciéndolo tragar el contenido de regreso a su estómago– ¿Creen que el lugar sea seguro? Digo, que tal si era un doctor loco que creaba virus letales y…

- Miren, creo que esto era un quirófano –Konohamaru entró cuidadosamente a una habitación seguido de Sakura y Katsurou.

Aunque el lugar no estaba pintado de blanco, como los quirófanos de los hospitales, parecía tener equipo para atender una cirugía. Sakura caminó entre una mesa de operaciones y otra para mantener los instrumentos a la mano.

- ¿Qué demonios hacían en este lugar? –preguntó Katsurou mostrándoles un recipiente con, lo que parecían, órganos internos.

Konohamaru se acercó a su amigo y observó el frasco detenidamente. Hizo una mueca de asco y se lo quitó Katsurou– Es mejor no meternos con esto –dijo poniéndolo de vuelta en una repisa junto a la pared, pero después de poner el recipiente, no alejó la mano– Creo que hay algo aquí atrás. Katsurou ayúdame –pidió Konohamaru tomando un lado de la mesa. Katsurou le pasó la cámara a Sakura y se colocó del otro lado– ¿Listo?

- Hm –asintió Katsurou asiendo fuertemente la estantería.

- A las de tres. Uno. Dos. Tres –ambos chicos despegaron el mueble de la pared y encontraron un pequeño cuarto de no más de un metro de ancho y tan alto como una persona adulta.

- Parece el hueco de un ascensor un tanto rústico –señaló Konohamaru mirándolo cuidadosamente desde fuera, el agujero se tragaba la poca luz de las lámparas y no se veía hasta donde llegaba.

- Quizás haya un laboratorio secreto en el sótano y solo se puede entrar desde aquí.

Sakura y Konohamaru rodaron los ojos ante la descabellada idea de Katsurou.

- No hay como bajar. El aparato debió descomponerse hace mucho –negó el capitán del club– Sigamos recorriendo las habitaciones –sugirió Konohamaru. En el momento en el que se giró, "algo" lo empujo desde adelante hacia dentro del ascensor.

Ese algo, había sido Udon y Sakura lo vio claramente. Trató de detenerlo, pero el peso de Konohamaru fue mayor que su fuerza. Sakura y Konohamaru cayeron al negro vacío dejando atrás a un sorprendido Katsurou. Que apenas comprendió lo que sucedió, se asomó al agujero.

- ¡Konohamaru! ¡Sakura-senpai! –gritó fuertemente– ¡Konohamaru! ¡Sakura-senpai! ¡Konohamaru! ¡Sakura-senpai! –Katsurou se levantó del suelo, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Estaba desesperado y en extremo nervioso– ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? –regresó al hueco del ascensor y volvió a gritar lo más fuerte que pudo los nombres de sus compañeros. Pasaron los minutos más largos para Katsurou, los nervios lo estaban devorando por dentro– ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

0o0o0  
Hacer nuevos amigos puede llevarte a conocer nuevos horizontes o a conocer profundos abismos.  
0o0o0

OMG! Estoy tan emocionada por el capítulo de esta semana de Naruto, \(^o^)/ ¡Sasuke-kun! *¬* Sasuke: Sakura… ¡Fue lo primero que dijo! Fue a la primera persona q "saludó". Sentía que mi corazoncito iba a estallar de alegría. El Equipo 7 está de regreso ¡SHANNARO! Si dejan muchos, muchos RR, pondré la continuación la siguiente semana, ya llevo más de la mitad del capítulo gracias al manga que me dio la emoción necesaria para escribir y escribir.


	13. Disculpa Sin Palabras

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas al alma" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

**~**

VENTANAS DEL ALMA  
*

**Capítulo 13 "DISCULPA SIN PALABRAS"**

- No hay como bajar. El aparato debió descomponerse hace mucho –negó el capitán del club– Sigamos recorriendo las habitaciones –sugirió Konohamaru. En el momento en el que se giró, "algo" lo empujo desde adelante hacia dentro del ascensor.

Ese algo, había sido Udon y Sakura lo vio claramente. Trató de detenerlo, pero el peso de Konohamaru fue mayor que su fuerza. Sakura y Konohamaru cayeron al negro vacío dejando atrás a un sorprendido Katsurou. Que apenas comprendió lo que sucedió, se asomó al agujero.

- ¡Konohamaru! ¡Sakura-senpai! –gritó fuertemente– ¡Konohamaru! ¡Sakura-senpai! ¡Konohamaru! ¡Sakura-senpai! –Katsurou se levantó del suelo, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Estaba desesperado y en extremo nervioso– ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? –regresó al hueco del ascensor y volvió a gritar lo más fuerte que pudo los nombres de sus compañeros. Pasaron los minutos más largos para Katsurou, los nervios lo estaban devorando por dentro– ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- _Primero… Tranquilizarte_ –se escuchó la voz en el comunicador de Konohamaru.

- ¡Konohamaru! –gritó alegre Katsurou.

- _¡Y segundo deja de gritar!_ –gritó Sakura aun más fuerte que Katsurou casi rompiéndole los tímpanos– _Te escuchamos perfectamente_ –Sakura había regresado a su bajo tono de voz, un poco más parecido al normal.

- ¿Están bien? –preguntó frotándose el oído.

- _Un poco golpeados, pero vivos_ –contestó Konohamaru con un tono juguetón– _Ve por los demás y busquen la manera de bajar_.

- _Mientras, nosotros también buscaremos una salida_ –agregó Sakura entre quejidos.

- ¿Están seguros de que están bien?

- _Si, solo fue que Sakura se torció el brazo al tratar de salvarme de la caída_.

Katsurou entrecerró la mirada y murmuró receloso– Suertudo.

- ¿_Qué dijiste_? –preguntó Konohamaru creyendo que la señal estaba fallando.

- No se preocupen, los encontraremos.

…

- _No se preocupen, los encontraremos_ –escucharon Konohamaru y Sakura en el audífono.

- Busquemos una salida –dijo entusiasmado el chico.

Sakura miraba a su alrededor, tenía un mal presentimiento del lugar al que habían caído. Primero, no entendía porque Udon arriesgaría de esa manera la vida de Konohamaru. Eran amigos, ¿no? Aunque deseara salir de ese oscuro agujero rápidamente, no justificaba el hecho de arriesgar la vida del chico. Segundo, el lugar tenía un aire de morbosa familiaridad para ella. Era como si ya hubiera estado ahí, pero las imágenes en su mente eran demasiado borrosas para distinguirlas.

- Deberíamos ir por aquí –sugirió Sakura viendo el camino a su derecha.

- ¿Por qué lo crees?

Sakura no retiró la vista del camino– Solo digamos que tengo un presentimiento –dijo mirando a Udon adelante del corredor que ella señalaba.

- Vamos –Konohamaru no dio resistencia y, confiando en que Sakura tendría razón, emprendieron el andar.

El lugar era como una madriguera oscura, si no fuera por sus linternas, no podrían ver ni sus narices frente a ellos.

- Esto es más grande que la vieja casona –Konohamaru estaba impactado con el pequeño laberinto al que habían caído.

- Y más aterrador –señaló Sakura abrazándose a si misma. Estaba acostumbrada a las bajas temperaturas que provocaba tener muchas almas en el mismo lugar, pero la ráfaga de viento que acababa de sentir, resultaba insoportablemente dolorosa. Como cuchillos que rasgaban su piel desnuda.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Konohamaru tomándola por el hombro. Sakura temblaba como si estuviera dentro de un congelador.

- Sentí un escalofrío –aunque técnicamente no era una mentira, tampoco era del todo cierto.

- Que extrañó… –exclamó el chico sintiendo un verdadero escalofrío atravesarlo por completo– ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Sakura miró por el rabillo del ojo a Udon quien había atravesado, literalmente, a su amigo con pleno conocimiento de su acción– ¿_Qué te sucede_? ¿_Qué quieres de él_? –preguntó internamente, aunque en realidad sabía que eso no funcionaría con él– Tal vez fue otra infernal ráfaga.

- Yo más bien la catalogaría como glaciar.

- Konohamaru… –habló cautelosa Sakura.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

- ¿Quién era…? –negó con la cabeza corrigiendo su error, solo ella sabía que Udon no existía más en este mundo– ¿Quién es Udon?

Konohamaru dejó caer sus hombros abatido– Udon es mi mejor amigo. Pero hace días que sus padres no saben nada de él. La policía dice que huyó, pero él no se iría sin decir nada. No les haría eso a sus padres… ni a mí –comentó con rabia en la voz.

- ¿Tuviste algún problema con él antes de que desapareciera?

- No. Udon y yo éramos inseparables, teníamos nuestras diferencias, pero nada que no arregláramos en el momento.

- Entonces no existe la posibilidad de que él intentaría hacerte… ¿daño?

Konohamaru giró sobresaltado y con sus brazos negó rotundamente– ¡Jamás! –parecía que Sakura lo hubiera ofendido– ¡Él jamás me haría daño!

Sakura rodó los ojos y se mordió el labio– _Te mataré si vuelves a hablarme así_ –por lo regular lo hubiera puesto en su lugar, pero estaba el hecho de que su mejor amigo estaba muerto. Y solo ella lo sabía.

- Además –Konohamaru pensó en la pregunta de Sakura– ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Olvídalo. Solo pensé que al esconderse de ti, podría estarse desquitando de algo que le hicieras.

- Él y yo somos…

- Si, si, ya entendí, ya entendí –canturreó Sakura harta– Son mejores amigos.

- Sabrías de que hablo si tuvieras a alguien tan cercano, como Udon y yo lo somos.

Sakura giró sobre sus talones, la linterna iluminaba su rostro de manera indirecta dándole un aspecto bastante aterrador. Konohamaru al verla, dio un paso hacía atrás y abrió ampliamente los ojos. Sus dientes rechinaban al tratar de contener el grito que amenazaba con salir de su garganta.

- No tienes idea de lo que es ser unido a alguien… como yo lo sé –Konohamaru tartamudeó sin poder articular palabra hasta que Sakura y él escucharon algo– ¿Oíste eso?

Konohamaru levantó la cabeza como si eso ayudara a mejorar su audición– Se escucha como unas llantas rechinando. Vamos. Tal vez sean los chicos.

Sakura asintió y corrió detrás de Konohamaru.

…

Apenas llevaban un par de metros cuando Sakura se detuvo quedándose atrás. A su lado izquierdo había una puerta metálica entre abierta. Tenía una pequeña ventana, llena de polvo y opacada por la falta de limpieza. Puso la mano sobre la manija y la empujó, la puerta se abrió lenta y pesadamente; incluso cuando Sakura ejerció toda su fuerza. Trató de iluminar el cuarto, pero la linterna comenzó a fallar– ¡Maldición! –se quejó golpeando el aparato.

Luego, un susurro y la sensación de que alguien caminaba atrás de ella.

Sakura giró el rostro buscando el origen– ¿Konohamaru? –ella no le temía a la oscuridad, pero esto era completamente distinto. Tuvo la sensación de que el suelo se movía y golpeó nuevamente la linterna para encenderla. Sakura sabía que no estaba sola y no era precisamente Konohamaru quien estaba con ella en la habitación.

…

Konohamaru vio luz colarse por debajo de una puerta. El haz de luz bailaba de un lado para el otro, y algunos más lo hacían también.

- ¡Chicos! –saludó en cuanto entró a la habitación– ¡Que gusto verlos!

Katsurou se movió parándose frente a Konohamaru, el chico pudo darse cuenta que sus compañeras sollozaban abrazándose unas a otras.

- Konohamaru… –Katsurou miró por encima de su hombro y algo en Konohamaru se estremeció.

- Hazte a un lado Katsurou.

- No creo que sea conveniente que…

La mirada de Konohamaru quedó escondida bajo la sombra que producía su frente– No lo volveré a repetir… Hazte a un lado.

Katsurou suspiró derrotado y le cedió el paso a Konohamaru. El chico no supo si había sido mejor hacerle caso a Katsurou y no enfrentar esa dolorosa escena.

Udon estaba ahí, o por lo menos su cuerpo inerte y putrefacto. Una enorme y pesada estantería había caído sobre él, aplastándolo e impidiéndole escapar. Tal vez había luchado por horas, incluso días para poder salir. O simplemente había muerto debido al aplastamiento o un golpe fatal a la cabeza por el pesado mueble.

Los ojos de Konohamaru comenzaron a humedecerse. Sus manos se apretaban fuertemente a sus costados tratando de evitar llorar y mostrarse débil frente a sus compañeros. Con un tosco movimiento de mano, se limpió las pocas gotas saladas que escaparon a su esfuerzo y dejó salir su frustración y coraje con un fuerte bufido.

- Vamos a sacarlo –ordenó secamente.

- Si –sus compañeros asintieron y se acomodaron para hacer juntos el esfuerzo.

Entre los hombres del club, lograron levantar el pesado mueble que Udon jamás hubiera podido mover estando solo y herido.

- Tenemos que buscar algo con que envolverlo –sugirió Minami recomponiéndose de la impresión.

- Si, ¿Sakura, podrían ir a buscar algo? Creo que vi una sabana cerca de donde caímos –pero al no recibir respuesta Konohamaru buscó a Sakrua– ¿Sakura?

- ¿La perdiste? –preguntó sorprendido Katsurou.

Konohamaru giraba buscando a la chica, como si fuera algo pequeño y escurridizo que pudiera esconderse fácilmente– No. Ella estaba conmigo cuando los escuchamos bajando en algo con ruedas. Las ruedas estaban rechinando y…

El club entero intercambió miradas extrañados– Bajamos por unas escaleras de madera.

Y de repente, como por arte de magia, la luz se encendió en el viejo sótano.

Todos gritaron sorprendidos y asustados.

…

El cuarto en el que estaba Sakura se iluminó repentinamente.

Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, Sakura maldijo con todas las groserías que conocía el que las luces se encendieran. El cuarto estaba repleto, de piso a techo, de lado a lado, de esquina a esquina, largas estanterías atestadas de frascos con líquido ámbar cristalino. Al mirar fijamente uno de ellos, se encontró la escena más espantosa que nunca había visto. Los frascos tenían orbes completas, pares de ojos, que la miraban desde un líquido que las protegía de la putrefacción.

Sakura hizo contacto con un par de ojos y sintió que su alma se conectaba con la del antiguo propietario.

Vio la vida de un hombre pasar frente a sus propios ojos, mediante los de él. Conoció a su familia, su infancia, sus aventuras, el momento en que conoció al amor de su vida, cuando le pidió matrimonio y las lágrimas de felicidad de la chica. Ahora, todo estaba en su cabeza también, incluso… su muerte.

Sakura trastabilló tratando de romper la conexión, pero en cuanto miró a otro lado sucedió lo mismo. Sentimientos, recuerdos, voces, risas, llanto, todo se arremolinaba frente a ella en un carrusel de imágenes y sonidos inagotables e imparables.

Y la visión más real de todas comenzó. Sakura sintió un pinchazo en el brazo, un pinchazo inexistente, y su vista se volvía borrosa. Seguido de eso, vio que estaba recostada y era transportada en algo que se deslizaba sobre ruedas, dejándola ver solo el techo de algún lugar. Sakura lo reconoció como el sótano en el que estaba atrapada en ese momento. No podía verlo bien, pero un hombre empujaba lo que creía era una camilla, podía ver su pelo negro largo, su piel blanca como el papel y parecía llevar un traje de cirujano o enfermero. No lo sabía bien, porque no podía ver mucho. Lo siguiente que supo fue que otro pinchazo le colocaba una aguja en el brazo y veía como su sangre comenzaba a fluir abandonando su cuerpo.

Apretó los parpados fuertemente, suplicando no seguir con su visión. La conocía, no necesitaba verla nuevamente. Estaba grabada perfectamente en su memoria y verla hacia sangrar la herida que aun no cerraba.

Tocando todo a su alrededor, intentó buscar el camino que la sacara de la habitación, no podía equivocarse, el cuarto era un perfecto rectángulo. Solo tenía que encontrar la puerta de metal que nunca debió abrir. Cuando la encontró, sin abrir los ojos, la jaló y de alguna manera pudo hacerlo; cerrando así, la habitación que fue una tortura para ella. Fue tan fuerte, que alcanzó a escuchar que los frascos caían al suelo rompiéndose y esparciendo el contenido por todo el suelo.

Los susurros dejaron de serlo y se transformaron en gritos y lamentos desesperados. Sakura no soportaba el ruido en su cabeza. Recargó la espalda en la pared contraria, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos para tratar de no volverse loca con los alaridos. Se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, lamentándose el no haberle hecho caso a Suki. Nunca debió ir.

- _Debes salir de aquí _–la voz se alzó por encima de las demás.

- ¡No puedo!

- _Si, si puedes_ –sintió un jalón en el brazo que la animaba a levantarse– ¡_Levántate Sakura_!

Con desgano, Sakura se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por donde creyó que Konohamaru se había ido. Sin darse cuenta que detrás de ella, los cables viejos de electricidad comenzaban a echar chispas.

…

- ¡Mira! –advirtió Natsumi que veía a Sakura al final del pasillo caminando en dirección a ellas– ¡Sakura-senpai!

Sakura levantó la mirada del suelo y suspiró aliviada.

Las jóvenes se acercaron a Sakura y la notaron pálida, intercambiaron miradas y Minami le tomó el brazo sintiendo que estaba helada– ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves pálida.

- Si, debió ser el susto de quedarme sola.

- Konohamaru es un despistado –refunfuñó Minami– No debió dejarte atrás.

- Fue mi culpa, me distraje con algo –dijo mirando hacia atrás por encima de su hombro.

- Lamento pedirte esto, pero necesitamos una manta o algo para envolver…

Sakura percibió la aflicción de las chicas– ¿Qué sucede?

Minami levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban cristalinos– Encontramos a Udon… él está… –Sakura levantó la mano, impidiéndole a su compañera seguir.

- No tienes que decirlo –Minami agradeció la intervención de Sakura, aun no podía creer que su compañero estuviera muerto y decirlo en voz alta era demasiado doloroso– Vamos a buscar lo que necesitan para sacar a Udon de aquí.

- Gracias –murmuró Minami con una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

Sakura podía ser osca y grosera a veces, pero nunca trataría mal a alguien que acababa de perder a un ser querido.

Regresaron por el pasillo hasta donde Konohamaru y Sakura habían caído. Sakura desvió la mirada metros delante de la habitación en que había quedado atrapada entre las memorias de los muertos. No podía enfrentarlos, no otra vez.

- Creo que con esto será suficiente –Minami, Natsumi y otra chica sostenían trozos de tela que asemejaban viejas sabanas blancas. Eso serviría para envolver el cuerpo de su compañero.

De regreso, Sakura se obligó a mirar el suelo, repitiéndose una y otra vez– Agacha la cabeza. Esconde la mirada. No mires a los ojos. Oculta tu alma… –su plegaria, nacida de la nada, comenzó a tener tintes familiares.

- Miren, aquí hay algo –Natsumi tomó la manija y empujó la puerta. Cuando Sakura vio a lo que se refería, las voces comenzaron a retumbar en su cabeza nuevamente, pero esta vez estaban acompañados de las de sus compañeras.

Al abrir la puerta, el incendio que estaba atrapado se expandió por el suelo, junto con el líquido de los frascos derramado.

- ¡Corran! –gritó Minami jalando a Sakura de la mano. La pelirrosa no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía por el alboroto en su cabeza.

Sin saberlo, Natsumi había liberado el fuego de la habitación, amenazando con devorar todo a su paso.

…

Las chicas llegaron corriendo hasta donde Konohamaru y los demás custodiaban el cuerpo de Udon. Agitadas y sin aliento entraron como vendavales en la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Konohamaru alarmado.

- Un incendio –contestó Sakura entre jadeos por la carrera– Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes.

- Pero todo esta hecho de concreto, no creo que arda tan fácilmente –Katsurou tocó las paredes frías, todo estaba hecho con el mismo material para resistir el peso de la casa y el terreno encima del sótano sin derrumbarse.

- Tal vez, pero el lugar esta atestado de químicos y medicinas –dijo Sakura señalando las botellas en las estanterías que seguían en pie.

- Debemos apresurarnos –Minami extendió las sabanas en el suelo junto al cadáver de Udon. Konohamaru y otro chico rodaron cuidadosamente el cuerpo para cubrirlo y poder transportarlo.

Sakura miró tras Konohamaru y vio que el alma de Udon se disolvía en el aire. Se había ido.

Al salir de la habitación se dirigieron a la salida por donde llegaron Katsurou y los demás, pero las llamas ya habían alcanzado la escalera y ahora resultaba imposible subir por ahí. Y todos pensaban que nada podía estar peor, hasta que sucedió. La luz se apagó.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? –preguntó aterrada Natsumi.

Konohamaru miró hacía el otro lado. Todo lo que quedaban eran puertas y seguramente serían más habitaciones.

- Síganme –dijo Sakura encendiendo su linterna y alumbrando su rostro.

Konohamaru, que estaba a su lado pudo ver que los ojos de Sakura tenían un color ligeramente distinto. Turquesa en lugar de jade. ¿O era por el tipo de luz de la linterna? No lo pensó más, ella había deambulado sola en el sótano, tal vez había encontrado una salida.

…

Hinata había invitado a Sasuke a cenar con ella, Naruto y Neji, en el apartamento que compartía la pareja. Mientras la joven cocinaba, los hombres veían la televisión. Durante el comercial de un partido de football nacional, Naruto cambió los canales para buscar algo en que entretenerse durante el medio tiempo. Sasuke miraba el televisor sin darle ninguna importancia, estaba ahí solo porque su prima se lo había pedido. No tenía ánimos para nada y menos aguantar un sermón de Neji reclamándole el porque despreciaba las atenciones de su hermana menor.

- Ya deja de cambiar los malditos canales –gruñó Neji peleando por el control de la televisión.

- No me gustan los comerciales, son aburridos –Naruto no dejaría ir su preciado control remoto y mucho menos en manos de Neji.

- ¡No te digo que los veas! ¡Solo que dejes de cambiarle como idiota!

Durante la batalla por el control, el televisor se quedó en el canal de noticias locales. Sasuke se sentó a la orilla del sofá atraído por la noticia. Naruto y Neji peleaban como cuando eran niños y Sasuke los detuvo de la misma manera. Les arrojó un vaso de agua encima. Ambos se quedaron paralizados y sin comprender lo que había sucedido. Sasuke aprovechó y les quitó el control sin ningún esfuerzo para subirle el volumen y poder escuchar la voz de la mujer del noticiero.

- _Vamos con nuestro compañero en las afueras de la ciudad donde reportan un incendio en una vieja casa abandonada_.

- _Gracias. Los servicios de emergencia reportan que un grupo de jóvenes vino a investigar_…

Sasuke se levantó de golpe del sofá y salió del apartamento sin decir una sola palabra.

- La cena estará lista en unos minutos –anunció Hinata llevando los primeros platillos– ¿Y Sasuke?

Naruto y Neji seguían en la posición de pelea en la que los había dejado Sasuke. Fue cuando Neji vio la mirada extrañada de su hermana que tiró a Naruto al suelo y se aclaró la garganta– Se fue.

- ¿Como que se fue? ¿Cuándo?

- Hace un segundo amor –dijo Naruto levantándose de un salto y sacudiendo su ropa– No dijo nada y se fue.

Hinata suspiró derrotada y negó con la cabeza.

…

Sasuke llegó al lugar anunciado en la televisión gracias a las indicaciones de los servicios de emergencia que escuchó, atentamente, en la radio policiaca.

Había tres ambulancias, tres carros de bomberos y cinco patrullas. Había humo gris saliendo de los escombros de la casa y hierba negra debido al fuego que se extendió en los alrededores. Afortunadamente, la respuesta fue rápida gracias a que desde la estación del autobús alguien había visto el humo negro del incendio.

Un uniformado le cortó el paso a Sasuke que vagaba sin rumbo fijo– Lo siento, esta cerrado el camino.

- Detective Uchiha –anunció Sasuke mostrando su placa. Inmediatamente, el oficial se hizo a un lado y le permitió el paso.

Sasuke buscó con la mirada dentro de los coches patrulla, pero estaban todos vacíos. En su mente rogó para que estuviera equivocado. Pero fue cuando pasó junto a la segunda ambulancia que se dio cuenta que ahí estaba la razón de su urgencia.

Sakura estaba sentada en la orilla de la ambulancia, envuelta en una manta y con una máscara de oxígeno cubriéndole nariz y boca. Sasuke dejó salir el aire que contenía en los pulmones, no se había dado cuenta cuándo dejó de respirar.

La pelirrosa levantó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos negros irradiando preocupación y alivio al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke se sentó junto a ella sin decir nada y, por primera vez, Sakura no hizo ningún comentario por su presencia.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó Konohamaru rompiendo el momento entre Sasuke y Sakura, pero él pensó que ella estaba en problemas al ver la placa de policía colgando de su pantalón– ¡Yo soy el responsable de todo esto! Ellos solo me estaban acompañando…

Sasuke miró de reojo a Sakura y ella asintió levemente. Era extraño, pero parecían tener una entendimiento sin palabras– Voy por una chaqueta al auto –el detective se levantó y caminó a su auto con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Te estaba interrogando? –preguntó Konohamaru sentándose a su lado.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y se quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno un momento para contestarle– Es un… amigo.

- ¿También tienes conocidos en la policía? –Sakura volvió a asentir con la máscara en su cara, aun le costaba un poco de trabajo respirar– Eres una chica de muchas sorpresas. ¿Cómo supiste como salir de ese infierno?

- Soy buena orientándome –contestó Sakura vagamente.

- Fue como si ya hubieras estado allí, como si conocieras el sótano –Konohamaru se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a Sakura. Tenía un brazo sobre el pecho y el otro doblado tomándose el mentón, pensativo– Supiste qué caería por el ascensor, escogiste el camino donde encontramos a Udon, sabías que el lugar ardería por los químicos y lo más extraño… encontraste el camino de salida. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Suerte, todo fue suerte.

- No lo creo –Konohamaru tomó a Sakura por los hombros y buscó la mirada de la chica, pero Sakura no la despegaba del suelo.

- Aléjate de ella –siseó peligrosamente Sasuke presionando la clavícula de Konohamaru y haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor. Eso obligó al chico a soltar a Sakura inmediatamente.

Konohamaru golpeaba la mano de Sasuke, pero él no cedía ni bajaba la intensidad de su fuerza. Sakura se quitó la manta y la mascarilla de oxígeno– Te lo dije, solo fue suerte.

La pelirrosa se acercó a Sasuke y él supo que era el momento de dejar ir a su presa.

- Ya oíste mocoso –Sasuke arrojó a Konohamaru lejos de Sakura y le hizo una seña a un policía– Ve con el oficial y dile porque demonios trajiste a tus compañeros a un lugar tan peligroso.

- Pero…

- Ven conmigo –ordenó el uniformado tomando a Konohamaru por el brazo.

Sasuke sonrió de lado orgulloso de hacer uso de su autoridad y luego miró a Sakura– Te hace falta un buen baño. Tienes toda la cara llena de hollín –comentó limpiando suavemente la mejilla de Sakura con el pulgar.

- En cuanto regrese a casa es lo primero que haré. Darme un largo y reconfortante baño –convino con él, pero la seguridad en su voz tambaleó por una ráfaga de viento frío que la hizo estremecer.

- Vamos –Sasuke colocó su chaqueta sobre los hombros de Sakura y envolvió su cuello con las mangas. Así, regresaron juntos al auto, en completo silencio.

Sasuke abrió la puerta para que Sakura subiera, pero la pelirrosa no subió inmediatamente. Se paró delante de Sasuke y recargó su frente contra el pecho del moreno. Dio un suspiro dándose el valor para hablar– Me alegra que hayas venido. Pero no entiendo como supiste que estaba aquí.

- Y yo agradezco que nada te haya pasado –Sasuke abrazó a Sakura por la cabeza respirando aliviado– Y no me preguntes como lo supe. Solo vi la noticia en la televisión y sentí que debía venir.

- La mente es algo misterioso –dijo Sakura separándose el abrazo y subiéndose al auto.

Sasuke rodeó el auto y condujo de regreso a casa de Sakura.

…

Durante gran parte del camino, Sakura mantuvo la cabeza recargada en la ventanilla, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno.

- ¿Recuerdas que querías saber quién es Suki? Pues ella es un fantasma –pronunció sin emoción alguna la pelirrosa. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero prefirió guardar silencio– Ha estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria. Sin ella a mi lado… creo que estaría muerta desde hace mucho tiempo –dijo amargamente mientras veía su reflejo en la ventana, la única diferencia era que los ojos en el reflejo no eran sus jades naturales, sino los turquesa de Suki.

- La aprecias mucho, ¿no?

- Más que eso –Sakura colocó su mano extendida sobre la ventanilla, y si Sasuke hubiera podido verlo, Suki la ponía en el mismo lugar– Es mi alma gemela.

- Ella… ¿te ayudó a salir de ese lugar?

- Sí.

Sasuke detuvo el auto y apagó el motor– ¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora?

Sakura se acomodó en el asiento y subió sus piernas abrazándolas contra su pecho– Porque me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti. Me has cuidado desde que nos conocimos y no es justo que yo no sea honesta contigo.

Después de la contestación de Sakura, el auto se sumió en un silencio acogedor para los viajeros. Había sido sincera y eso le decía a Sasuke que ella confiaba en él.

…

Al llegar a la casa de Sakura, la chica iba a quitarse la chaqueta de Sasuke, pero él se lo impidió– Quédatela. Se te ve mejor que a mí.

Sakura sonrió en agradecimiento y Sasuke le regresó la sonrisa. La pelirrosa tomó la mano de él y le dio un apretón de despedida. Sin decir palabras, ambos agradecían la presencia del otro.

…

Al entrar a la casa, Sakura se escabulló hasta a su habitación y se tiró en la cama. Estaba agotada.

- ¿Por qué se lo dijiste? –reclamó Suki apareciendo de la nada.

- Se más específica Suki.

Suki se sonrojó, pero no era por vergüenza o una emoción positiva, sino por ira– ¿Por qué le dijiste que estoy muerta?

- Porque necesito regresar a la jefatura.

Suki frunció el ceño– ¿Para qué? Pensé que ya no querías trabajar para la policía.

- Y no lo quiero –Sakura se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó a la cama– Pero ahora que conozco el rostro de tu asesino necesito tener acceso a los archivos de la policía. Voy a buscarlo Suki y cuando lo encuentre te juró que lo mataré.

- ¡No! ¡No puedes hacerlo! –gritó Suki desesperada– ¿Viste lo que les hizo a todas esas personas?

- Si y por eso mismo debo detenerlo.

- Ni siquiera sabes dónde está.

Sakura giró y miró a los ojos a Suki. Jades furiosos contra turquesas asustados– Por eso debo acercarme a Sasuke y tener acceso a los archivos y las computadoras de la policía.

- ¿Vas a usar a Sasuke-kun? –preguntó sorprendida Suki.

- Él me ha estado usando todo este tiempo –Sakura estaba decidida y dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa– Es hora de que nuestra relación tenga un beneficio para mí.

- He tratado de mantenerte a salvo todo este tiempo y tú lo único que quieres es meterte en la boca del lobo.

- ¡Ya no soy una niña! –Sakura levantó las manos clamando paciencia– Puedo cuidarme sola.

- ¿No sé si lo recuerdas? Pero creo que he sido YO la que te ha sacado de problemas estos últimos días. Te ayudé a rescatar a Ino y hoy te saqué de ese infierno.

Sakura no pudo negar eso– No puedo dejarlo así. Ese desgraciado no puede seguir viviendo tranquilamente después de haberte arrebatado de MI lado.

- Entonces ese teatrito que armaste y todo lo que le dijiste a Sasuke-kun sobre la confianza y la honestidad… ¿era mentira?

- Sabes que no puedo confiar en nadie –negó Sakura haciendo un movimiento brusco de brazo, alejando toda posibilidad de permitir que alguien se acercara a ella.

- Lo único que estás buscando es que te mate –las lágrimas de Suki comenzaron a correr– Pude evitarlo una vez, pero no podré hacerlo otra.

Sakura tomó a Suki por los brazos– Y te lo agradeceré lo que me quede de vida, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ese hombre sigue en las calles.

- La venganza no cambiará nada. Yo seguiré muerta y tú tendrás una carga más.

- No me importa si tengo que cargar el mundo sobre mis hombros, no permitiré que ese hombre se salga con la suya.

…

Sasuke esperó fuera de la casa de Sakura hasta que vio la luz de su cuarto encenderse. Estando ahora seguro que Sakura estaba bien iría él a casa.

- Sasuke-san… –sorpresivamente, Chiyo impidió que Sasuke se fuera– Necesito pedirle un favor.

Al ver el semblante serio de Chiyo, Sasuke asintió. Cuando la mujer condujo a Sasuke a la sala, él no pudo evitar mirar la escalera que llevaba al cuarto de Sakura. Estaba seguro que lo que le tenía que decir Chiyo estaba relacionado con ella.

…

El lunes por la mañana, la escuela convocó a una asamblea especial.

- Buenos días –saludó el director. Llevaba un moño negro atado a su brazo por encima del codo y una corbata también negra– Quiero informarles que el sábado la policía encontró a su compañero de tercer año, Tamura Udon. Desgraciadamente él ya no está entre nosotros. Honremos su recuerdo con un minuto de silencio.

El auditorio se quedó en completo silencio, todos se sumieron en un momento de duelo y reflexión.

- Para aquellos que lo necesiten, la doctora estará disponible para ustedes. Si quieren hablar o necesitan un consejo, no duden en ir a verla –dijo el director– Pueden regresar a sus aulas.

Los alumnos salieron en orden y sin el escándalo acostumbrado. Sakura pensó que, a pesar de que casi nadie conocía a los fallecidos, ésta clase de noticias impactaba mucho a la gente. Por lo menos sería un día tranquilo en la escuela, hasta que se les olvidara la tristeza. Pero no todo era como Sakura lo imaginaba, afuera del auditorio, Konohamaru la estaba esperando.

- Buenos días Sakura –saludó el chico recargado en la pared.

- Buenos días Konohamaru –Sakura definitivamente no pensaba detenerse y obligó a Konohamaru a seguirla.

- Sakura, detente, por favor –pidió Konohamaru tomándola por el brazo– Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo ocurrido el sábado.

Sakura se detuvo y giró bruscamente enfrentando al chico– ¿Sobre qué? ¿Qué casi morimos todos en ese sótano? ¿Qué jamás debí haber ido con ustedes?

- No, solo quería pedirte una disculpa –Sakura se quedó sorprendida– Tienes razón, expuse a todos a un gran peligro, pero me alegro de haber ido.

- ¿Lo dices porque encontraron a tu amigo?

- Si –la sonrisa de Konohamaru trataba de esconder el dolor que consumía su corazón.

Sakura se acercó a él y lo abrazó paralizando a Konohamaru por la impresión– Sé como te sientes, yo también perdí a mi mejor amiga hace algunos años. No quieras parecer fuerte, porque el llorar a un ser querido no es símbolo de debilidad, sino una despedida que todos merecemos tener.

Konohamaru sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarse a Sakura y dejar que las lágrimas salieran y se llevaran un poco de la tristeza y desolación que sentía.

0o0o0  
_Cuando crecemos, cambiamos, nuestras personalidades cambian y las personas con las que nos relacionamos también. Pero hay unas cuantas personas que, sin ser de nuestra familia, permanecen a nuestro lado y forman una parte importante de nuestra vida. Si tienes la dicha de tener una así, no la dejes ir._  
0o0o0

**OMG**, es lo único que puedo decir del nuevo capítulo del manga de Naruto, ya no puedo esperar a que el anime llegue a este capítulo *-* lo siento, la última vez te spoilere no lo vuelvo a hacer suenaElRunRun ñ.ñ

ESA ES NUESTRA SAKURA

SHANNARO ! ! !


	14. Impulsos Incontrolables

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas al alma" © SAKURA_TRC, 2012**

***  
VENTANAS DEL ALMA  
***

**Capítulo 14 "IMPULSOS INCONTROLABLES"**

Sakura había acordado regresar a la oficina después de la plática que tuvo con Sasuke en el auto. Y esa tarde, después de la escuela, iba rumbo a la estación de policía. Como era su costumbre terminó la tarea en la biblioteca de la escuela, la mayor parte del alumnado ya se había retirado y la escuela estaba tranquila y callada. Caminó en compañía de Suki a la estación del subterráneo y mientras esperaba el tren aprovechó para leer un poco.

Un tren pasó, pero Sakura se sintió con la imperante necesidad de esperar el siguiente.

- ¿No vamos a subir? –preguntó Suki con un pie dentro.

- No, esperemos el siguiente –Sakura no se movió de su lugar y Suki se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y regresó a su lado.

Cinco minutos después un nuevo convoy llegó, Suki y Sakura subieron; el vagón estaba a menos de la mitad de su capacidad, así que ambas pudieron sentarse. Sakura continuó leyendo su libro y Suki iba mirando a través de la ventanilla, ambas iban profundamente concentradas en lo suyo.

…

- Tenemos una emergencia –anunció Kakashi desde su oficina. El equipo de Delitos Mayores se puso en alerta inmediatamente– Uno de los trenes de la línea 15 sufrió un accidente. Tomen sus cosas, vamos para allá.

El equipo completo tomó sus cosas y salieron en sus autos directo a la escena del accidente.

…

- Reúnan todos los testimonios que puedan –ordenó Kakashi en la escena– Necesitamos armar los hechos para poder saber qué fue lo que pasó.

- Si –contestaron todos al mismo tiempo y se dispersaron por el lugar.

Sasuke iba caminando entre la gente de emergencias y los lesionados. Afortunadamente no había muchos heridos, la hora del accidente había sido en una hora de menor uso. Pero algo atrajo su atención. Un bombero ayudaba a una chica a salir de uno de los vagones, lo extraño era que la chica tenía el cabello rosa y vestía el uniforme del Konoha Academy. Inmediatamente Sasuke se acercó al lugar.

- ¿Sakura? –murmuró Sasuke con los ojos bien abiertos.

Una pelirrosa era depositada en el suelo por un bombero– ¡Con cuidado! –dijo el hombre– ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Puedes caminar?

- Si, gracias –la chica se acomodaba el uniforme un poco aturdida.

- Creo que será mejor que te llevé con los paramédicos –se ofreció el bombero rodeando los hombros de la pelirrosa.

- ¡Sakura! –Sasuke miraba a Sakura preocupado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sakura visiblemente extrañada.

El bombero, que aun sostenía a Sakura, no sabía qué hacer con la situación– Tengo que llevarla con los paramédicos para que la atiendan –informó para que ambos reaccionaran.

En ese momento, Sasuke notó el golpe que Sakura tenía. Tomó el rostro de la pelirrosa y lo movió de tal forma que pudiera ver el costado izquierdo de su cara. Una herida atravesaba su ceja y otra más en el labio inferior, de ambas cortadas seguía saliendo un poco de sangre.

- Yo me hago cargo –Sasuke tomó a Sakura pasando un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y levantándola del suelo.

- Llévela a la última ambulancia, por favor –gritó el bombero decepcionado por haber perdido la oportunidad de llevar él mismo a Sakura.

El reclamo de Sakura de ser cargada no se hizo esperar– ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame! No estoy discapacitada para que hagas esto.

- Un golpe en la cabeza puede ser más de lo que se ve.

- Lo sé, pero hay más gente que necesita que la ayudes –balbuceó Sakura apenada.

- Ahora solo me importas tú –dijo Sasuke terminante.

Sakura se sorprendió de las palabras del detective y se dejó llevar a la ambulancia.

Un paramédico revisó sus signos vitales, le hizo unas cuantas preguntas y mientras hablaba, limpiaba las heridas y ponía pequeños trozos de cinta blanca para cubrirlas.

- Listo –el hombre terminó su trabajo y con una linda sonrisa se aseguró de que Sakura no tuviera más molestias– ¿Te duele algo más?

- No.

- Que mala suerte que te haya tocado el accidente –exclamó el paramédico– ¿Ibas de camino a tu casa de la escuela?

Sakura y Sasuke enarcaron una ceja sorprendidos por la pregunta.

- ¿Ya terminó? –preguntó Sasuke con la mirada más gélida que Sakura le había visto.

- Si, ya puede irse –el hombre apenas si podía articular palabras ante el miedo que Sasuke le infundía.

- Le diré a una patrulla que te lleve a casa –dijo Sasuke buscando con la mirada a un uniformado.

Sakura negó levemente con la cabeza, le hubiera gustado hacer más énfasis, pero sentía que se mareaba– Quiero quedarme.

- No sabemos de víctimas fatales, esto es un caos, podrías lastimarte más y… es mejor que vayas a descansar…

- ¿Sakura? –la voz de Kakashi interrumpió el sermón de Sasuke– ¿Qué haces aquí? –pero al ver los golpes en el rostro de la pelirrosa se dio una idea de lo que pasaba– ¿Venías en el tren?

- Si –contestó Sakura con cierto deje de frustración.

- Estaba por mandarla en un auto a su casa.

- Sigue entrevistando a los testigos, Sasuke, yo me encargo aquí –indicó Kakashi poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

Sasuke se tornó serio y asintió de mala gana. Sakura solo lo vio alejarse sorteando los escombros del accidente.

- Tu escuela queda en la dirección contraria, ¿verdad? –Sakura le regaló una mirada impasible mientras asentía– ¿A dónde ibas?

- A la jefatura –contestó Sakura mirando el desastre y evitando el contacto visual con Kakashi.

- Pensé que ya no regresarías.

- Tuve complicaciones en la escuela –Sakura tenía el maravilloso don de mentir sin ser descubierta, ni siquiera por Kakashi– Ya sabe. Tareas, proyectos, trabajos en equipo, visitas a museos. Todo con lo que los estudiantes disfrutamos perdiendo nuestro valioso tiempo libre.

- ¿Pero te diste cuenta que te pasaste dos estaciones? –le informó el capitán cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura frunció el ceño extrañada y miró a su alrededor– ¿En serio? –Kakashi asintió seguro y ella solo se encogió de hombros desestimando el hecho– Debí concentrarme mucho en mi lectura.

- ¿Venías sola?

Ante la pregunta, Sakura se quedó callada pensando– ¿Alguna vez ha sentido el impulso de hacer algo de lo que no está seguro?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Yo iba a abordar el tren anterior a éste –Sakura estaba recordando el momento en el que Suki le preguntó si abordaría el tren, pero ella sintió que no era el adecuado– Pero algo evitó que lo hiciera. Además creo que vi a alguien en el último vagón. Algo en él me dejó una mala impresión.

Kakashi no sabía si Sakura estaba desvariando por el golpe en la cabeza, pero sonaba convencida de sus palabras– ¿Cómo lucía?

- No lo recuerdo –dijo Sakura tomándose la cabeza con una mano.

- Debes ir a descansar –con la mano llamó a un oficial uniformado– Llévala a casa, por favor.

El oficial asintió y le indicó a Sakura que lo siguiera.

Sakura siguió al uniformado, pero antes de irse dirigió una última pregunta al capitán– ¿Va a revisar las cámaras de seguridad?

- Sí. Si tu corazonada es cierta tal vez tengamos una pista.

La pelirrosa agradeció y retomó su camino tras el oficial.

Sasuke, que miraba de lejos, suspiró aliviado y continuó su trabajo.

…

Al llegar a casa, Chiyo recibió a la pelirrosa y su tremenda sorpresa casi le quita el aliento.

- ¿Qué te pasó Sakura-chan?

- ¿Has visto las noticias? –la anciana asintió mientras ayudaba a Sakura a sentarse frente a la pequeña mesa del comedor tipo oriental.

- Si, hubo un accidente con un tren del subterráneo.

- Yo iba en ese tren.

- ¡Por Kami! –expresó Chiyo asustada revisando mejor a Sakura.

La exhaustiva revisión causó cosquillas en Sakura arrancándole risas y provocándole un poco de dolor– Chiyo-baachan… estoy bien… te lo juro.

- Vete a dar un baño –ordenó la mujer– Te subiré un poco de leche caliente a la cama y te pondré algo para los golpes que traes.

- No es nada, de verdad –dijo Sakura tratando de sonar convincente, pero la furiosa mirada de Chiyo la obligó a hacer lo que ella decía.

…

Aunque Sakura prefería darse baños rápidos en la ducha, esta ocasión ameritaba que se sumergiera un rato en la bañera.

- ¿Mejor? –preguntó Suki en cuanto el agua cubrió a Sakura hasta los hombros.

- Un poco.

- Lo que le dijiste a Kakashi… ¿es cierto?

- ¿Sobre el impulso de hacer algo? –Suki asintió recargándose en la orilla de la tina– Si, es muy extraño. Cuando estaba parada en la plataforma estaba convencida de subir al primer tren que pasara, pero luego fue como si algo dentro de mí me dijera que esperara.

- Es extraño –Suki se "tiró" al agua y comenzó a flotar viendo el techo del baño– ¿Crees que tenga que ver con tu habilidad?

Sakura se sumergió totalmente en el agua y se quedó abajo hasta que sus pulmones le exigieron el vital aire– Dudo mucho que un impulso se relacione con ver fantasmas.

- No, pero debes tomar en cuenta que las almas se quedan aquí por impulso –Sakura no entendía a lo que Suki se refería– Las almas –dijo señalándose a ella misma– nos quedamos en este mundo porque sentimos que dejamos algo inconcluso. Sentimos el impulso de quedarnos.

- Eso lo sé Suki, pero el que ustedes sientan el impulso de quedarse, no quiere decir que yo sienta sus impulsos.

- Tu misma has dicho que no conoces el alcance de tus habilidades. ¿Por qué cerrarse a la posibilidad?

Sakura lo meditó un poco– Nunca vi o sentí un alma cerca del andén.

- Tal vez era… el espíritu de un espíritu –dijo Suki en tono tenebroso, o por lo menos eso intentó, porque ella y Sakura estallaron en risas.

- Mañana le preguntaré al tonto detective sobre los accidentes en esa línea del subterráneo.

- Sakura –reprendió Suki recargando sus puños en las caderas.

La pelirrosa miró a Suki sin entender el porqué del tono de voz– ¿Qué?

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de referirte a Sasuke-kun como tonto detective?

Sakura se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al regaño. La pelirrosa salió del baño y se envolvió en una toalla, su sesión de baño había terminado– Cuando deje de ser un tonto.

- Él no es un tonto –la insistente actitud protectora de Suki hacia Sasuke asombró a Sakura.

- Vale, vale. No es un tonto –Sakura entrecerró los ojos desviando la mirada (¬ ¬)– _Es eso y más_.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Suki flotando a escasos centímetros del rostro de Sakura impidiéndole la entrada a su cuarto. Pero Sakura solo la atravesó considerando que era incorpórea, no representaba mucho obstáculo.

- Nada –dijo Sakura levantando las manos en actitud defensiva y la toalla que cubría su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Al girar su mirada se topó con su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de manchas moradas, pero la mayoría estaba en su costado derecho. Se revisó el resto del cuerpo y se topó con que tenía contusiones por todos lados, brazos, piernas, muslos, torso. Las marcas de los golpes empezaban a manifestarse por toda su piel– Maldita sea –gruñó al pensar a lo que se enfrentaría al día siguiente en la escuela.

Suki pareció leer su mente– Podrías faltar mañana.

- No estoy tan mal –expresó Sakura mirándose al espejo.

- Tienes razón, por lo menos los hombres ya empiezan a fijarse en ti. Aunque sean psicópatas, siguen siendo hombres ¿no?

- No me refería a eso Suki –gruñó Sakura mirando al suelo. El recuerdo de Aiko aun lo sentía demasiado reciente y eso le dolía.

…

- El conductor no sobrevivió –informó apesadumbrado Naruto.

- No tenemos más testigos de lo sucedido –lamentó Shino.

Kakashi hizo una mueca, como si lo que tenía en su cabeza no fuera del todo claro– Creo que sí tenemos uno. Sakura me dijo que había visto a alguien sospechoso en el tren anterior al del accidente –Sasuke entrecerró la mirada receloso– Shino, necesito que tú y Kiba revisen los videos de vigilancia de las estaciones anteriores. No será mucho, donde subió Sakura está a tres estaciones de la terminal.

- Bien, entonces solo tendremos que revisar un tren que hizo parada en tres estaciones.

- Además –agregó Kakashi– Sakura dijo que estaba en el último vagón.

El nombre de Sakura, pronunciado tantas veces por Kakashi incomodó de sobremanera a Sasuke.

Kiba sonrió ampliamente– Eso es una gran ayuda.

- ¿Qué haremos nosotros? –Naruto le quitó la pregunta de la boca a Sasuke.

- Hablarán con las autoridades del subterráneo. Tenemos que saber si han tenido problemas con empleados descontentos.

- Entendido –Naruto contestó y ambos asintieron, Kakashi conocía sus habilidades para obtener información y no las desperdiciaría haciéndolos ver videos.

Los detectives estaban por iniciar su trabajo cuando Kakashi detuvo a Sasuke por el hombro.

- Fue una terrible casualidad que Sakura haya ido en ese tren, ¿no crees?

- Tú hablaste con ella, yo no tenía ni idea de que la encontraría ahí –gruñó molesto Sasuke.

Kakashi pudo notar la actitud agresiva de Sasuke y levantó una mano para frenar al moreno– Tranquilízate Sasuke. No estoy diciendo otra cosa sino que me alegra que Sakura esté bien. No me gustaría verla herida, después de todo también es nuestra compañera.

- También a mí me alegra que esté bien –dijo Sasuke aun con el semblante serio– Tengo que irme, Naruto me está esperando –el detective no espero respuesta y se alejó a paso tranquilo.

Kakashi soltó un suspiro de alivio. Pensaba que en cualquier momento Sasuke le arrancaría la cabeza. Lo conocía desde hacía un tiempo, pero sentía que nunca llegaría a comprenderlo del todo y eso lo ponía nervioso. Nunca sabía que esperar de él y menos ahora.

…

Al día siguiente, a Sakura, le tomó más tiempo del acostumbrado alistarse para ir al colegio. Los golpes se habían enfriado y la adrenalina había abandonado por completo su organismo, permitiéndole al dolor invadir todo su cuerpo.

Suki veía como Sakura bajaba lentamente las escaleras. Un escalón a la vez y con demasiado sufrimiento.

- Te digo que deberías quedarte –repitió Suki por enésima vez– Yo podría asistir a tus clases y platicarte lo que estudiaron.

- No quiero faltar, Suki. No insistas.

- ¿Y cómo piensas llegar?

Sakura se detuvo al final de la escalera y se golpeó mentalmente. El tren que ella usaba, era el mismo que había tenido el accidente.

- Si tengo que caminar lo haré –dijo Sakura con total resolución en su voz. Aunque no estaba del todo segura, el dolor en el cuerpo no la dejaría caminar a buen ritmo. Agachó la cabeza derrotada, aun no desayunaba y apenas contaba con el tiempo exacto para llegar.

Al entrar al comedor una voz, que no era la de su abuela la recibió con un saludo.

- Buenos días –dijo el hombre sentado a la mesa con una taza de café en la mano.

Sakura lo miró desconcertada– Debí haberme golpeado la cabeza muy duro o aún estoy soñando.

- ¿De verdad sueñas conmigo? –preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Si… cuando tengo pesadillas que me atormentan por la noche –ante la respuesta de Sakura, Sasuke borró su sonrisa totalmente, pero la pelirrosa no pudo contenerse y sonrió divertida– Era una broma, no tienes que tomarte las cosas tan en serio.

- ¿Tú, haciendo bromas? –Sasuke se paró y puso una mano sobre la frente de Sakura– Debiste golpearte muy fuerte la cabeza.

Sakura tomó la mano de Sasuke y la puso de regreso a la mesa– ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine para llevarte a la escuela.

- ¿Por qué harías eso? –preguntó Sakura sentándose a la mesa donde le esperaba un abundante desayuno.

- El metro está descompuesto –Sasuke también tenía un lugar en la mesa. Sakura enarcó una ceja extrañada– Y como imaginé que no tienes otra manera de llegar, pues me ofrecí como tu chofer.

- Gracias –dijo Sakura sin apartar su vista del plato de arroz que sostenía en su mano– No tenías que hacerlo y mírate… aquí estás.

Sasuke sonrió cariñosamente y partió un pedazo del pescado para metérselo en la boca– No creas que va a ser gratis –dijo con un tono tan arrogante que se ganó una mirada asesina de Sakura– Con que pueda desayunar de ésta manera todos los días, te juró que vendré por ti para el resto de tu vida.

- Eres un…

- ¿Cómo amaneciste Sakura-chan? –Chiyo regresaba de la cocina con una tetera cuyo contenido aromático era té y no café.

- Mejor, gracias Chiyo-baachan.

- Me alegra oírlo –con una sonrisa sirvió un poco de la infusión a Sakura y otro poco más para ella misma– Anoche habló Sasuke-san preguntando como te sentías y para ofrecerse a llevarte a la escuela ya que el subterráneo estará fuera de servicio por un tiempo.

- _¿Oíste eso? Sasuke-kun va a llevarnos a la escuela todos los días _–chilló Suki emanando corazoncitos de su cabeza.

- ¿_Nos_? –preguntó suspicaz Sakura– _Hasta donde yo sé, a ti no puede verte_.

- _No, pero sabe que existo y que NUNCA me separo de tú lado_. _Así que él sabe que nos va a llevar a las dos_.

- Estás loca –balbuceó Sakura en voz baja.

- ¿Dijiste algo Sakura-chan? –Chiyo, que estaba conversando con Sasuke, la miró sorprendida.

Sakura se ruborizó en extremo, su cara era como un tomate rojo– No, no, no me hagas caso Chiyo-baasan. Voy a lavarme la boca –Sakura se levantó de la mesa y salió corriendo de la sala.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y terminó su desayuno– Gracias Chiyo-san, el desayuno estuvo exquisito.

- No es nada, solo una humilde comida para comenzar bien el día.

- Se equivoca, hace mucho que no probaba algo tan rico.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó alagada Chiyo y Sasuke asintió.

- Envidio a Sakura por tener a una abuela que le prepara su desayuno con tanto amor.

La anciana se ruborizó y sacudió la mano para restarle importancia al comentario– Es usted todo un caballero Sasuke-san y por eso confío tanto en usted. ¿Ha pensado en lo que le dije la otra noche?

La sonrisa en los labios de Sasuke se esfumó– No necesitaba pensarlo, si algún día necesita mi ayuda la tendrá.

Suki, que se había quedado en el comedor para deleitarse viendo a Sasuke, escuchó la conversación y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda– _Emiko_ –llamó a la mujer sentada a un lado de Chiyo– ¿_Qué está sucediendo_?

Emiko no cambió su estoico semblante ni por un segundo. La mujer se levantó y le hizo un gesto a Suki para que la siguiera. Ya afuera del comedor, echó un vistazo asegurándose que nadie hubiera notado su salida. Hecho imposible, debido a que ambas eran fantasmas– No es correcto hablar de los asuntos de los demás.

- Están hablando de Sakura, ¿verdad?

- ¿Escuchaste que la nombraran?

- No, pero…

- Ahí lo tienes Suki, seguramente es algo que solo concierne a Chiyo-sama y Sasuke-sama.

El rostro de Suki se iluminó como una bombilla roja– ¡Y lo único que les concierne a ellos DOS es Sakura!

- ¿Qué sucede Suki? –preguntó Sakura mirando a Suki y Emiko discutiendo en el pasillo.

- No sucede nada. Bueno, solo la paranoia de Suki que piensa que todos conspiran en contra de Sakura-sama –Sakura alterno miradas entre Suki y Emiko.

- Ok –respondió lentamente Sakura sin comprender totalmente a lo que se refería Emiko. Sakura entró al comedor interrumpiendo la conversación entre Sasuke y Chiyo.

- ¿Estás lista? –examinó Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

- Dejen les traigo sus almuerzos –Chiyo se levantó y fue a la cocina ante la atenta mirada de Sakura y Sasuke.

- ¿Dijo almuerzos? –preguntaron al unísono Sasuke y Sakura.

La anciana salió con dos bolsas de papel y se las puso a ambos en las manos– Que tengan un bonito día.

Sakura y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas. Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y Sakura suspiró derrotada– Nos vemos en la tarde Chiyo-baachan –Sakura se despidió y se retiró seguida de Sasuke, que solo levantó la mano en forma de despedida.

…

- Tu abuela es muy amable –señaló Sasuke mirando su bolsa de almuerzo.

- Si –Sakura estaba tan sorprendida como Sasuke, aunque conocía la carácter samaritano de la anciana le resultaba extraño verlo dirigido hacia el detective.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? Y no me digas que mejor.

Sakura recargó la cabeza en el respaldo y dejó escapar un leve quejido– Como si una locomotora me hubiera atropellado.

- ¿Por qué no te quedaste en casa?

- No me gusta faltar a la escuela.

- Crees que te vas a atrasar.

- No, porque cuando regrese Shion y sus amigas ya tendrán una larga lista con miles de maneras de molestarme –Sasuke negó con la cabeza y sonrió por la razón que le daba ella. Pero Sakura se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se divertía el detective– No sabes a lo que me refiero, porque seguramente tú eras muy popular.

- Si lo era y no entiendo porque tú no. Bueno si sé porque –Sasuke miró de reojo a Sakura que refunfuñaba algo inentendible– Eres linda, pero si fueras más agradable con los demás tendrías tu propio grupo.

- No quiero mi propio grupo –negó Sakura con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas– Solo quiero que me dejen de molestar.

- Entiendo, habla con tu tutor y expón tus problemas.

- Tal vez eso haga –Sasuke se había dado cuenta que Sakura solo intentaba darle por su lado para que dejara de hablar.

Tras un corto rato de conducir, Sasuke detuvo el vehículo frente a la entrada de la escuela y Sakura bajó del auto con actitud despreocupada.

- No creo poder venir a recogerte –le dijo el detective a través de la ventanilla y Sakura se agachó ligeramente para poder oír la voz de Sasuke mejor– Pero puedo mandar a alguien.

- No gracias, no quiero viajar en más patrullas.

- Entonces le preguntaré a Hinata si puede venir por ti.

- Gracias, pero prefiero que me atropelle una locomotora –contestó Sakura con un gesto de sincero desagrado.

Sasuke elevó ambas cejas sorprendido– ¿Qué no te cae bien Hinata? Solo la has visto, ¿qué? ¿Tres, cuatro veces?

- Digamos que somos… incompatibles –dijo Sakura desviando y entrecerrando levemente la mirada.

…

- Tenemos la reunión con las autoridades del metro –anunció orgulloso Naruto al colgar el teléfono.

- ¿Tan preocupados están? –Sasuke enarcó una ceja sorprendido por la prontitud con que atendieron su llamado– Por lo regular no hacen caso ni aunque haya cien muertos. Ellos prefieren arreglar sus asuntos sin ayuda.

- ¡Hey! No eres el único con influencias.

- De verdad estas creciendo dobe –sonrió Sasuke con orgullo– Pues vamos a verlos.

…

- Necesitamos una lista de empleados descontentos o despedidos –pidió Naruto amablemente.

- Tenemos un sindicato, ellos protegen mucho a los empleados.

- Lo entiendo, pero siempre hay alguien que no está de acuerdo en cómo se manejan las cosas.

- ¿De verdad cree que haya sido un empleado? –preguntó asombrada una mujer.

- ¡Inconcebible! –gritó un hombre regordete poniéndose de pie– Nosotros jamás pondríamos en riesgo nuestro trabajo y mucho menos le haríamos daño a gente inocente –el hombre se acomodó la fina chaqueta de su costoso traje– Ningún trabajador sería capaz de semejante atrocidad.

- Usted dice eso –señaló Sasuke dejando de lado su estado de observador– Pero ayer uno de los suyos murió y era nuestro único testigo. Ahora necesitamos saber quién querría dañar el metro para provocar el accidente.

- Nuestros peritos están trabajando lo más rápido que pueden para determinar si esto fue un accidente o un atentado –dijo Naruto mucho más tranquilo que su compañero.

- Si aún no lo saben, ¿porque quieren la lista de empleados?

Sasuke negó exasperado con la cabeza, llevaban más de dos horas en la reunión y no habían conseguido nada.

Naruto, quien era mucho más paciente, sonrió– La necesitamos para avanzar con la investigación, si solo fue un accidente olvidaremos todo y destruiremos la información sin dudarlo. Pero… si se clasifica como atentado tendremos ya una parte del camino recorrido.

Definitivamente, Naruto sabía cómo tratar a las personas y sus métodos de convencimiento eran infalibles. El grupo comenzó a dialogar intercambiando puntos de vista, pros y contras de la entrega de la información y que debían cooperar con la policía. Había altos mandos involucrados presionando por una pronta respuesta.

- ¿Prometen destruirla si el caso se resuelve como un accidente?

- Le doy mi palabra que así será –contestó Naruto poniendo la mano sobre su pecho.

…

Sasuke y Naruto pasaron un par de horas revisando expedientes de quienes, según la secretaria del sindicato, resultaban más sospechosos.

- Este hombre –señaló Naruto pasándole el expediente a la mujer– Dice que es un técnico. ¿Podría él alterar, de algún modo, el convoy para provocar el accidente?

La mujer vio el expediente, revisando las habilidades señaladas y su experiencia adquirida– Si, él ha sido removido de varios proyectos. Los jefes han reportado su mal carácter y pésima actitud con el trabajo y sus compañeros.

- No he visto el expediente del conductor, ¿Dónde está?

- ¿El del hombre que murió? –preguntó sorprendida la mujer, a lo que Sasuke respondió asintiendo– Pues él no ha sido problemático si es a lo que se refiere.

- Tal vez no, pero debemos revisar todos los ángulos.

- Aunque suene raro, la parte más afortunada del accidente es que el chofer fue el único que resultó muerto –aclaró Sasuke mirando tres expedientes acomodados en el escritorio frente a él– ¿Cómo pasó eso? Hace unos años hubo un accidente parecido, emergencias reportó más de cien personas heridas de gravedad y otras cincuenta que murieron en el lugar. ¿Podría explicarme cual fue la diferencia?

La mujer abrió los ojos enormemente– Ningún accidente es igual, ustedes deben saberlo mejor que yo. ¿Acaso todos los delitos son iguales?

- No, pero siempre tienen algo en común. Amor, venganza y dinero.

- El accidente de hace cinco años fue una avería en las vías.

- Explíquenos –pidió Sasuke seriamente.

- Durante la noche anterior, se suponía habría un mantenimiento –la mujer jugaba con sus manos, nerviosa– El equipo no pudo terminar a tiempo y el supervisor ordenó que los trenes se pusieran en marcha sin importar que el trabajo estuviera incompleto.

Naruto se recargó en la mesa, casi hasta acostarse– ¿Quiere decir que fue culpa del supervisor?

- No puedo decir quien tuvo la culpa –negó la mujer con los ojos cerrados, el recuerdo del accidente era abrumador– El trabajo estaba planeado para hacerse en una noche y el supervisor solo tomó una decisión. La línea cuatro del subterráneo es extremadamente transitada, no podían cerrarla…

- ¿Usted cree que a los usuarios les habría importado que la cerraran si hubieran sabido que ponían en riesgo su vida? –la mirada de Sasuke era afilada y acusadora. Estaba descargando su ira en la persona equivocada.

- Usted no entiende detective –la mujer se puso de pie golpeando la mesa con ambas manos– A los usuarios solo les importa que les brindemos el servicio. Cada vez que anunciamos cierre por reparación o mejoramiento de las vías o trenes, TODOS se quejan. Nos reclaman que porque no hacemos el mantenimiento durante el fin de semana. ¿Se imagina lo que es dar mantenimiento a 13 líneas con casi 300 estaciones en más de 300 kilómetros? ¿Lo imagina? Los técnicos deben trabajar por la noche lo más rápido que pueden. A veces, por lo apremiante de la reparación, tienen trágicos accidentes. Incluso han llegado a perder miembros o quedar lisiados de por vida. Todos hacemos nuestro mayor esfuerzo por mantener el sistema de transporte más usado de Tokyo en buenas condiciones. ¿Y quienes nos lo agradecen? ¡Nadie! –grita la mujer dándose cuenta que se había exaltado demasiado. Agitada, se tiró en la silla para tranquilizar su agitada respiración.

- ¿Alguno de esos técnicos esta entre estos expedientes? –preguntó Sasuke impasible.

La mujer levantó la cara sorprendida de la frialdad en la voz de Sasuke– Si –dijo acomodando frente a Sasuke dos expedientes más a los que él tenía. Cansada, la secretaria se dispuso a retirarse, pero la voz de Sasuke la detuvo antes de que saliera por la puerta.

- También voy a necesitar el expediente del conductor del tren de ayer.

- Claro –respondió la mujer en voz baja.

Tras la salida de la mujer, Naruto entrecerró los ojos mirando a Sasuke acusadoramente– Te pasas teme. Mira que tratar a una mujer así.

- Ella esconde algo –dice Sasuke revisando los papeles que le había alcanzado la mujer.

- Cuándo mencioné lo del accidente, ella se alteró e hizo énfasis en que había sido hace cinco años.

- ¿A qué quieres llegar?

- Debemos averiguar si hubo otro accidente –aclaró victorioso Sasuke.

…

Sakura veía como sus compañeros hacían deportes mientras ella estaba sentada bajo un árbol al lado del campo. Las heridas visibles fueron justificación suficiente para exentarla de cualquier actividad física durante un tiempo.

- Oí que el chofer murió –dijo Suki sentándose a su lado– ¿Vas a ir al lugar del accidente?

- Posiblemente –contestó vagamente la pelirrosa sin despegar la vista de sus compañeros que jugaban football.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- ¿Por qué habría de tener algo?

- Te ves… extrañamente interesada en los chicos.

Sakura frunció el ceño volteando la mirada hacia Suki– No estoy interesada en los chicos –Sakura se comportaba como si Suki la hubiera insultado gravemente– Solo me importa ver el juego y tú me estas interrumpiendo.

- Sakura, mírame –pidió Suki gateando hasta colocarse frente a Sakura.

- Apártate Suki, no me dejas ver –Sakura empujó a Suki a un lado, pero ya que la chica no se movía se paró sin despegar la vista del campo.

Suki se elevó hasta que sus ojos estaban a la misma altura– ¡Sakura, tus ojos!

- ¿Qué tienen mis ojos? –preguntó Sakura extrañada.

- Tienes que verlos por ti misma.

…

Sakura corrió al baño de chicas en busca de un espejo. En cuanto llegó se pegó al vidrio y observó los iris de sus ojos. El color jade mostraba pequeños tintes púrpuras.

- ¿Qué demonios? –gruñó Sakura abriéndose al máximo los parpados de cada uno de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- No lo sé –Sakura le dio la espalda al espejo y se recargó con ambas palmas en el lavamanos.

- Pudo ser por el accidente, debes ir a ver a un doctor.

- ¡Sabes que no me gustan los doctores! –refunfuñó Sakura y se tapó la boca asombrada.

Suki entrecerró la mirada– ¿Desde cuándo?

- Iré a la enfermería.

- Bien –asintió Suki confundida entre lo que pasaba y como se comportaba Sakura.

..

- No veo nada raro en tus ojos, pero no soy experta en oftalmología –dijo la doctora poniendo el oftalmoscopio en la mesa. Sakura parpadeó un par de veces para borrar los rastros de luz blanca del instrumento en sus ojos– Deberás ir a un especialista a que te revise.

- ¿Está segura que no pudo ser por el golpe?

- Si fuera por el golpe de ayer, tendrías derrames y serían rojos, no pequeños tintes morados.

Sakura dio un sonoro suspiro, prefería que fuera eso y no lo que estaba imaginando.

- Ok, en cuanto termine la escuela iré al médico.

- _Eres una mentirosa_ –dijo Suki entrecerrando la mirada.

- _No creo que un médico pueda curarme_.

- Por el momento trata de no forzar tu vista y evita el contacto directo con el sol.

- ¡_Genial_! _Ahora tienes autorización de un adulto para volverte vampiro_ –se burló Suki imitando traer capa y cubrirse la boca con ella.

Sakura desvió la mirada de la doctora– _Pensé que ya lo era_ –una sonrisa altiva iluminó su rostro, para ser borrada casi inmediatamente– Mi clase está tomando educación física, ¿puedo seguir con ellos… resguardándome bajó la sombra de un árbol?

- No, definitivamente no.

Sakura sintió el deseo de hacer una rabieta pero se contuvo, además de que no comprendía de donde había nacido el impulso– Ok, regresaré a mi aula.

- Te daré un pase –dijo la enfermera escribiendo algo en un pequeño papel.

Cuando Suki y ella caminaban por el pasillo, Sakura miraba el papel atentamente, sumida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿En qué piensas?

Sakura levantó la mirada y se encogió de hombros– Supongo que hay alguien dentro de mí.

Suki se quedó boquiabierta al ver la indiferencia con que Sakura trataba el asunto. Se paró frente a la pelirrosa y la tomó por los hombros– ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

- Lo sé, pero esto no se acabara hasta que la ayude –Sakura frunció el ceño extrañada– Pero lo que más me intriga es que no me di cuenta de cuándo sucedió.

- Debemos buscar ayuda.

- ¿Con quién?

- Con la nieta del viejo Kobayashi.

Sakura negó enérgicamente y se soltó del agarre de Suki– No, no puedo confiar en ella.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no es como él –Sakura empezó a morderse la uña del pulgar– Ella no puede ver lo que su abuelo veía. Su habilidad no es ni la mitad de lo que era la de Tarou-san. Además, él me dijo que su nieta prefería exorcizar las almas sin siquiera averiguar porque estaban aquí.

Suki se estremeció, nunca había conocido al abuelo de Tenten porque no podía acercarse al templo. El lugar era limpio y puro de las imperfecciones sobrenaturales, y Suki era una de esas imperfecciones. Un alma que no había ascendido se convertía en algo indigno de entrar. Y aunque en diversas ocasiones, Sakura le había pedido que se alejara del templo, era la primera vez que le decía la verdadera razón. No era porque fuera un alma aferrada a este mundo, sino porque corría el peligro de que Tenten la destruyera.

…

- ¡Mira la hora! ¡Tengo que ir a recoger a Hinata a la jefatura! –exclamó Naruto tomando los expedientes que habían estado revisando.

- _Sakura_ –Sasuke recordó que la chica iba a ir a la jefatura, aunque no tenía ni idea de si había ido– Vámonos, aquí ya no hay nada que hacer. Mañana continuaremos desde la oficina.

- Hn –asintió gustoso el rubio.

...

- Voy al laboratorio por Hinata –avisó Naruto corriendo escaleras abajo, sin siquiera darle tiempo a Sasuke de contestar.

Aunque al moreno en verdad no le interesó, él se dedicó a buscar a Sakura sentada en su silla, girando en ella, como era su costumbre. Pero en su lugar solo encontró una nota pegada al monitor.

Mensaje: No pude ir, nos vemos mañana.  
Remitente: Sakura

Claramente, alguien había tomado el mensaje y lo había dejado en su escritorio.

Sasuke quitó el papel y lo arrojo a su cajón.

- ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Hinata con una linda sonrisa.

- Claro –contestó Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

…

Sakura se paseaba en la zona del accidente. Aunque ya no había tanta gente, el lugar seguía fuertemente cuidado por la policía. Afortunadamente, ella no iba a ese lugar, sino a la estación siguiente a donde había ocurrido el accidente.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó Suki.

- No lo sé, solo seguí una corazonada.

- Estoy está muy oscuro –señaló la chica fantasma mirando el tenebroso corredor sin luz.

Sakura estaba parada en el andén, mirando a ambos lados de la vía. De pronto, comenzó a tararear una melodía, moviéndose al ritmo de la misma. Suki miró sorprendida, cuando Sakura levantó los brazos y comenzó a dar saltitos en círculos, alternando entre un pie y otro.

- Touryansetouryanse  
_Pasen, pasen  
_Kokowadoko no hosomichija  
_¿Dónde va este sendero estrecho?  
_Tenjin-sama no hosomichija  
_¿Es el sendero estrecho del templo Tenjin?_  
Chiitotooshite kudashanse  
_¿Quisieran hacernos el favor de dejarnos pasar?  
_Goyou no nai mono tooshasenu  
_La gente que no tienen asunto allí no pueden pasar  
_Kono kono nanatsu no oiwai ni  
O fudawoosame ni mairimasu  
_Vamos a hacer una ofrenda para la celebración del séptimo cumpleaños de este chico  
_Ikihayoiyo ikaeri ha kowai  
_Vayamos sin peligro... Volver es espantoso  
_Kowainagara mo tooryanse tooryanse.  
_Aunque sea espantoso, pasen_

La canción que cantaba Sakura, era una vieja canción infantil. Suki la había escuchado, pero estaba segura de que nadie se la había enseñado a la pelirrosa. Ella lo sabría. Suki se acercó a Sakura y la miró a los ojos mientras repetía la canción, Sakura parecía estar ausente de su mente. Daba vueltas y vueltas, brincando en un pie y luego en el otro. De pronto, Sakura estaba demasiado cerca de la orilla.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Cuidado! –gritó Suki poniéndose tras ella para tratar de detener la caída.

El grito aterrado de Suki sacó a Sakura de su trance. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio que estaba en la orilla de la plataforma, a unos centímetros de caer. Afortunadamente, la poca ayuda que podía brindarle Suki fue suficiente para que ella recobrara el equilibrio y evitar la caída.

- ¡Ups! Estuvo cerca –Sakura sonrió tontamente.

- ¿Qué haces? Te comportas como una chiquilla.

Sakura miró a Suki y frunció el ceño– Eso es. El espíritu es un niño.

- ¿Ya sabes cómo se llama?

- No, pero lo que estábamos hablando el otro día, lo de los impulsos, creo que tiene algo que ver –Sakura brincó de la plataforma y aterrizó entre las vías.

- ¿Estás loca? Podrías electrocutarte.

- No hay energía, están trabajando en las reparaciones.

Suki bajó hasta estar al lado de Sakura– ¿Qué hacemos?

- Buscar.

- ¿Qué?

- No lo sé, solo sé que debo buscar algo aquí abajo.

- ¿Es un impulso como el de bailar hasta casi caer?

Sakura sonrió divertida y se agachó para meter la mano entre los rieles– Algo así.

- Me gustaría saber qué estamos buscando, haría más sencillo el encontrarlo.

- Creo que lo encontré –Sakura levantó una pequeño osito de peluche, totalmente ennegrecido por el aceite de los trenes.

- Si no estuviera tan mugroso, sería extremadamente tierno.

- Se podría decir que es asquerosamente tierno –bromeó Sakura balanceando el juguete frente al rostro asqueado de Suki.

- Debemos irnos, ya está oscureciendo –dijo Suki atravesando descaradamente el muñeco. Sakura sonrió divertida, sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y envolvió al pequeño osito en él.

- ¿Cómo vamos a regresar?

- Caminando –contestó secamente Sakura poniéndose de nuevo la mochila.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke fue a recoger a Sakura a su casa.

- ¿Cómo vas con el caso del metro? –preguntó Sakura en el auto de camino a la escuela.

- Atascado –se quejó Sasuke sin despegar la mirada del camino.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tenemos seis expedientes con posibles sospechosos y solo eso. La compañía que maneja el metro no quiere darnos más información. Dicen que es por seguridad de sus empleados.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, indignada– El que nada debe nada teme.

- Tienes mucha razón –Sasuke sonrió y Sakura también lo hizo. Era extraño, pero le gustaba ver que Sakura comenzaba a ser más… abierta y expresiva con él– ¿Cómo regresaste ayer?

- ¡Oh, es cierto! –Sakura sacó de la mochila un pequeño objeto envuelto en un pañuelo, lo desenvolvió y se lo mostró a Sasuke– Ayer en la estación posterior al accidente encontré esto.

Sasuke miró de reojo el juguete, ahora limpio, aunque un poco estropeado– ¿Y? –preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Sakura entrecerró la mirada y luego se encogió de hombros– No lo sé, esperaba que tú me dijeras algo.

- ¿Y qué te puedo decir yo? Puede que a alguien se le haya caído.

- ¿Y porque me obligaría a recuperarlo de entre las vías del metro, si se le cayó por accidente? –reclamó Sakura sin darse cuenta que había hablado de más.

- ¿Qué, qué? ¿Bajaste hasta los rieles del metro? –gritó parando el coche súbitamente– ¿En qué estabas pensando? Pudiste haberte electrocutado.

- Están reparando lo del accidente, tienen las vías sin energía.

- ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si la encienden de repente?

- Tendrías una colaboradora rostizada.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja– ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó enfatizando su desconcierto.

- Si te lo dijera no me creerías –dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos, sumiéndose en el asiento y haciendo un puchero. Sasuke se ruborizó, por un momento le había parecido tan… linda.

- Inténtalo por favor.

- Hay ocasiones en las que las almas se unen a mí…

- ¿Cómo la de la chica por la que nos conocimos?

- Si, bueno, más o menos –Sakura se sentó de lado viendo de frente a Sasuke– Es difícil de explicar porque no sé mucho de esto. Pero hay algo que retiene ésta alma, porque no me ha dicho lo que necesita.

- ¿Te refieres a que sus familiares lo retienen aquí?

- Su familia o amigos, no lo sé.

- La chica que está contigo… ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

- ¡_Preguntó por mí_! –gritó emocionada Suki.

- ¿Te refieres a Suki? –Sasuke asintió y Sakura miró a un lado de él, Suki flotaba junto a él muy cerca de su rostro– Supongo que solo quiere quedarse. _Y hacer el ridículo_.

- _Yo no hago el ridículo_.

- ¿Ella no le hace daño a tu alma? –Sasuke preguntó con cierto escepticismo y un toque de preocupación.

- No.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque ella me protege y me cuida de los demás fantasmas.

- Pero esas no son razones suficientes –interpuso Sasuke de acuerdo a lo poco que sabía– Ella está atada a tu alma y tu dijiste que las almas que se aferran a otras las dañan.

Sakura bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con el osito en sus manos– Ella es diferente. Nunca me haría daño.

- Supongo que debo creer en tu palabra –murmuró Sasuke no muy convencido de dejar que alguien succionara la vida de Sakura y solo quedarse sentado mirando– Regresemos al tema.

Sakura se concentró en lo que estaban hablando

- _El osito_ –le dijo Suki.

- ¡Oh, sí, el osito! Anoche que fui a la estación del metro –Sakura levantó la mano evitando que Sasuke la interrumpiera. El detective solo rodó los ojos simulando estar harto, pero en realidad una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Se estaba divirtiendo– Algo o alguien me impulsó a ir y buscar esto. No siempre los fantasmas se presentan ante mí y esta vez ha sido extremadamente raro.

- Si tú lo dices, es que de verdad es raro.

- ¡_Es taaan lindo_! –canturreó melosa Suki viendo a Sasuke con ojos de enamorada.

- _Si, lo que tú digas_ –Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía– Desde el día del accidente en el metro he tenido extraños impulsos.

- ¿Impulsos?

- Sí. Como le dije a Kakashi, ese día tuve la extraña sensación de que no debía abordar el primer tren. Algo me decía que debía esperar al siguiente.

- Y como consecuencia viste a un tipo que te dejó mala impresión y fuiste parte de los heridos en el accidente.

- Eso no importa –dijo Sakura restándole importancia a sus lesiones.

- Claro que importa –a Sasuke le molestaba que Sakura desestimara su salud– No quiero ver que te vuelvas a lastimar.

- ¡_Es lo que yo le digo todos los días_!

- Gracias por tu preocupación, pero no sé qué tanto podamos evitar eso –dijo Sakura contestando, tanto a Suki como a Sasuke.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, ésta vez, de verdad molesto– ¿Crees que el trapo ese esté vinculado al accidente?

- Yo creo que si… de cierta manera. Pero no estoy segura.

- Bien, pues creo que tenemos algo entonces.

- ¿No me habías dicho que estaban atascados?

- Si, pero yo tenía mis sospechas –Sasuke tomó el osito de las manos de Sakura– Durante la entrevista con los administrativos del metro, tuve la impresión de que nos ocultaban algo.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- He revisado en la red y encontré varios sitios donde aseguran haber tenido accidentes en el metro y que la compañía los encubrió.

- Debe ser muy difícil hacer eso. Sino es que imposible, ¿no crees? –preguntó Sakura muy concentrada en la plática.

- Es lo que yo pensaba.

- Pues vamos a la jefatura para buscar más pistas.

Pero Sasuke se quedó pensando en cuanto hizo girar la llave del encendido del auto– No.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tú deberías estar en la escuela y mira la hora que es –Sasuke se golpeó la frente contra el volante del auto y lo encendió.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo olvidé la escuela?

- _Yo te olvidaría incluso a ti si pudiera quedarme todo el día con Sasuke-kun…_

- ¡_Maldita traidora_!

…

- Encontramos a la persona de la que habló Sakura –anunció Kiba– Adelante Shino –el joven de gafas oscuras mostró en los monitores a un individuo.

- No se le ve el rostro –se quejó Naruto.

- Lo sabemos –rodó los ojos Kiba– Nadie comete un crimen y deja que su rostro sea captado por las cámaras de seguridad.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que es él? –preguntó más interesado Sasuke analizando las imágenes.

- Revisamos las estaciones siguientes al accidente y encontramos esto –Shino puso en dos pantallas los videos donde el sospechoso subía al vagón y donde bajaba de él– ¿Notas la diferencia?

Sasuke frunció el ceño– Traía un paquete.

- Exacto –Shino hizo un acercamiento al video y lo congeló en el momento que mejor se veía al individuo– Cuando el hombre sube, lleva algo voluminoso con él, pero cuando baja no trae nada. Además, accedimos a los videos que están dentro de los vagones y encontramos esto –el joven puso otro video en las pantallas.

En el video, se veía al hombre abriendo la puerta del último vagón y tirando el bulto a las vías.

- Retrocede el video –pidió Sasuke y Shino acató la petición– Si no hubiéramos visto que el hombre cargaba esto, ¿Qué pensarías del paquete?

Naruto, tomándose el mentón, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado– Parece una persona.

- Eso era lo que nuestro sospechoso quería –señaló Sasuke comprendiendo mejor la situación– Él quería que el conductor del siguiente tren pensara que alguien había caído en las vías.

- ¿Qué ganaría con eso?

- ¿Por qué fue el accidente de hace cinco años, Naruto?

Naruto sacó y rebuscó entre los papeles el informe que les habían facilitado– Mal funcionamiento en los sistemas de frenado.

- Shino –dijo Sasuke sin despegar la mirada del hombre que había provocado el accidente– Investiga que otros accidentes ha tenido el metro. Ayer la secretaria nos estaba ocultando algo y encontré varios blogs donde la gente se queja de los malos servicios.

- Claro.

- Kiba, averigua si el hombre del video usó una tarjeta para entrar al subterráneo. Tal vez podamos rastrearlo si hizo las recargas con tarjeta bancaria –Sasuke se había conectado con el caso y sus ideas fluían rápidamente.

- Naruto, entrevistaremos a los sospechosos, pero tendrá que ser por la tarde.

- ¿Por qué hasta la tarde?

- Necesito ir a buscar algo, pero solo podrá ser hasta la tarde.

…

Al terminar la escuela, Sakura caminó a la estación del metro cantando en voz baja la misma canción del día anterior.

- Touryanse touryanse  
_Pasen, pasen  
_Kokowadoko no hosomichija  
_¿Dónde va este sendero estrecho?  
_Tenjin-sama no hosomichija  
_¿Es el sendero estrecho del templo Tenjin?_  
Chiito tooshite kudashanse  
_¿Quisieran hacernos el favor de dejarnos pasar?  
_Goyou no nai mono tooshasenu  
_La gente que no tienen asunto allí no pueden pasar  
_Kono kono nanatsu no oiwai ni  
O fudawoosame ni mairimasu  
_Vamos a hacer una ofrenda para la celebración del séptimo cumpleaños de este chico  
_Ikiha yoiyoi kaeri wa kowai  
_Vayamos sin peligro... Volver es espantoso  
_Kowai nagara mo tooryanse tooryanse.  
_Aunque sea espantoso, pasen_

- ¿Qué se supone que es esa boba canción? ¿Dónde la aprendiste?

- No soy yo –gruñó Sakura, comenzaba a desesperarse con su "huésped"– Necesito encontrar la razón por la cual está aquí.

…

Durante su caminata a la jefatura, Sakura cruzó caminos con un hombre y sintió el impulso de arrojarse a sus brazos y llorar– _Necesito controlarme_… _Necesito controlarme_… _Necesito… _

- ¡Sakura! –Sasuke, que iba en el auto de camino a recogerla, la vio cerrando los puños con los brazos a sus costados, los parpados apretados y si no hubiera tanto ruido en la calle, juraría que sus dientes rechinaban por la fuerza con la que los cerraba. Inmediatamente se bajó del auto– ¿Sakura? –murmuró temeroso.

Sakura levantó la mirada sus ojos estaban cristalinos y rojos por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas. No podía deshacerse del sentimiento y lo único que pudo hacer fue redirigirlo hacía Sasuke– ¡Sasuke! –el impulso la hizo abrazarlo y hundir su cara en el pecho del detective– No digas nada, por favor. Solo… solo quédate así.

0o0o0  
_Cuando el impulso toma algo que desea, por lo regular no le pregunta a la razón si es posible tenerlo._  
0o0o0

Uno que trata de consentirlos y ustedes que no se dejan ¡chihuahuas! Jajaja, ok, si dejaron RR pero... mmm solo por esta vez actualizaré a una semana de la última. Pero para el próximo tendrán que esperar, TAL VEZ, dos semanas, voy a pensarlo muy detenidamente.

Para cualquier duda, queja, aclaración, etc. Etc. Dejen un comentario =D Gracias. Yeay! Se acerca mi cumpleaños! Soy una feliz, bipolar y de múltiple personalidad GEMINIS!


	15. Abrazos Reconfortantes

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas al alma" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

***  
VENTANAS DEL ALMA  
***

**Capítulo 15 "ABRAZOS RECONFORTANTES"**

Durante su caminata a la jefatura, Sakura cruzó caminos con un hombre y sintió el impulso de arrojarse a sus brazos y llorar– _Necesito controlarme_… _Necesito controlarme_…_Necesito…_

- ¡Sakura! –Sasuke, que iba en el auto de camino a recogerla, la vio cerrando los puños con los brazos a sus costados, los parpados apretados y si no hubiera tanto ruido en la calle, juraría que sus dientes rechinaban por la fuerza con la que los cerraba. Inmediatamente se bajó del auto– ¿Sakura? –murmuró temeroso.

Sakura levantó la mirada sus ojos estaban cristalinos y rojos por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas. No podía deshacerse del sentimiento y lo único que pudo hacer fue redirigirlo hacía Sasuke– ¡Sasuke! –el impulso la hizo abrazarlo y hundir su cara en el pecho del detective– No digas nada, por favor. Solo… solo quédate así.

Sasuke estaba tan impresionado como Suki, pero eso no le impidió rodear a Sakura con sus brazos. Se quedaron así el tiempo que le llevó a Sakura dominar las emociones ajenas y volver a las suyas. Mientras, Sasuke acariciaba su espalda ayudándola a calmarse.

Suki, que veía todo a unos pasos, se sintió inútil y excluida. Poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo para finalmente dejarlos solos.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó Sasuke en cuanto sintió que la chica dejaba de temblar entre sus brazos.

- Si, gracias –Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás dejando el suave y confortable calor de los brazos de Sasuke.

- ¿Eso fue otro de tus impulsos que no son tuyos?

Sakura suspiró y asintió más tranquila– Si, pero éste fue… muy intenso.

- No me molesta que quieras abrazarme con infinita desesperación –Sakura entrecerró los ojos y le dio un "ligero" codazo a Sasuke en las costillas– Ya entendí, pero… ¿a quién querías abrazar? –a Sasuke le costó trabajo formular la pregunta, no por el codazo sino porque no quería imaginarse a Sakura abrazando a un extraño.

- Vi a un hombre entrar a esa tienda –Sakura señaló un enorme letrero con forma de oso gigante.

- ¿Una juguetería?

- Hn.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías una muñeca nueva? No tenías que hacer ese teatrito, solo tenías que pedirla… –Sakura le dio otro "ligero" codazo en las costillas.

- ¡Esto me gano por escoger al amigo menos distraído y más odioso de tu escuadrón!

Sasuke se enderezó olvidando el dolor del golpe– ¿De qué hablas?

- Cuando empecé a dejar notas a la policía, lo intente con Kiba, con Shino, incluso con Naruto. Solo que ese rubio atolondrado siempre las tiraba –relató Sakura levantando su puño cerrado conteniendo la ira que sentía al recordar ser ignorada– Luego Suki me habló de ti y me convenció de… –Sakura iba a emplear la palabra usar, pero no quería ser tan obvia– mandarte los recados.

- Tu amiga tiene muy buen gusto –ante el halago de Sasuke y la ausencia de un chillido emocionado Sakura se dio cuenta que Suki no estaba ahí. Miró a todos lados y nada– ¿Qué buscas?

- Nada. Olvídalo. Vayamos a la tienda –Sakura agitó la cabeza intentando despejarla, como si la preocupación fuera a espantarse como moscas que revolotean sobre tu cabeza.

…

Sasuke y Sakura entraron a la juguetería. Era un lugar muy lindo, decorado con muñecos de felpa de todos tamaños, trenes eléctricos, muñecas, balones y cientos de juguetes diferentes. Cualquier cosa imaginable podrías encontrarla allí o eso pensaron Sasuke y Sakura.

Sasuke tomó un osito de las estanterías y lo revisó como si fuera algo raro.

- ¿Qué le ven las chicas a estas cosas? –preguntó Sasuke poniendo el muñeco frente a la cara de Sakura, y ella lo quito de un manotazo.

- No me lo preguntes a mí. Jamás he tenido uno –Sasuke notó un poco de amargura en la voz de Sakura. El detective dejó el muñeco a un lado y siguió buscando a un hombre en la tienda. Poco difícil de encontrar ya que era una juguetería. ¿Cuántos hombres podría haber? Aparte de él.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? –una vendedora se acercó a ellos asustándolos por su repentina aparición.

- Solo estábamos echando un vistazo –dijo Sasuke justificando su entrada.

- ¡Oh! Quieres un regalo para tu hermanita –la vendedora señaló a Sakura con la mirada enternecida– Realmente es muy lindo de tu parte.

Sakura inmediatamente se dio cuenta de los coqueteos de la vendedora y rodó los ojos harta– Si, onii-san, dijiste que me comprarías algo especial.

Sasuke le siguió el juego, pero fue más sarcástico que la pelirrosa. No le gustaba la idea de imaginarse a él como hermano de Sakura– Dije que compraría algo especial, más no dije que fuera para mi imouto.

- Te dejaré con la… mujer ésta –siseó Sakura malhumorada mirando a la mujer de pies a cabeza– Seguramente se esta imaginando como eres en el cama.

- ¡Sakura! –le reprochó Sasuke, pero la pelirrosa solo levantó la mano mientras caminaba dándoles la espalda. Sasuke respiró hondo y miró a la mujer que tenía la boca y los ojos abiertos, definitivamente Sakura había acertado. La mujer tenía su aura de color rojo oscuro, pasión y erotismo demasiado latentes– ¿Tendrá llaveros de peluche? –preguntó Sasuke rompiendo el aturdimiento de la mujer.

- Claro, pase por aquí –le indicó concediéndole el paso, Sasuke supo porque lo mandaba por delante. Era para tener una mejor visión de su trasero.

…

Sakura deambulaba por la tienda, era enorme. Tres pisos en una estructura de menos de diez metros de altura, cada uno en diferente nivel; pero con la capacidad de ver el piso anterior y el siguiente.

Al fin, encontró al hombre que buscaba. No pudo ver su rostro porque estaba de espaldas mirando un oso de peluche que sostenía entre sus manos. Pero Sakura tenía una idea. Caminó entre las estanterías hasta colocarse atrás de donde estaba el hombre, buscando un espacio vacío que le permitiera ver sus facciones. De repente lo sintió, el impulso de abalanzarse contra el hombre y hundir su rostro en su pecho. Está vez le permitió al alma salir un poco, solo lo suficiente y con el total dominio de sus emociones y sus movimientos. Sakura asomó el rostro entre los muñecos de las estanterías, a una altura que el hombre podía ver sus ojos con suma claridad.

El hombre sintió que lo observaban y levantó su mirada, topándose con los orbes de color morado de Sakura. Dejó caer el peluche de sus manos y corrió hasta al otro corredor. Tomó a Sakura por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Lo siento, me equivoque… pensé que eras… que eras mi hijo.

- ¿Lo perdió? –preguntó Sakura obviando la respuesta. El hombre asintió– ¿Quiere que lo ayude a buscarlo? ¿Cómo se llama? Debemos pedir que cierren la tienda.

- No –el hombre la tomó por la muñeca para detenerla– Él no está… aquí –acentuó la palabra con melancolía y dolor en su voz.

- ¿Cómo se llama, su hijo?

- Yahiko, su nombre es Yahiko.

Sakura supo que el hombre todavía no aceptaba la muerte de su hijo– Espero que lo encuentre pronto.

- Gracias –dijo el hombre y se alejó caminando totalmente abatido.

Sakura vio el oso de felpa en el suelo, lo levantó y miró atentamente. Tenía una carita tierna, enormes cachetes, ojos pequeñitos y un moño en su cuello. Corrió tras el hombre y lo alcanzó al final de las escaleras– Se le olvida esto.

Sasuke volteó a ver a Sakura y al hombre al que se dirigía. La pelirrosa le extendía un oso de peluche y él le agradeció para después ir a la caja y pagarlo.

Sakura se colocó a un lado de Sasuke y dejaron que el hombre saliera de la tienda para seguirlo.

- ¿De qué me perdí? –preguntó Sasuke caminando metros atrás del hombre.

- Ese hombre es el padre del alma que está atrapada dentro de mí.

- ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

Sakura negó con la cabeza– ¿Y qué le voy a decir? Ni siquiera sé porque su hijo está conmigo.

- Regresemos a la oficina a ver que encontraron los demás.

- Ok.

…

Sasuke no estuvo muy interesado en las entrevistas con los trabajadores del metro, sentía que daban vueltas en círculos y que eso no los llevaba a nada. Además de que iban acompañados por un abogado que impedía la fluidez de los interrogatorios. Pero fue el último él que intrigó a Sasuke. Se mostraba arrogante y déspota, a diferencia de los demás, que eran sencillos y humildes.

- Lamentamos haberlo hecho esperar –dijo Naruto pidiéndole que se sentara.

- No importa, de todos modos hoy no quería ir al trabajo.

Naruto enarcó una ceja girando levemente la cabeza hacia Sasuke. Su amigo casi podía oír sus pensamientos– ¿Qué puede decirnos del accidente de hace cinco años?

- No lo sé, yo no trabajé en eso.

Sasuke se extrañó con la respuesta y se acercó a la mesa de interrogatorios– ¿No estuvo en ESE mantenimiento? ¿Estaba en otro proyecto?

El hombre recargó sus codos en la mesa y miró desafiante a Sasuke– Yo no daba mantenimientos en esa época –pronunció como si Sasuke fuera idiota y no comprendiera.

- ¿Entonces en que área trabajaba?

- Dijeron que solo querían hablar del accidente que recién ocurrió –interrumpió el abogado impidiéndole hablar al trabajador.

- Si, pero tengo curiosidad… ¿Dónde estaba hace cinco años? –reformuló Sasuke la pregunta mirando al trabajador.

La arrogancia del hombre era tanta, que no le importó la advertencia del abogado de no hablar– Yo estaba trabajando como técnico, pero daba mantenimiento a las vías. No a los trenes.

- ¿Y después de eso?

- Fui conductor.

…

- ¿Dijo que fue conductor? –preguntó Shino sacando una tablet. Kiba asintió mirando curioso lo que su compañero hacía– Según una página, el tren tuvo un accidente hace 3 años. Son solo rumores, pero dice que un tren arrolló a un niño.

- _Yahiko_ –el nombre del niño apareció en la mente de Sakura como un foco que se enciende en medio de la oscuridad y los recuerdos pasaron por su mente. Tomó el micrófono del auricular que usaba Sasuke y le habló– Pregúntale que le impidió frenar a tiempo hace tres años.

Kiba y Shino levantaron la vista en dirección a Sakura y luego hacía Sasuke.

…

Sasuke desvió un poco la mirada y asintió ligeramente– ¿Qué le impidió frenar a tiempo? Hace tres años cuando arrolló a ese chico, ¿qué fue lo que le impidió frenar? ¿Malos frenos, vías maltrechas?

El hombre frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero Sasuke pudo verlo claramente– No sé de lo que habla.

- Bien, se lo pondré más claro –Sasuke abandonó su actitud pasiva y golpeó la mesa fuertemente con ambas manos abiertas. Incluso Naruto se asustó al oír el golpe y la potente voz de Sasuke. Y ni se diga del abogado, que estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla– Hace tres años cuando usted era conductor de trenes atropelló a un niño, ¿Por qué no pudo frenar a tiempo?

- ¡Yo no tuve la culpa! ¡Ese niño no tenía por qué estar en las vías…!

- ¡Hasta aquí llegó su entrevista detective! –exclamó el abogado levantándose.

Sasuke y Naruto vieron como los hombres se iban. Inmediatamente Kiba y Shino entraron.

- ¿Por qué lo dejamos ir? –preguntó impaciente Kiba señalando hacia la puerta.

- Porque estamos investigando el caso del accidente del metro. No la muerte de un niño de hace tres años –Sasuke miró la puerta donde Sakura estaba parada, ella había escuchado sus crueles palabras y salió huyendo del lugar. Sasuke suspiró derrotado y se encaminó a la puerta– Debo hacer unas cosas. Sigan investigando, estamos donde empezamos. En ceros.

…

Sakura subió a la azotea del edificio. El viento siempre le había resultado tranquilizador y esa noche estaba soplando suavemente.

- Dijiste que no confiabas en él –le reclamó Suki saliendo de la nada.

- Y no lo hago. ¡Mira lo que hizo! –contestó Sakura señalando a la escalera, como si Sasuke estuviera ahí– Tenía al asesino de Yahiko y lo dejó ir.

- No me refería a eso –negó la fantasma moviendo la cabeza– ¿Por qué lo abrazaste?

Sakura frunció el ceño desconcertada– ¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué saltara a los brazos de un desconocido?

- No, pero…

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto que lo haya abrazado? Fue solo por… –el rubor en las mejillas de Suki le aclaró todo– ¡Te gusta…! ¡De verdad te gusta! –acusó Sakura abriendo los ojos enormemente.

Suki negó con la cabeza, pero todo le decía lo contrario a Sakura– No es solo por él…

- Suki, esto es una tontería –Sakura la tomó por los hombros buscando su mirada– ¡Tú estás muerta!

- Estaré muerta, pero mi alma sigue viva y mis sentimientos también –negó Suki deslizándose entre las manos de Sakura.

- Lo siento –Sakura tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y de sus ojos escurrían abundantes ríos de lágrimas– ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Pero Suki se dio cuenta que los ojos de Sakura no eran los suyos, sino los del chico dentro de ella. Trató de tomar los hombros de Sakura, pero no pudo– ¿Yahiko? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

La pelirrosa seguía sollozando, limpiándose las lágrimas con sus puños y tenía una postura muy infantil. Suki recordó cuando Sakura era pequeña… y llorona. El alma que estaba afectándola definitivamente era la de un niño pequeño.

- ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de llorar? –se quejó Sakura regresando a su usual postura, erguida y con el ceño fruncido.

- Sakura –Suki dejó todo atrás y abrazó a Sakura. Esta vez, si pudo hacerlo. Sakura era tangible para ella, o más bien, el alma de Suki podía tocar la de Sakura.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Sasuke llegó y la vio sollozando, sintiendo una enorme culpa.

Sakura giró el rostro y se limpió las lágrimas– ¿Qué…?

- Molesta –dijo Sasuke palmeando su cabeza con una sonrisa de lado. Definitivamente, Sakura no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando– ¿Creíste que dejaría el caso del niño como si no fuera mi problema?

- Si –contestó Sakura con un mohín completamente hecho por ella.

- Te equivocas –Sakura giró el rostro interesada– Puede que no sea mi caso, pero no lo dejaría si se me presentan pistas para cerrarlo.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Le pasé la información a otro equipo.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Sasuke levantó las manos de manera defensiva– Pensé que te alegraría.

- Si, pero… –Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- Si atrapamos al asesino del chico, eso liberaría su alma y la tuya, ¿no? –contestó Sasuke confundido por el rostro también confuso de Sakura– Has estado muy extraña y eso me preocupa. Y no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta. Kiba y Shino te vieron muy inquieta durante el interrogatorio y ni mencionemos lo que me pediste que le preguntara.

Sakura bajó la mirada avergonzada– ¿Qué les dijiste?

- Que tienes una capacidad analítica impresionante.

- ¿Y te creyeron? –preguntó Sakura incrédula con una ceja levantada.

- Claro –Sasuke lo dijo como si eso fuera de lo más obvio posible– Dejemos esto y vayamos a descansar –el detective se dio media vuelta y caminó hacía la puerta de las escaleras– Vamos, te llevo a casa.

…

- ¿Has visto a Suki, Emiko? –preguntó Sakura en cuanto entró en la casa.

- No Sakura-sama. ¿Sucedió algo malo? –dijo la mujer hincada en la entrada saludando a la pelirrosa.

- ¡Kyou! –llamó al pequeño que las había ayudado en el rescate de Ino, por lo regular, si no estaba en presencia de Sakura es que andaba metido en alguna travesura con Suki– ¡Kyou!

El chico tardó un poco en aparecer, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo se veía molesto– ¡Onee-chan!

- ¿Qué sucede Kyou? –Sakura se agachó hasta la altura del pequeño y sobó su cabeza.

- Suki no quiere jugar conmigo.

- Está bien Kyou, porque no vas con Emiko.

- ¿Sabes jugar temari*? –el pequeño negó con la cabeza y Emiko lo tomó de la mano– Vamos, yo te enseño.

Sakura esperó a que Emiko y Kyou desaparecieran para confrontar a Suki, que apareció atravesando el techo– ¿Qué sucede Suki?

- ¡Primero dices que no confías en Sasuke-kun, luego te portas como colegiala cuando te dice cualquier cosa y aceptas que te traiga a casa!

- De verdad que no te entiendo Suki. Y déjame recordarte algo… –dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos– curso el 1er año de preparatoria, eso implica que soy una colegiala –trató de hacer una broma pero no funcionó.

- ¡Bien! –gritó Suki para luego desaparecer.

- ¡Bien! –gruñó Sakura sin poder arreglar las cosas con Suki.

…

- Te ves cansada –comentó Sasuke en cuanto Sakura subió al auto.

- Anoche no dormí –dijo Sakura en medio de un enorme bostezo– Lo siento.

- ¿Saliste anoche después de que te deje en tu casa? –Sasuke trató de enmascarar su desagrado, pero Sakura estaba tan cansada que, afortunadamente, no notó nada.

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- Solo es una pequeña contrariedad.

Sasuke frunció el ceño por lo cerrada y poco comunicativa que se estaba mostrando Sakura– ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- No.

…

- ¿Qué tenemos? –preguntó Sasuke en cuanto llegó acompañado de una pelirrosa adormilada.

- Hinata pudo determinar el material del que estaba hecho el muñeco que arrojaron a las vías. Era de vellón siliconado –todos miraron a Naruto con cara "habla en idioma no científico"– Relleno para muñecos de peluche.

Sakura levantó el rostro interesada y Sasuke pudo notarlo al mirarla de reojo– ¿Pudo rastrear a los fabricantes?

- Es usado por muchos productores de muñecos de peluche, pero Hinata encontró residuos de otros materiales y está tratando de reducir la búsqueda.

- Con eso descartamos a los técnicos –dijo Kiba molesto por quedarse sin sospechosos.

- No a todos –corrigió Sasuke– Estaba revisando los horarios de trabajo de la tarde de nuestro accidente –dirigió una mirada a Sakura que lo veía expectante– El último hombre con el que hablamos ayer, iba a ser el conductor de nuestro tren accidentado, pero se reportó enfermo. Se suponía que ese iba a ser su examen para su reinstalación en el puesto de conductor.

- Estás pensando en que el ataque fue personal –Shino comprendió inmediatamente a lo que se refería Sasuke– Fue una venganza contra el conductor que provocó el accidente de hace tres años.

- Si –contestó muy seguro Sasuke– Hace tres años, hubo un accidente que tuvo una sola fatalidad. Shibata Yahiko –Sasuke sacó una foto de un pequeño niño– Ahora mismo los detectives de homicidios están interrogando a nuestro ex sospechoso y antiguo conductor de trenes.

- ¿Vamos a ver el interrogatorio? –preguntó Kiba sin muchos ánimos de estar encerrado en una habitación con tres hombres más.

- No, tú y Shino van a investigar al padre de la víctima, Shibata Yoshirou.

- Un hijo muerto puede ser una gran motivación para cometer un crimen –añadió pensativo Shino cruzándose de brazos.

Kiba tomó una foto que le extendió Sasuke– Tuvo los medios, la oportunidad y sobre todo el motivo.

Sakura pasaba su mirada de un hombre a otro mientras intercambiaban, lo que para ellos eran, típicos comentarios de trabajo.

- Definitivamente lo es –aseguró Naruto convencido– Pero eso no justifica que haya puesto en peligro vidas inocentes. Miren como dejaron a Sakura-chan.

- No es tan grave Naruto.

- A eso se refiere. Tu corriste con suerte –espetó Sasuke molesto.

- Otros, como el conductor, no tanta –se lamentó Naruto llevado por la tristeza– Escuché que dejó a un hijo pequeño.

Sakura apartó a Sasuke de la conversación– ¿Estás seguro que fue el padre de Yahiko?

- Oíste a los demás, su motivación fue la muerte del chico –la voz de Sasuke, aunque baja, demostraba gran disgusto– Aunque tomara venganza, eso no iba a traer a su hijo de la muerte. Ahora ha dejado a un hijo sin padre. ¿No crees que sea igual de culpable que el que atropelló a su hijo? ¿O incluso peor?

Sakura frunció el ceño levemente ante la frase de Sasuke. Eran casi las mismas palabras de Suki– _La venganza no cambiará nada. Yo seguiré muerta_.

- Entiendo que hizo mal, pero… ¿no ha sufrido ya demasiado?

- No importa cuánto dolor haya sufrido, nada justifica lo que hizo.

- Tienes razón –apoyó cabizbaja Sakura.

- ¿Quieres ver el interrogatorio del técnico? –preguntó Sasuke en voz baja y complaciente. Sakura negó con la cabeza– ¿Vas a bajar al archivo?

Sakura volvió a negar con la cabeza y miró a Shino y Kiba por encima de su hombro– Me gustaría ir con ellos, pero…

- No me sentiría cómodo dejándote ir –murmuró Sasuke y se ganó una mirada curiosa por parte de Sakura– El hombre ya demostró ser peligroso, podría haber problemas y…

- Ok, entonces iré al sótano a dormir un rato. Perdón, para archivar las cosas importantes que todos dejan al último.

Sasuke sonrió divertido al ver que Sakura ya no estaba tan de mal humor como en la mañana.

…

Shino y Kiba estaban en el auto a punto de marcharse cuando la puerta trasera del vehículo se abrió y entró Sakura de un salto.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Kiba confundido.

- Voy a ir con ustedes –Kiba y Shino habían tenido poco contacto con Sakura, por eso no sabían que esperar de ella.

- Siempre andas con Sasuke, ¿Por qué el repentino interés en nosotros?

- El tonto detective se ha vuelto aburrido y no quiero quedarme encerrada a ver un interrogatorio que no ayudara en nada al caso.

- Suenas como un verdadero policía –dijo orgulloso Kiba encendiendo el motor– Bien, pues estas en el lugar correcto. Vamos a agitar las aguas y desenterremos los esqueletos de Shibata-san.

Sakura sonrió forzadamente, cada que alguien hacía mención a la muerte, resultaba incómodo para ella. Pero debía mostrarse gentil y emocionada para poder ver al papá de Yahiko y tener una charla con él.

- Creo que deberíamos avisarle a Sasuke…

- Él nos mandó a hablar con el hombre –rebatió Kiba molesto.

- Me refiero a llevar a Sakura con nosotros.

- No te molestes Shino –interrumpió Sakura moviendo la mano para restarle importancia– Él está ocupado con el interrogatorio y además, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera.

- Ya la oíste –dijo Kiba con una enorme sonrisa y salió de la estación de policía con una nueva compañera.

- ¿Y cuál es el plan? –preguntó Sakura recargándose en los respaldos de los asientos de Kiba y Shino.

- Shibata Yoshirou solía tener una juguetería en el centro de Tokyo, cerca de la estación de metro donde su hijo perdió la vida –Shino buscaba la información y se la mostraba a Sakura– Pero hace tres años, cuando falleció su hijo, lo perdió todo al dejar en el olvido su negocio.

- Conozco el lugar –señaló Sakura agrandando la fotografía– Ayer que iba de camino a la jefatura la vi y también a él.

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Se veía sospechoso?

Sakura negó con la cabeza– Fue a comprar un oso de peluche para su hijo.

- Según los registros, solo tenía a Yahiko.

…

Sasuke y Naruto veían el interrogatorio del técnico del metro desde el cuarto contiguo. Estaban muy interesados en la actitud del hombre y como era que los otros policías no podían romper su máscara de tipo rudo.

- Hola –saludó Shikamaru, el psicólogo y analista de comportamiento que trabajaba con la policía.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Shikamaru? –preguntó interesado Naruto.

- Me encontré con Shino y me comentó del caso que tienen.

- ¿Desde cuándo te interesan los accidentes?

Shikamaru suspiró y enfocó su atención en el sospechoso que entrevistaban al otro lado del cristal– Shino me dijo que no fue accidente, que fue una venganza.

Sasuke se giró para ver a Shikamaru y los papeles que traía en la mano– Tienes algo que nos quieras decir.

- El hombre que hizo el atentado contra el metro… es un hombre que no tiene nada que perder.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Su hijo murió, su matrimonio se destruyó, perdió su negocio y seguramente sufre una gran depresión. Es muy peligroso enfrentarlo.

- Kiba y Shino fueron a buscarlo –dijo Naruto mirando preocupado a Sasuke.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua–Será mejor que vayamos.

- Los acompaño –Shikamaru le mostró a Naruto y Sasuke que portaba su arma– Necesitaran a alguien que sepa cómo controlar un desequilibrio mental.

…

- Llegamos –anunció Kiba asomándose por el parabrisas para ver mejor el edificio al que habían llegado. Era un viejo lugar, casi derrumbándose y rodeado de gente que no se veía nada amigable.

- No sé qué sería menos peligroso, ¿dejar aquí a Sakura o llevarla con nosotros? –admitió preocupado Shino. Pero Sakura ya se había bajado del automóvil y veía el edificio cubriéndose del sol con la mano sobre los ojos y sin importarle que las personas alrededor los miraran molestos.

Kiba sonrió divertido– Me agrada ésta chica. Es bastante temeraria.

- Si, pero lo temerario podría llevarla a muchos problemas.

- Vamos Shino, solo se es joven una vez.

- Y solo se tiene una vida.

- Aguafiestas –gruñó Kiba siguiendo a Sakura hasta la entrada del edificio.

A Shino solo le quedó seguir al nuevo dúo dinamita. Una chica temeraria y un hombre que se consideraba infalible, eran una pésima combinación.

…

- Esto me recuerda a la vieja casona de los espantos en el parque de diversiones –señaló Kiba mirando las luces titilantes a punto de caerse del techo– Espeluznante.

- Pues a mí me parece asqueroso –dijo Sakura tratando de no tropezarse con los innumerables cúmulos de basura en el corredor.

- Me sorprende que te sientas asqueada y no que tengas miedo.

Sakura miró por el rabillo del ojo a Shino– ¿Por qué habría de tener miedo?

- Es un sitio peligroso… –Kiba señaló, agitando ambos brazos, a la gente que los observaba desde el otro lado del pasillo, desde las escaleras y con las puertas ligeramente abiertas– ¿No has visto como nos mira esta gente?

Sakura miró para todos lados– ¿Por qué habría de temerles? – Kiba se quedó con las palabras en la boca, no sabía que responder.

- Hay muchas cosas que tomar en cuenta –dijo Shino.

- ¿Qué puedes pensar de personas que viven en lugares así de sucios? –Kiba señaló una mancha de dudoso origen en la pared– Yo pensaría que son pobres y que a la primera oportunidad te robarían para quitarte tu dinero y todo lo que pudieran.

- Yo no pienso que el no tener dinero implique que seas un delincuente. Así como el que seas pobre no es sinónimo de vivir en la inmundicia –dijo con un tono asqueado levantando su zapato de una sustancia verde viscosa en el suelo.

- Este es –dijo Shino señalando una puerta negra con el número 44 pintado al centro.

Kiba golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y llamó amablemente al ocupante– Shibata Yoshirou, policía de Tokyo, queremos hablar con usted.

Sakura sintió una opresión en el corazón que la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás– _No ahora_.

- ¡Shibata Yoshirou! –la voz de Kiba se oía más enérgica que la primera vez y los golpes en la puerta fueron con el puño cerrado.

- Creo que no está… –Shino no pudo terminar la frase porque un balazo atravesó la puerta agujerándola en diferentes puntos.

Shino jaló a Sakura para cubrirla con su cuerpo. El hombre disparó dos rondas más, con lo que Kiba y Shino, supusieron, era una escopeta de doble cañón.

…

- A todas las unidades disponibles, tenemos un tiroteo en la zona de Mizuho…

- Es a donde fueron Kiba y Shino –dijo alarmado Naruto, Sasuke inmediatamente encendió la sirena de la patrulla y aceleró a fondo.

…

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Shino revisando a Sakura. La pelirrosa asintió temblorosa y miró en dirección de los agujeros.

- No debemos darle tiempo de recargar.

- Hn –Shino había cambiado su actitud tranquila por una decidida y fuerte– Quédate aquí.

Sakura vio como Shino y Kiba derribaban la puerta y buscaban al hombre. Pero él ya había escapado– Salió por la ventana.

Shino inspeccionó el lugar con un rápido vistazo– Kiba, mira –el chico de gafas oscuras le mostraba a Kiba una computadora portátil sobre una vieja mesa.

- ¿No me digas que es lo que creo que es?

- Si, el hombre piensa atacar la estación del metro más usada de Tokyo.

- Tenemos que avisar.

- No, eso causaría demasiado pánico y podría resultar peor.

Kiba golpeó la mesa– ¡Hay que hacer algo!

- Debemos detenerlo a como dé lugar –avisó Sasuke entrando a través de la puerta derribada– Si es necesario usaremos fuerza letal.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto! –dijo Shino sorprendido al ver a los detectives llegar– ¿Shikamaru?

- No, no puedes hacer eso –negó Sakura saliendo de la pequeña cocina con una fotografía en la mano.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Sasuke estaba furioso con Kiba y Shino, y ellos podían notarlo.

- No es tiempo de eso Sasuke –Shikamaru revisó la computadora que Shino encontró– Te dije que este hombre es demasiado peligroso y esto lo confirma. Piensa ir a la estación del metro más concurrida de Tokyo.

- Avisaré a la central para que manden refuerzos –Naruto sacaba el comunicador mientras todos regresaban a los vehículos.

- No Naruto, tenemos que manejarlo con discreción –negó Shikamaru– La policía del metro tiene que ayudarnos rastreando el área y localizando al objetivo.

- Debemos neutralizar al objetivo antes de que hiera a más personas –dijo Shino seriamente.

- Si es el mismo sospechoso del atentado al convoy del otro día puede causar mucho más daño en un lugar tan concurrido.

- ¡Basta! –gritó Sakura dejando a todos impresionados por la fuerza en su reclamo– Dejen de llamarlo así. Ese hombre tiene un nombre, Shibata Yoshirou, y ni siquiera sabemos si es el culpable del accidente.

Sasuke tomó del brazo a Sakura y la alejó de sus compañeros– Sé que es difícil para ti dada la situación que estas atravesando –susurró Sasuke lenta y tranquilamente. Su voz denotaba una gran paciencia y calma– Pero comprende que para nosotros también es difícil y más si tomamos en cuenta que decenas de vidas están en riesgo. Me gustaría salvar a todos, pero eso es…

- Imposible –dijo Sakura con la mirada en el suelo.

- Iras con nosotros, pero por favor –la petición de Sasuke, hecha con los ojos cerrados y tomando a la pelirrosa por los hombros, fue una súplica que impresionó a Sakura– Por favor, evita ponerte en riesgo. ¿Sí?

Sakura asintió.

…

- ¿Qué sabemos de Shibata-san? –preguntó Shikamaru al aire– Hombre que tenía éxito, famoso por su negocio de juguetes. Tenía una esposa hermosa dedicada al hogar y lo ayudaba frecuentemente con las finanzas del negocio. Toda su vida resultaría envidiable para cualquiera. Lamentablemente sufre la pérdida de su único hijo y su vida se vuelve un caos. Todo pierde sentido cuando el pequeño fallece en un extraño accidente, que fue encubierto por las autoridades del metro.

Sasuke miraba por el retrovisor a Sakura sentada junto al psicólogo– ¿Qué podemos esperar Shikamaru?

- Temo decir que cualquier cosa –dijo Shikamaru apesadumbrado– Como te lo dije, Shibata-san ya no tiene nada que perder. Una gran tristeza nubla su juicio, además su razón se perdió el día que su hijo murió.

- ¿Qué encontraron en el apartamento? –preguntó Naruto mirando a Sakura.

- Solo la computadora portátil y el plano de la estación central.

- Shino –habló Naruto por la radio de policía que compartían con sus compañeros– ¿Qué encontraste en la computadora?

- _Shibata compró armas _–informó Shino por la radio.

- ¿Qué otra información encontraste?

- _Estuvo investigando a los directivos de la línea del accidente de su hijo_.

Naruto se tornó pensativo– ¿Por qué investigar a los directivos y la estación? No están en el mismo lugar.

- _Va a haber un evento en la estación central_ –Sasuke y los demás en el auto podían oír el ferviente sonido de las teclas– _Una exposición de una escuela privada_.

- Shibata no va a atacar a los directivos… sino a sus hijos –dedujo Sasuke apretando la mandíbula.

Sakura sintió una opresión en el corazón, apretó los ojos y es que el dolor fue tan intenso que la obligó a tomarse el pecho y morderse el labio inferior para no estallar en llanto. Sasuke pudo ver el rostro lleno de dolor de la pelirrosa y odio eso. Odiaba verla sufrir de esa manera.

- Ojo por ojo –susurró Shikamaru.

El auto se detuvo y los policías descendieron apresuradamente. Debían prepararse para cualquier cosa.

- La seguridad del metro lo tiene localizado –advirtió Kiba en cuanto tuvo a la otra parte de su equipo a la vista.

- Que no intenten nada, hay que desalojar el resto del lugar con mucha discreción –ordenó Shikamaru.

- ¿Y los niños? –Naruto se colocaba el chaleco antibalas por la cabeza y revisaba su arma para estar listo. Al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

- Debemos confiar que Shibata no le haga daño a los pequeños. Era un padre y al ver a los niños tal vez se detenga.

- No podemos confiar en eso, tú lo dijiste, es inestable –rebatió Sasuke cerrando la cajuela del auto con el chaleco a medio abrochar. Al bajar la tapa del cofre se dio cuenta que Sakura no estaba en el asiento trasero de la patrulla– ¡¿Qué dem…?!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sasuke corrió a la entrada del metro.

Naruto pensó que Sasuke había visto algo que ellos no y corrió tras él. Al igual que Shikamaru.

…

Al ser una de las primeras estaciones, el gobierno había puesto gran empeño en su construcción. El lugar tenía varias entradas, una de ellas, al nivel de la calle por donde llegó Sakura. Tenía una enorme puerta de cristal biselado, que impedía la visión al interior de la estación. La pelirrosa empujó ambas puertas y entró apresurada, pero se quedó paralizada en el balcón que formaba la entrada.

Sasuke llegó momentos después y vio a Sakura aferrada fuertemente a la barandilla. La respiración de Sakura era rápida y agitada, como si le costara trabajo retener el aire en sus pulmones.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? –preguntó Sasuke al ver su semblante aterrado.

Sakura agitó la cabeza– No es nada.

- Por supuesto que sí es algo –negó Sasuke molesto.

- ¡Sasuke! –Naruto y sus compañeros llegaban fuertemente armados.

- Él está allá abajo. Shibata-san entró a esa galería –dijo Sakura señalando una puerta al otro lado de un enorme patio que hacía de sala de espera, punto de reunión y pequeña plaza comercial dentro de la estación.

El lugar estaba atestado de gente que se empujaban sin darse cuenta o pedir una disculpa. El bullicio era ensordecedor. La seguridad del metro no había hecho mucho para sacar a la gente de ahí, lo único que habían logrado era impedir la entrada a más usuarios. Y aun así el lugar parecía un nido de hormigas que se movían sin sentido por todos lados.

- Vamos –ordenó Naruto llamando al resto del equipo para que lo siguiera.

Sasuke se debatía entre ir con sus compañeros y quedarse con Sakura, podía verla sumamente agitada y temerosa, estaba sudando frío y con la respiración entrecortada. No podía irse y dejarla, y menos cuando la vio trastabillar.

- ¡Sakura! –murmuró Sasuke abrazándola por la cintura evitando su caída.

- Estoy bien. Ve con los demás.

- No voy a dejarte sola.

Una mano en el hombro de Sasuke llamó su atención– Yo me quedaré con ella.

Sasuke lo dudó. No era que no confiara en Shikamaru, pero Sakura era su responsabilidad.

- Ve a buscarlo y asegúrate de que no lo maten –suplicó Sakura tomando la mano de Sasuke que la sostenía– Por favor.

Sasuke suspiró y asintió tomando la mano de Sakura hasta que el largo de sus brazos les permitió– Haré todo lo posible, pero no te prometo nada.

Shikamaru abrazó a Sakura por los hombros y la sacó del recinto mientras ella veía a Sasuke hasta que se perdió tras la puerta.

…

- Recárgate en tus rodillas –el psicólogo tomó una posición como si fuera a volver el estómago.

- _Haz lo que te dice. Es un doctor sabe lo que hace_ –le recomendó Suki flotando cabeza abajo frente al rostro de Sakura.

- Inhala profundo por la nariz –ordenaba Shikamaru mientras Sakura trataba de controlar su agitada respiración– Retén el aire y déjalo salir lentamente por la boca.

Sakura repetía las maniobras que Shikamaru le decía mientras discutía con Suki que le impedía concentrarse y la agitaba más.

- _Es un psicólogo_.

- _Pues buena falta te hace uno_ –Suki veía interesada a Shikamaru.

- _¿Qué haces aquí? Ahora es cuando más necesito que sigas a Sasuke y tú estás aquí molestándome_.

- Si no lo haces vas a híper ventilarte Sakura –la regañó Shikamaru acuclillándose frente a ella– Inhala profundo por la nariz…

- ¡_Vete ahora Suki!_ –le gritó evitando asesinarla con la mirada, no quería que Shikamaru pensara que era a él a quien quería matar con la mirada.

En cuanto Suki desapareció Sakura pudo seguir las indicaciones de Shikamaru, justo a tiempo porque ya estaba empezando a sentirse mareada.

- Así está mejor –felicitó Shikamaru incorporándose a su lado y sacando un cigarro para fumarlo– ¿Hace cuánto sufres de estos ataques?

- Desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Por qué no has recibido ayuda? –preguntó exhalando una bocanada de humo gris.

- No creía necesitarla.

- ¿Por eso evitas los lugares concurridos? –Sakura miró incrédula a Shikamaru– Te he visto llegar a la oficina después de las horas pico, supongo que te quedas en la escuela hasta después de que la cantidad de gente disminuye en los servicios de transporte colectivo.

- Eres muy observador –comentó Sakura sentándose en el suelo ya más tranquila.

- Es mi trabajo tanto como policía como psicólogo.

- ¡_Tenemos problemas_! –aulló asustada Suki.

…

- El tipo está muy tranquilo –le informó Naruto en cuanto llegó Sasuke a su lado.

- Es por los niños –dijo Shino al darse cuenta como veía Shibata a los pequeños.

El lugar era una galería de arte auspiciada por el metro. Ahí se exponían obras de arte de artistas poco conocidos y que no tenían la oportunidad de estar en una galería famosa. Y era en lugares como esos, a los que las escuelas llevaban a los pequeños a conocer un poco del arte.

De pronto, el grupo de niños de primaria fue dejando la galería para dar paso a otro grupo de alumnos más grandes. Sin duda alguna el comportamiento del segundo grupo era menos propio. Los adolescentes que entraban en la sala eran ruidosos y mucho menos educados que los anteriores.

- ¿Tenemos visión? –preguntó Sasuke por el comunicador.

- Halcón uno. Negativo.

- Halcón dos. Negativo.

- ¿Trajiste francotiradores? –preguntó sorprendido Kiba.

- No podía arriesgarme a perder vidas inocentes –Sasuke se encontraba en un gran dilema. Le había hecho una promesa a Sakura y ahora no sabía si podría cumplirla. Estaba atorado entre su deber y una promesa.

- ¿Cuál es el plan?

- Se está moviendo –interrumpió Shino levantándose con el arma lista entre sus manos– Está sacando algo de su bolsillo.

- Halcón preparado –ordenó Sasuke.

- Halcón uno visibilidad nula hacia el objetivo.

- Halcón dos… no tengo completa visión, pero estoy casi listo para derribar al objetivo.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor, podía ver que un gran letrero le impedía al francotirador tener visión limpia de Shibata– Mantenga posición Halcón dos.

- Está buscando a sus víctimas –dijo Shino al ver que Shibata intercambiaba miradas entre los papeles en sus manos y los chicos que entraban a la galería.

- ¿Identificaste a los posibles objetivos de Shibata? –preguntó Naruto viendo con horror que se acercaba a uno mientras comparaba el papel y el rostro del chico.

Kiba asintió– Ese es el hijo de un directivo del metro.

- ¡Halcón dos! Tienes luz verde. Repito tienes luz verde.

- Halcón dos. Imposible sin causar bajas civiles.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Sasuke se asomó desde su escondite y vio lo que nunca imaginó.

…

- Hola –saludó Sakura parándose junto al hombre que había visto en la tienda de juguetes– ¡Que coincidencia volvernos a encontrar!

El hombre guardó los papeles en su bolso y sonrió forzadamente a Sakura– Si, que… agradable coincidencia –Sakura sonreía dulcemente mientras el hombre veía embelesado sus enormes orbes color púrpura– ¿Vienes con el grupo escolar?

Sakura miró atrás de ella y negó con la cabeza– No, vengo porque alguien me lo pidió.

- ¿Tu maestra de arte?

- No, creo que usted sabe de quién hablo –dijo Sakura sacando el pequeño osito de peluche que había encontrado en las vías del metro. Shibata estiró la mano, tembloroso y tomó el juguete con suma delicadeza.

- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

- Shibata-san… ¿podemos salir de aquí? –preguntó Sakura que no había parado de jugar con las manos desde que entró. Shibata vio las manos temblorosas y sudorosas de Sakura– Tengo fobia a los lugares concurridos y la verdad es que esto me está poniendo un poquitito nerviosa.

- Lo siento, no puedo acompañarte –negó Shibata guardando el osito en su bolsillo.

- ¿Cree que Yahiko quiere esto? –Sakura había tomado la mano de Shibata con la que sostenía un arma escondida en su chaqueta– Fue un accidente, es lo que él repite.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Tú no estabas ahí.

- No, no estaba pero… lo sé. Así como sé que Yahiko iba a celebrar su séptimo cumpleaños y que usted le enseñó una canción para celebrarlo. Touryanse touryanse. Koko wa doko no hosomichija  
Tenjin-sama no hosomichija…

- Si, yo le enseñé esa canción, así como mi padre me la enseñó a mí y mi abuelo a su vez se la enseñó a él.

- ¿Podemos irnos? –preguntó Sakura tomando la mano de Shibata, pero el hombre pudo ver más allá de Sakura y percibió a su hijo, que lo miraba con unos ojos suplicantes.

- Yahiko –susurró Shibata y se dejó llevar por Sakura. Que no perdió tiempo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el equipo de Sasuke.

…

Al instatne, Kiba y Naruto se abalanzaron sobre Shibata y Sasuke abrazó a Sakura para quitarla del camino de los policías. Ambos veían como el hombre era llevado sin mostrar resistencia.

- Gracias –susurró Sakura aun entre los brazos de Sasuke. Sasuke no creía, ni comprendía a lo que se refería la pelirrosa– Cumpliste tu palabra y te lo agradezco.

Sasuke suspiró y enarcó una ceja– Si no cumplía mi promesa, habría perdido más que mi honor.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme a salir? –preguntó Sakura que sabía que, si Sasuke la soltaba, sus piernas no soportarían su peso y caería sin remedio.

- Claro –Sasuke no dijo más y llevó a Sakura fuera de la estación del metro que ahora se encontraba desierta.

…

Shibata Yoshirou fue acusado por la muerte del chofer del metro y por las lesiones ocasionadas por el accidente que provocó. Además de portación de armas ilegales, la acusación de intento de homicidio no fue comprobada porque no hubo un ataque que pudiera justificarlo.

La defensa argumentó que su cliente estaba bajo un desorden mental producto de la pérdida de su hijo por mal funcionamiento del sistema de frenado del metro y la irresponsabilidad del conductor. Ya que éste se encontraba acompañado por una dama durante las horas de trabajo.

…

Aún con las reparaciones del tren listas, Sasuke continuó recogiendo a Sakura en su casa cada mañana para llevarla a la escuela.

Al parar frente a las puertas del colegio Sakura no bajó inmediatamente, había esperado el sermón de Sasuke por haberse arriesgado a que Shibata la matara. Pero la reprimenda nunca llegó.

- ¿No vas a decirme nada?

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Lo que pasó en la estación del metro…

Sasuke suspiró y apagó el motor del auto– No voy a negar que me asusté al verte junto a ese lunático –Sakura se sintió culpable por causar esas reacciones en Sasuke. No había sido su intención– Pero… me alegra que hayas intervenido –debido a la cara de sorpresa de Sakura, Sasuke sonrió– Me ahorraste tener que redactar un informe por tiroteo en un lugar público con amenaza potencial contra menores.

- ¿Eso existe?

- No, pero me evitaste sentar un precedente.

- Tomaré eso como un gracias –dijo Sakura descendiendo del auto.

- ¡Sakura, espera! –gritó Sasuke antes de que la pelirrosa cruzara la calle y le arrojó algo. Sakura atrapó algo pequeño y suave entre sus manos. Cuando las abrió encontró un llavero de un gatito negro de peluche, con unos enormes ojos verdes suplicantes– Es para que no extrañes el que le entregaste a Shibata.

- Pero el de Yahiko era un osito.

- A ti te van más lo gatitos –Sasuke encendió el auto– Eres como ellos. Independiente y solitaria. Pero cuando quieres puedes ser tierna y cariñosa.

Los adjetivos que uso Sasuke provocaron una sonrisa en Sakura. No podía negarlo, siempre se había identificado con los gatos, le gustaba su libertad y su independencia, como había dicho Sasuke. Aunque a veces resultara dolorosa la soledad.

- Ya no estaré tan sola, ahora lo tendré a él –murmuró ajustando el juguete a su mochila.

Aunque Sasuke hubiera preferido que se refiriera a él, podía sentir que las palabras de Sakura tenían un significado oculto. Y más si supiera que había escogido el peluche porque era de su color favorito y los ojos que tenía el minino le recordaron a los de Sakura cuando lo abrazó.

0o0o0  
Los abrazos sinceros son especiales, no los regalamos a cualquiera y no nos gusta que nos los dé cualquiera. Por eso hay que apreciarlos más que cualquier cosa material, porque con abrazos se tejen abrigos para el alma  
0o0o0

*NOTA: Juego de Temari o bolas de hilo, son una especie de malabares que hacen con bolas de hilo que se arrojan de una mano a otra (para los que conocen Ranma ½, Kazumi le enseña los trucos a Akane para enfrentar a otra chica ¬¬ ellos veían cualquiera cosa aplicable a las artes marciales)

Muchas gracias a todos por sus felicitaciones ^-^


	16. Entre la Espada y la Pared

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas al alma" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

***  
VENTANAS DEL ALMA  
***

**Capítulo 16 "ENTRE LA ESPADA Y LA PARED"**

- Has estado muy pensativa estos últimos días–señaló Suki agitando una mano frente a los ojos de Sakura.

- No es nada –mintió evitando la mirada de Suki y es que los recuerdos del día de la aprehensión de Shibata seguían frescos en su memoria y no comprendía porque.

…

_- ¡Sakura! –murmuró Sasuke abrazándola por la cintura evitando su caída._

_- Estoy bien. Ve con los demás._

_- No voy a dejarte sola._

…

_Sasuke abrazó a Sakura para quitarla del camino de los policías. Ambos veían como el hombre era llevado sin mostrar resistencia._

_- Gracias –susurró Sakura aun entre los brazos de Sasuke. Sasuke no creía, ni comprendía a lo que se refería la pelirrosa– Cumpliste tu palabra y te lo agradezco._

_Sasuke suspiró y enarcó una ceja– Si no cumplía mi promesa, habría perdido más que mi honor._

…

Las palabras y la forma en que las decía Sasuke causaban una extraña reacción en Sakura. Además de los "abrazos" que había recibido de él. Los brazos de Sasuke eran cálidos y reconfortantes, todo le parecía… agradable cuando estaba con él.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Me estas escuchando? –Suki le dio un ligero empujón que la regresó de sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento Suki, estaba pensando en los deberes de la escuela. ¿Qué decías?

- Te noto… diferente.

- ¿Diferente?

- Si, estás más… en las nubes que de costumbre.

Sakura rodó los ojos y siguió colgando la ropa al sol. Acababa de lavar y quería aprovechar antes de que lloviera.

- Desearía que pudieras ayudarme con los deberes de la casa.

Suki voló por entre la ropa de cama que extendía Sakura en el tendedero– ¿Qué no te basta con que te ayude en la escuela? ¿Ahora quieres que haga lo de la casa también?

- No estaría mal –Sakura tomó la cesta vacía de la ropa y regresó a la casa.

En la cocina, Chiyo preparaba la comida y un apetitoso aroma inundaba la casa. Sakura cerró los ojos deleitándose y tratando de adivinar lo que su abuela preparaba.

- ¿_Qué haces_? –preguntó Suki al verla levantar el mentón.

- Huele delicioso –Sakura aspiró profundamente el aire y sintió que su boca deseaba llenarse con esos apetitosos platillos– ¿Qué cocinas Chiyo-baachan?

La mujer le regaló una risita traviesa– Algo que te va a gustar mucho, pero debes esperar. Pásame la carne de cerdo que está dentro de la nevera.

- Claro –Sakura corrió a la nevera y buscó entre las cosas– Baa-chan, no hay cerdo o no lo encuentro.

La mujer ser acercó y buscó junto con Sakura– Creo que olvidé comprarlo. ¡Ay, esta cabeza mía, cada día falla más!

- ¿Quieres que vaya a comprarla?

- Si quieres puedo sustituir el relleno de los gyoza por res.

Sakura negó con la cabeza– El cerdo le da un sabor especial. Además no tengo que ir muy lejos para comprarla.

- Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado –advirtió Chiyo despidiéndola desde la cocina.

- No tardo.

…

- ¿Qué sucede contigo y la abuela? Últimamente las dos están muy distraídas.

- Benditos problemas para los malditos vivos –susurró Sakura mientras contaba el dinero para las compras que iba a hacer.

- Sakura… –Suki caminó al lado de la pelirrosa jugando con sus manos nerviosamente.

- ¿Hn?

- Lo que pasó el otro día… –Sakura no levantó la mirada del dinero en su mano– Quiero decirte que lo siento. Tienes razón, yo no tengo oportunidad con… –balbuceó Suki al ver que Sakura seguía mirando las monedas– Aunque tal vez si pueda.

- Tal vez.

- Si me apoderó de tu cuerpo mientras duermes…

- Aja.

- Podríamos jugar a los policías y ladrones…

- Suena divertido.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios de Suki, definitivamente Sakura no le estaba prestando atención– Tocarlo, acariciarlo, probar su labios y susurrarle al oído… –le dijo a Sakura acercándose a su oído– Te amo, Sasuke-kun.

- Sigue soñando Suki –murmuró Sakura sin despegar su vista del dinero.

- ¿Si me estabas escuchando?

- Claro que sí, pero tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar que estar discutiendo contigo.

- ¡No estaba discutiendo! –gritó Suki.

- ¿Entonces porque gritas?

- ¡Solo me estaba disculpando!

- Disculpa aceptada.

- ¡Argh! ¡Eres una…!

Sakura volteó a verla con una mirada asesina– Ni se te ocurra decirlo jovencita.

- ¿Jovencita? Te recuerdo que yo soy más grande que tú.

- Ahora ya no –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa victoriosa.

- Aka… –esta vez la mirada asesina de Sakura iba en serio y Suki retiró su insulto– Haruno Sakura, te prometo que me las vas a pagar.

- Vamos, que la cena no estará lista sin el cerdo –ordenó de mala gana Sakura apresurando el paso.

…

- ¿Seguro que no quieres ir? –preguntó Hinata quitando una pelusa de la playera de Sasuke.

Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa– Estoy seguro Hinata.

- Pero el tío Fugaku quiere verte, además también va a estar Itachi…

- Estoy cansado. Dime, ¿Por qué no va el dobe contigo?

Hinata apartó la vista y una sonrisa nerviosa asomó a sus labios– Prefiere quedarse a jugar videojuegos en su día libre.

- ¿Lo ves? Queremos descansar –Sasuke le dio media vuelta a Hinata y la "empujó" hasta la puerta– Ve, disfruta del día en compañía de la familia y salúdalos de mi parte.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Pediré una pizza y la comeré con unas cervezas que están en la nevera.

- ¿No piensas salir? –preguntó Hinata mirándolo inquisitiva.

Sasuke se tornó pensativo, torció un poco los labios y negó con la cabeza– No.

- Ok, entonces relájate y disfruta de tu día solo y encerrado en tu casa –dijo Hinata con cierto sarcasmo en su voz lo que hizo sonreír a Sasuke.

Sasuke calculó el tiempo que le llevaría a Hinata bajar, esperó y miró por la ventana hasta que el auto, con Hinata y Neji, desapareció por la calle. Tenía cosas que hacer y no tenía ganas de ir con su familia a escuchar las mismas cosas de siempre.

…

- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí detective? –preguntó la castaña ataviada con su traje de sacerdotisa.

- ¿Qué sabes de los muertos que no van a donde deberían ir? –Sasuke se veía incomodo hablando del tema con alguien diferente a Sakura. Pero si quería saber, tenía que hablar con Tenten.

La castaña asintió levemente– Pensé que su curiosidad por las almas había sido solo pasajera.

- Solo necesito comprender un poco más. Eso es todo.

- Bien, ¿Qué dice si seguimos conversando dentro de la casa?

- Prefiero que sea aquí.

Tenten sonrió divertida, ¿Qué pensaba Sasuke que pasaría estando con ella a solas?– Bien. ¿Quiere saber algo en específico?

- ¿Por qué se quedan aquí?

- Buena pregunta. Nadie lo sabe en realidad, cada caso es diferente –Tenten caminó hacía una pequeña banca y se sentó tranquilamente– Todos tenemos diferentes razones para continuar viviendo.

- ¿Cómo es posible que se queden? Los cuerpos son cremados, ¿no necesitan algo para mantenerse aquí? –aunque Sasuke sabía algunas respuestas, quería confirmarlas hablando con Tenten.

- Si, como dice, el cuerpo es incinerado, pero hay formas para quedarse. Están quienes desean tanto permanecer en este mundo que usan un… anfitrión para alargar su estancia aquí. Esos son los más peligrosos, son como parásitos –aclaró la sacerdotisa sin despegar la vista de sus manos– Extraen la vida de sus víctimas hasta que no queda nada.

- Es decir… ¿Qué muere?

- No, la persona no muere, sino queda en un estado intermedio. Su alma ha muerto, pero su cuerpo sigue con vida. Lamentablemente se vuelve solo un cascarón vacío.

Sasuke meditó las palabras de Tenten– Como si estuviera en coma.

- No sé nada de medicina, pero supongo que es algo parecido.

- Tal vez haya sido por eso que… –murmuró Sasuke aun sumido en sus pensamientos– Dijiste que cada caso es diferente.

- Hay otros espíritus que solo necesitan un poco de tiempo para arreglar las cosas y luego se van. Ellos no necesitan nada, porque usan lo último que les queda de fuerza para aferrarse a este lado. Pero hay unos cuantos que son retenidos en este mundo, porque los que quedaron atrás no están contentos con su partida. Estos también son peligrosos. La tristeza y la desesperación son alimentos que se ven forzados a consumir y eso termina envenenando su alma.

- ¿Qué pasa si un alma se queda mucho tiempo aquí?

- Se corrompe –Tenten tomó una hoja del suelo y jugueteó un poco con ella– ¿Nunca ha visto como se descompone una manzana? Por fuera puede verse roja y deliciosa, pero el centro, el corazón de la manzana, empieza a ponerse negro hasta que la consume totalmente.

- Pero si está atada a un vivo podría mantenerse en buen estado, ¿no?

Tenten pensó un poco en la pregunta, definitivamente no estaba totalmente instruida en el tema de las almas; pero con las recientes lecturas de los diarios de su abuelo había adquirido ciertos conocimientos– Supongo que si, pero no por mucho tiempo…

- Tu no puedes verlos, ¿Cómo sabes que están con alguien o si están solos?

- Es un poco complicado explicarlo, pero los percibo como… una distorsión en el ambiente. Como cuando conoces a alguien tan bien que, cuando se comporta extraño, sabes que algo malo le esta ocurriendo.

- Por lo que me dices, también eres capaz de alejarlos de la persona a quien afectan.

- Si –contestó Tenten algo extrañada.

- ¿Cómo lo haces?

Tenten se puso un poco nerviosa– Lo que pregunta son temas muy difíciles de hablar. Antes era mi abuelo él que se encargaba de eso y me instruyó en el trabajo. Pero… no todos comprenden lo que hago y muchas veces me juzgan porque son ignorantes.

- Es solo un trabajo. Igual que ser policía. No todos van a aprobar tus métodos o la manera en que los haces.

- Eres una persona de mente muy abierta.

- No lo era, pero conocí a alguien que abrió mi mente a toda clase de posibilidades.

- Entiendo, mi abuelo también conoció a alguien así –dijo Tenten con una sonrisa melancólica– Sé que era una chica, pero nunca me dijo su nombre, ni siquiera la conocí. Tenía toda la atención de mi abuelo y la quería tanto, y yo tenía tantos celos de ella.

- ¿Tu abuelo tenía una novia y sentías celos de ella? ¿No crees que era algo estúpido?

Tenten negó con la cabeza– No era su novia. Era una… alumna de él.

- ¿Alumna? ¿Qué tu abuelo no era sacerdote?

- Ella tenía problemas con los espíritus y mi abuelo le estaba enseñando a como controlarlos –Tenten sonrió con tristeza mientras trataba de ocultar las lágrimas en sus ojos– Sería una gran coincidencia que su amiga y la chica que ayudaba mi abuelo fueran la misma persona, ¿no cree? Me gustaría conocer a la alumna de mi abuelo, ella pasó más tiempo con él que yo en sus últimos meses de vida.

Sasuke se levantó y metió las manos en sus bolsillos– Gracias por la información.

- ¿No me la va a presentar? –Sasuke se giró con una ceja levantada– A la amiga que le cambio la forma de pensar.

- A ella no le gustan los extraños –dijo sin tomarle más importancia a la petición de Tenten, que se quedó con la boca abierta ante la fría y negativa respuesta de Sasuke.

…

- Muchas gracias –dijo Sakura guardando la carne dentro del bolso.

- ¡Salúdame a Chiyo-san, por favor! –la mujer que atendía el lugar se despidió de Sakura sacudiendo la mano en alto.

- Con mucho gusto –la pelirrosa hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró– Ahora de regreso a casa.

Suki iba jugando a dar escalofríos a la gente. Atravesándola a propósito y provocándoles un frío intenso por su "contacto". Sakura solo veía de reojo las reacciones de las personas y sus diferentes expresiones al sentir la presencia de la fantasma.

- Brrrr –se quejó una chica frotándose los brazos.

El chico a su lado se rió divertido– Te dije que trajeras una chaqueta, pero no me hiciste caso.

- No tengo frío, fue un escalofrío. Una sensación extraña.

- Si, claro. Ven –el chico se paró a espaldas de la chica y la rodeó con sus brazos– ¿Mejor?

- Mucho mejor –contestó la chica con una sonrisa y sus mejillas coloreadas.

Sakura miró a los jóvenes y sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, frío. Sus manso estaban frías y sus mejillas también. Aunque nunca antes le había importado, ahora sentía que algo había cambiado.

…

_- ¡Sakura! –Sasuke, que iba en el auto de camino a recogerla, la vio cerrando los puños con los brazos a sus costados, los parpados apretados y si no hubiera tanto ruido en la calle, juraría que sus dientes rechinaban por la fuerza con la que los cerraba. Inmediatamente se bajó del auto– ¿Sakura? –murmuró temeroso._

_Sakura levantó la mirada sus ojos estaban cristalinos y rojos por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas. No podía deshacerse del sentimiento y lo único que pudo hacer fue redirigirlo hacía Sasuke– ¡Sasuke! –el impulso la hizo abrazarlo y hundir su cara en el pecho del detective– No digas nada, por favor. Solo… solo quédate así._

_Sasuke estaba impresionado, pero eso no le impidió rodear a Sakura con sus brazos. Se quedaron así el tiempo que le llevó a Sakura dominar las emociones ajenas y volver a las suyas. Mientras, Sasuke acariciaba su espalda ayudándola a calmarse._

_- ¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó Sasuke en cuanto sintió que la chica dejaba de temblar entre sus brazos._

…

- Mira se le cayó un papel a ese chico –Sakura regresó de sus recuerdos con la voz de Suki muy cerca de su oído.

- Ya bastante tengo ocupándome de los muertos como para preocuparme por los vivos.

- No seas mala Sakura, que tal que es algo importante.

- Si fuera importante no lo dejaría caer.

Suki se paró frente a Sakura con las manos en las caderas y las mejillas infladas– ¿Qué pensaría Chiyo-baachan si te escuchara hablar así?

- Diría que está bien no hablar con extraños.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué tal si es algo importante?

- Si fuera algo importante, no lo dejaría caer –la mirada furiosa de Suki le sacó un suspiro cansado a Sakura– Ok, pero solo se lo regreso y ya.

Suki dio unos pequeños aplausos con una sonrisa de satisfacción y victoria. Pero Sakura no estaba nada contenta y solo se limitó a levantar el papel y buscar con la mirada al joven al que se le había caído.

- Acaba de entrar a esa tienda.

Sakura se encaminó al lugar y se topó con una tienda de empeños. Asomó la cabeza y se encontró con una infinidad de objetos, tan diversos como nunca se había imaginado, todos reunidos en un solo lugar.

- _Tengo un mal presentimiento_ –se lamentó Sakura en cuanto escuchó la campanilla sonar al cerrarse la puerta tras ella.

- ¡Solo déme el dinero! –escucharon Sakura y Suki al momento de su entrada.

- Claro que no –negó el robusto hombre tras el mostrador– Si lo quieres tendrás que venir por él.

Sakura se quedó de pie viendo la escena, el joven apuntaba con un arma al hombre y mantenía la otra mano extendida– ¡Entrégueme el dinero o lo mato!

- ¿Alguna vez has disparado un arma niño?

- Si, muchas veces –tartamudeó el chico, Sakura rodó los ojos ante la poca credibilidad y confianza que mostraba el muchacho.

La espectadora y su acompañante fantasma, se dieron la medio vuelta para irse pero, el ladrón y el dueño de la tienda, notaron la presencia de la pelirrosa antes de que pudiera retirarse– Si no me entrega el dinero la mataré a ella –dijo el muchacho apuntando a Sakura con el arma.

- Ni siquiera la conozco, ¿crees que me importa si la matas?

- ¡Oigan! –reclamó Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

Suki estaba al lado de Sakura y miraba preocupada la situación.

- ¡Ven acá! –exigió el muchacho tratando de tomarla por el brazo, pero Sakura dio un paso atrás, alejándose.

- No te me acerques. Te lo advierto –dijo amenazante Sakura buscando algo con que defenderse del agresor.

- Ven aquí o te disparo –el muchacho estaba tan nervioso que le temblaba la mano y Sakura dudaba que pudiera darle a un elefante a cinco pasos de distancia.

- Somos dos contra uno. ¿Qué piensas hacer? –advirtió el hombre enredando a Sakura en el asunto.

- ¡A mi no me metan en sus problemas!

- Tienes que ayudarme, es un delincuente que quiere robarme.

- Ni siquiera lo conozco, ¿cree que me importa si lo roban? –remató Sakura con la frase usada por el hombre.

El muchacho alternaba la mirada entre Sakura y el hombre, ambos discutían y el chico comenzaba a marearse– ¡Basta! –gritó harto el joven– Ven aquí –tomó a Sakura del brazo y las cosas que había comprado la pelirrosa cayeron al suelo.

- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! –gruñía Sakura forcejeando con el chico que luchaba por retenerla.

- ¡_Sakura_! ¡_No pelees, te puede matar_!

El comerciante aprovechó la distracción que generaba la pelea entre Sakura y el muchacho y de debajo del mostrador sacó una enorme escopeta de doble cañón. Apuntó a la espalda del chico, quitó el seguro y esperó a tener un tiro "limpio". Sakura vio por encima del hombro del muchacho y abrió los ojos enormemente.

- ¡_Sakura_!

- ¡Cuidado! –gritó Sakura tomando al chico por el brazo y arrastrándolo con ella al suelo justo en el momento que el hombre jalaba el gatillo.

El ruido de la explosión junto con el estallido del cristal por donde atravesaron las balas fue impactante. El chico se levantó rápidamente de un salto y salió corriendo de la tienda de empeño sin mirar atrás. Ni siquiera para agradecer a su salvadora.

- ¿Por qué lo dejaste huir? –le reclamó el robusto y enorme hombre que salía de atrás del mostrador empuñando la escopeta.

Sakura miró perpleja al hombre y se levantó de un salto encarando al desagradable hombre– ¡Usted me disparó!

- No era a ti, era a él.

- ¡_Este imbécil casi te mata_! -

- Si, pero yo estaba frente a él –Sakura golpeaba al hombre en el pecho con el dedo haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos.

- Y lo dejaste huir –dijo moviendo el arma peligrosamente. Estaban tan enfrascados en su discusión que el hombre no se dio cuenta y disparó el arma accidentalmente contra su propio pie.

Sakura cerró los ojos y retrocedió por instinto. Suki miraba al hombre tirado en el suelo que chillaba de dolor– ¡Mira lo que te pasa por idiota!

- No te burles de mí y llama a una ambulancia.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta que el sonido de las sirenas de policía era cada vez más cercano. Sakura se golpeó la frente con la mano abierta– ¡Genial!

…

- Cuando entre un joven le apuntaba con un arma a ese hombre. Luego empezaron a discutir y el idiota ese –dijo despectivamente señalando al comerciante herido que subían a la ambulancia– sacó una escopeta y nos disparó a LOS DOS –lo último lo dijo gritando para hacer énfasis en su declaración y que el comerciante la escuchara.

- No era contra ti, era contra él –gritó el hombre desde dentro de la ambulancia.

- Y yo estaba frente a él –Sakura se acercó a la ambulancia y confrontó al comerciante– ¡Pedazo de idiota! –la pelirrosa golpeó el pie del hombre descargando su ira y provocándole un intenso dolor y un alarido.

- Señorita, por favor –el policía que la interrogaba la arrastró lejos de la ambulancia.

- Si te vuelvo a ver, pedazo de animal, te juro que te hago un agujero en el otro pie.

El policía sonrió entre divertido, sorprendido y nervioso ante la actitud de Sakura– Llévenselo.

Los paramédicos optaron por seguir las órdenes del policía y se retiraron del lugar.

- ¿Ya me puedo ir? –preguntó malhumorada.

- ¿No quieres que llamé al detective Uchiha para que venga por ti? –la pregunta descolocó a Sakura.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el tonto detective en todo esto? –Sakura entrecerró la mirada

El oficial comenzó a sudar frío al ver el rostro furioso de Sakura– Yo solamente sugería… como trabajas con ellos… además ya es tarde… –el hombre ya no sabía que más decir.

- Trabajo con ellos, pero no estoy con ellos.

- Ok, entendí –asintió aliviado el oficial. Era la primera vez que sentía su vida en riesgo sin haber estado frente a un arma o un delincuente. Sakura recordó algo y regresó corriendo a la tienda de empeño– Espera, no puedes entrar –trató de detenerla pero fue imposible. Cuando entró tras ella, la encontró agachada, en cuclillas, mirando la bolsa en el suelo.

- ¡Por eso prefiero a los muertos! –gruñó Sakura al ver la carne para la cena echada a perder en el suelo.

…

Sakura suspiró derrotada y pateo una piedrecilla que se interpuso en su camino. Con ligeras patadas, Sakura iba conduciendo la piedra para que la acompañara en su camino de regreso a casa.

- Lo siento –se disculpó tremendamente triste Suki.

- No fue tu culpa. ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que presenciaríamos un robo?

- Un intento, porque al final no se llevó nada.

Sakura sonrió ligeramente– Tienes razón, fue tan tonto que no pudo ni siquiera llevarse un centavo.

…

- Buen día Sa-ku-ra –la saludó Kiba con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

- Kiba –fue lo único que dijo la pelirrosa repartiendo carpetas en los escritorios.

- ¿Sabes? Estaba platicando con un amigo que es patrullero y a que no adivinas que me dijo –el joven rodeó los hombros de Sakura con un brazo, pero ella se escabulló antes de que pudiera aferrarla.

- Seguramente chismorrearon sobre sus conquistas –contestó Sakura levantando los hombros.

Naruto y Shino escuchaban discretamente la "conversación" totalmente resguardados detrás de sus escritorios. Kiba se interpuso en el camino de Sakura recargándose con una mano en el escritorio que estaba frente a la chica. Una enorme sonrisa adornaba los labios de Kiba y Sakura entrecerró los ojos mirando al detective de reojo.

- No, me comentó de un intento de robo que hubo ayer en una tienda de empeño –Sakura bufó molesta, ya sabía por donde iba el detective– Y también me dijo que hubo una linda…

Pero Sakura dio un carpetazo en el escritorio, justo encima de la mano de Kiba. El detective solo pudo aullar de dolor por el tremendo golpe recibido– No me importan tus cosas con los patrulleros y tampoco me importan los chismes que puedan decirse.

- Tenemos un trabajo –avisó Sasuke regresando de la oficina de Kakashi y viendo algo confundido que a Kiba le escurrían lágrimas mientras se sobaba una mano. Volteó a ver a Sakura, quien con solo mirar a Sasuke supo que le preguntaba que le había pasado a Kiba. Pero Sakura solo se encogió de hombros.

Después del intercambio mudo de palabras, Naruto levantó la mano, curioso– ¿De que se trata?

- No es nada para emocionarse, dobe –Sasuke encendió uno de los pizarrones electrónicos con los que trabajaban para mostrar la evidencia– El Museo Nacional de Arte Moderno va a traer la exposición Fabergé Exhibition Tour. Para los que no sepan –dijo mirando directamente a Naruto, que entrecerró los ojos, ofendido– me refiero a los Huevos de Pascua Fabergé, prestados por el magnate petrolero ruso, Viktor Nikoláyev.

Las fotografías mostraban hermosas reproducciones de huevos adornados con joyas preciosas.

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer nosotros? –preguntó el rubio totalmente despreocupado.

- ¿No es obvio Naruto? –gruñó Kiba frotando su mano aun adolorida– Vamos a ser guardias de seguridad.

- ¡¿Ah?! –chilló desalentado el rubio golpeando su cabeza contra el escritorio– ¿Por qué?

- Porque el gobernador lo pidió –dijo asesinando con la mirada a Naruto, que sintió la puñalada directo en su corazón– Mañana iremos al aeropuerto a recibir el embarque. Tienes la tarde libre… Shino, Kiba y Naruto tienen que terminar los informes que les entregó Sakura.

Kiba iba a protestar pero Sasuke le sonrió malévolamente y le susurró al oído– Espero que recuerdes lo que te dije sobre meterte con Sakura.

- Creo que ella no necesita que la defiendan, puede hacerlo sola –le dijo mostrándole la mano que empezaba a ponerse entre verdosa y morada. Sasuke sonrió al ver la prueba de que lo que decía Kiba era cierto.

Sasuke palmeó a su compañero en el hombro y con una sádica sonrisa se despidió.

…

Sakura había regresado al sótano donde archivaban las cajas de evidencia y los viejos documentos de los casos sin resolver. Estaba sentada en un pequeño escritorio revisando unos papeles cuando alguien se sentó a su lado sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Kiba?

Sakura le dio vuelta a la hoja y sin despegar los ojos del papel contestó vagamente– Nada.

- Bien, no importa –Sasuke se encogió de hombros, tarde o temprano se enteraría de lo sucedido– Tendrás la semana libre mientras cuidamos los huevos –Sakura levantó su mirada de los papeles y Sasuke comprendió que ella quería decir algo pero no se atrevía– A menos que quieras venir con nosotros.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó dudosa.

- Claro. ¿Cuándo podrías volver a tener la oportunidad de ver uno de esos costosos huevos sin la extra ilimitada protección que les pone el museo?

- ¿Quieres decir… verlos de cerca? –Sasuke pudo notar un pequeño brillo de ilusión en los ojos de Sakura y eso le fascino.

- Tal vez hasta puedas tocar uno –podía ser una mentira piadosa que incluso Sakura tomó como broma, pero realmente creaba emoción en ella.

…

Sakura veía los aviones que despegaban desde un hangar alejado de todo el bullicio.

- ¿Alguna vez has volado? –le preguntó Naruto parándose a su lado.

- Nunca –respondió Sakura negando con la cabeza– Soy una fanática de mantener los pies en la tierra.

- ¿Te da miedo?

Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente– Creo que si.

- Uno de estos días puedo enseñarte –se ofreció Naruto con una gran sonrisa– Se volar, desde chiquito mi papá me enseñó y ahora tengo mi licencia.

- No te recomendaría viajar con él, es un asco como piloto –intervino Sasuke al sentirse incómodo por como Naruto hacía sonrojar a Sakura.

- ¡Mentiroso! Además nunca has volado conmigo.

- Porque apreció mi vida, dobe –dijo burlón Sasuke haciendo enojar más a Naruto.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos indignado– Nunca he tenido un solo accidente, ni siquiera cuando mi papá me enseñaba.

- Debo admitir que es bueno –Shino, que se unía a la plática, asintió convencido– Confía en él y permítele que te lleve de paseo.

Pero las palabras de Shino borraron la poca diversión que estaba teniendo Sakura y la pusieron un poco tensa. Tensión que Sasuke percibió inmediatamente– Tal vez… algún día.

- Ya no tarda en llegar el avión, prepárense –ordenó Sasuke alejándolos con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sakura seguía mirando los aviones que se elevaban por el aire. No podía creer que semejantes aparatos pudieran si quiera despegar sus llantas del suelo.

- _Algún día tendrás que confiar en alguien _–dijo Suki volando frente a Sakura con los brazos extendidos, imitando a los aviones.

- _Confío en ti y con eso me basta_.

- El día que quieras dar una vuelta por el cielo, solo dímelo –le susurró Sasuke al oído, pero antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar él ya se había alejado caminando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿_Confiar… en alguien_?

…

Las cajas que contenían los huevos fueron puestas en un camión sencillo para ser llevados hasta el museo y que el curador evaluara las condiciones en que eran entregados.

En la parte trasera de la camioneta viajaban Sasuke y Naruto, junto con otros dos guardias del museo y al frente iba un chofer y otro guardia más. Al frente, los escoltaba una patrulla y en la retaguardia iban Kiba, Shino y Sakura en otro auto.

- ¿Vas decirnos que pasó con el robo en la tienda de empeño? –preguntó Kiba buscando los ojos de la pelirrosa por el retrovisor.

- No es de tu incumbencia –pero Sakura jamás despegó la vista de la ventana.

- _Hubiéramos ido con Sasuke-kun_ –chilló Suki llorando a mares.

- _Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo, viajar con él hubiera sido menos tormentoso_.

- Tú de verdad quieres meterte en problemas, ¿verdad Kiba? –preguntó Shino sin apartar la vista del camión. La sonrisa de Kiba se esfumó y Sakura fijó su mirada en la nuca de Shino– Sé que Sasuke te tiene advertido de no meterte con ella. Además, como dice Sakura, lo que haya pasado no es de tu incumbencia.

Kiba gruñó– Solo quería hacer plática con ella para que no se sintiera sola mientras está separada de su príncipe azul. ¿O debería decir negro?

- Piensa lo que quieras –cortó Sakura regresando su vista a la ventanilla y justo a tiempo, porque algo llamó su atención. El camión estaba parado en el semáforo rojo y la sombra que proyectaba al suelo mostraba dos figuras que no encajaban con la forma del vehículo.

Sakura abrió la puerta y descendió del auto, caminó hacia atrás sin despegar la vista del techo del camión.

- ¡¿Qué le pasa?! Solo era una broma –gritó Kiba mirando por encima de su asiento, Shino siguió la mirada de Sakura, pero la cercanía con el camión no le permitía ver mucho.

- No creo que haya sido por tu comentario –dijo Shino cuando la vio correr hacía el camión y golpear la ventanilla del copiloto.

…

El copiloto vio a la pelirrosa golpeando fervientemente la ventanilla. Si no la hubiera visto acompañando a los policías que recogieron el cargamento, creería que era una loca. El hombre le hizo una seña para que se detuviera y bajó el cristal.

- Hay alguien en el techo –dijo Sakura señalando la parte superior de la caja.

En ese momento, cuatro explosiones se escucharon y los tres vehículos se llenaron con humo gris. Los guardias bajaron de las patrullas y el camión por el humo que escocia sus ojos y les provocaba un ataque incontrolable de tos.

- ¡_Gas lacrimógeno_! –dijo Suki viendo que Sakura se alejaba del camión tapándose la boca y la nariz con la mano.

Del camión también salía gas de la parte trasera donde llevaban los huevos– _Ellos siguen adentro_ –rápidamente, Sakura le quitó las llaves al chofer que estaba tirado en el suelo tratando de respirar. Sakura se debatió entre ayudarlo o ir a abrir el camión y dejar salir a los demás oficiales– Lo siento –se disculpó con el hombre y corrió a la parte posterior del camión.

Con las manos temblorosas, abrió las puertas y todo el humo se liberó de golpe; al igual que los hombres que salieron desesperados por aire. Los guardias de seguridad tosían frenéticamente sentados en el suelo, Sasuke y Naruto se apoyaban en sus rodillas mientras jalaban aire por la nariz y lo sacaban por la boca, controlando así el ataque de tos.

Kiba y Shino, que fueron los menos afectados, salieron del auto con las armas desenfundadas. El que Sakura hubiera abierto la portezuela no había permitido que el aire se quedara atrapado dentro. Se colocaron a los flancos, protegiendo a sus compañeros de un posible ataque.

La pelirrosa se dio cuenta, que uno de los sujetos en el techo del camión, se metía por las puertas que ella había abierto.

- ¡_Está tratando de sacar los huevos_! –escuchó la voz de Suki en su cabeza.

Al darse cuenta que todo había sido una trampa y que había hecho exactamente lo que querían, Sakura cerró las puertas del camión tan rápido como pudo, generando un gran estruendo.

- ¡Abre las puertas! –gritó un hombre desde el techo del camión. Sakura negó con la cabeza y, mirando a todos lados, arrojó las llaves lo más lejos que pudo– ¡Demonios!

El hombre se hizo hacia atrás y Sakura apenas pudo verlo. De pronto, una serie de detonaciones se escucharon y Sakura sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura y la arrastraba contra el camión. Sasuke, sostenía su arma con ambas manos, mientras a Sakura la protegía entre su cuerpo y el camión.

- No te muevas –le ordenó Sasuke secamente, Sakura asintió abrazándose a si misma.

Y de un momento a otro el lugar seguro, en el que Sasuke pensaba, podía proteger a Sakura, se sacudió tras una fuerte explosión. Sakura, asustada, se aferró al pecho de Sasuke con los ojos cerrados. Podía sentir el corazón de Sasuke acelerarse, pero sus latidos eran más armoniosos y regulados que los suyos; Sakura pensaba que su corazón se saldría de su pecho por la desenfrenada velocidad con la que latía. Sasuke se dio cuenta del miedo de Sakura y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo.

- Todo estará bien –le susurró al oído para tranquilizarla.

Algo en la voz de Sasuke, su seguridad, la dulzura o la tranquilidad con la que decía las palabras la hizo abrir los ojos. Le creyó. Por primera vez creyó en él. Y con suspiró obligó al miedo abandonar su cuerpo, sustituyéndolo con la seguridad con la que Sasuke le habló.

Sasuke inmediatamente sintió la relajación en los hombros de Sakura, pero no la soltó, tenía que asegurarse que nada malo le sucediera. Él la había arrastrado a eso y no se perdonaría jamás si algo malo le pasaba.

…

Naruto y los demás se habían protegido con las patrullas buscando de donde provenían los disparos. Aún no podían encontrar a los atacantes cuando escucharon cuatro detonaciones más fuertes provenientes del techo del camión. Un hombre bajaba un brazo, y por lo que podían ver, había hecho un agujero en el camión.

- ¡Tenemos que detenerlo! –gritó Kiba cubriéndose y disparando al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Si, lo sé! –le respondió Naruto también a gritos. Buscó con la mirada a Sasuke, pero vio que su amigo protegía a Sakura. La pelirrosa se veía aterrada, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de Sasuke. Afortunadamente Kiba no podía verlos, solo Shino y él eran testigos de tremenda escena.

Y por unos breves segundos, los disparos se detuvieron.

- Deben estar recargando –dijo Shino saliendo de su escondite y buscando otro lugar donde colocarse para tener una visión más amplia.

Según los agujeros de bala en el coche, Shino determinó que uno de los hombres se encontraba en uno de los edificios a sus espaldas. Enfundó el arma y subió por las escaleras de incendio a un costado del edificio. Afortunadamente era pequeño y de pocos pisos de alto.

Los disparos se reanudaron nuevamente, pero Shino no percibió peligro alguno. Al parecer no lo habían visto, aun.

- ¡Maldita cosa! –escuchó Shino antes de asomar la cabeza por la orilla del edificio– Le dije que no comprara cosas baratas.

- Suelta el arma –Shino estaba parado tras el hombre con el arma pegada a su nuca. El hombre no soltó el arma inmediatamente, así que Shino le hizo saber a que grado llegaba su determinación– No intentes nada. Si jalo el gatillo no morirás, o tal vez si, pero si te aseguró que quedarás invalido. ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tus días en una cama de hospital en la cárcel sin poder moverte?

La fría voz de Shino y su inexpresiva cara, fueron suficientes. El hombre dejó caer una ametralladora a los pies del detective, se tiró al suelo boca abajo y entrelazó las manos atrás de su cabeza. Shino pudo notar que el hombre tenía experiencia con la policía y los arrestos.

…

Kiba vio a Shino subirse a una escalera de incendios. Cambió su cargador y se escabulló hasta el camión, al lado contrario de donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura, y de ahí se pasó hasta la otra patrulla donde uno de los oficiales estaba herido.

- No te muevas –Kiba revisaba la herida con cuidado de no lastimar más al hombre– Entrada y salida. Eso es bueno –dijo con una sonrisa– Tendrás una hermosa herida que presumirle a las mujeres.

- Si, verdad –contestó el oficial con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada– Hay un hombre escondido en esa cafetería. Desde ahí está disparando.

- Buen trabajo –lo felicitó Kiba quitándose la chaqueta y poniéndola bajo la cabeza del hombre– Ya vienen los paramédicos, solo resiste unos minutos más.

- Sí, señor.

- Me encantaría tener a Akamaru ahora –se lamentó Kiba arrastrándose por el suelo. Llegó frente a la gran ventana del comercio y, apenas asomó la cabeza, fue recibido por una ráfaga de balas que rompieron el enorme cristal. Kiba se tiró al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza con una mano.

El ataque por el otro lado cesó repentinamente, Kiba imaginó que Shino había alcanzado a su objetivo. Y él no podía quedarse atrás. Se volvió a levantar y no recibió disparo alguno. La gente se cubría bajo las mesas.

- ¡Nadie se mueva! ¡Manos a la cabeza! –ordenó apuntando hacia todos lados, caminando con cuidado sobre los vidrios rotos.

- El hombre se fue por la puerta trasera –informó una chica vestida de mesera.

- ¿A dónde lleva la puerta?

- A una pequeña calle que tiene salida para tres diferentes calles.

Kiba chasqueó la lengua, no habría como encontrar al otro atacante– ¿Hay algún herido?

- Si, mi padre –dijo una chica tirada junto a un hombre que sangraba de la pierna.

Tres estallidos más resonaron en la calle. Kiba se asomó por las ventanas rotas y vio a un hombre disparando contra el techo del camión. Trató de salir, pero más disparos le impidieron moverse de la cafetería.

- ¿Otro tirador? –se preguntó Kiba buscando en los techos de los edificios.

…

Sasuke no soltaba a Sakura, la tenía fuertemente abrazada por los hombros. Sakura estaba agradecida que él siguiera sujetándola, estaba segura que caería al suelo si no fuera por él.

El camión se sacudió fuertemente tras las tres explosiones que escucharon.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó Sasuke en voz alta.

- Suki dice que están tratando de sacar al chico que quedó atrapado –Sasuke miró a Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

- Es bueno tener ayuda que nadie más ve –Sakura asintió– Bien, usemos eso a nuestro favor.

- No puede –dijo Sakura mirando directo a los ojos de Sasuke– Las cajas que contienen los huevos, no pueden abrirlas. Solo podrán sacar una.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Hay otro tirador en el edificio frente a la cafetería! –gritó Naruto corriendo hasta la parte trasera del camión.

- Yo me encargaré de él, tu detén a los otros dos –le pidió al rubio quien asintió. Sasuke sostuvo a Sakura por los hombros alejándola un poco de él para verla directo a los ojos– ¿Puedes quedarte aquí?

- Sí.

En cuanto Sasuke cambio el cargador de su arma le hizo una señal al rubio. Ellos tampoco necesitaban palabras para entenderse. Sasuke salió de su cobijo tras el camión y corrió hasta la acera de enfrente, seguido por una serie de disparos que rebotaron en el suelo. Peligrosamente cerca de él. Pero Naruto pudo cubrirlo un poco volviéndose él mismo en una distracción.

- ¿En donde estas? –Sasuke miró las marcas en el suelo producto de los disparos, su experiencia como tirador y su "aguda" visión le permitieron encontrar rápidamente al tirador. El hombre tenía una aura intensa y oscura, claramente radiante de ambición– Te tengo –murmuró Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante. Tenía que buscar una posición más alta para poder tener un tiro limpio.

…

Naruto vio como el hombre ayudaba a otro a salir de la caja del camión llevando una mochila con algo dentro. Se guardó el arma en el pantalón, se frotó las manos y de una carrera subió al techo de la patrulla. Corriendo por encima del vehículo, lo usó como un escalón para saltar al camión y agarrarse de la orilla.

En cuanto vieron a Naruto, el hombre le dijo al que acababa de salir de la caja del camión que escapara– Ve de aquí.

- ¡No se muevan! –ordenó Naruto sacando su arma, pero el hombre más grande se abalanzó contra él provocando que ambos cayeran del camión hasta aterrizar sobre el cofre de la patrulla– ¡Argh!

- ¡Con un demonio! ¡Corre! –gritó el hombre quejándose del golpe al igual que Naruto.

Naruto levantó la vista y vio como el otro hombre saltaba del techo hacia el cofre del camión y de ahí al suelo. Intentó levantarse, pero el hombre que estaba junto a él se lo impidió dándole un golpe en las costillas. El rubio solo escuchó un crujido en su interior y un intenso dolor en su torso del lado izquierdo.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes? –preguntó simulando que no había sentido nada.

- ¿Quieres más? Te daré más –el hombre levantó una enorme arma, parecía una bazuka. Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron enormemente, si eso le caía encima, seguramente, le rompería todas las costillas.

…

Sakura escuchó disparos muy cerca de Sasuke, afortunadamente, ninguno logró darle. La pelirrosa soltó el aire que retenía, inconcientemente, preocupada. Y su temor se desvaneció por completo cuando vio que Sasuke sonreía arrogantemente.

Pero todo eso fue echo a un lado cuando unas fuertes pisadas contra metal llamaron su atención. Naruto corría por encima del auto para poder alcanzar el techo de la caja donde transportaban los huevos. Con un espectacular salto, el rubio logró asirse a la orilla y luego subir hasta el techo. Sakura no podía ver exactamente lo que sucedía, pero las sombras le daban una vaga idea.

- ¡No se muevan! –escuchó Sakura en voz del rubio y luego vio como una sombra se abalanzaba contra la sombra que reconocía como la del rubio, y ambos caían estrepitosamente al cofre del auto donde ella y los otro detectives habían llegado.

- ¡Con un demonio! ¡Corre! –el hombre que había tirado a Naruto gritaba, Sakura vio y escuchó que alguien bajaba del techo de la caja saltando a la cabina del camión y luego al suelo.

- ¡_Se lleva un huevo_! –gritó Suki desesperada.

Sakura, sin pensarlo, corrió tras el otro hombre que era bastante rápido. Además que le llevaba ventaja, Sakura sabía que no lo alcanzaría tan fácilmente. Buscó algo en el suelo y se encontró con los dos policías que viajaban en la otra patrulla, pero estaban heridos y no podían ayudarla. Sin embargo, Sakura no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. A cada uno le quito el bastón con el que los oficiales suelen inmovilizar a los delincuentes, tomó ambos y siguió la carrera tras el hombre con el huevo.

- Suki, te necesito –en cuanto la chica la escuchó se fusionó con el alma de Sakura. Cada uno de los ojos de la pelirrosa era de color diferente, izquierdo jade y derecho turquesa.

Sakura se paró con ambos pies firmes en el suelo, tomó uno de los bastones y con la mirada fija en el hombre le arrojó el bastón que atinó en la mano en la que llevaba la mochila con el huevo. El hombre agitó la mano adolorido y regresó sobre sus pasos para tomar nuevamente la mochila, pero Sakura se lo impidió lanzando el otro bastón que le dio directamente en el estómago. El hombre se dobló del dolor y por la falta de aire cayó de rodillas al suelo.

La pelirrosa aprovechó el momento y corrió para tomar la mochila. Vio al hombre hincado a unos pasos y la expresión en sus ojos no era lo que ella se esperaba. Tristeza y desesperación. Rápidamente apartó la mirada y se dio la media vuelta para regresar, pero se topó con el tipo que había derribado a Naruto.

- ¡Entrégamela! –ordenó amenazadoramente.

Sakura apretó fuertemente la mochila contra su pecho y negó con la cabeza– Jamás. No les pertenece.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? ¡Entrégamela! –el hombre se acercaba con enormes pasos con la mano extendida exigiendo el botín. Y antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, fue embestido y derribado. Naruto había llegado por la espalda del tipo y, como jugador de football americano, lo tiró al suelo. Totalmente controlado, Naruto le puso las manos en la espalda y lo esposaba fuertemente.

- ¿Estás bien Sakura-chan?

- Si –dijo Sakura y giró sobre sus talones para buscar al hombre al que le había quitado la mochila. No había nadie. Él había aprovechado la confusión y escapó sin dejar rastro.

El sonido de las sirenas inundó las calles, las luces rojas y azules se reflejaban en los edificios y las ventanas del lugar.

…

- ¿Cómo sabían la ruta? –preguntó un hombre muy disgustado.

- Por parte de la policía, solo mi equipo y dos oficiales más sabían la ruta –dijo de lo más calmado Kakashi– La fuga no fue de nuestra parte.

- ¿Esta acusando al museo?

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos indispuesto a ceder– No, solo digo que pongo mis manos al fuego por mi equipo. Su nivel de confianza y lealtad es inquebrantable.

- No importa lo que usted diga, me quejaré con el gobernador y con el jefe de policía –el hombre sacó su móvil y marcó un número.

- Adelante –Kakashi asintió con una sonrisa de lado. Su equipo estaba escuchando la conversación desde que había comenzado y ninguno se veía intranquilo ante la amenaza.

- Si señorita, quiero una junta con el gobernador y el jefe de policía –exigió el hombre– Quiero exigir la remoción del cargo de los oficiales –el hombre le ordenó con la mano a los policías que se acercaran– ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

- Inuzuka Kiba.

- Aburame Shino.

- Uzumaki Naruto.

- Uchiha Sasuke –dijo el último con una sonrisa arrogante al ver como la cara del hombre se descomponía a cada nombre que escuchaba– Dígale a la secretaria que envíe saludos de mi parte al gobernador y al jefe de policía.

Al hombre solo le quedó colgar el teléfono y cerrar la boca. Después de la impresión de escuchar los nombres, su orgullo y arrogancia habían quedado por los suelos– ¿Dónde esta mi pieza de arte?

- Por aquí –señaló Sasuke caminando delante de él con las manos en los bolsillos.

…

Sakura estaba dentro de una patrulla, abrazando fuertemente la mochila con la caja del huevo adentro.

- Sakura –habló dulcemente Sasuke tras abrir la puerta a su derecha– Gracias por guardar el huevo, ¿podrías dármelo?

Los jades de Sakura miraron la mochila en sus manos– Claro –con mucha delicadeza, sacó la caja de la mochila y se la entregó a Sasuke, quien lo recibió con una mano balanceándola para no tirarla.

Sakura y el hombre del museo abrieron los ojos enormemente– ¡Ups! Casi se cae –Sakura y el hombre fulminaron a Sasuke con la mirada. Para ellos no había sido gracioso.

- Gracias –gruñó el hombre recibiendo la caja y alejándose de la patrulla.

- ¿Quién es ese tipo? –preguntó Sakura sin despegar la vista del hombre.

- El organizador de la exposición en Tokyo "Fabergé Exhibition Tour" –el detective no era de dar detalles, así que fue lo único que dijo.

- ¡Sasuke! Ven acá un momento –Kakashi le hacía una seña a Sasuke para que se acercara a ellos.

- Ahorita regreso por ti. No te muevas –le dijo a Sakura advirtiéndolo con un dedo que lo esperara en ese lugar.

Sakura rodó los ojos y asintió– Si, si. Ya entendí. No me voy, ni me muevo de aquí.

Satisfecho, Sasuke, se alejó a paso lento de ella para reunirse con el equipo y capitán.

Pero para Sakura, las órdenes que le daba cualquier autoridad eran más bien opciones que ella elegía tomar o no. Así que ejerciendo su libre albedrío fue a la camioneta donde el organizador de la exposición hablaba con alguien por unos breves momentos y se retiraba.

Cuando se acercó, Sakura, vio a una mujer tomando la caja con las manos enfundadas en unos guantes de un blanco cegador. Sakura la observó detenidamente. Cabello rojo, piel oscura y un semblante que te hacía pensar dos veces antes de acercarte a ella. La vio revisar a consciencia la caja, buscando lo que no había y lo que debía estar. Sakura estaba parada frente a ella mirando, esperanzada que abriera la caja y ver el contenido.

La mujer se dio cuenta y levantó la mirada– Eres muy joven para ser policía.

- No soy policía –negó Sakura frunciendo el ceño. La mujer juraba que la había insultado por atribuirle el cargo– Solo soy una asistente.

- No sabía que las asistentes custodiaran objetos valiosos.

- Fue solo que… –Sakura no sabía que decir.

- ¿Karui? –la voz de Hinata crispó los nervios de Sakura, pero a la chica que sostenía la caja del huevo pareció alegrarla demasiado.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Que gusto verte!

Hinata estaba bastante contenta de ver a la chica y no reparó en la presencia de Sakura– ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bien y pues soy la curadora del museo –dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa mostrándole la caja con el huevo– Vine a recoger a este precioso amigo y me encontré con que ésta linda chica lo había salvado –Hinata volteó a ver a Sakura, la había ignorado hasta ese momento. Sakura ni siquiera la miró, tenía un semblante indiferente, pero con cierta chispa de hartazgo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura rodó los ojos ante la pregunta de la forense– Creo que el Uchiha me está llamando.

- ¿Uchiha Sasuke está aquí? –preguntó Karui escupiendo con odio el nombre del detective.

Sakura inmediatamente se volteó a ver la cara de la curadora, estaba sorprendida de que alguien, a parte de ella, no gustara de la compañía del moreno.

Hinata agitó las manos defensivamente– Karui, no hables así de él. Lo que pasó fue un malentendido.

- Si, claro lo que tú digas –Karui clavó sus ojos color ámbar en Sakura– ¿Qué eres de Uchiha?

- Me obliga a trabajar para él –dijo Sakura secamente.

- ¡_Sakura_! –gruñó Suki amenazadora.

A Hinata, metafóricamente, se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo. Karui enarcó una ceja y cerró el puño con impotencia. Una venita palpitaba fuertemente sobre su ojo– Ya veo, como siempre es un manipulador.

- Vamos Sakura –Sasuke apareció de la nada para llevarse a Sakura y sintió un incomodo escalofrío, pero nada de importancia.

- Ho-la U-chi-ha –el detective abrió la puerta que bloqueaba su visibilidad y se encontró con los llameantes ojos ámbar de la morena, el alma de Karui estaba ardiendo en odio contra él.

Sasuke se le quedó viendo a la chica y luego miró a Hinata, quien se acercó y le susurró al oído– Komatsu Karui, último año de preparatoria –Sasuke negó con la cabeza ligeramente– La dejaste plantada el día del baile.

- Estaba enfermo –dijo secamente Sasuke.

- ¡En las fotos del anuario salías con otra! –lo gritó Karui señalándolo con el dedo acusadoramente.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros– No tengo tiempo para esto. Debemos llevar los huevos al museo –estaba a punto de tomar la mano de Sakura para llevarla con él, pero Karui le dio un manotazo evitándolo.

- Ella ira conmigo –Karui pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sakura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo– Después de todo, fue gracias a ella que recuperamos la valiosísima pieza.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero Sakura solo sonrió nerviosa, moviendo incontrolablemente los dedos de las manos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Quería ver los huevos y si eso significaba portarse mal con Sasuke, lo podría hacer. Aunque se sentía como una traidora al escoger el bando de Karui.

Arrastrada contra su voluntad y ante la atónita mirada de Sasuke, Sakura subió a la camioneta con Karui y se despidió de Sasuke moviendo suavemente la mano y con una sonrisa forzada. Gestos que el detective no supo interpretar.

0o0o0  
_El fin justifica los medios. Pero… ¿acaso por un deseo egoísta valdría la pena poner en riesgo una amistad?  
_0o0o0

Hola a todos, les tengo una buena noticia. He decidido actualizar cada semana cuando los capítulos sean continuaciones, o sea, que tengan 2da parte. ¿Les gusta la idea?

Belén, necesito que te comuniques conmigo mediante una cuenta de Fanfiction, ya que como sabrás aquí no deja postear correos electrónicos porque los borra. Hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte y explicarte. ¿Ok?

Tsss no sean malos, no me merezco un RR?


	17. Propuestas Peligrosas

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas al alma" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

**~**

VENTANAS DEL ALMA  
*

**Capítulo 17 " PROPUESTAS PELIGROSAS"**

Sasuke se encogió de hombros– No tengo tiempo para esto. Debemos llevar los huevos al museo –estaba a punto de tomar la mano de Sakura para llevarla con él, pero Karui le dio un manotazo evitándolo.

- Ella ira conmigo –Karui pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sakura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo – Después de todo fue gracias a ella que recuperamos la valiosísima pieza.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero Sakura solo sonrió nerviosa, moviendo incontrolablemente los dedos de las manos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Quería ver los huevos y si eso significaba portarse mal con Sasuke, lo podría hacer. Aunque se sentía como una traidora al escoger el bando de Karui.

Arrastrada contra su voluntad y ante la atónita mirada de Sasuke, Sakura subió a la camioneta con Karui y se despidió de Sasuke moviendo suavemente la mano y con una sonrisa forzada. Gestos que el detective no supo interpretar.

…

- ¿Y cómo caíste en las garras de Uchiha?

- Digamos que… me atrapó haciendo algo que no debía –dijo Sakura jugando con sus manos nerviosa.

- Como si él fuera una blanca e inocente palomita –Karui se cruzó de brazos indignada al recordar su pasado con Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué lo detestas tanto?

- El muy bastardo me dejó plantada la noche del baile de graduación –la pelirroja apretaba los puños fuertemente conteniendo la ira– Pero, claro, ¿qué podía esperar de él si era un patán? –Sakura frunció levemente el ceño y Karui pudo notar que a la chica no le gustaba la forma en que hablaba de Sasuke– ¿Crees que miento?

- No puedo decir eso porque no te conozco.

- ¿Y a Sasuke si? ¿Hace cuánto que trabajas para él?

Sakura respiro profundo y desvió la mirada hacía las cajas– No trabajo para él, trabajo para la policía.

- Pero andas con él y con su equipo.

- No siempre, solo les ayudo cuando puedo.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Papeleo, archivar evidencia, ayudarlos a ver las cosas con una visión un poco… diferente –Sakura sonrió ligeramente mirando de reojo a la chica fantasma sentada a su lado.

- ¿Estás pagando condena por algún delito que cometiste?

- Nooo –Sakura negó con una media sonrisa burlona– Sasuke necesitaba ayuda y yo… yo estaba ahí. Solo fue eso. Una serie de eventos que nos reunieron.

- Solo te digo algo Sakura, no confíes en él. Tarde o temprano va a traicionarte y no le va a importar nada.

Sakura miró fijamente sus manos y apretó los puños fuertemente– No suelo confiar en la gente fácilmente.

Karui pudo notar que a Sakura le incomodaba hablar, así que prefirió olvidar el tema "Sasuke y sus traiciones" y regresó a lo que le importaba más– Te arriesgaste mucho por un simple huevo, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Una amiga tiene unas enormes ganas de verlos –Sakura dirigió la mirada a la enorme caja que contenía el resto de los huevos y luego a la pequeña que parecía un joyero y que, sabía, resguardaba el que habían intentado robar– No iba a permitir que los robaran antes de que ella pudiera verlos.

- Eres una chica maravillosa –confesó Karui sorprendida y conmovida– Tu amiga debe ser muy especial para que arriesgues tu vida por unos huevos que, para algunos, solo tienen un valor monetario.

- Yo no los veo así –negó la pelirrosa– Ni tampoco ella.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Cómo los ves entonces?

Sakura se encogió de hombros– Como el recuerdo de lo que fue y ya no será –pero al ver la cara de confusión de Karui, Sakura sonrió tristemente– Los huevos pertenecieron a una familia que fue destruida por el odio, toda una nación se hundió en la oscuridad; pero lo más triste es la historia de la princesa que se perdió y nunca supieron que pasó con ella. La única huella que dejó fue su misteriosa desaparición y solo así será recordada. Como un fantasma en la historia de Rusia.

Karui se sorprendió de la emotividad de las palabras de Sakura, tal vez la pelirrosa no las reflejara en su rostro, pero su voz era totalmente distinta. En su voz podía percibir la tristeza y la amargura que Sakura sentía, como si fuera su propia historia– Wow –fue lo único que pudo decir Karui.

- O eso es lo que opina mi amiga –indicó Sakura borrando todo rastro de sentimientos de su voz.

…

- Jamás imaginé que te encontrarías con ella aquí –reconoció Naruto divertido– ¿Curador de arte? Eso debe ser muy interesante, ¿no crees?

- Supongo.

La larga historia que tenían juntos, le permitía a Naruto saber cuándo Sasuke se comportaba de manera diferente. Aunque para los demás fuera el mismo semblante serio, para el rubio eran pequeños detalles los que le delataban que Sasuke se comportaba extraño– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás pensando en el ataque al camión?

- Sí. ¿Cómo sabrían la ruta que tomaríamos? La determinamos esta mañana y no se la informamos a los demás hasta que les quitamos los teléfonos móviles a los guardias del museo.

- Le diré a Hinata que revise el camión –Naruto sacó su móvil y marcó a la forense. El timbre solo sonó dos veces y la chica respondió– Hola Hinata. Si, vamos en camino al museo. Respecto al caso, necesito que revises el camión, desármalo si es necesario, hasta el rincón más pequeño debe ser revisado. Si, busca rastreadores, comunicadores o con lo que sea que pudieran encontrarnos. Gracias amor, nos vemos en la tarde.

- No creo que encuentre nada –confesó Sasuke frustrado– Esos no eran ladrones comunes. Estaban muy bien preparados y entrenados.

Al escuchar la rabia e impotencia en la voz de Sasuke, Naruto recordó que no había hablado con Sasuke de algo importante– ¿Qué pasó con el francotirador?

- Huyó –dijo secamente Sasuke– Logré herirlo, pero no fue suficiente para detenerlo y escapó en la confusión.

- Podemos anotarnos una victoria –sonrió Naruto satisfecho– Detuvimos a dos y recuperamos el huevo.

- Y hubiera sido mucho mejor si tuviéramos a todos en custodia y no hubiéramos permitido que sacaran el huevo del camión –Sasuke se notaba molesto y Naruto sabía que tenía razón. Habían planeado trasladar el cargamento para evitar cualquier contrariedad, pero nunca imaginaron que se toparían con un asalto tan bien planeado.

- ¿Sospechas de alguien?

- El tipo ese…

- ¿Es porque iba a acusarnos con papi? –bromeó Naruto recordando la llamada del organizador de la exposición.

- ¿Crees que me importa lo que piense el gobernador o el jefe de policía? –Sasuke sonreía arrogante, Naruto sabía que tenía problemas con la autoridad, pero no imaginaba que llegaran a tanto.

Naruto negó con la cabeza divertido, su amigo no tenía remedio– Por cierto, hablando de desafiar a la autoridad… ¿Dónde está nuestra pequeña y joven asistente?

Sasuke gruñó, incluso más molesto que cuando pensó que sus planes del traslado sin problemas habían fallado– Se fue con la curadora del museo.

- Por eso decía que ser curador es muy interesante –bromeó Naruto tratando de aguantar la risa– ¿No estás enojado o sí?

- Si –Sasuke trató de comportarse lo más frío y distante que pudo, pero engañar a Naruto era un poco difícil. Así que optó por lo más fácil. Mentir a medias– Estoy molesto porque tenemos entre nosotros a un soplón y eso no me gusta para nada.

Naruto debía reconocerlo, su amigo era un genio para cambiar el tema de conversación– Bien, no importa. Por lo menos tendremos algo en que entretenernos. Pensé que este sería un caso aburrido y ahora se ha puesto muy interesante.

- Hay que investigar a todos los que sabían del traslado y que Kiba y Shino monten vigilancia con el que fue al hospital.

Naruto sonrió entre orgulloso y nervioso– Creo que me pasé, no medí mi fuerza.

- Estuvo bien –dijo Sasuke con un ligero meneo de cabeza– Lograste detenerlo antes de que huyera.

- Si, tienes razón –Naruto evitó decirle a Sasuke cual fue la razón que lo impulsó a detener al sospechoso en realidad. Sakura le había pedido que no dijera nada de su pequeña "incursión" policiaca contra el último ladrón.

- ¿No deberías haber ido al hospital? –recordó Sasuke en ese momento– El tipo ese te dio una buena paliza antes de que lo detuvieras.

- No fue nada de importancia –el rubio movía el brazo en círculos demostrando su gran resistencia a los golpes.

Sasuke hizo un gesto de desaprobación mientras veía la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo– No quiero que Hinata me esté molestando después, te lo advierto.

…

Con menos peligro que en la calle, los huevos fueron trasladados, dentro de la caja de madera aun embalada, al interior del museo donde serían revisados y para documentar el estado en que llegaban.

- Su trabajo termina aquí oficiales –gruñó el organizador de la exhibición– De ahora en adelante nosotros nos haremos cargo.

- Se equivoca –un hombre vestido con un costoso y elegante traje interrumpió la conversación.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Este lugar es solo para empleados del museo –preguntó el organizador de la exhibición.

- Lamento la interrupción, Viktor Nikoláyev, dueño de los huevos Fabergé –la deslumbrante sonrisa no impresionó a nadie, excepto al organizador de la exposición que le hizo una remarcada reverencia.

- Mucho gusto Nikoláyev-san. Es un honor tenerlo aquí en el museo.

Viktor ignoró las alabanzas del organizador y se dedicó a verificar el estado de las cajas– Escuché que tuvieron un problema en el traslado.

- Nada complicado para la policía de Tokyo –masculló el organizador.

- Espero que mis preciadas piezas de arte no hayan sufrido ningún daño –aunque la voz de Viktor era tranquila, todos podían notar la amenaza escondida tras sus palabras.

- Están en perfectas condiciones Nikoláyev-san –Karui apareció con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, en una actitud bastante arrogante– A pesar de los pequeños contratiempos que sufrieron en el traslado, todo está bien.

- Miss Karui, supongo. Es un enorme gusto conocerla –el elegante hombre, con su acento ruso bien marcado, se acercó a la pelirroja y esperó a que ella le tendiera la mano. El hombre desconocía totalmente las costumbres asiáticas. Además que la hermosa mujer ni siquiera lo reverenció como lo había hecho el director de la exposición.

- Nuestra curadora Komatsu Karui, él es…

Karui interrumpió al organizador con una potente voz y una mirada fulminante– Escuché a Nikoláyev-san presentarse –espetó Karui despreciando la mirada lasciva que le dedicaba el ruso– Y le aseguro que nuestro equipo es experto en el manejo de arte de cualquier tipo.

- Me alegra escuchar eso –Viktor suspiró y trató de parecer un hombre enigmático. Actitud que no impresionó a la curadora– ¿Le gustaría tomar una copa conmigo esta noche, Miss Karui?

- Estoy muy ocupada –Karui se dio la media vuelta y se retiró.

Viktor miró fijamente al organizador de la exposición y le dedico una sonrisa que Sasuke distinguió como amenazadora.

- Necesitamos hablar con el jefe de seguridad –solicitó fríamente Sasuke.

- Los llevaré con él –el organizador se despidió de Viktor con una reverencia y le dijo a Sasuke y su equipo que lo siguieran.

…

- Odio a los hombres que creen que por ser guapos y tener dinero las mujeres deben rendirse a sus pies –Sakura apresuró su andar para seguirle el paso a la curadora. Karui caminaba con pasos pequeños pero bastante rápidos.

- Solo tienes que ignorarlo.

- Si fuera tan fácil –Karui se quejó deteniéndose en seco. Se masajeaba las sienes con una mano y la otra la tenía apoyada en su cintura– El organizador de la exhibición me dijo que Nikoláyev-san quería conocerme en persona y, obviamente, debo agradecerle por prestar los Fabergé al museo.

Sakura enarcó una ceja– ¿No es como si te estuvieran vendiendo por una colección de arte?

- Lo mismo pensé yo, pero con tal de que Japón pueda ver algo tan exquisito como lo son los huevos…

- Estás haciendo un sacrificio muy grande ¿no crees?

- Si, pero –una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Karui– Vale la pena tener los Fabergé entre tus manos si solo tienes que ir a cenar con su dueño una noche.

- ¿Y si él quiere algo más? –Sakura no se sentía muy convencida con que el hombre quisiera solo cenar.

- No te preocupes se manejar a la perfección a ese tipo de hombres –Karui rodeó los hombros de Sakura con un abrazo, poniéndola sumamente nerviosa, pero la pelirroja ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo incómoda que estaba Sakura– No es la primera vez que me encuentro en una situación parecida.

…

- Te estaba buscando –Sasuke apareció en el cuarto de restauraciones sorprendiendo a Sakura. La chica estaba sentada en un banco alto junto a Karui que fotografiaba los joyeros que contenían los huevos Fabergé– ¿Nos vamos?

Sakura asintió y bajó del banco de un salto– Suerte –dijo la pelirrosa despidiéndose de Karui.

- ¿No quieres quedarte? Apenas empezamos aquí.

- Me encantaría pero… –Sakura miró a Sasuke que la esperaba impaciente en la puerta.

- ¿Es por Uchiha? –Sasuke rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Odiaba a esa mujer y apenas la conocía– ¿No querías ver los Fabergé?

- No… no exactamente… Y si, si quiero verlos, pero… –extrañamente, Sakura empezó a dudar si debía irse o quedarse. Tenía ganas de ver los huevos pero no quería quedarse con esa mujer tan extraña.

- Sakura, tenemos cosas que hacer en la oficina. Vámonos ya. –a veces Sasuke podía ser tan oportuno y tener las palabras exactas para sacarla de embrollos.

- Ya escuchaste. El trabajo llama –Sakura se dio la media vuelta y antes de salir de la puerta escuchó la voz de Karui a sus espaldas.

- ¡Sakura! –sin pararse o dirigir la mirada a Sakura, Karui siguió hablándole– Dile a mi asistente que te entregue el sobre que deje sobre el escritorio. Ella sabe a lo que me refiero.

Sakura miró desconcertada a Sasuke, que se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a las palabras de Karui.

…

- Tú y esa mujer se han hecho muy buenas amigas en poco tiempo.

- No me gusta conocer gente y lo sabes. Solo quiero ver los huevos –Sakura sonrió de lado y girando sobre sus talones empezó a caminar hacia atrás mirando de frente a Sasuke– ¿No te gusta que conozca a alguien a quien no le agradas?

- No será la primera persona a la que no le agrado.

- Tienes razón –los ojos de Sakura se fijaron en el suelo– Debe haber cientos como ella.

- Graciosa –Sasuke le dio un pequeño empujón que provocó una risilla en Sakura.

Un par de puertas después de la sala de restauración, una chica leía unos papeles. Sasuke y Sakura se acercaron a su escritorio y la pelirrosa se aclaró la garganta para advertirle de su presencia.

- ¡Hola! ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

- Me envió Karui, me pidió que te dijera que me entregaras el sobre que dejó sobre el escritorio.

- ¡Oh, si, claro! –la chica sacó un sobre amarillo de debajo de la alfombra de papeles que cubría la mesa de su escritorio y se lo entregó a Sakura– Espero te diviertas.

Sakura rebuscó dentro del sobre y se sorprendió al ver su contenido– Es una invitación para la inauguración de la exposición –dijo emocionada mostrándole la suntuosa hoja a Sasuke.

- No le veo caso que te haya dado una invitación, de todos modos pensaba traerte –masculló Sasuke molesto.

- ¿De verdad? No lo estás diciendo solo por no quedar mal –la pregunta y la mirada inquisitiva de Sakura hicieron que Sasuke, frunciera el ceño, se diera media vuelta y se alejara de ella. Sakura sintió una opresión en el pecho y no entendía porque, solo se le ocurrió correr tras Sasuke– ¡Espera! –las pisadas de Sasuke eran grandes y rápidas– ¡Espera! Sasuke, espera –al escuchar su nombre en la voz de Sakura, Sasuke paró su andar– No entiendo que te molesta tanto, pero si te ofendí… lo lamento.

El rostro cabizbajo de Sakura conmovió a Sasuke. Le tomó la barbilla y le levantó el rostro– Es mi culpa por no habértelo dicho antes. Sakura, ¿quieres venir conmigo a la inauguración de la exposición Fabergé Exhibition Tour?

Sakura sintió mariposas en el estómago que revoloteaban por la mirada tan intensa que le dedicaba Sasuke y por la peligrosa proximidad de sus rostros– Claro –fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

…

- ¿Qué demonios me está pasando? –se preguntó Sakura airándose a la cama mirando el techo como si fuera el cielo infinito.

- ¿Qué murmuras? –Suki apareció por la puerta de su cuarto arreglándose el cabello.

Sakura se quedó en silencio unos momentos y se sentó lentamente en la orilla de la cama– Viste lo que yo –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación– el hombre al que le quitamos el huevo estaba…

- ¿Abatido?

- Si, hasta sentí lástima por él.

- ¿Haruno Sakura preocupándose por un vivo? Esto es digno de reconocimiento.

Sakura entrecerró la mirada– No te vuelvo a contar nada.

- No te enojes –Suki se sentó junto a ella y le dio un codazo juguetón– Creo que estas mejorando en tu desarrollo de la empatía con los vivos. Hasta hiciste una nueva amistad –la voz de Suki reflejaba tanto como su falsa sonrisa.

- Tampoco confías en ella.

Suki pasó de una sonrisa falsa a una sádica seriedad– No confío en nadie que hablé mal de Sasuke-kun.

- No es solo eso, creo que es extraña.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto no se veía como de costumbre y Hinata lo notó inmediatamente.

- ¿Te sientes bien Naruto-kun? Te veo un poco pálido.

- Si, no te preocupes –el rubio hizo el intento de abrazar a Hinata pero se encogió tomándose el costado– ¡Argh!

Inmediatamente Hinata se acercó y lo ayudó a incorporarse para llevarlo de regreso a la cama y sentarlo– ¿Qué tienes Naruto-kun? -preguntó preocupada la ojiperla.

- Creo que en el intento de asalto de ayer me lastimé un poco.

Hinata le levantó la playera a Naruto y encontró un enorme moretón en el costado de izquierdo del cuerpo de su novio– ¿Un poco? Debemos ir al hospital. Debes tener, por lo menos, una costilla rota.

- Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

- Y el capitán Kakashi comprenderá que tienes que ausentarte por salud.

- Cariño… –rogó Naruto poniendo su mejor cara de súplica.

- Nada. Nos vamos al hospital ahora mismo –cuando Hinata se ponía así no había quien pudiera contradecirla.

…

- Naruto va a estar unos días en reposo –avisó Sasuke a su equipo.

- ¿Qué le pasó? –Shino dejó lo que estaba haciendo para poner atención al anunció de Sasuke.

- Ayer recibió un golpe muy fuerte que le rompió las costillas –Sasuke rodó los ojos al recordar lo que le había dicho a Naruto en el auto.

Kiba hizo un gesto de dolor tomándose el torso– Eso debe doler.

- Ya no importa –negó Sasuke restándole importancia– Por querer hacerse el fuerte no quiso ir al hospital, ahora que sufra las consecuencias –una sádica sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Sasuke. Definitivamente disfrutaba del dolor ajeno.

- Interrogamos a los involucrados ayer en el intento de robo y no dijeron nada. Pero… si llegaron sus abogados.

- ¿Abogados? –preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

- Si y de los costosos –Kiba hizo una mueca de arreglarse una corbata imaginaria.

Sasuke tomó el expediente y leyó la ficha de los sospechosos– Demasiado costoso. Este es uno de los buffets más caros de Tokyo.

- Para que el magnate de nuestro equipo lo reconozca quiere decir que son peces gordos –le susurró Kiba a Shino lo más bajo que pudo para que Sasuke no escuchara.

- Voy a hacer unas llamadas –Sasuke estaba muy concentrado para ocuparse de los comentarios de su compañero– Investiguen TODO sobre estos hombres. No creo que sean tan acaudalados como para poder pagar el sueldo de sus abogados.

…

- Con que es verdad que trabajas en la jefatura –escuchó Sakura a sus espaldas. Cuando giró la cabeza, Karui estaba de pie tras ella.

- Si –contestó dudosa la pelirrosa buscando a alguien entre el personal policiaco– Si quieres saber sobre los avances en la investigación…

- No vine por eso –negó Karui jalando una silla para sentarse– Quiero preguntarte si Uchiha ira a la inauguración de la exposición.

Sakura tenía su típica cara de póker. Totalmente indescifrable. Y como si estuviera sola, regresó al papeleo que tenía sobre el escritorio– Supongo que sí.

Al escuchar la cortante respuesta de Sakura, Karui se levantó de la silla y escaneó el lugar con la mirada– ¿Sabes cómo llegar al laboratorio forense?

- Claro, bajando por el ascensor hasta el sótano 2 –contestó vagamente Sakura.

- Gracias –el sonido de los tacones de Karui indicaron a Sakura que la mujer se dirigía al ascensor.

- Pero no puedes bajar –advirtió Sakura sin despegar los ojos del papel– El acceso está restringido a los civiles.

Karui regresó sobre sus pasos y giró la silla de Sakura para que la mirara a la cara– Tu trabajas aquí, podrías llevarme…

- No suelo romper las reglas.

- _Esa ni tu te la creíste_ –escuchó la voz de Suki en su cabeza.

- Por favor –suplicó la pelirroja– Quiero hablar con Hinata y es el único lugar en que sé que puedo encontrarla.

Sakura rodó los ojos. El simple hecho de oír el nombre de la forense le hastiaba– Ella no vino.

- ¿Por qué? Ella es muy responsable. ¿Está enferma?

- No es ella –Sakura trató de girar la silla pero Karui se lo impidió. Aunque no la viera a los ojos, Sakura sabía que Karui la interrogaba con la mirada– Naruto resultó herido en el enfrentamiento del otro día.

- Ya veo –Karui soltó la silla de Sakura por un segundo y luego tomó a Sakura del brazo y la levantó de la silla– Tengo tiempo para comer algo. Vienes conmigo.

- Tengo cosas que hacer aquí –Sakura se soltó del agarre con un fuerte movimiento del brazo.

Karui entrecerró la mirada– ¿Tanto te importa el Uchiha que quieres quedar bien con él haciendo su trabajo?

Cruzándose de brazos Sakura confrontó a Karui– Tengo mucho trabajo y debo terminarlo.

- No puedo creer que a ti también te haya enredado con su encanto de casanova.

- A mí nadie me enreda –los ojos jade de Sakura fulguraron iracundos.

- _Demuéstrale quien eres y ponla en su lugar Sakura_ –Suki se tronaba los dedos preparándose para una pelea a golpes.

- ¿Sucede algo Sakura? –Shino llegó en el momento justo para calmar la pelea que se avecinaba.

- Nada –contestó agresivamente Karui– Solo quería saber cómo van con la investigación.

- Es confidencial, mientras el caso siga abierto no podemos dar informes.

- Espero que atrapen a quien intentó dañar la reputación no solo de nuestro museo sino de nuestra nación entera.

- Haremos hasta lo imposible se lo aseguro –la tranquilidad de Shino resultaba fastidiosa para Karui.

- Gracias detective –agradeció entre dientes y se retiró de la oficina.

Shino se dio la vuelta mirando directo a Sakura, quien no quitaba la vista del pasillo por donde se había ido Karui– Regresemos a trabajar.

- Si –agradeciendo que Shino fuera tan reservado y nada entrometido, Sakura regresó a su trabajo revisando papeles en el escritorio de Sasuke. Pero Sakura no pudo concentrarse otra vez en su trabajo. La actitud y las palabras de Karui la habían incomodado.

…

Todo estaba listo, el equipo de Delitos Mayores iría a la inauguración de la exposición y se asegurarían que nada malo pasara.

…

- ¿Sakura? –Karui tomó a la pelirrosa por el hombro para verla a la cara. La curadora del museo llevaba un elegante vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo que resaltaba completamente sus atributos. En cambio Sakura iba ataviada con un traje negro y una blusa blanca, el cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta y zapatos negros.

- Buenas noches –saludó Sakura cortante.

- ¿Por qué estas vestida así? –dijo señalando a Sakura de pies a cabeza– Pensé que tendrías algo más adecuado para la inauguración –la voz de Karui destilaba veneno.

Sakura se miró y encogió los hombros restándole importancia. Y justo en ese momento apareció Sasuke vestido de una manera muy similar– Shino quiere que lo acompañes a dar una ronda por los sanitarios.

- Ok –Sakura no dijo nada más y se retiró.

Sasuke esperó a que la pelirrosa estuviera lejos del alcance de su voz. Tomó a Karui por el brazo apretando fuertemente para alejarla lo más rápido que podía.

- No sé qué le dijiste ayer a Sakura, pero si te vuelves a meter con ella estarás en graves problemas –siseó Sasuke peligrosamente amenazante contra la cara contrariada de Karui.

- ¿Ella te lo dijo? –preguntó burlona la pelirroja.

La mirada de Sasuke era intimidante y Karui comenzó a sentirse ligeramente incómoda– No fue necesario

- La conoces muy bien, ¿no es cierto?

- La conozco lo suficiente para saber que ayer estaba furiosa con lo que le dijiste.

En ese momento, los invitados a la inauguración comenzaron a llegar. Vestidos lujosos, ostentosa joyería y costosos trajes empezaron a desfilar desde la entrada del museo.

…

- ¡Que aburrido! –suspiró Sakura recargándose en el barandal, lo más lejos posible, viendo a toda la gente que llegaba a la inauguración de la exposición.

- Así son las fiestas de los ricos y famosos –Sasuke se recargó a su lado y se aflojó la corbata.

- Que bueno que soy pobre y antisocial.

Sasuke la miró por el rabillo del ojo– ¿Por qué no te gusta la gente?

- Digamos que nunca he sido una persona muy popular y prefiero permanecer con un bajo perfil.

- Sasuke –Shino interrumpió la conversación con un susurró característico de él– Daremos una ronda más por las afueras del museo.

- No te preocupes Shino, iremos Sakura y yo –Sasuke se enderezó y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Eso le dio un vistazo a Sakura de las armas que portaba el detective a los costados de su torso. Sasuke no se andaba con juegos esa noche, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa– ¿Vamos?

Sakura asintió a la invitación de Sasuke y lo siguió a unos pasos por detrás de él– ¿Cómo sabías que quería salir?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros sin contestar– Te veías un poco pálida, pensé que te sentías mal y que necesitabas un poco de aire.

- Pues sí, la verdad es que empezaba a sentirme un poco abrumada por tanta gente.

- ¿Y? ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Claro, el aire es refrescante –Sakura cerró los ojos, levantó el rostro y disfrutó de la brisa que soplaba.

- Me alegra –murmuró Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Detective… –el organizador de la exposición estaba parado en lo alto de las escaleras del museo y parecía estar llamando a Sasuke.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- Necesito hablar con usted un momento –pidió con fingida amabilidad.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa burlona le dedicó unas palabras a Sakura– Regreso antes de que Humpy Dumpty caiga rodando por las escaleras.

- Eres un grosero –Sakura no pudo evitarlo y sonrió ante el apelativo con el que Sasuke había bautizado al organizador.

- ¿Miss? –un acento ruso sorprendió a Sakura por la espalda haciéndola dar un brinquito de extrañeza. Viktor Nikoláyev estaba tras ella vestido con un smoking tan blanco que parecía resplandecer por si solo.

- Buenas noches –saludó Sakura alejándose unos pasos del hombre.

- ¿Qué hace aquí afuera?

Sakura buscó a Sasuke con la mirada– El detective Uchiha y yo estábamos vigilando los alrededores.

- ¿Es usted policía? Jamás entenderé a los japoneses. ¿Cómo es posible que permitan a los niños cuidar a los ciudadanos?

- No soy policía –negó Sakura tímidamente– Soy una asistente.

- ¡Espere! –Viktor levantó una mano acallando a Sakura y con la otra se tomó el mentón pensativo– Miss Karui me habló de usted, dijo que gracias a usted el robo de los Fabergé fue impedido.

- No solo fui yo, la unidad de Delitos Mayores hizo la mayor parte del trabajo.

- Pero fue usted quien recuperó el huevo, ¿no es cierto? –una deslumbrante sonrisa adornó los labios de Viktor.

- Si, pero… –Sakura sentía demasiada atención sobre su persona y eso la ponía nerviosa.

- ¿Te gustaría una visita personalizada? Incluso podría permitirte tocar los Fabergé con tus propias manos –Viktor trató de tomar a Sakura por la mano y, ella, por tratar de evitarlo trastabilló. El ruso aprovechó el descuido de Sakura y con una mano atrapó su cintura y con la otra su muñeca evitando la inminente caída– Cuidado Miss Sakura, podría caer y no queremos que una chica tan linda resulte lastimada –ronroneó Vicktor tan cerca del rostro de la pelirrosa que pudo percibir el aliento impregnado de alcohol.

Sakura no podía hacer nada estaba paralizada por el pánico de ver al hombre acercarse cada vez más. Para su fortuna, una mano detuvo el avance del rostro de Viktor, acariciando gentilmente su mejilla y mentón obligando a girar la cara hacia un costado.

- Viktor, te estaba buscando –Karui era la salvadora de Sakura.

Lentamente el hombre soltó a Sakura y fijó su atención en la hermosa Karui y su atuendo provocativo.

Cuando Sasuke regresó pudo ver el nerviosismo de Sakura– ¿Sucedió algo?

- No, nada importante.

- Sakura –profirió Sasuke molesto.

- ¿Podemos seguir dando el rondín? –Sasuke miró de reojo a Viktor que parecía muy entretenido hablándole algo al oído a Karui y siguió a Sakura que lo jalaba por el la manga de su saco– Vamos –imploró Sakura para alejarse de Viktor.

- Claro.

…

- Saldo blanco –informó Shino en cuanto todos estuvieron reunidos en el lobby del museo.

- Iba a haber demasiada gente –Kiba se quitaba la corbata y el saco– Era ridículo que intentaran algo.

- Redoblaremos la vigilancia del museo –ordenó Sasuke imitando a Kiba, solo que él conservó el saco y se desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa– Seguramente lo intentaran en cualquier momento, no podemos bajar la guardia.

- ¿De verdad lo cree? –el organizador de la exhibición se acomodó el saco de una manera petulante.

- Invirtieron demasiado en el robo, no creo que se den por vencidos tan fácilmente –Sasuke se pasó una mano por el cabello– Vayamos a casa.

- ¿No se van a quedar? –preguntó el organizador preocupado y empezando a sudar.

- Habrá suficiente vigilancia por esta noche, necesitamos reunir más información para poder continuar –sin importarle los reclamos del hombre Sasuke se dio media vuelta y salió seguido de sus compañeros.

…

A las afueras del museo, los jóvenes se detuvieron un momento ante la voz de una mujer.

- ¿Van a casa tan temprano? –Karui estaba recargada en uno de los pilares de la majestuosa entrada del museo.

- La fiesta se acabó –Kiba se acercó a ella y apoyó una mano junto a la bella mujer– Pero si quieres podemos continuarla. Conozco lugares mucho más divertidos que un museo.

Karui sonrió juguetonamente y pasó un dedo recorriendo desde la mejilla hasta el mentón de Kiba y terminó con un par de suaves golpecitos en sus labios– No creo que puedas pagar mis gustos con el sueldo de detective que percibes.

- Descansen, nos vemos mañana –Sasuke interrumpió la agresiva respuesta de Karui para evitar que Kiba armara un lío.

- Igualmente –se despidió Shino retirándose a paso lento.

- ¿Entonces eso fue un no? –volvió a insistir Kiba pasando un brazo por los hombros de Karui.

- Exactamente. Fue un no. Puedes irte.

Kiba masculló algo por lo bajo y dejó a Karui en paz ante su negativa.

La pelirroja esperó a que Kiba se hubiera alejado, pero Sasuke hacía lo mismo así que se apresuró a alcanzarlo– ¡Uchiha! –Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en detener su marcha. Definitivamente no le importaba la mujer que trataba de alcanzarlo– ¿Qué? ¿Estas sordo, estúpido?

- Decídete, soy sordo o estúpido –reclamó Sasuke girándose tan rápidamente que casi provocó que Karui se estrellara con él.

- Las dos.

- Oh, que bien –Sasuke continuó su andar despreocupado dejando a Karui con la boca abierta.

- ¿No vas a preguntarme que quiero? ¿O si estoy bien después de cómo viste que me trató Nikoláyev?

- No me interesa. Además estas bastante grandecita para saberte defender. Ahora que ya terminaste de quejarte, me voy. Tengo cosas más importantes que requieren mi atención.

Karui miró el auto al que Sasuke se dirigía, había alguien adentro pero la oscuridad de la calle no le permitía ver quien era hasta que se acercó a la ventanilla del copiloto. Sakura estaba dormida en el asiento, tranquilamente acomodada– ¿Es por ella? –Sasuke miró a Karui impasible sin darle una respuesta– ¿Te estas llevando a una niña a la cama?

- ¿Y si fuera así? ¿Qué?

Karui se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza incrédula– Es muy bajo incluso para ti.

- Estás celosa porque incluso una NIÑA me resulta más interesante que tú –las palabras de Sasuke borraron la sonrisa socarrona que adornaba el rostro de Karui.

Sin decir más Sasuke subió al auto y encendió el motor dejando a Karui atrás.

…

- Sakura –susurró Sasuke moviendo un poco a Sakura por el hombro– Llegamos a tu casa.

- Hn –Sakura apenas si podía abrir los ojos para verificar su destino– Gracias por traerme.

- Te acompaño a la entrada.

Sasuke y Sakura bajaron del auto en medio de una noche iluminada por la luna, casi llena, que coronaba la noche. Sakura caminaba despacito para no tropezar y caerse, todavía no estaba completamente despierta pero era consciente de eso.

- Nos vemos mañana –se despidió Sakura poniendo una mano contra el pecho de Sasuke. Aun estaba medio dormida y apenas podía mantener el equilibrio así que opto por usar a Sasuke como apoyo– Pórtate bien, tonto detective.

Sasuke no pudo evitarlo y sonrió extrañado y divertido al mismo tiempo– Tú también Sakura.

0o0o0  
Ay que saber ver más allá de una "cordial" invitación.  
0o0o0

He aquí recién salido del horno, lamento no haberlo publicado antes pero el trabajo estuvo algo pesadito esta semana, como he cambiado al horario nocturno eso consumo mucha energía. Si tiene errores de ortografía lo siento tan pronto como lo terminé lo publiqué.

Algo más. Solo una pregunta, los capítulos largos ¿son buenos o malos? Para saber si los parto en dos o más y que no se aburran o se les haga pesado.


	18. Confianza Ciega

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas al alma" © SAKURA_TRC, 2012**

VENTANAS DEL ALMA  
*

**Capítulo 18 "CONFIANZA CIEGA"**

Sakura se levantó tarde a la mañana siguiente, afortunadamente no había escuela y no le preocupaba hacer otra cosa.

- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Suki interesada.

- Al museo.

Suki frunció el ceño pero Sakura no pudo verla porque estaba de espaldas a ella– ¿Te quedaste de ver con Sasuke?

- No.

- Vas a ver a Karui.

- Tampoco –Sakura frunció el ceño – Solo que ayer encontré algo que me llamó la atención y quiero ir a verlo.

- ¿Recuerdas que los fines de semana el lugar esta atestado?

Sakura se puso tensa inmediatamente– La mayoría va a estar interesada en la exposición de los huevos.

- Entonces no vas a ver los huevos.

- No, voy a ver otra exposición que me resultó muy familiar.

- ¿Algo relacionado con los muertos? –preguntó Suki maliciosamente.

- Con el pasado –Sakura negó con la cabeza– Fue como ver un déjà vu.

- ¡Wow! Eso sonó… importante.

Sakura torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto– No tienes por qué ser sarcástica.

- Seré hipócrita entonces –Suki se tomó el rostro con ambas manos y abrió la boca y los ojos simulando sorpresa– ¿De verdad sentiste algo? Debemos investigar cuanto antes.

- ¡Púdrete Suki! –Sakura salió de su habitación azotando la puerta con fuerza.

- ¡Por si lo olvidaste eso es lo que hago! –gritó Suki a todo pulmón– ¡Me pudro bajo tierra!

…

El equipo de Delitos Mayora había pasado todo el día ocupado con los hombres que arrestaron el día del intento de robo. Sus abogados habían tratado de sacarlos de la cárcel y liberarlos de los cargos, pero debido a que habían sido atrapados en el acto, Neji, como fiscal de distrito, no permitió que los dejaran libres.

- Necesito a los otros tres cómplices –exigió Neji golpeando el escritorio de Naruto con su portafolio.

- Los tendrás tan pronto como los que tenemos hablen.

- Pensé que eras un experto en hacer hablar a la gente, Naruto –el fiscal no disimuló ni tantito la burla de sus palabras– ¿Y qué me dices tú… Sasuke?

- Que hemos hecho más que tú. ¿O acaso quieres que también hagamos tu trabajo?

- No me han dado mucho con que trabajar –la guerra de miradas entre Sasuke y Neji era un duelo de hielo contra fuego. Un final muy difícil de definir.

- ¿Neji-niisan? –Hinata, que se aparecía justo en el momento indicado, interrumpió el duelo con su presencia.

Neji desistió primero para saludar a su hermana– ¿Cómo estas Hinata?

- Muy bien, gracias –Hinata miró a los detectives y notó la tensa situación– ¿Sucede algo malo?

- Nada, solo estábamos discutiendo el caso de los ladrones de arte.

- Ya veo –murmuró Hinata mirando de reojo a Sasuke que seguía tratando de acribillar a Neji por la espalda con su mirada– ¿Vamos a cenar?

Neji no lo pensó dos veces y asintió– Por supuesto.

Hinata caminó hasta pararse frente a Sasuke y le sonrió tiernamente– Iremos a tu restaurante favorito.

- No HInata tengo mucho trabajo aquí…

- Has estado trabajando demasiado este caso, necesitas despejar tu mente para que las ideas vuelvan a fluir.

- No estoy atascado –negó Sasuke cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Naruto nos vemos en el apartamento.

- ¿Yo no voy? –preguntó señalándose y poniendo una mueca triste.

Hinata inmediatamente apretó las mejillas de Naruto y deposito un tierno beso sobre sus labios– Hoy es noche de hermanos.

- Pero Sasuke es tu primo.

- Para nosotros es como si fuéramos hermanos.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta que Hinata se siente la mamá de los pollitos? –susurró Kiba a Shino señalando a Neji y a Sasuke con la mirada.

Shino simplemente se quedó callado y prefirió no dar su opinión al respecto. Concediéndole a Kiba la razón.

…

Al día siguiente, Sakura fue al museo, después de haber pasado todo el día hasta entrada la noche, en los territorios detrás del templo Kobayashi. Se sentía más tranquila con respecto a su pelea con Suki, a quien no había visto desde el día anterior aunque sabía que estaba cerca de ella.

- ¿Dónde te metiste ayer? –un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Sakura cuando sintió el aliento de Sasuke en su oído.

Sakura dio un paso adelante para girar sobre sus talones y alejarse un poco de Sasuke– Resolviendo problemas personales.

- No quieres hablar de eso, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sasuke con cierto temor, pero Sakura negó con la cabeza– Sabes que no tienes que estar aquí, ¿Por qué viniste?

- Pensé venir al museo para ver…

- Te dije que te traería a la exposición cuando todo esto terminara –Sasuke estaba claramente ofendido y tenía el ceño fruncido.

Sakura sonrió casi imperceptiblemente– No vine a eso, bueno no a esa exposición en especial. Solo quería salir a despejar mi mente.

- Hablas como Hinata –Sakura rodó los ojos fastidiada– Ayer me obligó a salir con ella y Neji para que arregláramos nuestras diferencias.

- Si claro. Debió ser muy divertido.

- De hecho no –negó Sasuke con una sonrisa divertida– Las cosas terminaron peor de cómo estaban.

- ¡Sasuke! –la voz de Naruto interrumpió su conversación, dejando su plática para otro momento, Sasuke le hizo una seña a Sakura con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es el director del museo –Sasuke frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Naruto– Dice que anoche, después de que nos fuimos, intentaron entrar por la puerta trasera. El equipo del museo lo encontró está mañana.

Sasuke miró la cerradura, tenía arañazos de un posible intento de romperla– ¿Lograron entrar? –Naruto negó con la cabeza seriamente– ¿Por qué nadie lo notó?

- Porque no pasó nada. Al parecer se dieron cuenta que la cerradura, a pesar de ser de una entrada de servicio, era mucho más sofisticada de lo que pensaron.

- Esto no está bien –Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y se pasó la mano por el cabello– Ésta noche nos quedaremos todos.

…

- ¿Qué mañana no te toca escuela? –preguntó Naruto alcanzándole a Sakura un poco de agua.

- Si, pero…

- ¿No me digas que el teme te pidió que te quedaras?

- No –Sakura negó fervientemente con la cabeza y luego una sonrisa maliciosa asomó a los labios– Es solo que quería aprovechar que el museo está vacío para darme una vuelta.

Naruto sonrió cómplice y rodeó a Sakura con un brazo– Eres una pequeña diablilla. ¿Y dime en que estas interesada?

Sakura no se alejó de Naruto como solía hacerlo con otras personas. La cercanía del rubio no le resultaba incomoda– ¿Has visto la exhibición de armas nacionales?

- ¿Dónde exhiben las armaduras samurai y todas esas cosas de shinobi?

- Si, exactamente –Sakura habló bajito, como si no quisiera que nadie más la oyera– Me gustaría ir y…

- ¿Qué tanto murmuran? –Sasuke había aparecido de la nada y estaba parado frente a Sakura y Naruto asesinando al rubio con la mirada.

- Sakura-chan quiere ver la exhibición de armas antigua.

- ¿Ah, sí? –Sasuke se mostraba un poco serio ante la conversación.

Sakura asintió desde el abrazo juguetón de Naruto.

Naruto, sin embargo, se mostraba mucho más alegre que su compañero– Pienso llevarla en uno de mis rondines. No quiero que ande por ahí sola en un lugar tan tenebroso.

- El museo no es tenebroso –negó Sakura sin zafarse de Naruto, incomodando más a Sasuke.

- ¿No quieres una alegre compañía como la mía?

- Mmm –Sakura puso un dedo en su mentón con un gesto pensativo.

- ¡Que mala eres!

Sakura rió divertida– Claro que iré contigo.

Sasuke respiraba fuertemente apretando los puños a sus costados– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí dobe? ¿No se suponía que debías estar en reposo?

- Ya sabes como es mi salud. Soy de sanación rápida.

Sasuke estaba por decir algo cuando la alarma del museo sonó.

- Suficiente de juegos –siseó Sasuke corriendo en dirección a la exposición de los Fabergé seguido muy de cerca por Naruto y Sakura.

…

- ¿Dónde fue la intrusión? –preguntaba Shino buscando en los monitores de seguridad del museo.

- Tenemos varios puntos que fueron violados.

- Debe ser una distracción –Shino movió al guardia de seguridad y se movió rápidamente para enfocar su atención en las salas circundantes a la exposición de los huevos.

- ¡Ahí! –señaló Kiba un monitor.

- También ahí –el guardia señaló otro.

- No puede ser –dijo Shino viendo que en todos los monitores había un intruso– Están en todos lados.

Kiba golpeó el escritorio con el puño– ¡Debe ser una broma!

…

- ¡_Sasuke_! _Han alterado los videos de vigilancia. No sabemos dónde están, ni cuántos son_ –avisó Shino a través de los comunicadores.

- ¡Demonios! –masculló Sasuke deteniendo la carrera– Sakura, tú te quedas aquí.

- Pero…

Sasuke negó con la cabeza– Dije que te quedas aquí. No sabemos cuántos sean y nuestro último encuentro no fue para nada pacífico. No puedo arriesgarme a ponerte otra vez en peligro.

- Entiendo –asintió la chica sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de Sasuke, podía ver que estaba realmente preocupado.

- Naruto –el rubio asintió y sacó su arma.

- No hagas nada temerario –le susurró Naruto a Sakura en el oído alterando los nervios de Sasuke más de lo que ya estaban.

Los detectives dejaron a Sakura atrás, pero ella no se quedaría sin hacer nada.

…

Sasuke, Naruto y otra docena de oficiales y guardias rodearon la sala de exposiciones.

- ¡Manténganse atentos! No sabemos que esperar.

Todos contestaron al unísono levantando sus armas. Esperaron por breves momentos y un apagón los tomó por sorpresa.

- Nadie se mueva de su lugar –gritó Sasuke para mantener a los demás tranquilos y las luces de emergencia se encendieron dando un color rojizo a las sala.

Un zumbido y algo que pasó rozando el rostro de Sasuke lo hicieron dar un paso atrás y girar para ver que había sido. Algo parecido a una garra de tres dedos sostenía uno de los huevos y lo arrastraba consigo a una posición elevada del suelo.

Por la escasa luz, Sasuke no podía ver donde se encontraba el ladrón. Pero tenía un as bajo la manga. Cambió el modo de su visión y trató de localizar el aura del ladrón. No sería difícil porque era el único que se encontraba por encima de ellos. Y así fue. Sasuke pudo ver un aura negra moviéndose por el techo.

- ¿Por qué no cayeron? –cuestionó un guardia de seguridad mirando el techo.

Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron miradas.

- ¿Caer qué? –preguntó Naruto con los ojos abiertos.

- La jaula de seguridad –y justo cuando hubo pronunciado las palabras fueron como un activador.

Una gran jaula cayó desde encima de sus cabezas. Sasuke y Naruto alcanzaron a brincar y quedaron fuera de la trampa.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? –preguntó Shino al otro lado del comunicador.

- Necesitamos que cierren todo.

- _Estamos en eso _–respondió a la defensiva– _Alguien está controlando todo el sistema de seguridad. Estoy intentando anular su interferencia y Kiba salió a buscar al intruso. Cuando él se conectó al sistema fue cuando la alarma sonó_.

- Date prisa Shino –exigió Sasuke pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo arrojó al suelo.

Naruto lo había empujado para librarlo de que otra jaula lo atrapara a él también– Estuvo cerca –dijo el rubio tomándose el costado izquierdo.

- Usuratonkachi.

- No hay tiempo de regaños Sasuke, el tipo ese se va con el huevo –señaló Naruto a lo alto del techo y un hombre estaba escalando para salir de ahí.

- Tsk –chasqueó la lengua Sasuke y corrió para seguir al hombre.

…

Sakura apenas llegó para ver cuando Naruto salvaba a Sasuke no solo de quedar atrapado, sino de que la jaula le cayera encima. Por un momento Sakura sintió que su corazón y estómago se contraían al tamaño de una nuez.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Mira! –la alertó Suki.

Todo había sido una distracción bien elaborada, mientras todos intentaban escapar, un segundo hombre tomaba los ocho huevos restantes en medio de la algarabía. Y escapaba sin mayor esfuerzo.

Sakura buscó con la mirada, pero por desgracia el equipo de detectives estaba metido en sus propios problemas. Naruto estaba muy ocupado tratando de salir de la jaula y Sasuke estaba siguiendo al tipo que había robado el primer huevo.

Era obvio que el ladrón que tenía frente a ella no se detendría a esperarlos y mucho menos escaparía por la puerta principal. Sakura lo siguió de cerca hasta la sala de paleontología.

- No puedo creerlo –pronunció lentamente Sakura abriendo los ojos enormemente. Casi nunca se sorprendía, pero lo que veía la tenía maravillada.

El ladrón se balanceaba como un acróbata de circo, utilizaba cualquier cosa para construir su camino. Brincaba de una escultura a una vitrina y de ahí a otra pieza de arte que le permitiera seguir huyendo. Incluso usaba los huesos de los dinosaurios como escalera para subir hasta el techo.

Afortunadamente iba con el atuendo adecuado para iniciar una "persecución". Zapatillas deportivas, pantalones tipo militar, sudadera ligera y una playera negra de manga corta, junto con unos guantes negros, sin dedos, que hacían juego con el atuendo.

- No piensas seguirlo ¿o sí? –preguntó alarmada Suki. Pero la pelirrosa esbozó una sonrisa divertida y asintió segura– ¡Oh, por Kami! ¡Estás loca!

Sakura lo imitó y comenzó a trepar de la misma manera que el ladrón quien se dio cuenta que alguien le seguía el paso. El hombre aceleró su huida saliendo por una pequeña ventana en el techo del museo.

La oscuridad de la noche se vio interrumpida por las luces de las patrullas y los estridentes llantos de las sirenas.

…

- ¡Detente! –ordenó Sasuke apuntando a la espalda del ladrón. El hombre se detuvo y alzó las manos, en la derecha sostenía un bolso con algo pesado dentro– Date la vuelta.

Lentamente el hombre empezó a darse la vuelta, pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera acercarse más, el ladrón le arrojó el bolso a la cara y trató de huir. Pero Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces y disparó. En reacción el hombre sacó un arma y regresó el fuego sin acertar ningún disparo.

Una bala pasó rozando el rostro de Sasuke cortándole la mejilla. El detective levantó su arma y apuntó a la espalda del hombre. Pero luego lo pensó mejor y disparó al tobillo haciéndolo caer rodando por el techo hasta la orilla del edificio.

- Ayúdame –suplicó el hombre en cuanto vio a Sasuke parado frente a la orilla, mirando hacía abajo con un gesto impasible.

Sasuke le mostró el bolso que le había arrojado y revisó el contenido, llevándose una gran sorpresa– ¿Dónde está el huevo?

- Ayúdame a subir y te lo diré.

- Dime donde está el huevo y te ayudaré a subir –sonrió irónico Sasuke.

Las manos del hombre se estaban resbalando por el sudor y el esfuerzo por sostenerse– Eres un policía. Se supone que debes ayudarme.

- Bien dicho… –Sasuke arrojó el bolso y cayó hasta la calle– Se supone.

- Te lo diré –el detective movió la cabeza alentándolo a seguir hablando– Hace falta el chico.

- ¿Cuál chico?

- El chico que tomó todos los huevos en la confusión de las jaulas –Sasuke miró de regreso a la ventana por donde había salido– ¿No vas a ayudarme?

- Lo había olvidado –Sasuke tomó la mano del hombre y amenazó con dejarlo caer.

- ¡Hey!

- Ups –fue la expresión de disculpa de Sasuke. En ese momento un par de uniformados subieron al techo y se acercaron al detective para ayudarlo a subir al hombre que colgaba de la orilla del edificio– Léanle sus derechos y enciérrenlo –ordenó secamente.

- Si señor –respondió un oficial.

- Shino –habló por el comunicador– ¿Cómo van las cosas?

- Logramos desactivar las alarmas y recuperamos el control de la seguridad –informó rápidamente Shino– Kiba logró atrapar al hombre que estaba manejando todo.

- Necesito que revises los videos y me digas a donde fue el tercer hombre involucrado.

- ¿Tercero? –preguntó sorprendido Shino.

…

Aunque el ladrón pensó que había perdido a su perseguidora se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente equivocado. Sakura lo seguía muy de cerca y sin problema alguno. Ya que no podía escapar bajando del edificio decidió hacerlo mediante la construcción al lado del museo. En ella se estaba llevando a cabo una ampliación del edificio y lo único que tenía eran las vigas que formaban el esqueleto de la futura sala interactiva del museo.

La pelirrosa vio un salto impresionante del hombre, pensando que se había podido haber roto algo, corrió a asomarse. Para su alivio, por extraño que pareciera, el hombre se encontraba caminando ágilmente sobre una viga manteniendo el equilibrio magistralmente.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sakura– Hacía tiempo que no veía a alguien tan ágil.

- Creo que es mejor que tú –murmuró Suki sorprendida.

- Eso crees –la sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó y su mirada se volvió arrogante.

De un salto, Sakura llegó hasta la primera viga a un par de metros de donde estaba parada anteriormente. Siguiendo los pasos del ladrón, Sakura caminó por las vigas manteniendo el equilibrio, incluso, mejor que su presa.

En cuanto lo tuvo al alcancé Sakura se arrojó encima del hombre tirando la mochila que llevaba el delincuente al hombro.

- ¿No te podías quedar tranquila en casa jugando con tus muñecas?

- No me gustan las muñecas –farfulló Sakura levantándose de un salto– Ni tampoco los ladrones.

- Déjame ir y te devuelvo los ocho huevos.

- ¿Qué tal si te entregas y devuelves los nueve huevos?

El ladrón estaba claramente desconcertado– ¿Cómo sabes que tengo todos los huevos?

- Me lo dijo un pajarito –respondió Sakura mirando a Suki saliendo de la mochila del ladrón.

- Tu no entiendes –gritó desesperado el hombre, pero Sakura comenzaba a notar algo extraño en la voz de él– Necesito…

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? –Sakura habló mucho más calmada y condescendiente.

- ¡Que te alejes de mí! –gruñó el hombre arrojando algo al rostro de Sakura que la golpeó y la hizo caer de la viga. Sin importarle lo que le sucediera a la pelirrosa el ladrón escapó

- ¿Tenías que preguntar? –Suki veía a Sakura colgando de la viga sosteniéndose con ambas manos.

- Eres tú la que siempre me dice que trate bien a las personas –contestó Sakura encolerizada– Y mira lo que me gano.

- Si te sigues quejando ese hombre va a escapar.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Sakura flexionó los brazos y subió a la viga. En cuanto estuvo en pie se frotó el hombro izquierdo– ¡Maldita sea! –se quejó y corrió por el lugar donde el hombre había huido.

- ¡Sakura, por aquí! –Suki era como una luciérnaga en medio de la noche, solo que su fantasmagórica luz no alumbraba nada.

- ¿Está subiendo? –preguntó la pelirrosa trepando por una escalera improvisada en la construcción.

- Eso parece.

- ¿Por qué subir en lugar de bajar?

- Posiblemente sea porque piensa que no buscarían aquí arriba.

Sakura siguió aunque no podía ver claramente, según lo que calculaba estaban a nivel de un tercer piso y seguían subiendo.

Encontró al hombre parado entre las vigas, al parecer había encontrado un lugar con suelo en el cual apoyarse sin tener que luchar con el balance. Sakura dio un paso para acercarse y pudo escuchar un crujido casi imperceptible bajo sus pies. Lentamente y con cuidado, se acercó al hombre y tomó una de las correas del bolso que estaba en el suelo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? –el hombre alcanzó a tomar la otra correa y comenzó a forcejear con Sakura.

- ¡Suéltala!

- Jamás.

- Será mejor que la sueltes antes de que la policía llegue –Sakura mantenía la correa fuertemente agarrada enredada en su muñeca derecha.

- Nadie se dio cuenta del engaño.

- No puedes estar tan seguro –los pensamientos de Sakura retrocedieron hasta el momento del atraco. Naruto luchaba con la jaula y Sasuke perseguía al señuelo. ¿Pero y Kiba y Shino? Seguramente ellos si lo habían visto.

Una carcajada seca brotó de los labios del ladrón– Cubrimos todas las posibilidades.

Sakura se dio cuenta entonces que la policía solo estaba en el área del museo, nadie estaba cerca de la construcción del anexo. Y tras un fuerte jalón del hombre, Sakura, aun agarrada al bolso, se acercó peligrosamente a la orilla– ¡Ay!

- Suéltala –siseó molesto. El hombre había sacado un arma y apuntaba directo a Sakura.

- ¿Piensas matarme por unos huevos?

- Si es necesario lo haré.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veinte? ¿Veinticinco?

- La vida es demasiado corta para algunos. No importa la edad que tengas puedes encontrarte con la muerte a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sakura notó el tono amargo en las palabras del muchacho– Hoy podrás decir que te encontraste con ella cara a cara –dicho esto aprovechó la baja en su guardia y lo jaló contra ella. El muchacho salió despedido contra Sakura encontrándose con su rostro a centímetros del suyo. Los ojos de Sakura perturbaron al joven ladrón.

Sin contar con que el suelo bajo sus pies se fuera a mover, Sakura y el ladrón perdieron el apoyo. El suelo era una tabla de madera sobrepuesta en las vigas, sin ninguna clase de protección y al tener el peso de ambos en un extremo, se deslizó formando una pendiente que los arrojó al vacío.

…

- ¿Por dónde salió? –gritó desesperado Sasuke.

- Por la ventana que da al oeste –señaló Shino.

- Nadie los ha visto, eso quiere decir que siguen en el edificio.

- No, ambos salieron y no regresaron.

Sasuke se peinó el cabello hacia atrás y de reojo vio la construcción que estaba a un costado del museo– Manda a todos a la construcción que esta al oeste del museo. ¡Ahora Shino!

Sin esperar la contestación de su compañero Sasuke corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

…

- ¿Cuánto crees que puedas aguantar? Suelta el bolso y sálvate.

- Primero suéltalo tú.

- Eres demasiado testaruda.

- Si, lo sé –respondió Sakura haciendo un gesto de dolor. La mano con la que se sostenía se le estaba acalambrando y en el brazo sentía un doloroso tirón que le recorría desde el hombro hasta el codo. Con desesperación buscó entre las sombras, alguien debió darse cuenta de su ausencia. ¿No?

- Nadie va a venir, te dije que me asegure de que nadie me viera.

- Tal vez sea como tú dices, pero… –Sakura apretó la mano con la que sostenía el bolso

- ¿Pero qué? –preguntó en tono burlón– ¿Acaso tienes un ángel guardián que siempre tiene un ojo sobre ti?

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego sonrió– Sí –su respuesta estaba llena de seguridad– Si, lo tengo. Es alguien en quien puedo confiar y que siempre está ahí cuando me encuentro en situaciones como ésta.

- Y me vas a decir que tiene un radar con el que puede localizarte a donde quiera que vayas –el ladrón trató de debilitar la seguridad de la chica pero a cada palabra que dijo, la sonrisa de Sakura se agrandó más y más.

- Tiene algo mejor –el tirón en el hombro empezaba a restarle fuerza en la mano, sino fuera por el guante ya hubiera resbalado. Y justo cuando Sakura pensó que no podría resistir su mano se resbaló de la viga pero una fuerte mano rodeó su muñeca– ¡Sasuke!

- ¿No te dije que te quedaras en el museo? –preguntó Sasuke aliviado de encontrarla.

- Sabes que prefiero el aire libre.

La sonrisa de Sasuke abandonó su rostro y su mirada se volvió fría y dura– Supongo que eres el ladrón faltante –el detective tomó el brazo del chico para evitar su caída.

Sasuke no supo si el ladrón lo había hecho a propósito o porque ya estaba cansado, pero también el hombre se soltó de la viga. El ladrón mostró una amarga sonrisa– Ahora tienes un dilema, policía-san. O te vuelves el príncipe en brillante armadura que salva a la damisela en peligro o te conviertes en el héroe de la ciudad arrestando al ladrón que burló la vigilancia del museo. Tienes que escoger.

- Súbelo a él primero –soltó Sakura de la nada.

- Si me subes a mí, tendrás que soltarla a ella –señaló el ladrón con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Sasuke soltó la mano del ladrón dejándola caer nuevamente en la viga– Ahora puedo subirla a ella.

- ¡Sasuke!

- Si yo caigo ella cae –amenazó el ladrón señalando el bolso que sostenían Sakura y él.

- Eso no sucederá –Sasuke sacó su arma y apuntó directo al rostro del ladrón– Suelta el bolso o te vuelo la cabeza.

El ladrón entrecerró la mirada– No serías capaz.

- No tienes ni idea –siseó Sasuke amenazante.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡No!

- Júralo que sí si no te suelta…

- Ahora comprendo porque tienes tanta fe en él –dijo el ladrón con una amarga sonrisa– Bien, te dejaré con el botín completo, policía-san. La chica y los Fabergé, ¿no estás contento?

- Cuando te arreste mi felicidad será completa –Sasuke no mostraba ninguna emoción.

El ladrón soltó el bolso y Sasuke pudo subir a Sakura, en ese momento sucedió lo inesperado– ¡Suerte! –dijo el ladrón y se dejó caer desde lo alto.

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron con la boca abierta, aunque no podían ver nada, Sasuke atrajo el rostro de Sakura contra su pecho para evitar que viera la caída. Según Sasuke era mejor que la oscuridad le hubiera impedido ver el final fatal.

…

- ¿Dónde está el cuerpo? –preguntó Sasuke a un oficial parado cerca de la construcción.

- ¿Cuál cuerpo?

- El del tipo que cayó desde el quinto piso de la construcción –gritó exasperado el detective intimidando al uniformado.

- Tranquilo Sasuke –Naruto le dio unas palmadas al policía y lo despidió con un movimiento de cabeza– No encontramos nada. El tipo ese tuvo una suerte extraordinaria y logró salvar la caída o ya estaba preparado para eso.

- A Sakura le alegrara saber eso –Sasuke no se oía para nada contento con la noticia.

…

- Aquí están los huevos –dijo Sasuke entregándole el bolso a Karui.

Inmediatamente la pelirroja revisó el bolso y suspiró aliviada– Gracias.

- No me lo agradezcas a mí, fue Sakura la que volvió a salvarlos.

- Deberías contratarla ya que hace el trabajo mejor que la policía –Karui inyectó tanto veneno como pudo a sus palabras, pero Sasuke no percibió el insulto como tal.

- Tienes razón, es mejor que muchos otros –tras entregar el botín robado, Sasuke dejó a Karui sola con su propio enojo.

…

Había pasado una semana desde el intento de robo y Sakura estaba afuera del museo balanceándose sobre sus talones. De adelante hacia atrás, de adelante hacia atrás. Sasuke le había dicho que nunca encontraron el cuerpo del ladrón al que ella había perseguido, así que asumieron que seguía con vida y lo estaban buscando. Por los demás, ninguno sabía su identidad, solo lo conocían de vista, él nunca les dijo su nombre. Todos concordaron que él chico había sido el cerebro del robo y ellos solo habían sido contratados para llevarlo a cabo. Después de tres días de interrogatorios, la policía recibió un paquete con documentos que incriminaban al dueño de los huevos, Viktor Nikoláyev. Al parecer el hombre quería simular el robo para cobrar el seguro y quedarse, tanto, con el dinero como con los huevos. Aunque hacía falta encontrar la conexión entre el contrato entre el joven maestro del robo y Nikoláyev, el fiscal decidió proceder y aventurarse en el caso contra el ruso. No resultó muy difícil, ya que había demasiadas pruebas y evidencia en su contra.

Sakura seguía balanceándose pensando en cómo se relacionaban Nikoláyev y el joven que casi la mata del susto al verlo caer al vacío.

- ¿Aun quiere verlos? –escuchó a su lado.

Sakura miró de reojo y asintió– Los tuve dos veces en mis manos y nunca pude verlos.

- Debes saber que no son nada extraordinarios.

- ¿Lo dice un ladrón experto en arte? –Sakura dejó de balancearse y se cruzó de brazos mirando el perfil del joven a su lado– ¿Es tanto tu amor por el dinero?

El joven sonrió tristemente– ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije esa noche?

- Estaba colgando de una viga a cinco pisos de altura, ¿crees que pude concentrarme en tu fabuloso discurso?

- Yo si recuerdo tus palabras –el chico era alto, casi tanto como Sasuke, piel pálida que reflejaba un estado precario de salud, cabello dorado pero sin el brillo que seguramente algún día tuvo. Sin quitarse los lentes oscuros, Sakura sabía que los ojos debajo de ellos eran los mismos verde olivo que vio día del asalto al camión– Hoy podrás decir que te encontraste con la muerte cara a cara. Y así fue. Vi tus ojos y supe inmediatamente que el final de mis días había llegado.

- Solo era una broma… –el joven ladrón puso sus dedos sobre los labios de Sakura acallando sus palabras.

- De saber que la muerte era tan hermosa, no hubiera huido de ella con tanta desesperación –el ladrón se agachó hasta la altura del rostro de Sakura y deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla– Tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto –Sakura se quedó paralizada, aunque no era por miedo o por que no supiera que hacer, sino que ya sabía lo que estaba pasando– Nos volveremos a ver y espero que no te moleste si me quedo a tu lado por un tiempo.

Sakura agachó ligeramente el rostro y negó suavemente.

Un minuto después de que el chico había desaparecido, Sasuke llegó.

- ¿Quién era ese? –preguntó Sasuke molesto.

- Un amigo.

- ¿Segura?

- ¿Por qué tanta desconfianza? –Sakura entrecerró la mirada escudriñando el rostro de Sasuke, que trataba de evitarla.

- Porque eres un imán para los chicos problemáticos.

Sakura sonrió divertida, como si fuera algo que normalmente hacía, tomó la chaqueta de Sasuke y le dio un par de tironcitos jueguetones– Lo dices por experiencia propia.

- Yo no soy problemático –Sasuke entrecerró la mirada "ofendido".

- Claro, si tú lo dices –dijo Sakura soltando la chaqueta– Y a todo esto… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Pensé que lo del museo ya se había terminado.

Una sonrisa socarrona adorno los labios de Sasuke, causando un pequeño acelere al corazón de Sakura– Te dije que te traería a ver los famosos y tan codiciados Huevos de Pascua Fabergé, ¿no es cierto? –Sakura asintió no muy segura de lo que Sasuke le hablaba – Pues vamos.

- Pero el museo está cerrado.

- Eso es lo mejor –Sasuke metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sakura guiándola hacia el museo.

…

- Gracias –le dijo Sasuke al guardia de la entrada del museo.

- No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo lograste el permiso para que nos dejaran entrar?

- Tengo mis conexiones.

- Eso veo –Sakura sonrió tímidamente y se dejó llevar, aun bajo el brazo de Sasuke, hasta la sala de la exposición.

Ya en la sala, Karui estaba parada en el centro, con una bata azul, parecida a las de los médicos y observándose las cuidadas y lustrosas uñas. Cuando la curadora oyó las voces levantó la mirada y Sakura pudo percibir un ligero gesto de disgusto– Cuando me dijeron que vendrían no podía creerlo.

- Bien, puedes empezar el recorrido –ordenó Sasuke soltando a Sakura, aunque no se veía muy convencido de hacerlo.

Karui les contó la historia de los huevos entrelazada con los relatos de la dinastía Romanov. Sakura prestaba total atención a lo que la curadora decía y de cuando en cuando asentía asombrada. A Sasuke no le parecía nada interesante la historia, porque la mayor parte de su atención estaba puesta en Sakura. Él estaba fascinado con los gestos que hacía Sakura, eran tan expresivos. Diferente a como la había visto hasta antes ese día.

- Hemos llegado al final del recorrido –anunció Karui– Pero como esto es un regalo de agradecimiento por su colaboración hay algo más.

Sakura miró expectante a Sasuke, quien se encogió de hombros.

Karui hizo una señal y un guardia de seguridad cerró la sala. Estaban rodeados de paredes metálicas y los cristales que protegían los huevos se levantaban mecánicamente. La pelirroja tomó un huevo en particular– Éste huevo fue el que salvaste la primera vez. Aunque es el más pequeño de la colección es el que tiene mayor valor sentimental para el pueblo de Rusia. Dicen que fue un regalo del zar a la princesa Anastasia el día de su último cumpleaños. Como podrás ver tiene cientos de diminutas incrustaciones de piedras como el jade, así como diamantes rosas que le dan el brillo tan particular que tiene este huevo –Karui extendió los brazos y le entregó el huevo a Sakura en sus manos desnudas.

- Es muy hermoso –tartamudeó Sakura viendo la pieza de arte en sus manos.

Sasuke, desde la espalda de la chica, alargó la mano y apretó un pequeño botón de oro al frente del huevo. Un mecanismo se activó y la parte superior del huevo se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña hada de cabello rosado– Mira, se parece a ti.

La sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó y asintió girando el rostro hacia Sasuke– ¿De verdad lo crees?

- Claro.

Karui se sintió como un intruso en la tierna escena entre Sakura y Sasuke.

0o0o0  
Cuando nos encontramos en momentos difíciles no razonamos lo que hacemos, solo buscamos una solución impulsivamente. Se podría decir que confiamos ciegamente en nuestra intuición.  
0o0o0

El último capítulo recibió tantos RR que me emocioné mucho. Ahora tengo más de la mitad del siguiente capítulo listo. Les dejo una probadita, espero que les guste ¬¬ y si lo termino antes del viernes lo publicaré.

_De pronto el ambiente se tornó diferente. Sasuke no despegaba la mirada de los ojos de Sakura y ella no podía desviar su mirada. Sasuke se acercó lentamente al rostro de Sakura…_


	19. Aventuras y Confidencias

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas al alma" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

***  
VENTANAS DEL ALMA  
***

**Capítulo 19 "AVENTURAS Y CONFIDENCIAS"**

- ¿Por qué tengo que ir?

- Te hace falta un poco de sol, pareces… muerto fresco –la analogía de Sasuke no le resultó graciosa a su compañera de viaje.

- Puedo tomar el sol en el patio de mi casa.

- Si, pero esto es mejor.

- ¿Ir al bosque es mejor? ¿Cómo? –preguntó inquisitiva Sakura.

- La verdad es que no –se rindió Sasuke y miró por el retrovisor al auto tras él– Naruto quiere que el equipo conviva fuera de la oficina, pero…

Una sonrisa socarrona nació en los labios de Sakura, haciéndose cada vez más grande– Te obligaron a venir –Sasuke apretó las manos en el volante, haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos por la fuerza con la que presionaba– Te sabe un secreto, ¿no es cierto?

- Una vez –Sasuke empezó a hablar con un tono de voz que denotaba enojo– nuestros padres organizaron un viaje de campamento a las faldas del monte Fuji, todo estaba rodeado de grandes extensiones de nada. Ya sabes –desestimó Sasuke, pero Sakura negó con la cabeza y con toda su atención puesta en el detective– Bosque, animales… cero por ciento de civilización y cien por ciento de naturaleza –Sakura asintió más interesada– Una mañana, Naruto y yo nos pusimos un reto. Recolectar la mayor cantidad de madera para una fogata. Cada uno tomó una "porción" de terreno y nos lanzamos a la aventura –Sasuke suspiró y dejó de hablar.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Sakura tomando el brazo de la chaqueta de Sasuke. Su intención había tenido resultado, había atrapado a la chica en su relato– ¡Dime!

Sasuke sonrió divertido– Nada resultó bien.

- Ok, entiendo, seguramente te perdiste y no pudiste regresar al campamento –dijo Sakura suponiendo el resultado de la "aventura". La sonrisa de Sasuke se borró al instante. Sakura había dado en el blanco sin habérselo propuesto. Una risotada brotó de los labios de Sakura mientras señalaba burlona a Sasuke– ¡Te perdiste! ¡Te perdiste! ¡El gran Uchiha Sasuke se perdió en el bosque!

La risa de Sakura, a pesar de ser burlona, no molestaba a Sasuke; aunque el trataba de aparentar que sí. Era la primera vez que la veía reír de esa manera– Cuando te pase a ti, yo seré el que ría Sa-ku-ra.

- No pienso separarme del grupo ni por un momento.

- Creo que no te dije –la sonrisa socarrona de Sasuke regresó a adornar sus labios– A Naruto le encantan las actividades al aire libre y siempre planea algo cuando salimos en grupo.

- Espero que se diviertan, porque yo no pienso participar –advirtió Sakura acomodándose nuevamente en el asiento

- Si yo no me salvo de eso, tu tampoco.

- Son tus amigos, no los míos… aún sigo preguntándome que hago aquí.

- Te gusta estar al aire libre ¿no?

- Si, pero no rodeada de desconocidos.

Sasuke le dedicó a Sakura una mirada inquisitiva– Eso es lo que no te pone nerviosa.

- ¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no –se defendió la pelirrosa evitando la mirada de Sasuke.

- La primera vez que fuiste a la jefatura te escondiste detrás de mí, luego cuando perseguimos a ese tipo hasta la estación del tren bala y cuando la noche en el museo –recordó Sasuke divertido– Pensé que era porque eras tímida, pero ahora lo comprendo. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Sakura jugueteó con los cordones de su chaqueta– Nadie más lo sabe –murmuró avergonzada.

Sasuke sonrió enternecido, era la primera vez que veía a la chica tan vulnerable– Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

- Más te vale –dijo Sakura al tiempo que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Sasuke rió. Sakura podía ser tan cambiante y eso la hacía interesante y divertida.

- Llegamos –anunció Sasuke al ver delante de él una desviación en el camino.

Sakura miró al frente y quedó maravillada. Estaban a unos pasos de la montaña y el paisaje que se levantaba delante de sus ojos era hermoso. La verde hierba alfombraba el suelo hasta los inicios del bosque. Los enormes árboles se levantaban como rascacielos, o eso le parecía a Sakura, a quien se le antojaba subirse a las copas imaginándose como sería ver todo desde lo alto.

- ¿Te gusta? –escuchó Sakura la voz de Naruto, estaba recargado en la ventanilla junto a ella.

- Si –contestó con una linda sonrisa que hizo ruborizar a Naruto.

- ¿No deberías estar ayudando a Hinata a bajar las cosas, dobe? –Sasuke le dio un golpe en la frente para que su amigo se alejara. Y así fue.

- ¿Por qué lo tratas así? –Sakura bajó del auto y lo rodeó para enfrentar a Sasuke.

Sasuke masculló algo que Sakura no pudo entender, pero ella pudo darse cuenta que su humor había cambiado a uno nada agradable.

- Toma –dijo Sasuke pasándole su mochila.

Y la gente decía que ella era la rara. Sakura dejó todo atrás y se limitó a cargar sus cosas.

…

Ese día estaban todos reunidos. Desde los detectives, pasando por los forenses y acompañados también por los fiscales. A quienes Sakura apenas conocía.

Sakura se sentía incomoda y un poco abrumada. Y alguien además de Sasuke pareció notarlo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –Shikamaru se acercó a ella. Su parsimoniosa actitud y su voz con tintes de flojera ayudaron a Sakura a relajarse.

- Supongo que debería respirar como me enseñaste.

- Estos viajes los hacemos para divertirnos. Convivir con los amigos sin las presiones de la oficina o la escuela –Sakura cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente dejándose llevar por las gentiles palabras del psicólogo– Recordar los lazos que nos unen como equipo y que con el tiempo nos han hecho familia. Pasar un tiempo lejos de la contaminación y llenarnos de la frescura de la naturaleza. Para poder seguir nuestra vida en la bulliciosa ciudad debemos divertirnos un poco en la montaña. Olvidarnos de los delincuentes que perseguimos y de los demonios que nos persiguen…

Sakura frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos mirando a Shikamaru irritada. Estaba por reclamarle su intento de inmiscuirse en su mente cuando la rubia de coletas se acercó a ellos.

- Shikamaru, deja de intentar llenar a la niña con basura de psicólogo y ayuda a los demás a descargar las cosas para el campamento.

- ¡Si mujer! –se quejó Shikamaru haciendo lo que la rubia le había ordenado.

- Lamento si mi esposo te agobia con su habladuría mental.

- ¿Shikamaru es tu esposo? –preguntó sorprendida Sakura.

- ¿Tan sorprendente es?

Sakura negó con la cabeza e hizo una mueca de clara duda que a Temari le pareció graciosa– Es solo que él es tan…

- Tan sereno y lento.

- Si –contestó Sakura con más ánimo.

- Creo que no nos han presentado formalmente –Temari le sonrió a Sakura con simpatía– Mi nombre es Nara Temari. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Sakura dudó por unos segundos contestar, pero ya que Temari le mostraba tanta gentileza, finalmente le respondió– Haruno Sakura.

- Es un bonito nombre y creo que te sienta de maravilla.

- Gracias –dijo Sakura sinceramente.

De repente escucharon el estallido de una pelea. Kiba agredía a Shikamaru mientras Shino intentaba calmarlo, pero el psicólogo ni se inmutaba con las palabras altisonantes que le profesaba el detective, al contrario bostezaba aburrido.

Temari suspiró cansada– ¿Tengo que arreglarlo todo? –se alejó hablando de lo problemático que era su marido

- ¿Te diviertes? –le susurró Sasuke al oído.

- Tal vez no sea tan malo haber venido.

…

Hinata, que veía desde lejos a Sakura y Sasuke, se percató de la cercanía que mantenía Sasuke con la pelirrosa. Él estaba a menos de dos pasos de la espalda de Sakura y ella parecía no notarlo o no le molestaba. Se veían cómodos platicando de esa manera.

- ¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan? –Naruto la sorprendió abrazándola por la espalda, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y recargando su mentón en el hombro de ella. Levantó la mirada para buscar lo que su novia veía con tanta insistencia– No había visto a Sasuke sonreír tanto desde… no sé, desde hace mucho.

- No es para tanto Naruto-kun.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Cuándo habías visto que pasara tanto tiempo con una chica?

Hinata se giró zafándose del abrazo de Naruto– A eso me refiero. Ella es una niña.

Naruto se extrañó del comportamiento de Hinata. Sabía que era sobre protectora con Sasuke, pero no imaginaba que llegara a tanto– Si Sasuke es feliz con una niña a mí me parece perfecto. Además, cuantos años de diferencia puede haber entre ellos. ¿4… 5… años?

- ¡SIETE! ¡Tal vez más! –remarcó Hinata para dejarlo claro– Sasuke debería pensar mejor las cosas.

- Creo que no es asunto nuestro con quien quiera estar Sasuke –Naruto, molesto, le dio la espalda a Hinata y se alejó de ella.

Hinata apretó los labios arrepentida. Miró a Sasuke por encima de su hombro y se resignó a dejarlos solos– Naruto-kun, espera.

…

- Por si no te habías dado cuenta, yo nunca he acampado –Sakura luchaba intensamente contra los postes para levantar la casa de campaña.

- Siempre hay una primera vez –se burló Sasuke tomando el poste y demostrándole a Sakura como debía hacerse.

La pelirrosa no lo dudo ni por un momento, Sasuke era tremendamente hábil para muchas cosas. En unos cuantos minutos Sasuke tenía la tienda de campaña totalmente armada y en pie.

Pero Sakura se cruzó de brazos con la mirada fija en Sasuke– ¿Y dónde voy a dormir yo?

- Aquí –señaló Sasuke la casa de campaña terminada.

Pero Sakura frunció el ceño desconfiada– ¿Contigo?

- Si eso es lo que quieres –dijo acercándose a unos cuantos centímetros de Sakura, pero ella no se intimidó.

- Prefiero dormir en el auto.

- Eso imaginé –Sasuke parecía divertirse enormemente haciendo enojar a la pelirrosa– Es por eso que le pedí a Hinata que se quedara contigo en esta tienda.

Sakura negó con la cabeza– Prefiero quedarme en el auto.

- ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte con ella? ¿Hay algún problema?

- Ella no me cae bien y creo que me odia.

- ¿Hinata? ¿Por qué habría de odiarte? –preguntó Sasuke incrédulo, Sakura solo rodó los ojos.

- Lo he dicho, me quedaré en el coche –dijo Sakura determinante cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke sonrió malévolamente, ya que Sakura le daba la espalda se acercó a su oído y le susurró sensualmente– ¿Tanto quieres quedarte conmigo?

Pero Sakura no se dejaría intimidar por la actitud casanova de Sasuke. Tomó el cuello de la playera de Sasuke y empezó a jugar con él de una forma coqueta y sensual– Me encantaría pasar la noche contigo… cuando el infierno se congele –le ronroneo al oído.

Sasuke sonrió divertido, él quería jugar, pero Sakura no era una chica que se dejara intimidar fácilmente.

- Ok –dijo Sasuke dándose por vencido– No me parece correcto, pero… piénsalo y si durante el día cambias de opinión puedes quedarte con Hinata o arriesgarte a quedarte conmigo.

- Y como ya te lo dije, prefiero quedarme en el auto.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke! –gritó Naruto a lo lejos haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran.

Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó en dirección a Naruto, dejando a Sakura atrás.

…

- Si tienen tanto trabajo… –se quejó Sakura apartando los arbustos que se interponían en su camino– ¿Cuándo tuvieron tiempo de venir y poner las cosas para el juego?

- Nos ponemos una fecha límite y cada uno se hace de tiempo para planearlo –contestó Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

- No entiendo como lo hacen. Con las investigaciones, el papeleo y lo que sea que hagan con el poco tiempo que tienen para su vida privada.

Sasuke sonrió orgulloso, pero Sakura pudo notar que no de la forma arrogante sino sincera– Es una costumbre que tenemos desde hace mucho tiempo. No vamos a dejarla solo porque trabajamos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de conocerse?

- Hinata y Neji son mis primos y crecieron junto a mi hermano y a mí. Sus padres fallecieron en un accidente y como mi padre es el único familiar que tienen, pidió la custodia de ambos para que no fueran puestos en adopción y separados –Sasuke contó la breve historia con tanta naturalidad que Sakura sintió que él le entregaba una confianza que no se merecía– El padre de Naruto y el mío son muy cercanos y por lo mismo, desde niños, hemos estado juntos –señaló Sasuke con una sonrisa malévola– Aunque debo admitir que siempre me ha divertido mucho hacerlo rabiar. A Shino y Kiba desde la academia. Formábamos parte de diferentes grupos y Kiba siempre trataba de superarnos a Naruto y a mí. Ino, Shikamaru y Temari los conocimos cuando formamos parte de la unidad especial.

- ¿Unidad especial? –preguntó Sakura curiosa.

- ¿No te lo había dicho? –la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza– Un año después de salir de la academia, Naruto, Kiba, Shino y yo, nos topamos con pistas de un caso inconcluso. Nadie creía que estuvieran relacionados, pero entre los cuatro unimos toda la evidencia, consultamos a Shikamaru para el perfil psicológico y le pedimos a Ino que le ayudara a Hinata a procesar las pruebas. Al final, encontramos a un asesino a quien le gustaba matar por matar.

- ¿Un asesino en serie?

Sasuke torció levemente la boca en desacuerdo– No precisamente. Este hombre solo mataba para demostrar que podía hacerlo.

- Eso sí que es estar loco.

- Hemos atrapado a muchas personas. Mujeres, hombres, incluso niños.

- ¿Niños? –preguntó Sakura alarmada.

- Te sorprendería saber lo que un niño con traumas psicológicos y maltrato físico es capaz de hacer.

La información dejó pensando a Sakura profundamente y preguntó más para ella misma que para Sasuke– ¿Si alguien ha tenido una vida llena de desgracias puede volverse malo? –pero él alcanzó a escucharla perfectamente

- No sé, creo que hay muchas cosas que tener en consideración.

- ¿Cómo cuáles? –la curiosidad de Sakura iba en aumento y eso parecía darle fuerza suficiente para ir al paso de Sasuke.

- Hay quienes dicen que se nace siendo propenso a la maldad…

- ¿Tu qué piensas? –preguntó Sakura poniéndose frente a él para detener su paso.

Sasuke levantó la mirada al cielo, podía ver las copas de los árboles y el sol que se filtraba por ellas– Yo creo que… ¿por qué estás tan curiosa? Por lo general evitas hablar y hoy estás particularmente interesada en el tema.

Sakura frunció el ceño– Bien, si no quieres decirme tu opinión no me importa –se dio la vuelta tan rápido que no vio la raíz que sobresalía del suelo y estuvo a punto de caer, pero gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Sasuke eso no pasó.

Sasuke rodeó su cintura con un brazo pegando a Sakura a su pecho. Se quedaron así por unos momentos. Sasuke aspiró el aroma del cabello de Sakura y cerró sus ojos para poder disfrutar mejor la fragancia que emanaba de ella. Por su parte, Sakura podía sentir el palpitar del corazón de Sasuke y se dio cuenta que ambos tenían el latido acompasado. Era como si ambos estuvieran acostumbrados a estar de ese modo.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sasuke en un susurró.

Sakura cerró los ojos al sentir la calidez del aliento de Sasuke contra su oído– Hn.

Lentamente ambos se alejaron, pero era como si se vieran forzados a hacerlo.

- Yo opino que las personas escogen su camino. Si tienes el impulso de hacer algo, al final eres tú mismo quien decide hacerlo o no –dijo Sasuke regresando a la conversación que se había interrumpido. Y algo llamó su atención, Sakura parecía suspirar aliviada con las palabras que le había dicho– ¿Continuamos?

- Hn –asintió Sakura con una linda sonrisa contagiando a Sasuke.

Ambos retomaron el andar mientras revisaban los documentos con las notas para encontrar los objetos escondidos.

El juego se trataba de un rally donde cada uno de los "capitanes" había escondido un objeto cualquiera en el amplio bosque. Cada equipo recibía una hoja con pistas para encontrar cada uno de los objetos. La meta era descifrar las pistas y encontrar los objetos antes que los demás. El equipo ganador se llevaba un pequeño trofeo como símbolo de su victoria y una cena en el restaurante de su elección.

…

- ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí? –preguntó Sakura agachándose para pasar por debajo de un árbol a medio caer. Sasuke miraba el mapa con gran atención y la pelirrosa tuvo un mal presentimiento– ¿Has estado aquí antes?

- Claro –contestó Sasuke chasqueando la lengua pero evitando el contacto visual con Sakura.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Pues cuando vine a esconder los objetos.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos inquisitiva– ¡Es una mentira! –gritó Sakura señalándolo acusadoramente– Nunca antes habías venido.

- Claro que sí –Sasuke sonrió nervioso– Cada que jugamos el rally lo hacemos aquí.

- ¿Sabes leer un mapa? –preguntó Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

- Sí.

- ¡Otra vez estás mintiendo! –dijo la pelirrosa levantando los brazos al aire.

- ¿Cómo sabes que miento? ¿Ya adquiriste la habilidad de leer las auras? –Sasuke trataba de bromear para salirse del problema, pero Sakura no lo dejaría tan fácilmente.

De un movimiento Sakura le arrebató el mapa de las manos a Sasuke y trató de comprender lo que veía– ¿Dónde está el campamento?

- Aquí –dijo Sasuke señalando una "X" en el mapa.

- Que obvio –masculló Sakura– ¿Cómo regresamos?

- Caminando hacia el… –Sasuke trató de buscar una orientación en el mapa pero le fue imposible leerla.

- ¡Estamos perdidos! –gritó Sakura estampando el mapa en el pecho de Sasuke– ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y sonrió divertido– Estaba buscando el río que baja desde la montaña. El campamento está cerca del afluente.

Sakura, en ese momento, deseaba que su habilidad no se limitara a solo ver fantasmas, sino a asesinar a la gente. Aspiró profundamente y se tranquilizó. Enojándose no ganaría nada– Bien, busquemos el río.

- Velo del lado positivo, por lo menos te perdiste conmigo y no con Kiba.

- Por lo menos Kiba trae un perro que nos hubiera indicado el camino de regreso –rebatió Sakura provocando un malestar en Sasuke.

- ¿Preferirías estar con Kiba? –preguntó disgustado.

Tono que Sakura pudo notar inmediatamente– ¿Y que si lo hiciera? ¿Acaso te molesta que prefiera estar con él?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, pero luego negó con la cabeza y refunfuñó cosas que Sakura no pudo entender.

…

Sakura miraba al cielo constantemente, el sol se estaba poniendo y el bosque resultaba cada vez más oscuro.

Habían caminado por varias horas en completo silencio. Molestos el uno con el otro. Fue hasta que Sakura dejó la discusión a un lado que intercambiaron palabras.

- ¿No deberíamos detenernos? –preguntó tratando de no tropezar.

Sasuke suspiró y se detuvo unos pasos adelante– ¿Estas cansada?

- Si, un poco –confesó la pelirrosa sentándose en una enorme raíz.

- Será mejor continuar mientras haya luz –Sakura miró a su alrededor, cada vez era más difícil ver el camino– Además no creo que falte mucho para el río. Escucha –dijo Sasuke guardando silencio.

Sakura puso atención y alcanzó a escuchar el agua corriendo a lo lejos– ¡Agua! –exclamó con una sonrisa.

- Hn –Sasuke asintió también con una sonrisa y extendió la mano para ayudar a Sakura a levantarse.

Sakura no lo dudó y tomó la mano que le tendía Sasuke.

Caminaron un par de minutos aún tomados de la mano y en completo silencio. Pero esta vez no estaban disgustados, solo era que así se sentían bien.

De pronto, Sasuke, detuvo la marcha.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sakura pegándose al brazo de Sasuke.

- Escuché un ruido –le contestó hablándole en un susurro apretando fuertemente la mano de Sakura.

- Puede que sea Naruto tratando de encontrarnos.

Sasuke entrecerró la mirada y Sakura, aun con la escasa luz de la luna, pudo notar que los ojos del hombre destellaban un ligero tono carmesí. Demasiado contrastante con el profundo negro de sus ojos. En ese momento, Sakura comprendió porque Sasuke usaba lentes oscuros cuando interrogaba a los sospechosos.

- No, no es Naruto –de manera instintiva, Sasuke puso a Sakura detrás de él. Sakura por su parte, sujetó fuertemente el brazo de Sasuke. La chica tenía miedo– Cuando te diga, corres.

- ¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Sakura, pero apenas el sonido salió de su boca, Sasuke ya la arrastraba lejos.

Sasuke corría a grandes zancadas y Sakura apenas si podía seguirle el paso. Estaba tan cansada que no se dio cuenta que había soltado la mano de Sasuke. Por un momento se detuvo a recobrar el aliento. A punto de caer, se recargó en sus rodillas para tratar de controlar su respiración. Cuando levantó la mirada, aún nublada por el esfuerzo, se dio cuenta que estaba sola.

- ¿Sasuke? –dijo buscando al moreno entre la maleza del bosque– No es gracioso.

- No debiste soltarte –la regañó Suki emergiendo del suelo.

- ¡Claro, como si seguirle el paso a un hombre de más de un metro ochenta fuera tan fácil! –Sakura se incorporó respirando hondo y dejando salir el aire lentamente– ¿Puedes encontrarlo?

- Trataré –Suki se elevó por encima de la cabeza de Sakura, pero estaba tan oscuro que apenas podía ver a unos cuantos metros– No veo nada.

- Mira al frente y avanza un poco –Sakura trató de recordar la dirección en que iban corriendo, pero desde el nivel del suelo, todo se veía igual. El miedo empezó a apoderarse de ella y la situación empeoró cuando escuchó ruido a sus espaldas. Se giró rápidamente y trató de ver el origen del ruido– ¿Sasuke? –preguntó temerosa. Pero no hubo respuesta. Empezó a caminar hacia atrás tratando de no tropezar, pero el crujir de las ramas frente a ella la aterrorizó.

Sus piernas se movieron por sí solas, Sakura comenzó a correr sin ver a donde. Solo quería alejarse de ahí y encontrar a Sasuke.

- ¡_Sasuke_! ¡_Sasuke_! ¡_Sasuke_! –repetía incesantemente en su cabeza. Estaba aterrorizada y… sola– ¡_Me dejó_! ¡_Me dejó_! –las lágrimas nublaban su visión.

…

- ¡Sakura! –gritaba Sasuke regresando sobre sus pasos– ¿Cómo pude perderla? ¡Soy un idiota!

…

Sakura seguía corriendo tropezando a cada paso. La posibilidad de que Sasuke la hubiera abandonado envenenaba su cabeza y le impedía razonar.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Detente! –gritó Suki tratando de interponerse en su camino. Pero la adrenalina en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa impidió que la pudiera detener.

Sakura tropezó y cayó rodando por una pendiente.

- ¡Suki! –gritó Sakura tratando de detener su caída.

Suki trataba de tomar la mano de Sakura, aunque no pudiera detener por completo su caída, lo intentaría.

…

- ¡_Suki_! –Sasuke escuchó el grito de Sakura y por instinto usó su habilidad para ver las auras. Si no podía verla en la oscuridad, podría intentar ver su aura.

- ¡Sakura! –gruñó desesperadamente, ya que nunca había podido ver con claridad el aura de Sakura, no sabía que buscar.

De pronto Sasuke vio un resplandor de luz azul. El color del miedo. Un tono tan intenso que incluso él lo sintió en los huesos. Corrió tan aprisa como pudo y aun así sintió que estaba en un sueño donde no avanzaba.

Siguió el destello colina abajo y en un segundo, que le pareció eterno, alcanzó a ver a Sakura cayendo sin control tratando de alcanzar algo inexistente. Por lo menos para él.

En un instante, Sasuke alcanzó a escuchar el ruido de agua corriendo y el terror se apoderó de él. Sakura estaba por caer de un acantilado– ¡Sakura! –gritó tratando de alcanzar la mano de la pelirrosa. Pero fue en vano, Sakura había perdido el conocimiento y caía inconsciente e indefensa.

Sasuke no lo dudó y se arrojó detrás de ella.

Segundos después solo se escuchó el golpe de ambos contra el agua.

…

Sasuke salió a la superficie buscando a Sakura, pero ella no había salido. Eso significaba que seguía inconsciente y bajo el agua. Sasuke se sumergió buscándola, afortunadamente la luz de la luna iluminaba el lago en su totalidad. En ese momento Sasuke agradecía infinitamente que el color del cabello de Sakura fuera de ese color. Rosa. De ahora en adelante sería su color favorito.

Aun, con la mochila a la espalda y arrastrando a Sakura con él, Sasuke salió a la orilla cargando a la pelirrosa. Recostó a Sakura en el suelo y revisó su condición– Sakura –la llamó, pero no contestó. Pegó su oído al pecho de la chica y el corazón no latía y tampoco estaba respirando. Se quitó la mochila y la arrojó lejos. Respiró hondo y empezó a recitar las instrucciones para realizar resucitación cardio-pulmonar.

- Inclinar la cabeza hacía atrás –tomó el rostro de Sakura y lo acomodó de acuerdo a las indicaciones– Colocar ambas manos en puño, una sobre la otra a la altura del esternón y hacer cinco compresiones en el pecho –Sasuke contó en voz alta– Luego cubrir la nariz y dar respiración de… –recordó el último paso del proceso y se dio cuenta que tenía que "besar" a Sakura. El recuerdo de Aiko acercándose a Sakura invadió su mente, la ira bulló desde su interior. Negó con la cabeza, no era momento para dudar. Con una mano cerró la nariz de Sakura y con sus labios cubrió los de la pelirrosa. Repitió el proceso tres veces y cuando temió lo peor, Sakura abrió los ojos.

- Sasuke…kun –murmuró Sakura. Su rostro aun descansaba entre las manos de Sasuke. Sakura podía sentir el cálido aliento de Sasuke chocar contra sus labios. No sabía lo que había sucedido, pero la mirada angustiada de él le decía que tenía suerte de ver sus ojos nuevamente.

En un arrebato de alegría, Sasuke la abrazó fuertemente contra él. No la dejaría ir. No quería volver a sentir la desesperación de perderla– Casi me matas del susto.

Sakura correspondió al abrazo y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke– Pensé que me habías abandonado.

- Nunca lo haría –Sasuke apartó a Sakura al darse cuenta que la chica temblaba como gelatina– Estas temblando.

- Tengo frío –dijo Sakura chasqueando los dientes.

- Debes cambiarte de ropa –Sasuke tomó la mochila de Sakura, pero todo lo que tenía adentro estaba empapado– Te dije que guardaras la ropa en una bolsa de plástico.

- ¡Lo siento! Nunca imaginé… que me fuera a caer… a un río desde… un acantilado –refutó Sakura tartamudeando por el frío.

Sasuke suspiró y soltó a Sakura para ir a buscar su mochila. Aunque estaba mojada, sacó una bolsa de plástico de cerrado hermético que había protegido el contenido del agua. Dentro de la bolsa había un pantalón, una camiseta blanca y una manta. Sakura entrecerró la mirada, Sasuke sabía acampar mejor de lo que sabía orientarse.

Sasuke alternó miradas entre las cosas en sus manos y le extendió la camiseta a Sakura– Ponte esto.

Sakura negó con la cabeza– ¿Y tú que vas a usar?

- Esto –Sasuke le mostró el pantalón que sostenía con la otra mano.

- Te vas a congelar –dijo Sakura abrazándose tan fuerte como pudo.

- Prenderé una fogata –Sasuke comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- ¿Con qué?

- Traigo fósforos.

- Pero vas a necesitar buscar madera y…

- ¡Ponte la bendita playera ahora! –gritó Sasuke acallando la testarudez de Sakura.

La pelirrosa hizo un puchero que le pareció extremadamente gracioso a Sasuke, solo no rio porque le restaría autoridad a su reprimenda.

Como pudo, Sakura se puso de pie y tomó la playera que le concedía Sasuke– No vayas a mirar –sentenció parándose a espaldas de Sasuke.

- Tú tampoco –Sasuke sonrió divertido y giró el rostro en cuanto vio la mirada fulminante de Sakura.

Sasuke se quitó toda la ropa y se metió en el pantalón mucho antes de que Sakura terminara de cambiarse. Sakura parecía estar debatiéndose mentalmente si quitarse TODO o dejarse la ropa interior. Si lo hacía, la playera se mojaría y seguiría sufriendo frío. Pero si no, estaría prácticamente desnuda.

- ¡_Cámbiate ya la ropa_! –refunfuñó Suki.

- _Creo que me dejaré el sostén y…_

- _Quítate TO-DO_ –Suki hizo énfasis en la palabra para que Sakura la entendiera a la perfección.

Sakura negó con la cabeza_– Pero… y que tal si…_

- ¿_Qué podría pasar_? –preguntó Suki encogiéndose de hombros.

Las imágenes inundaron la mente de Sakura de lo que podría pasar. Sasuke era un hombre y ella una chica. Las cosas últimamente estaban tomando un rumbo peligroso entre ambos. Sakura siempre lo vio como un gigoló, un hombre a quien las mujeres no oponían resistencia. Él estaba acostumbrado a tomar lo que quería, cuando lo quería. Ella aún era inocente en temas del amor y todo lo relacionado a interactuar con el género opuesto. De hecho, Sakura solo conocía de manera cercana a Sasuke y su equipo, aunque también estaba Konohamaru; pero él solo era un chico. Y Akio, aunque de él prefería no recordar nada. ¿Qué podría detener a Sasuke? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Cómo la había hecho reaccionar después de la caída del acantilado? Se tocó los labios, desde que había despertado tenía una extraña sensación. ¿Qué haría Sasuke con ella si se quedaba sin ropa? Cada nueva imagen en su mente la hacía ruborizar más.

- Si no te apresuras, me veré obligado a quitarte yo mismo la ropa –expuso Sasuke al aire mientras apilaba unas ramas secas

- ¡No mires! –gritó Sakura totalmente sonrojada.

- No lo estoy haciendo –Sasuke metía hojas secas bajo las ramas para iniciar el fuego. Poco a poco la llama se fue intensificando hasta iniciar un pequeño fuego– No fue tan difícil –dijo Sasuke congratulándose por su logro.

- ¡_Es tan lindo_! –Suki flotaba y la pelirrosa juraría que sus ojos se volverían corazones en cualquier momento.

Sakura miró la cara de emoción de Sasuke y sonrió también– _Cuando no se comporta como un completo patán, en verdad puede ser lindo_.

- ¿_Por qué siempre eres tan desagradable con él_? –Suki la fulminó con la mirada, pero Sakura ignoró el gesto y suspiró derrotada. Solo se quitaría el sostén, pero se quedaría con los boxers.

Sasuke iba a decirle a Sakura que se acercara al fuego, pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca al ver que la chica se estaba quitando la playera mojada. La luz de la fogata iluminó la silueta de Sakura y Sasuke pudo notar que la chica tenía una cicatriz que le recorría el costado derecho de la espalda. Inmediatamente regresó la vista al fuego tratando de imaginar que había pasado para que la chica tuviera una cicatriz así.

Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos cuando Sakura le arrojó sobre la cabeza la manta– Cúbrete o te resfriaras.

- Pero tú solo traes eso puesto –dijo Sasuke señalando la camiseta de Sakura. Aunque al darse cuenta de lo que implicaban sus palabras, sintió que sus mejillas ardían y rogaba porque Sakura no se diera cuenta.

- Y tu eso –Sakura contraatacó señalando el pantalón y luego su pecho descubierto. Y como consecuencia, también se ruborizó al ver el torso desnudo de Sasuke.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? –preguntó Sasuke desviando la incomodidad que se había hecho.

- Siempre y cuando no sean hongos venenosos o moras silvestres –dijo Sakura en tono divertido provocando una sonrisa en Sasuke.

- Era mi primera opción, pero ya que no te apetece –Sasuke buscó dentro de su mochila y sacó otra bolsa sellada– ¿Quieres una barra energética o prefieres un chocolate?

- Un chocolate –Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y tomó el chocolate que tenía el moreno en la mano.

- Traigo más comida, pero creo que debemos racionarla.

- ¿Crees que tardemos mucho en encontrar el regreso? –preguntó Sakura con la boca llena de chocolate.

- Mañana seguiremos el cauce del río. Eso nos llevara de regreso a la salida del parque y al campamento que armamos –Sasuke tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al ver los "dulces" labios de Sakura.

Sakura sintió que se burlaba de ella y lo miró desconcertada– ¿Qué?

- Tienes chocolate en la boca –Sasuke se acercó y con el pulgar limpió los restos de la golosina.

De pronto el ambiente se tornó diferente. Sasuke no despegaba la mirada de los ojos de Sakura y ella no podía desviar su mirada. Sasuke se acercó lentamente al rostro de Sakura, los labios de él rozaron ligeramente los de ella, saboreando los restos de chocolate y a su vez pidiendo permiso. Sakura no sabía que hacer o como responder, cerró los ojos esperando lo que sea que fuera a suceder.

Un extraño ruido alertó a ambos. De un salto, Sasuke se levantó y tomó una rama de la fogata tratando de alumbrar los alrededores y divisar el origen del ruido.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Quédate ahí –ordenó Sasuke impidiéndole levantarse, no había dado un paso cuando sintió que algo sujetaba su pierna. Al mirar hacia abajo, Sakura estaba aferrada a la pierna de su pantalón, con la mirada agachada y cubierta por el flequillo. La imagen impactó a Sasuke, se agachó y tomó la barbilla de Sakura para levantarle la cara. El rostro de Sakura era indescifrable, Sasuke no sabía si la chica estaba a punto de llorar o si se burlaría de él porque creía que tenía miedo– No me voy a ir, solo quiero asegurarme que nada nos coma mientras descansamos.

- Júramelo –exigió Sakura con un puchero. Sasuke sonrió, pero eso no le pareció gracioso a Sakura– ¡Júramelo! –gritó desesperada.

Sasuke nunca había visto a Sakura tan indefensa. Se agachó y besó la frente de Sakura en un gesto muy protector– Te lo juro.

Sakura soltó el pantalón de Sasuke y se sentó con las piernas dobladas a sus costados y las manos recargadas entre sus muslos. Era una imagen que Sasuke no podría quitarse de la cabeza en mucho tiempo. La pelirrosa se veía inconcebiblemente sensual y a la vez endemoniadamente inocente.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y trató de no pensar en lo que podía suceder si dejaba a su imaginación apoderarse de sus instintos. Se alejó unos pasos en dirección al ruido y solo pudo ver que un conejo corría entre la hierba.

Al ver que Sasuke relajaba los hombros, Sakura se levantó del suelo– ¿Qué es?

- Solo un conejo –dijo Sasuke con tanta naturalidad que tranquilizó los nervios de Sakura– Ven –Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y él le tendió la gruesa rama que usaba como antorcha– Acercaré esto a la fogata para que podamos sentarnos.

Sakura iluminó el suelo y vio lo que quería mover Sasuke. Un pedazo de tronco bastante grueso, y seguramente pesado, que les serviría de respaldo para sentarse frente a la fogata.

Una sonrisa soberbia iluminó los labios de Sakura– Dudo mucho que puedas moverlo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la Sakura que conocía y que le encantaba hacerlo enojar– ¿Una apuesta?

- Claro.

- Saldrás a lo que sea que hagan las chicas, acompañada de Hinata y tratarás de conocerla.

Sakura lo pensó un poco– ¿Y si no puedes moverlo?

- Haré lo que tú quieras –dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera? –Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y comenzó a jugar con su dedo sobre el pecho del moreno.

- Lo que tú quieras –respondió Sasuke con voz ronca acomodando un mechón detrás de la oreja de Sakura.

Sakura dio un paso atrás y se cruzó de brazos matando el momento– Me dejarás en paz por una semana. Nada de llamadas, no me buscaras en la escuela y te mantendrás alejado de mi casa, por una semana –recalcó Sakura con el dedo índice en alto.

Sasuke suspiró derrotado, él ya empezaba a imaginarse otras cosas mucho más divertidas y Sakura lo arruinaba con sus aburridas peticiones– Está bien.

- Si no puedes moverlo solo, quiere decir que yo gano.

- Si, si –cortó Sasuke desilusionado.

- Bien, muévelo –Sakura estaba más que divertida viendo como Sasuke se preparaba.

Pero su diversión terminó cuando, para su sorpresa, Sasuke levantó el tronco y comenzó a moverlo lentamente. Al ver la cara atónita de Sakura, Sasuke sonrió divertido– Espero que se lleven bien.

Aunque mover el tronco le tomó casi diez minutos, Sasuke por fin logró colocarlo donde lo quería. Sentados frente a la fogata, Sasuke estaba envuelto con la manta y Sakura a su lado abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho con la mirada perdida en el fuego. Estaban en silencio, acompañándose el uno al otro. Cuando menos se lo esperaron, una ráfaga de viento sopló provocando un escalofrío en Sakura.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, Sasuke se sentó detrás de ella, rodeándola con las piernas y los brazos– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Sakura ruborizada.

- Tengo frío, ¿tú no? –Sasuke le contestó seriamente.

- Si, pero… –Sakura se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de la trampa que le tendió Sasuke. Él quería que ella admitiera que tenía frío– Gracias.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Sasuke ladeando la cabeza para ver el rostro de Sakura.

- Me salvaste, me diste ropa, no me dejaste sola, tratas de que no muera de frío…

- Eso lo haría cualquiera.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y se acomodó de manera que Sasuke viera su perfil claramente– Cuando era pequeña, mi madre y… yo, fuimos a una estación de trenes foráneos –Sakura tenía la mirada perdida en la oscuridad del bosque mientras hablaba– Ella soltó mi mano y un segundo después no podía encontrarla. Había un mundo de gente y yo estaba sola. Veía a las personas pasar a mi lado, tratando de esquivarme, pero eran tantas –la expresión asustada en el rostro de Sakura era tan real, que Sasuke pudo imaginar lo que debió haber sentido– Me caí y los demás no se dieron cuenta. Me patearon, mi pisaron. Yo me arrastré hasta un basurero que estaba cerca. Las lágrimas no dejaban de mojar mi rostro, estaba tan asustada, tenía tanto miedo –Sakura inhalo y exhalo repetidas veces tratando de calmar sus emociones. Sasuke acariciaba su espalda ayudándola a calmarse– En ese momento un hombre se acercó a mí. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos eran dulces y compasivos. Me tendió la mano y me preguntó porque lloraba –una tierna sonrisa se plantó en el rostro de Sakura– ¿Sabes quién era?

- No –contestó dudoso Sasuke.

- Un muerto. El único que se preocupó por mí en ese momento fue un muerto –dijo Sakura con ironía en su voz– ¿Puedes creerlo?

- Seguramente tu madre también estaba preocupada por ti.

Sakura negó con la cabeza– Ella quería que yo me perdiera. Por eso me llevó a un lugar tan concurrido.

- No lo creo, Sakura.

- Ella tenía miedo de lo que yo era. De lo que podía ver.

- Sin importar lo que seas, no creo que ella haya querido dañarte. Es tu madre –dijo Sasuke acomodando un mechón de cabello de Sakura tras su oreja.

- Era –corrigió Sakura furiosa– Ella está muerta.

Sasuke ya no supo que más decir– Estás cansada, duerme un poco.

- Hn –Sakura iba a levantarse, pero Sasuke se lo impidió abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho.

- Buenas noches –dijo Sasuke rodeando a Sakura completamente con la manta y sus brazos.

Sakura murmuró la respuesta y se acomodó sobre el pecho de él. Los latidos del corazón de Sasuke eran tranquilos y acompasados, comenzaban a arrullarla como si fueran una canción de cuna. Además de la calidez que emanaba la piel de Sasuke y los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban, la hacían sentir protegida. Con un cálido sentimiento en su corazón, Sakura se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Por su parte, Sasuke sintió como Sakura se relajaba entre sus brazos y al notar que respiraba pausadamente supo que se había quedado dormida. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y pudo advertir el rostro de Sakura sumido en una paz y tranquilidad que nunca antes le había visto. Las respiraciones de Sakura chocaban contra su piel desnuda produciendo un leve, pero agradable, cosquilleo. Sasuke sonrió, jamás se habría imaginado siendo tan afectuoso con alguien que no fuera su familia.

…

- ¿Crees que estarán bien? –preguntó Hinata asiendo con una mano la manta y con la otra una lámpara que dirigía hacia el espeso bosque.

- Debo admitir que Sasuke nunca ha sido muy bueno cuando se trata de orientación fuera de la ciudad…

- ¿Pero…? –Naruto puso un dedo sobre los labios de Hinata.

- Pero también sé que no es un inútil –Naruto sonrió para tratar de animar a Hinata– Además se vuelve más ingenioso cuando otra vida, que no es la suya, depende él.

- Los guardabosques dicen que no podrán hacer nada hasta mañana –avisó Neji acercándose a la pareja.

Shikamaru acomodó la pila de leños cerca de la fogata y arrojo un par al fuego para avivarlo– Lo mejor será mantener guardias durante la noche.

- Shino, Akamaru y yo seremos los primeros –ofreció Kiba sentándose frente a la fogata.

…

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos y se incorporó un poco para ver el rostro de Sasuke. Y aunque la luna estaba cubierta por nubes, logró ver el semblante del moreno, relajado y apacible. Sacó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Sasuke.

- Desearía tanto ser yo la que estuviera entre tus brazos –la luna salió de su escondite revelando unos ojos turquesa en lugar de los jade de Sakura.

Sasuke se removió un poco alejando el rostro de la mano de la pelirrosa, era como si estuviera rechazando la caricia inconscientemente.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó, no porque quisiera, sino ya no se sentía tan cómoda. Y es que al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que su "almohada" ya no estaba. Recargándose en sus antebrazos y con la mirada entrecerrada por la intensidad del sol, buscó a Sasuke. Y vaya despertar matutino que tuvo. Sasuke se estaba bañando en el río. Las gotas de agua que caían desde su cabello, resbalaban por los bien esculpidos músculos de todo su cuerpo. El sol que se reflejaba en las perlas de agua, le daba la apariencia a Sasuke de brillar con luz propia. Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta ante semejante espectáculo.

- Estas babeando –le gruñó Suki sentada en el tronco.

Sakura frunció el ceño sonrojada– Claro que no estoy babeando –había hablado en voz alta, por lo que se tapó la boca y se escondió bajo la manta tratando de esconderse. Esperaba que Sasuke no la hubiera escuchado.

- ¿Por qué te escondes entonces? –la fantasma emergió de la tierra bajó la manta buscando a Sakura.

- No me estoy escondiendo –susurró Sakura.

- Entonces, ¿Qué haces bajo la manta?

La pelirrosa tenía la extraña sensación de que Suki había "amanecido" de mal humor y para demostrarle que no se escondía, se puso de pie dejando caer la manta al suelo. Y casi muere por desangramiento nasal al encontrarse a Sasuke saliendo del río. La cara de Sakura parecía un foco rojo encendido.

- ¡Lo siento! –gritó muriéndose de la vergüenza dándole la espalda a Sasuke– ¡No era mi intención verte…!

Sasuke soltó una risotada– No es para tanto, tranquilízate –dijo tomando su ropa del tendedero improvisado que habían hecho para dejar la ropa secando por la noche– ¿No te vas a dar un baño? –le preguntó Sasuke al oído.

Sakura se quedó paralizada al escuchar la voz de Sasuke y sentir su aliento chocar contra su oído. Ella solo atinó a asentir y rodear a Sasuke sin despegar la mirada del suelo– Me voy a lavar la cara.

- Puedes meterte si quieres –señaló Sasuke con un tono un tanto perverso– El agua está un poco fría, pero bastante agradable.

- ¡Ya entendí tus intenciones estúpido detective! –gritó Sakura mirando furiosa a Sasuke.

Sasuke cerró los ojos aturdido por el intenso grito de Sakura– ¿Sabes…? Prefiero a la Sakura de anoche. Esa linda y tierna niña que me llamó Sasuke-kun cuando la salve y se acurrucó en mi pecho para dormir plácidamente.

Sakura se volvió a ruborizar al recordarlo. Sasuke tenía razón. En sus brazos había dormido como nunca antes, por fin en mucho tiempo había descansado de verdad. Ella solo refunfuñó y se metió al río. El agua le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y, aunque estaba fría, era agradable. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en sus labios y Sasuke también sonrió al verla.

…

- Vamos a iniciar la búsqueda, si pudiera proporcionarme algo para que los perros lo huelan sería de mucha ayuda –pidió el guardabosques a Naruto.

- Claro –dijo el rubio aliviado– ¿Quiere de los dos o solo de uno?

- De los dos, si es posible.

Naruto miró a Hinata que estaba a su lado– ¿Podrías traer la maleta de Sakura? Está en el carro de Sasuke.

- Si –respondió Hinata, pero Shikamaru ya iba con dos maletas en la mano.

- Imaginé que la necesitarían –dijo el castaño sacando una chaqueta.

Hinata miró interrogante a su amigo psiquiatra– Pero… el auto de Sasuke está… –dijo señalando el lado opuesto de donde venía Shikamaru.

- Estaba dentro de la tienda de campaña junto con la maleta de Sasuke –indicó Shikamaru indistintamente.

- Gracias señor –dijo el guardabosques tomando la prenda y dándosela a oler a un perro. Otro más se acercó y le dieron a oler una camiseta de Sasuke– Esperen aquí, en cuanto sepamos algo les avisaremos.

Naruto alcanzó al guardabosque antes de que se retirara– Se me olvidaba… Una vez le dije a mi amigo que si se perdía siguiera el arroyo hasta su desembocadura.

- Perfecto, si encontró el cauce del río probablemente no tardemos en encontrarlos –agradeció el hombre y dejó a Naruto en el campamento.

- ¿Qué sucede Hinata? –preguntó Naruto a su novia que se notaba algo alterada.

- Nada, solo es que estoy preocupada.

- Tranquilízate amor –el rubio abrazó a Hinata por los hombros y depositó un tierno beso en su cabeza– Ellos estarán bien, lo sé porque Sasuke es muy tenaz.

…

- Sujétala fuerte –dijo Sakura con un extremo de la manta en las manos.

- No creo que funcione –se quejó Sasuke al otro lado del río con el agua por encima de las rodillas.

- Si no lo intentamos solo tendremos chocolates y barras energéticas para desayunar –Sasuke asintió dándole la razón a Sakura– Si vemos algún pez bajamos la manta para usarla como red.

Tras varios intentos fallidos. Sakura estaba por darse por vencida cuando un banco de peces pasó. Sasuke lo vio y le gritó– Ahora, Sakura. Bájala.

Ambos bajaron la manta y varios peces quedaron atrapados en ella– ¡Lo logramos! –gritó Sakura con una enorme sonrisa y se abrazó a Sasuke.

El moreno la rodeó por la cintura para evitar que se cayera. La veía tan feliz y contenta con algo tan simple, que lo sorprendió; pero tenía que reconocer que le fascinaba verla así. Después de la algarabía, Sakura se soltó de Sasuke para ver su botín.

- ¿Puedes cocinarlos todos? Tengo hambre –señaló Sakura dudosa– Y dudo que encontremos a los demás pronto.

- No vamos a quedarnos a vivir aquí Sakura –dijo Sasuke en tono burlón.

- A mí no me parecería tan malo –Sakura se acercó a los restos de la fogata y removió un poco las cenizas.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Me he dado cuenta que aquí está tan… callado –la pelirrosa hacía alusión a algo que Sasuke no podía comprender del todo y al ver la duda en su rostro lo aclaró para él– En la ciudad es difícil acallar las voces de los muertos. Los llantos, los lamentos, los susurros, por la noche son… inquietantes.

- ¿Aquí no hay fantasmas?

- No, la única que he visto es a… –Sakura se quedó pensativa y giró la cabeza buscando– ¿Suki?

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Ella estaba aquí cuando desperté, pero ya tiene un rato que no la veo.

Sasuke sacó los fósforos y encendió las hojas secas para cocinar los pescados– Tal vez ande por ahí investigando.

- Supongo que tienes razón –Sakura no le prestó mucha atención a la preparación del desayuno. En cambio, se concentró en encontrar a Suki– ¿_Dónde estás_? ¿_Dónde estás_? –repetía mentalmente buscando a la chica fantasma.

- ¿_Qué quieres_? –preguntó Suki malhumorada

- ¿_Dónde estás_?

- ¿_Para qué quieres saberlo_?

- _Porque estoy preocupada por ti _–inconscientemente, Sakura frunció el ceño y Sasuke lo notó, pero no preguntó nada.

- _Sabes que no me puede pasar nada porque estoy muerta_ –las palabras de Suki destilaban veneno hiriendo a Sakura.

Sakura dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó de golpe– ¿_Qué te sucede_? _Nunca antes me habías hablado así_.

Suki se dio cuenta de la tristeza en la voz de Sakura y sintió remordimiento– _Lo siento, Sakura. Estoy buscando a los demás para que puedan regresar con ellos_.

- _No te alejes mucho, por favor. No quiero sentirme sola otra vez_.

- _No estás sola y lo sabes_.

Sakura levantó la mirada del suelo y se encontró con Sasuke terminando de acomodar los pescados sobre el fuego– ¿_Te refieres a Sasuke_? –pero la respuesta nunca resonó en su cabeza, Suki se había silenciado– _Pero él no… yo a él…_

…

Tras varios minutos al fuego, Sasuke le tendió un pescado cocido a Sakura– Come.

- Ya no tengo apetito.

- Hace rato dijiste que te comerías una tonelada –bromeó Sasuke robándole una sonrisa a Sakura.

- Dije que tenía hambre, no que me comería una tonelada de pescado.

- Es lo mismo –Sasuke dio una mordida al pescado y miró de reojo a Sakura– Porque con lo pesada que eres, no dudo que puedas devorarte eso y más.

Sakura abrió la boca indignada– Eres un…

- ¿Amor? ¿Héroe? ¿Un excelente cocinero?

- Yo diría que un patán, pero lo de cocinero no está mal.

- ¿Te gustó? –preguntó Sasuke ilusionado.

- Considerando lo poco que tenías para prepararlo, debo admitir que te quedo bastante bueno –Sakura dio una mordida a su desayuno y bebió un poco de agua– Claro, que, tengo mucha hambre y posiblemente eso lo haga apetecible. Definitivamente ya puedes casarte.

- Gracias por la aprobación –dijo Sasuke con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza– Aunque supongo que tendría que pulir mis habilidades culinarias si quisiera casarme contigo.

La pelirrosa estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el bocado. Se golpeó el pecho y buscó la botella de agua para pasar el trozo de pescado. Los jades se fijaron en Sasuke, pero el parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la gravedad de su comentario. ¿O es que acaso no era una broma?

- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Caminar por la orilla del río, seguiremos corriente abajo y ya veremos a donde nos lleva el destino.

- ¡Eres un dramático! –dijo Sakura entre risas.

- Soy un chef poeta.

…

Tras el desayuno y un breve reposo de sus alimentos. Sasuke guardó todo de nuevo en su mochila y protegido por la bolsa hermética.

- Eres muy ordenado, tu mamá debió trabajar mucho para educarte.

La pequeña sonrisa orgullosa de Sasuke le indicó a Sakura que sus palabras no estaban tan erróneas.

- Aprendí mucho, pero la mayoría fue por mi cuenta –el orgullo se esfumó y la tristeza inundó la sonrisa de Sasuke– Mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía 10 años.

- Lo lamento –dijo Sakura en un susurro.

- No tienes porque –Sasuke le alborotó la melena con una pequeña sonrisa– Ya hace mucho que lo supere. Además no es como si hubiera estado solo. Tenía a mi familia conmigo y después de unos años mi papá se casó con otra mujer.

- ¿Tienes una madrastra? ¿Es como dicen los cuentos? –Sakura trataba de dejar atrás el tema de la muerte de la madre de Sasuke haciendo pequeñas bromas. Solo esperaba no empeorar las cosas.

Sasuke se sumió en una tristeza que borró la pequeña sonrisa de Sakura– Fue… verdaderamente… una… cosa de los más normal que te puedas imaginar.

- Eres un… –Sakura tomó una piedra y se la arrojó a Sasuke como reclamo por hacerla creer que había sufrido en su niñez.

- Admite que te preocupaste por mí.

- Claro que no.

- Eres tan tierna –Sasuke le tomó las mejillas y se las estiró lo más que pudo.

- Suéltame –exigió Sakura peleando contra Sasuke que no la soltaba por nada.

- Admítelo y te suelto.

- Nunca –aunque Sakura apenas podía hablar y las mejillas comenzaban a dolerle, se negaba a admitirlo.

- ¡Uchiha-san! ¡Haruno-san! –escucharon un grito delante de ellos.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron a los ojos y ambos sonrieron aliviados.

Entre ladridos y manos agitándose, Sakura y Sasuke fueron recibidos por los guardabosques.

Ambos estaban alegres de haber sido encontrados, pero también una nostalgia los invadió. Esos dos días eran los mejores que habían pasado juntos… habían sido mágicos para ambos. Ellos solos, sin ninguna presión o responsabilidad.

…

De regresó al campamento, el equipo de rescate llegó caminando junto con el par de amigos perdidos.

Naruto corrió a recibir a Sasuke y buscó a Sakura entre los hombres, pero no la vio. Sasuke sonrió divertido al ver la cara de asustado de su amigo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? ¿Y Sakura-chan?

- A mí también me alegra verte, dobe.

- ¿Qué pasó con Sakura-chan? –preguntó claramente alarmado.

Y Sasuke le mostró su espalda. Sakura estaba cómodamente recargada en la espalda de Sasuke. Con un brazo colgando de su hombro y otro escondido entre el pecho de ella y la espalda de él– Creo que fue demasiada emoción para ella.

Naruto enarcó una ceja– Espero que no haya pasado nada malo.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –Hinata llegó y abrazó a Sasuke, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que su primo cargaba a Sakura en la espalda– ¿Por qué la estás cargando?

- Sakura estaba muy cansada y…

- ¿Por qué no la cargó alguien más? Tú también tuviste un día pesado y…

Sasuke frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza– No iba a dejar que un desconocido la cargara.

- Tienes razón –lo felicitó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

- Si les parece bien, voy a llevarla al auto –giró un poco para ver a los guardabosques y les agradeció su ayuda. Reacomodando a Sakura la llevó cargando hasta el auto.

Hinata vio como Sasuke sonreía ligeramente y le murmuraba algo a Sakura sin importarle que estuviera dormida. La ojiperla apretó los puños fuertemente a sus costados al ver la escena.

…

- Ya regresé –anunció Sakura adormilada.

Unos momentos después, Chiyo salió del corredor que llevaba a la cocina– ¿Cómo les fue?

- Estoy muerta –Sakura se tiró en la entrada de la casa después de quitarse los zapatos.

- Esa es mi línea –Sasuke se sentó junto a ella en el pequeño escalón de la entrada– Tuve que cargarte más de una hora y pesas como una tonelada.

Sakura le dio un codazo en las costillas– No es cierto. Que grosero eres Sasuke-kun.

La forma en que Sakura lo llamó causó una sonrisa en Sasuke.

- Veo que se divirtieron mucho –señaló Chiyo con voz apagada. Ambos sonrieron y asintieron al mismo tiempo al recordar lo bien que la habían pasado– Tengo que hablar con ustedes.

Sakura se recargó en sus codos y la alegría se esfumó de sus ojos– ¿Sucede algo malo Chiyo-baachan?

- Vayamos a la sala, por favor –pidió la anciana dejándolos atrás.

Sasuke se quitó los zapatos deportivos y los acomodó perfectamente en la entrada. Sakura solo los arrojó sin importarle como quedaran.

…

Chiyo servía el té en las tres tazas que había preparado previamente en la sala. El ambiente era tenso, lo que provocaba que Sakura se removiera incomoda en su lugar y Sasuke simplemente, esperaba pacientemente a que la mujer hablara.

- Sakura-chan… tengo que hacer un viaje –la pelirrosa asintió y dejó que Chiyo siguiera hablando– Le he pedido de favor a Sasuke-san que te permita quedarte con él en su casa.

Sakura miró a Sasuke perpleja– Pero… no es la primera vez que te vas… siempre me has permitido quedarme aquí.

- Esta vez es diferente –Chiyo bebió un sorbo de su té y tras disfrutarlo agregó unas palabras– No sé cuánto tiempo estaré lejos.

- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó atemorizada la pelirrosa.

- Iré a ver a mi hermano, Ebizou. Él está enfermo y necesita de alguien que lo cuide.

- No entiendo –negó Sakura con la cabeza– ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme? –Sakura buscó los ojos de Chiyo, pero la mujer evadió la mirada– No confías en mí –las palabras de la pelirrosa tenían más el tono de una afirmación que de una pregunta.

Al no recibir una respuesta, Sakura se levantó de golpe y salió de la sala, dejando a Sasuke y Chiyo solos.

- ¿No confía en su nieta para que se quede sola en su casa? ¿Pero si confía en un hombre que conoce de hace pocas semanas para cuidar de ella?

- Lo único que quiero es que este lejos de esta casa –dijo secamente Chiyo sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

- Si le parece bien, me la llevaré hoy mismo –avisó Sasuke levantándose. Antes de salir de la salita, Sasuke miró por encima de su hombro. El aura de Chiyo era de un color azul rodeado por gris– ¿_Tristeza y miedo_? –se preguntó Sasuke internamente.

Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos y en cuanto llegó a la habitación de Sakura suspiró sonoramente. Habían pasado un buen fin de semana y a la abuela de Sakura se le ocurría arruinarlo todo con esa noticia. Tocó tres veces y esperó oír la voz de Sakura que le permitiera el paso. Pero la puerta se abrió solo un poco y Sasuke la empujó suavemente.

La pelirrosa estaba sentada en la cama jugando con la pulsera de su mano derecha. Se veía triste y confundida. A Sasuke solo le quedó aventurarse en el interior del cuarto y sentarse junto a ella con los brazos recargados en sus piernas.

- ¿Lo sabías? –preguntó Sakura en un susurro.

Sasuke suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello para ocultar su nerviosismo– Cuando te traje después del incendio me lo pidió. Pero no pensé que fuera en serio.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban apagados y reflejaban el miedo que sentía– ¿Piensas aceptarlo?

- Por supuesto que sí –contestó Sasuke como si fuera lo más natural– ¿Tienes una maleta?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué si tienes una maleta? No podemos llevarnos tus cosas en las manos.

- No, solo tengo la que llevé al campamento.

Sasuke podía ver la tristeza que emanaba Sakura, era demasiado intensa para no darse cuenta– No importa, solo llévate lo que necesites para mañana y después de la escuela venimos por lo demás.

Sakura se dejó llevar por Sasuke, no tenía las energías para discutir. No ahora. Sasuke cargo las pocas cosas que Sakura había escogido y las llevó al auto, creyó conveniente quedarse afuera y permitir que Sakura se despidiera de la abuela con la privacidad que se merecía. Cuando la vio salir le abrió la puerta del auto y esperó que subiera para cerrarla.

Estaba molesto, sentía que Sakura había sido desechada. Con el enfado visiblemente instalado en sus ojos, miró a Chiyo en la entrada de la casa, pero por el bien de Sakura no diría nada para no empeorar la situación.

0o0o0  
_A veces las tragedias pueden traer algo bueno. No pongas mala cara a los días malos, enfréntalos y saca lo mejor que puedas de ellos.  
_0o0o0

Gracias, mil gracias por todos sus RR, eso me alentó a publicarlo antes. Y aunque no les di lo que querían, lo siento, sentí que todavía no era el momento. Pero como podrán ver aún hay mucha historia por delante.


	20. Relaciones Posesivas

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
"Ventanas al alma" © SAKURA_TRC, 2013**

**~**

VENTANAS DEL ALMA  
*

**Capítulo 20 "RELACIONES POSESIVAS"**

- Si le parece bien, me la llevaré hoy mismo –avisó Sasuke levantándose. Antes de salir de la salita, Sasuke miró por encima de su hombro. El aura de Chiyo era de un color azul rodeado por gris– ¿_Tristeza y miedo_? –se preguntó Sasuke internamente.

Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos y en cuanto llegó a la habitación de Sakura suspiró sonoramente. Habían pasado un buen fin de semana y a la abuela de Sakura se le ocurría arruinarlo todo con esa noticia. Tocó tres veces y esperó oír la voz de Sakura que le permitiera el paso. Pero la puerta se abrió solo un poco y Sasuke la empujó suavemente.

La pelirrosa estaba sentada en la cama jugando con la pulsera de su mano derecha. Se veía triste y confundida. A Sasuke solo le quedó aventurarse en el interior del cuarto y sentarse junto a ella con los brazos recargados en sus piernas.

- ¿Lo sabías? –preguntó Sakura en un susurro.

Sasuke suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello para ocultar su nerviosismo– Cuando te traje después del incendio me lo pidió. Pero no pensé que fuera en serio.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban apagados y reflejaban el miedo que sentía– ¿Piensas aceptarlo?

- Por supuesto que sí –contestó Sasuke como si fuera lo más natural– ¿Tienes una maleta?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué si tienes una maleta? No podemos llevarnos tus cosas en las manos.

- No, solo tengo la que llevé al campamento.

Sasuke podía ver la tristeza que emanaba Sakura, era demasiado intensa para no darse cuenta– No importa, solo llévate lo que necesites para mañana y después de la escuela venimos por lo demás.

Sakura se dejó llevar por Sasuke, no tenía las energías para discutir. No ahora. Sasuke cargo las pocas cosas que Sakura había escogido y las llevó al auto, creyó conveniente quedarse afuera y permitir que Sakura se despidiera de la abuela con la privacidad que se merecía. Cuando la vio salir le abrió la puerta del auto y esperó que subiera para cerrarla.

Estaba molesto, sentía que Sakura había sido desechada. Con el enfado visiblemente instalado en sus ojos, miró a Chiyo en la entrada de la casa, pero por el bien de Sakura no diría nada para no empeorar la situación.

…

Un lujoso complejo de apartamentos se levantaba majestuosamente en un barrio que Sakura nunca antes había visitado. Un hombre vestido como mayordomo estaba parado en la entrada, saludando y reverenciando a todos los que entraban o salían del edificio. Era demasiado ostentoso como para que pasara desapercibido por Sakura, a pesar de su estado de ánimo.

Sasuke condujo su camioneta al garaje debajo del edificio. Todos los automóviles ahí estacionados eran impresionantes y hermosos.

- Vamos –habló Sasuke abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que Sakura bajara.

- Las maletas –murmuró Sakura dirigiéndose a la maletera de la camioneta.

- Ahora no. Al rato bajo por ellas –negó él y la tomó de la mano guiándola hacia el ascensor.

Al subir al ascensor, Sasuke presionó el botón con una letra en él, "P". Ambos esperaron en silencio mientras viajaban. Sasuke no sabía que pasaba por la mente de Sakura, temía preguntar que estaba pensando y que ella se sintiera presionada.

El timbre de llegada a su destino sonó y Sasuke salió del ascensor tomando aun la mano de Sakura. En cuanto salieron, Sakura pudo darse cuenta que solo eran dos apartamentos en el piso ya que solo había una puerta a cada lado del pasillo.

Sasuke soltó lentamente la mano de Sakura para abrir la puerta. Sakura se frotó el brazo con la mano que acababa de soltarle Sasuke. El detective abrió la puerta y le concedió el paso a Sakura, ella entró tímidamente mirando al suelo. Cuando él encendió la luz, un hermoso apartamento se iluminó frente a ella. Todo estaba en su lugar, no era el apartamento que se imaginaba de un soltero; el de Sasuke estaba en completo orden.

- Muy… bonito.

- ¿De verdad te gusta? –preguntó Sasuke enarcando una ceja.

- No, la verdad no.

- Lo imaginaba. Ven sígueme –con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó el camino.

Sakura caminó tras él mirando más a detalle el lugar, Sasuke no tenía fotografías o cosas personales. Definitivamente el lugar parecía más la habitación de un hotel a donde solo se va a dormir, que un apartamento al que puedes llamar hogar.

- Este va a ser tu cuarto –dijo Sasuke abriendo una puerta donde estaba un escritorio y muchos libreros– Claro está, que primero tendremos que hacer un poco de cambios.

- No, Sasuke, por favor. No hagas cambios en tu vida por mí –murmuró Sakura apenada– No quiero ser una mol… –Sasuke puso un dedo sobre los labios de Sakura acallándola.

- Shhh –silbó Sasuke– Voy a hacerlo porque quiero hacerlo. Ahora ven, te voy a enseñar el resto del apartamento –Sasuke volvió a tomar su mano y la llevó por el comedor, la cocina, la sala. Le enseñó su televisor, el sistema de audio, le enseñó la hermosa vista que tenían desde el piso 21 en el que estaban– Y para finalizar. Esta es mi habitación –dijo Sasuke soltándole la mano a Sakura y abriendo otra puerta– Y este es el baño –entró al cuarto completamente iluminado al contrario del dormitorio, que estaba en completa penumbra– Si quieres tomar un baño puedes hacerlo. Hay agua caliente todo el tiempo –Sakura escuchó la voz amortiguada de Sasuke que provenía del cuarto de baño– Te dejo una toalla aquí para que te duches. Supongo que después de nuestro fabuloso fin de semana quieres tomar un baño…

Al no recibir respuesta, Sasuke salió del cuarto de baño y se encontró con una enternecedora escena. Sakura se había quedado profundamente dormida en la cama, hecha ovillo de cara a la puerta del baño.

Sasuke sonrió divertido– Supongo que el fin de semana fue demasiado estresante para ti –con movimientos silenciosos sacó una manta del armario y cubrió a la pelirrosa con ella.

Salió del cuarto y fue a buscar las maletas que habían dejado en el auto. En el corto camino, Sasuke no dejaba de pensar en las posibles razones de la abuela de Sakura para quererla lejos de su casa. Cuando hubo subido todo con ayuda del portero del edificio, Sasuke fue a dejar las maletas de la chica a la habitación y escuchó un ruido proveniente de Sakura.

Inmediatamente rodeó la cama, ya que Sakura estaba de espaldas a la posición en la que la había dejado y estaba sollozando. Sasuke podía ver las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de la chica. Sintió una dolorosa opresión en el pecho, Sakura había estado sonriendo tanto y ahora estaba tan triste. Con el dedo índice quitó un mechón de los ojos de Sakura y limpió la lágrima que estaba por caer desde el tabique de la nariz de la chica. Algo inesperado sucedió. Sakura atrapó el dedo de Sasuke y lo apretó con fuerza. Como un náufrago aferrado a un salvavidas en medio del mar.

Sasuke pudo ver como el rostro de Sakura se relajaba y las lágrimas y los sollozos cesaban lentamente. Sin más remedio, se acomodó en el otro lado de la cama y se dispuso a esperar a que Sakura lo soltara para irse a dormir al sofá de la sala. Eso no sucedió y tras un largo rato de espera se quedó dormido.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se sentó en la cama con un enorme bostezo. Era temprano, aún estaba a tiempo para su hora acostumbrada de salir a correr. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y vio a Sakura aun profundamente dormida. Sonrió. Definitivamente no era algo común encontrar a una chica dormida en su apartamento, a pesar de lo que los demás pensaran.

Como la noche anterior, se movió silenciosamente para sacar su ropa para correr y meterse en el baño a cambiarse. Un par de minutos después, salía del apartamento en completo silencio.

…

Sakura se removió en la cama, talló sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos y se estiró como un gato al despertar. Miró a su alrededor, el cuarto no le pareció familiar y se incorporó de golpe. Cuando despertó por el susto, recordó donde se encontraba. El apartamento de Sasuke, su habitación y… – _Me quedé dormida en su cama_ –pensó ruborizándose.

- Buenos días dormilona –Suki aparecía de la nada, materializándose frente a Sakura.

- _Suki…_

- No te preocupes, estamos solas.

Sakura se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Suki lo hizo a su lado– Me quedé…

- Profundamente dormida –la pelirrosa asintió ante la acotación de Suki– Debió ser por el cansancio y la tensión de anoche.

- Si debió ser por eso –contestó Sakura con tristeza.

- Sasuke-kun te dejó una nota –Suki señaló con la cabeza la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama.

Sakura la tomó y leyó atentamente.

_Salí a correr, regreso en 1 hora (+o- 6:30 a.m.).  
Dejé tus cosas a un lado de la cómoda y  
una toalla limpia para que te bañes.  
P.D.: Espero que no te moleste oler a  
shampoo de hombre. No tengo con  
aroma a cereza._

Sakura sonrió agradecida. Sasuke estaba haciendo muchos sacrificios por ella.

- ¿Te vas a bañar o seguirás ahí perdiendo el tiempo? –preguntó Suki alentándola a entrar al baño– Aunque no es tan lindo como el de la casa de Chiyo, pero creo que servirá.

- Claro que servirá –Sakura tomó su maleta y la puso sobre la cama. Sacó su uniforme y lo metió al baño con ella.

…

Cuando regresó de correr, Sasuke, un aroma inundó su nariz. Extrañado se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró a Sakura vestida con su uniforme escolar y usando la estufa.

- ¿Sabes cocinar? –preguntó Sasuke colocándose detrás de ella y echando un vistazo, por encima de la rosada cabeza, a lo que Sakura hacía.

- Solo sé hacer el desayuno, ¿eso cuenta?

- Pues… –ante la duda de Sasuke, Sakura le dio un ligero codazo– Claro que sí.

- Ve a darte una ducha y cuando salgas el desayuno estará listo.

- Ok –accedió Sasuke y salió de la cocina sin decir más.

…

Media hora después, Sasuke, regresó al comedor y se encontró la mesa arreglada con un desayuno ligero. Tostadas, jugo de naranja y un par de huevos fritos.

- Fue lo único que encontré en tu nevera –avisó Sakura apareciendo con un par de tazas de café humeante.

- Es más de lo que esperaba –dijo sentándose a la mesa mirando la comida frente a él.

Sakura entrecerró la mirada fija en Sasuke– ¿Qué? ¿No piensas comer?

Sasuke sonrió nerviosamente– Es que no estoy acostumbrado a desayunar.

- No me importa si no estás acostumbrado –dijo Sakura acribillando a Sasuke con la mirada– Te lo comes porque me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo.

- Ok –fue lo único que pudo responder Sasuke– ¿Te levantaste del lado incorrecto de la cama?

Sakura suspiró y dejó los palillos sobre la mesa– Lo siento.

- Está bien –dijo Sasuke con un tono tranquilizador– Entiendo que estás pasando por un mal momento y que quieras desquitarte con todos. Pero debes tomar las cosas con calma, no ganas nada gritándole y agrediendo a todo el mundo.

Sakura miró a Sasuke con los ojos levemente entrecerrados (¬¬)– _¿A quién más estoy agrediendo? Si solo estamos él y yo_ –la pelirrosa jugó con sus manos sobre sus piernas escondiéndolas bajo la mesa– Lo sé, pero es tan… frustrante no saber porque Chiyo-baasan me echó de la casa.

- No te echó de la casa, solo no quiere que estés sola durante su ausencia.

- _O ya no me quiere cerca de ella. Igual que todos_ –el pensamiento fue doloroso para Sakura. Si Chiyo no le permitía regresar, otra vez se sentiría abandonada y ese era su mayor temor.

- Termina el desayuno –Sasuke dio un gran bocado a su tostada y sujetó un poco de huevo para acompañarlo.

- Y de pensar que todavía tengo que ver que ruta debo tomar para ir a la escuela –Sakura bajó la cabeza deprimida, pero al oír a Sasuke seguir comiendo despreocupadamente levantó la mirada desconcertada.

- Por eso ni te preocupes –el detective dio trago a su café y otra mordida a la tostada tan tranquilamente que Sakura sentía un odio creciente contra él– Mientras estés aquí voy a llevarte a la escuela.

- ¿Es que acaso tienes una solución para todo?

Sasuke sonrió de lado y Sakura sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco– Todo en esta vida tiene solución, excepto la muerte.

- Eso lo tengo muy claro –dijo Sakura con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

…

- Cuando salgas de la escuela ve a la oficina.

- Como siempre –suspiró cansada.

- Si no hay trabajo iremos a buscar los muebles que necesitas.

- Sasuke… –Sakura iba a rezongar pero Sasuke le puso un dedo sobre los labios, callándola nuevamente.

- Te dije que haré lo que yo quiera. Y lo que quiero es convertir mi estudio en una habitación para invitados –la sonrisa triunfal de Sasuke provocó una sonrisa en Sakura.

La chica tomó la mano de Sasuke entre las suyas y las bajó recargándolas sobre sus rodillas– No puedo ganar esta discusión, ¿verdad?

- No.

- Bien –con cierta reticencia Sakura dejó ir la mano de Sasuke para bajarse del auto y mirarlo desde la ventanilla– Te veré en la oficina después de la escuela.

- No tardes –ordenó Sasuke poniendo en marcha el auto sin darle oportunidad a Sakura de contraatacar su comentario.

- _Lo disfrutas, ¿no es cierto?_ –la pregunta de Suki sorprendió a Sakura.

- ¿_Cómo voy a disfrutar que me den ordenes_?

_- Pero disfrutas la atención que te da Sasuke-kun _–Suki pateó una piedra que salió disparada y golpeó en la cabeza a un alumno.

- ¡_Suki_! –regañó Sakura apresurando el paso para ver los daños que había causado Suki– ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Estaba pensando en golpear a quien me pegó, pero… –dijo el chico levantando la cabeza. Konohamaru estaba sentado en el suelo sobándose la zona de la cabeza donde le había golpeado la piedra– Pero como fuiste tú…

- Fue un accidente, patee la piedra y nunca imaginé que te fuera a pegar a ti.

- Está bien –Sakura le tendió la mano a Konohamaru y lo ayudó a levantarse– ¿Puedo saber porque la piedra recibió tu descomunal ira? –Sakura desvió la mirada y el chico entendió el mensaje– Entiendo, no quieres hablar. Después de todo no somos tan íntimos –Konohamaru se arrepintió de la palabra que uso, miró con cuidado a Sakura y ella levantaba una ceja extrañada.

- ¿Íntimos?

- Me refería a que no somos TAAAN amigos como para contarnos lo que nos aflige.

- ¿Crees que somos amigos? –preguntó sorprendida Sakura.

El rostro de Konohamaru se debatía entre la duda y la tristeza– Pensé que lo éramos. Después de lo del club, nuestra pequeña aventura en la casa embrujada y de lo del día de la asamblea –la voz del chico se iba apagando lentamente. Como la llama de una vela que se está extinguiendo.

- Supongo que tienes razón –concluyó Sakura dándole la razón y devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa a Konohamaru– Pero no te voy a contar mis problemas.

- Me conformó con que digas que soy tu amigo –la reluciente sonrisa de Konohamaru animó a la chica– ¿Sakura? –pronunció Konohamaru tras un breve silencio.

- Hn.

- Me preguntaba si… –Konohamaru se puso nervioso y comenzó a jugar con la bufanda que traía alrededor del cuello– Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a comer un helado al centro comercial.

- Hoy no puedo, ya tengo planes para esta tarde –contestó Sakura secamente

- Entiendo… vas a salir con tu novio.

Sakura negó divertida–Yo no tengo novio.

El rostro de Konohamaru se iluminó de felicidad– ¿Son asuntos del trabajo?

- Si, algo por el estilo –balbuceó Sakura volteando el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo.

- Puede ser otro día, por ejemplo el próximo sábado –Sakura iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida por la campana que avisaba el inicio de clases– Ya que no tengo actividades del club… será perfecto, te lo prometo.

- Konohamaru… espera –pero el chico corrió alejándose de Sakura antes de que pudiera decir algo más– No me gusta ir al centro comercial –dijo al aire mientras una multitud de alumnos la empujaba para no llegar tarde a sus aulas.

- _Estaba muy emocionado. Deberías darle una oportunidad _–dijo Suki que había presenciado todo.

- _No me interesa darle una oportunidad_.

- _¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguien en quien si estés interesada?_ –las palabras de Suki, Sakura, las sentía como pequeñas dagas amenazando con atacarla si decía la respuesta incorrecta.

- _No Suki, no tengo particular interés en nadie. ¿Feliz?_

- _Mucho_ –contestó Suki con una sonrisa de satisfacción– _Apresúrate que vas a llegar tarde a la primera clase y ya tienes muchos retardos_.

Sakura miró extrañada a Suki, últimamente su comportamiento era demasiado confuso. E incluso llegó a sentir algo negativo proviniendo de ella. Negó con la cabeza– _Debe ser todo lo que está sucediendo. Sasuke tiene razón, me estoy desquitando con todo el mundo_.

…

Sakura llegó a la estación de policía y todos parecían un poco atareados. Abriéndose paso entre los oficiales que iban y venían, por fin pudo llegar hasta el escritorio de Sasuke. Agotada de la lucha por controlar su miedo a las multitudes, llegó con la respiración agitada.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto?

- Es la revisión semestral y lo había olvidado –Sasuke se tomó la cabeza en un gesto desesperado– Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza y tuve que olvidar esto precisamente.

Sakura supo que Sasuke estaba demasiado presionado y ella era una de las causas– Estaré en el archivo por si necesitas algo.

- Vamos a tener que dejar la compra de los muebles para otro día.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. A ella era lo que menos le importaba– Si, no hay problema.

- Ino ya regresó de su incapacidad. ¿Por qué no vas a verla?

- Claro, tengo ganas de saludarla –dijo con una diabólica sonrisa.

- No, espera –Sasuke la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca– Tengo una mejor idea.

- ¿Cuál es? –preguntó Sakura sintiendo que una corriente la recorría desde la muñeca y subía por el brazo expandiéndose por todo su sistema nervioso.

- ¿Recuerdas que me debes lo de la apuesta del bosque? –la sonrisa socarrona de Sasuke erizó los cabellos de la nuca de Sakura y la electricidad en su cuerpo se tornó en un trueno que le partió el ánimo en dos.

…

- ¿Podrías explicarme de nuevo a que venimos? –preguntó Hinata estacionando el auto en el aparcamiento frente al centro comercial.

Mientras tanto Sakura planeaba la forma de asesinar a Sasuke, lenta y dolorosamente– ¿No te lo dejó claro el idiota detective?

- Lo que no entiendo es porque quiere que tú lo ayudes.

Adicionalmente a la muerte lenta y dolorosa de Sasuke, Sakura planeaba torturar a Hinata hasta hacerla llorar y desear no haber nacido– Mira, pequeña reina de la hipocresía. Tal vez todos se traguen el cuento de que eres una niña dulce y tierna y no se den cuenta de tu estúpido complejo de amor fraternal, así que madura y deja que los hombres de tu familia hagan su vida. Eres odiosamente posesiva con él. Si sigues entrometiéndote de esa manera en los asuntos de tu primo le arruinaras la vida –Hinata se ruborizó en extremo y Sakura sonrió victoriosa– Deja de quejarte y vayamos a hacer lo que el idiota detective nos pidió.

Hinata bajó del auto notablemente enojada y Sakura respiró profundo se armó de valor para entrar al centro comercial con ella. No le dejaría ver su lado débil ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

- ¿Qué es lo que Sasuke-kun quiere que compremos?

- Una cama individual, una cómoda y un armario, de esos que son ármelos usted mismo –enumeró Sakura levantando los dedos de su mano izquierda mientras recordaba las cosas que Sasuke le había pedido que comprara.

- ¿Esto tiene que ver contigo? –Hinata miraba de reojo a Sakura.

- ¿Y si así fuera? ¿Qué harías? –la sonrisa diabólica relució en la cara de Sakura y Hinata estaba por estallar pero simuló toser para calmar la ira que le provocaba la pelirrosa.

- Sé que si Sasuke-kun decidiera hacer algo lo consultaría conmigo primero.

Sakura enarcó una ceja– ¿Por qué lo haría?

- Porque después de mi difunta Mikoto-baasan, yo soy la mujer más importante en su vida.

- Hmm, ¿de verdad? –preguntó Sakura burlonamente restándole importancia al comentario. Pero toda su seguridad se desvaneció cuando vio a Hinata cruzar las puertas automáticas del centro comercial y ver al mundo de gente que estaba dentro– ¡_Suki_!

- _Tranquilízate. Yo te ayudaré_.

Ante estas palabras, Sakura agachó el rostro y al levantarlo su aspecto había cambiado. Un ojo jade y uno turquesa, era lo que su mirada mostraba.

Fue algo repentino, pero Hinata fijo sus ojos en Sakura. Examinándola con suma cautela.

- ¿Qué me ves? –preguntó la pelirrosa agresivamente.

- Nada, creo que solo fue mi imaginación.

- _Es prima de Sasuke-kun, ¿crees que compartan sus habilidades? _–la voz de Suki resonaba en la cabeza de Sakura, formando parte de los pensamientos de la pelirrosa.

- _No lo sé, pero no me importa. Si puede ver mi aura, como lo hace Sasuke, tal vez sea la razón por la que me quiere lejos de él_ –Sakura sonrió amargamente– _Aunque la verdad, no la culparía_.

- ¿Piensas quedarte todo el día parada en la puerta?

Sakura levantó la mirada y sintió como su instinto asesino se encendía– _Desearía que pudiera ver mi aura ahora mismo_.

- Apresúrate, quiero terminar rápido –dijo cansada Hinata y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

- ¡Ya voy! –gruñó entre dientes.

- No sé en qué pensaba Sasuke-kun al pedirte que vinieras conmigo. Yo podía hacerlo sola–se lamentó Hinata al ver a Sakura claramente enfadada.

Entraron a la primera tienda y un par de jóvenes vendedoras se les acercaron. Sakura pensó– _Como tiburones en un estanque_.

- ¿En qué podemos ayudarlas?

- Solo estamos viendo, muchas gracias –dijo Hinata y cuando se giró Sakura estaba dejándose caer de espaldas sobre un colchón. La oji perla abrió los ojos y la boca alarmada– ¡¿Qué haces?!

- Si vamos a comprarlo, debemos probarlo… O-BAA-SAN –contestó Sakura con una sonrisa socarrona rodando sobre el colchón.

Las empleadas reían divertidas al ver a Sakura rodar graciosamente sobre el colchón.

- ¡Levántate! –gritó Hinata roja como un foco de navidad.

- Es demasiado duro –Sakura se acomodaba la falda alisándola para desaparecer las arrugas producidas por su jugueteo.

- Vuelvan cuando quieran –despidieron las empleadas a Sakura y Hinata en la puerta del establecimiento. La mayor de las chicas, salió como una exhalación de la tienda.

- ¡Te lo advierto! ¡Si vuelvas a comportarte así te dejó esposada a un sanitario! –amenazó Hinata señalando a la adolescente con un dedo, pero Sakura ya no estaba a su lado. Cuando la buscó desesperadamente, Sakura estaba entrando de saltitos a otra tienda de muebles. Inmediatamente corrió tras ella y al entrar no pudo encontrarla.

- Buenas tardes ojousan, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? ¿Está buscando algo en especial?

Hinata se paraba de puntitas sobre sus pies tratando de asomar la cabeza por encima de los muebles y las paredes de la tienda– A una niña.

- ¿Disculpe? –preguntó el hombre desconcertado.

- Mide 1,50 de estatura, cabello rosa, ojos –Hinata se paralizó al pensar en el color de ojos de Sakura– verdes…

- Oh, si la vi entrar hace un momento –dijo el hombre con un tono divertido y pequeña sonrisa– Dijo que estaba buscando un armario para la casa de su abuela. ¿Acaso es usted su abuela?

Hinata apretó el puño y los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar– No, solo soy su niñera.

- Ella está por allá –señaló el hombre los muebles al final de la tienda.

- Gracias –Hinata caminó rápidamente hasta perderse entre los pasillos. Levantaba la vista buscando la cabeza de cabellos rosados, pero no veía nada. De pronto escuchó ruidos provenientes del interior de los armarios– Sé que eres tú. Sal de una vez –Hinata abrió las puertas de un mueble y no encontró a Sakura. En seguida, unos lamentos salieron de otro armario, Hinata se acercó y abrió las puertas de golpe– ¡Deja de jugar! –pero nada. Estaba vacío. Una gota de sudor cayó por la espalda de Hinata, no le hubiera importado tanto si no hubiera sentido una respiración helada enfriar la salada gota y la piel también. Giró lentamente y se encontró con un enorme y precioso armario tallado con hermosos relieves y emanando un delicioso aroma a roble.

Estiró la mano, lentamente y antes de que pudiera tomar la perilla, las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente dejando ver una imagen espectral dentro. Una figura femenina con resplandecientes ojos verdes, jade y turquesa– Muajajaja –fue la risa de ultratumba que escuchó Hinata dejándose caer de sentón al suelo y cubriendo su rostro con ambos brazos.

- ¡Noooo! –gritó la peli negra totalmente horrorizada.

- ¡Cállate Hinata! ¿Qué va a pensar la gente si gritas como una loca? –se quejó Sakura saliendo del armario de un salto, aterrizando como una gimnasta que acaba de terminar su rutina.

- ¡Eres un demonio! –la acusación de Hinata estremeció a Sakura.

El rostro de Sakura se tornó mortalmente serio– Tienes razón.

- Ojousan, ¿se encuentra bien? –el hombre que la recibió en la entrada llegó corriendo al escuchar a Hinata gritar. Atentamente le ofreció su mano para que la chica se levantara y está la tomó, parándose delicadamente.

Sakura se dio la vuelta empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida despreocupadamente.

- Gracias –dijo Hinata sacudiendo su ropa y retirándose tras Sakura.

Al salir, Sakura seguía caminando mirando distraídamente los aparadores de las tiendas. Viendo aquí y allá sin prestar atención a nada en particular. Hinata corría tras ella tropezando constantemente con la gente. En su mente se preguntaba cómo era que Sakura podía caminar tranquilamente como si fuera la única alma en el pasillo atestado de gente. Era como si no existiera en el lugar y la chica se moviera en otro plano diferente al terrenal.

De la nada, Sakura se paró y levantó el rostro como si estuviera viendo a alguien más alto que ella. La pelirrosa ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y luego miró por encima de su hombro.

Justo en ese momento, un disparo resonó por encima del barullo de la gente y las risas y el ruido común de la gente pasando un buen rato se volvió un griterío ensordecedor.

Hinata se agachó como reacción inicial y vio como la gente corría sin dirección, golpeando a otros y tirándolos. Sakura se perdió de su vista y juró escuchar la voz de Sasuke retumbar en sus oídos, reclamando una razón por la cual permitió que la pelirrosa resultara herida.

…

- _Demonio_ –pensó Sakura mirando distraídamente todo a su alrededor.

- ¿De verdad te consideras un demonio? –la voz clara y dulce hizo que Sakura se detuviera y levantara el rostro para ver a la persona que estaba parada frente a ella. Un joven delgado, piel tan blanca como el papel, cabello negro y ojos azules como el hielo. Hermoso, pensó Sakura. Vestía un pantalón vaquero y una chamarra de algodón con capucha– Yo pienso diferente que ella –ambos miraron a Hinata que luchaba con el mundo de gente para acercarse a Sakura– Yo digo que eres algo… hermoso.

- Recolector de almas… –balbuceó Sakura al sentir el frío contacto de los dedos del chico en su mentón y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia– Shinigami.

Un disparo y el mar de gente corriendo desesperada. Un fuerte empujón la mandó al suelo y Sakura revivió el momento de su niñez en la estación de trenes. Y al igual que aquella vez, no fue un humano el que la ayudó a levantarse.

- Es hora de trabajar –dijo soltando lentamente la mano de Sakura.

- ¡Vamos! Tenemos que salir de aquí –escuchó la voz de Hinata como si estuviera a años luz de ella y se dejó arrastrar por la forense.

…

- Fue un robo a la joyería. Estúpido de su parte si me permites decirlo –acotó Sasuke hablando con Hinata– El tipo fue detenido antes de salir por la puerta principal.

- ¿Hubo heridos? –preguntó preocupada Hinata.

- El guardia de seguridad que frustró el asalto. Pero nada de gravedad.

- ¿Por qué no cuentas la historia completa? –soltó Sakura recargada en una pared y sin dejar de mirar el suelo– Porque no le dices que el asaltante murió.

- Es un detalle innecesario –espetó Sasuke con suma seriedad.

- Tienes razón –concordó burlona Sakura– La muerte no es algo necesario, solo es aquello que se atraviesa en nuestro camino.

Hinata se sintió incomoda al escuchar hablar a Sakura tan despreocupadamente de la muerte y decidió cambiar un poco el hilo de la conversación.

- Siempre vengo a este lugar y nunca había pasado nada parecido.

- En todo existe una primera vez. Aunque para la muerte solo hay una…

- ¡Sakura! ¡Basta! –cortó Sasuke mirando furioso a Sakura.

La pelirrosa desvió la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior y sin darse cuenta, su mirada se encontró con el hermoso chico del centro comercial mirándola fijamente. Sakura corrió para alcanzarlo, pero en cuanto llegó al lugar donde lo había visto parado, él ya había desaparecido.

Sakura suspiró sonoramente y rogó que sus palabras llegaron a su destino– Gracias.

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Viste algo? –preguntó Sasuke en cuanto la alcanzó.

- Nada… nada necesario –le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

…

Sasuke y Sakura regresaron al apartamento de él en medio del silencio.

- ¿Vas a decirme que fue lo que viste? –Sasuke se tiró en el sofá de dos plazas y Sakura en el de una.

- No vi nada.

- ¿Entonces porque saliste corriendo?

- Porque pensé que había visto a un compañero de la escuela que me invitó a ir por un helado al centro comercial.

Sasuke entrecerró la mirada incrédulo– ¿Compañero? Pero tú no tienes amistad con nadie.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y luego extendió totalmente su humanidad en el sofá. Parecía una estrella de mar olvidada a su suerte en la sala de Sasuke– Te sorprenderías si conocieras a los amigos que tengo.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¿Quién?

- El chico que te invitó a salir.

- Konohamaru –soltó mirando el techo del apartamento.

- Lo estás inventando.

- ¡Claro que no! –gritó Sakura ofendida arrojando la pluma que descansaba sobre la mesita junto al teléfono– Es el chico que me llevó a la casa abandonada buscando fantasmas.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja– ¿Hablas de la que se quemó?

- Sí. ¿Ves que no estoy inventando nada?

- ¿Y porque no saliste con él?

- Porque pensé que iríamos tu y yo a comprar los muebles –Sakura tomó el cojín que adornaba la sala y se tapó la cara para que su gritó se viera ahogado por el relleno esponjoso– No que me mandarías con la pesada de tu prima.

- Pensé que se divertirían juntas haciendo compras.

- No fue para nada divertido –gruñó bajo el cojín, pero a pesar de eso, Sasuke pudo escuchar la amargura en su voz. Sakura sintió que le quitaban el cojín de las manos. Sasuke estaba parado tras el sofá y para sorpresa de ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos– _Cálido_ –pensó Sakura– _Las manos de Sasuke son tan cálidas_.

- Te prometo que iremos este fin de semana a comprarlas. Solo tú y yo. ¿Qué dices?

- Demasiado tarde –dijo Sakura divirtiéndose al ver el ceño fruncido de Sasuke– Tengo planes para el sábado. Como te estaba diciendo Konohamaru me invitó a salir…

Pero Sakura no pudo terminar la frase, Sasuke tomó sus mejillas y empezó a estirarlas "cruelmente"– Estoy tratando de ser amable contigo y mira como me tratas.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Suéltame! – Sakura lloró peleando contra las manos de Sasuke.

- Dime –la oscura mirada de Sasuke exigía una respuesta– ¿Con quién vas a salir este fin de semana?

- Él me lo pidió primero –lloriqueó Sakura por el dolor en sus mejillas.

- Repito la pregunta –la mirada de Sasuke lanzaba pequeñas centellas– ¿Con quién vas a salir?

- ¡Contigo!

- Promételo –ordenó jalando más fuerte las mejillas de Sakura.

- ¡Lo prometo! ¡Lo prometo!

Y antes de darse cuenta, Sasuke ya había soltado su agarre y se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado– Bien. Hora de dormir –avisó perdiéndose dentro de su cuarto.

Sakura se quedó sentada en el sofá sobándose las mejillas tratando de aliviar el dolor y escuchó que Sasuke abría y cerraba puertas. Al cabo de unos minutos salió con una almohada y mantas en las manos.

- ¿Qué haces? –balbuceó Sakura al no ser capaz de mover bien su boca.

- Preparando mi cama –Sasuke extendió una sábana y luego otra sobre el sofá más grande. Terminó por poner una manta y acomodó la almohada reclinada sobre uno de los extremos del sofá.

- ¿Vas a dormir aquí?

- Claro –Sasuke se reclinó sobre Sakura apoyándose en los brazos del sofá en el que estaba sentada la pelirrosa– ¿O es que acaso quieres que duerma contigo… en mi cama?

El rubor estalló en el rostro de Sakura encendiéndolo desde el cuello hasta la cabellera. Cuando sintió el aliento de Sasuke chocar contra sus labios cayó en cuenta de lo cerca que estaba– ¡Pervertido! –gritó y lo alejó de una patada en el estómago.

- ¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Auch! –se sentó Sasuke en el suelo sobándose la cabeza– Era una broma.

- Broma o no, cerraré la puerta del cuarto por dentro con seguro. No sea que quieras hacer realidad tu broma –Sakura lo miraba desde arriba con una fría e intimidante mirada. Sus ojos brillaban como pequeñas dagas afiladas listas para asesinar a quien la importunara.

- Entendí –murmuró Sasuke sobándose la cabeza. En cuanto Sakura entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras ella una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sasuke. Se levantó tranquilamente y golpeó gentilmente la puerta de la habitación con los nudillos– Necesito usar el baño.

Sasuke pudo escuchar que Sakura profería improperios aun con la puerta cerrada. Segundos después escuchó el seguro de la puerta abrirse. Una sonrisa victoriosa surcó sus labios.

- Puedes usarlo –Sakura salía con ropa para dormir entre sus brazos y se encerraba en el estudio para cambiarse.

- Gracias.

Sasuke llevó a cabo su acostumbrada sesión de aseo bucal nocturno. Pasta dental, cepillando mecánica y rigurosamente cada centímetro de la boca. Hilo dental, introduciéndolo agilmente entre los dientes, donde el cepillo no llega y la comida tiende a acumularse de una manera incomoda. Enjuague bucal para tener un aliento fresco hasta la limpieza de la mañana siguiente.

Al salir se encontró con Sakura sentada en el sofá de una plaza, fuertemente aferrada a la almohada que él había sacado de la alcoba y sumida en un profundo sueño.

- Envidio su habilidad para quedarse dormida en donde sea –Sasuke suspiró derrotado, tendría que cargarla hasta la alcoba si no quería que amaneciera adolorida.

Pero la situación no le resultaba nada desagradable, al contrario, prefería haber sido él el elegido por Chiyo para cuidar de Sakura. Sasuke no quería ni imaginar lo que sentiría al saber que Sakura compartía la casa con otra persona, en especial si fuera otro hombre.

…

- Naruto-kun –llamó Hinata sentada frente al espejo en su habitación cepillando su larga y oscura cabellera.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? –el rubio balbuceó con pasta de dientes saliendo de su boca asomándose desde el cuarto de baño.

- ¿De qué color son los ojos de Sakura?

Naruto miró al techo por un momento en un gesto pensativo– Jades. Como las piedras.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si –afirmó Naruto regresando al baño para terminar de lavarse la boca, dejando a una Hinata muy pensativa.

…

A mitad de la noche, una sombra se hizo visible a los pies de la cama donde Sakura dormía. A paso lento, la figura se acercó a un lado de la cama y se sentó confiadamente.

- Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarla –advirtió la voz junto con unos ojos turquesa centelleantes.

- No voy a hacerle daño –una risa burlona y las manos levantadas en modo de rendición delataron la presencia de un hombre en la habitación.

A pesar de la oscuridad y la poca luz de la luna que se abría paso entre las cortinas, Suki podía ver con claridad al chico de cabello negro y ojos azules y fríos como el hielo, sentado en la cama junto a Sakura– Aléjate de ella –siseó amenazadoramente Suki.

El recolector de almas se levantó lentamente, metió las manos en los bolsillos para demostrarle a Suki que no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño a nadie y se alejó un par de pasos de la cama– Eres muy protectora, pero también podría decir que posesiva.

Suki no movió ni un musculo de la cara, su rostro seguía imperturbable y con la mirada fija en el shinigami.

- ¿Sabes que cuando un alma se vuelve oscura consume más rápido al humano al que está arraigado? –preguntó el chico presumiendo su gran conocimiento en almas.

- ¿Y?

- Solo digo que si permaneces mucho tiempo con ella –dijo el shinigami señalando con los ojos a Sakura– Vas terminar destruyéndola.

- Jamás le haría daño a Sakura.

- Tal vez aun no o no lo hagas conscientemente, pero algún día el alma de esta chica terminará pudriéndose por tu culpa.

Suki frunció el ceño, estaba furiosa y gritó tan fuerte como pudo– ¿Y a ti que más te da?

Sakura empezó a removerse en la cama inquieta por el alboroto que estaba causando Suki. La chica fantasma se tapó la boca para calmar su agitación.

- No todos los días encuentras un alma como la de… Sakura, ¿cierto? –pronunció claramente emocionado el shinigami rozando la orilla de la cama con un dedo– Ella es especial… más que tú. Y tal vez sea por eso que estas anclada a ella.

- No estoy anclada a ella, no del todo. Sakura y yo compartimos un lazo especial y eso me permite quedarme aquí.

- Si, puedo verlo –dijo el chico acercándose al rostro de Sakura y pasando una mano a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de la pelirrosa– Pero no es indestructible.

- ¿A qué viniste shinigami? –Suki trataba de esconder la sorpresa tras el descubrimiento del recolector.

- Ya te lo dije, no todos los días se ven almas tan especiales reunidas bajo un mismo techo –los fríos ojos del recolector parecían traspasar las paredes hasta llegar a la sala y posarse sobre el chico dormido en el sofá.

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Has venido por él?

- No, para nada –negó el chico con una sonrisa burlona y luego cambió a un semblante serio con la mirada puesta en Suki.

- ¿Por mí?

- Solo salí a dar un paseo –el chico rodeó la cama con extrema gracia en sus movimientos, era como si no tocará el suelo y flotara hasta la ventana. Con sus finos y blancos dedos tomó un extremo de la cortina y la movió hasta permitir que un haz de luz se colara en la habitación– Nosotros los recolectores de almas también disfrutamos de las caminatas a la luz de la luna, Su-ki. Pero no, no he venido por nadie. Puedes DESCANSAR –remarcó la palabra con cierto tono burlón que avivo la rabia de Suki– tranquila, por ahora –el shinigami echó un último vistazo a Sakura y sonrió maliciosamente– El que se quede con su alma será muy afortunado…

- Nadie le pondrá las manos encima –la actitud de Suki agrandó la sonrisa del shinigami y la fantasma supo que su reacción lo había deleitado.

- Siempre y cuando no la dañes mucho mientras la matas –terminó su oración el chico dejando sin palabras a la amiga, siempre fiel, de Sakura.

Suki abrió los ojos asustada y en el segundo que apartó sus ojos del shinigami para ver a Sakura, el chico desapareció.

- _Eres odiosamente posesiva con él. Si sigues entrometiéndote de esa manera le arruinaras la vida _–las palabras que Sakura le dijo a Hinata parecían aplicarse a ella también. ¿Pero quién despertaba ese enfermizo sentido posesivo en Suki? ¿Sakura o Sasuke?

0o0o0  
_Porque hay que saber hasta qué punto nuestro amor puede dañar a otra persona, hay que diferenciar entre ser protector y ser posesivo.  
_0o0o0


End file.
